Heal My Heart
by Light Of The Darkest Night
Summary: Sasuke saved from the gates of death by the devil himself to be place on the path of eternal unrest.Is Itachi his souvereign angel or the man that would thrust him through the very gates of hell?Love conqueres nothing.Yaoi Itasasu ItaPein MadaPein MadaIta
1. Genesis

**Hey there...**

**I'm back after 1 month finally...**

**Okay i know i took this story off a month ago...(More like this chapter since there was only one)**

**But now i'm putting it back up...**

**Please Review**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**I still need your support! Thanks!**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Genesis**

Clouds brew masking the starless firmament in a telltale sign of storm promised unfold. A struck of lighting over the midnight sky followed by the roared of thunder so strident as if the heavens had ripped a hole through the blacken plane. The sound of hoofs drummed over the stone slab road, the creak of carriage wheels, the harsh cry of riders and the swish of whip cracked the air. The dark water over the arc bridge was still, flocks of bids fluttering their wings.

Pigeons cooed; the howl of dog waffled through the murky lane align along various antique brick houses which haunts the death of grisly wars mere decades ago; its grounds tainted by the crimson blood of man and women during the age of witch hunts and the burning of adulteress on stakes and hay.

The lane of memories so ghastly to be told that even after so many rise of the sun, even after the once mud covered ground had been sealed with an iron cast of stone and bricks this shadowy alley was still renowned for nefarious activities though none of them went as close to burning accused vampires on stakes or the beheading of alleged criminals.

The oil lamp that hung loosely off the stone walls swung with the rhythm of the breeze. The wind howled like lonesome wolf mixing with the grunt of pain, moans of pleasure; the musky scent of blood, sweat and sex that lingered in the very ambiance.

"Ngh…! Haa!"

The sound of bare thigh pounding against bloody buttocks.

"Yes…haa…!" Naruto pulled out till the very end before slamming into the tight entrance.

Sasuke threw his head back, shrieking in pure anguish as his lower region felt as if it was being ripped into half; as if a fiery blade was stabbing through him, slashing him apart.

He was not a virgin and even though he was constantly stretched, it still didn't open him wide enough.

Naruto had to grip his soiled globe, forcing them apart; lifted him almost off the ground as he rammed; the angle of his thrust sending everything in Sasuke reeling in torment!

"Agh…! Ungh!"

Sasuke doubled over, his hands clawing high on either side of the stone walls; stifling a scream as blast of intense pain shot through his spine, his wobbly legs nearly buckled as his fingers dug the edge of the brick wall in torment.

Blood trickled down his inner thigh, caressing down his bruised slender legs pooling into a puddle beneath him. His head was spinning, his world was spinning, blurring as tears of sorrow, tears of pain and defeat welled.

This was not the first time he was taken and it certainly would not be the last.

"Yes….whore…!" Naruto moaned in delight; plunging in with such vitality.

White hot blinding pain speared through him, like sweltering poker impaling through his very core through his lower region; as he shrieked with all that is in him. His toes curled over the cold ground in pain; every connective fiber in his body, every aching bones; every knotted muscles pleading, begging; shrieking for relief!

"Aghhh! Ughhh!"

Naruto was a stallion and his couilles was those of a bull as those grubby fingers dug deep into the delicate hips.

He was an animal! A beast!

Sasuke writhed, his back arching in sculptured relief; his nails bleed as the blonde was so intoxicate in pleasure that he couldn't careless that he was tearing Sasuke to pieces.

With every pound of intense pain that erupted a renew cry tore through Sasuke's wretched throat; resonating through every corner of the murky lane as his treacherous body writhed in distress.

The pain of his body was blaring, roaring so stridently that he was screaming louder than he had ever screamed; so vociferously that it was abasing his throat raw to the point that he could smell the coppery tang of blood rushing up his throat.

His body trembled in concentrated agony, numbing his soul to the point that he no longer knew how to feel; that his hoarse shouts seemed hollow; that he could no longer feel his lower region so caked in blood. His inside, his entrance tore beyond conceive.

"Ple-Please…!" Sasuke chocked.

He was on fire!

Every inch of him was on fire! It was burning him alive!

No one had ever ripped him up as badly as this blonde did!

Tears tumbled his lips trembled as Naruto trusted. His body jerked, twitched with every plunge. His lungs screamed, his chest heaved for breath, saliva dribbled from the side.

The metallic scent of blood lingered in the ambiance; superseding the scent of salty sweats and cursed tears that dripped. He wasn't just bleeding from his quivering entrance; he was bleeding from his scratched hips, his chewed lips, his crushed nails, his clawed chest and bitten nipples.

"Yes…! Yes…!" Naruto shouted as in a sudden orgasmic groan adding to the surrealism of the situation.

Sasuke gasped in pain at blonde's release; like acid it burnt though his open wounds. If there was even an ounce of mercy in that terrible act of violence it was that it did not last long. It was over as soon as it begun.

Naruto panted, pulling out.

Sasuke whimpered, his knees gave out beneath him, and the world was spiraling beyond control.

A thunderous roar devourer the firmament, Sasuke crashed; collapsed onto the ground in a bloody heap.

He could barely move, every twitch of his muscle sending waves of pain sheering through him.

"Here you go…we'll see each other again I'm sure…so don't cry" Naruto laughed; buttoning his pants, he reached into his pocket for a couple of spare change.

Clatters of copper coin rolled over the frigid ground, dancing over the blood shot eyes.

Sasuke sobbed, forcing his shaky fingers to reach forward.

Laughter emanated through the foggy lane, as Naruto strode away leaving.

A blaze of light blasted over the heavens, droplets of rain began pouring; pounding down onto the muddy stone like bullets.

Sasuke whimpered, his trembling fingers tracing over the bronze coin that rolled, reaching forward towards his ragged discarded clothes; squeezing them over his soiled chest.

His heart squeezed, tears dripped as the icy rain pounded over his battered body. His fingers clutch the coppery coin as if it was his life line and maybe in a way it was.

He had nothing, it was barely enough for even a meal, barely enough for even a cup of water.

He whimpered, his body shivered in cold, his lips quivered; squeezing his eyes in anguish he let the tears go; icy hand reaching up to cover his tainted features in shame.

He wanted to just die, he wanted to never wake again or better yet for a bolt of lightning to strike him death as grief and disgrace envelope him like a second skin.

"G-God…pl-please…ha-have mercy on me…Ple-please…" He wept.

He wept without the slightest care that anyone might stumble upon him; weeping not for the physical pain, not for the humiliation that burned through him nor for the shame that tainted his very core but for the consciousness that he knew so well that this will not be the last.

This will not be the worst…

As long as he could breath, as long as his heart beats, as long as his body lives…it will happen again.

Worst still, he would be the one initiating them; he would be the one begging to be taken; pleading to be touch like a whore; flaunting his body to pedestrians blatantly, spreading his legs shamelessly…and for what…?

For the little pennies they have to spare. The little trinket they have in their pockets to give. For what little leftover they have waiting to be thrown out.

He shivered; the rain beat down without relief drenching him, soaking him to the very bones.

The wind brew; shaking the dimly lit oiled lantern that hung. He must have lain there for at least an hour but he could not be sure, nor did he even care.

Let him die…let him burn in hell…

"Poor creature…" A voice whispered; so softly that it could well have been the howls of wind.

Sasuke shuddered, as he could hear the soft click clack of designers booths approaching, resonated through the thumping rain; shadows elongated to reach over his tattered body.

The silhouette stopped, a man loomed over him.

"No one wants you... No one cares about you…" the dark voice muttered.

Sasuke cringed; pressing his knees closer to his bare chest, his toes curled, his fingers clutching his damp clothes so hard that his knuckles were white, the copper coin digging into the palm of his hand.

Maybe it's because he was exhausted, maybe because he had wept so hard that his eyes were red and swollen or maybe because his head was pounding or maybe even because he was so desperate to believe that there might be a living soul that would show him compassion without asking anything in return…but this man seemed different despite those spiteful things he whispered.

"Ple-please…" Sasuke pleaded, his heart thundered.

The man stood so still he looked more dead than alive; his long silky obsidian locks dripped, his body was tall, lean, and sleekly predatory; as out of place amid the raucous grime as a diamond in the mud pit.

A gust of wind funneled through the alley, fluttering the slender ebony leather trenched coat, wrapping them offensively intimate over the slender legs clad in the latest style of silk ebony khakis.

"Please…ha-have mer-mercy…"

"My compassion… Is that what you are asking of me?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And why should I give them to you little one?"

"Please…" Sasuke whispered, louder; cringing at his own pathetic voice, burrowing his pale features over his rags in shame.

The man heaved a sigh, his velvet raven locks caresses over his neck, dribbled over his strong shoulder like midnight falls and with a languid motion he knelt over the trembling teen.

"Why do you not look at me…?"

"…"

"If you think you are not worth to even look at me…what gives you the right to even speak to me? Let alone ask anything of me"

"…"

"Look at me…"

"..."

Frozen fingers reach down to cup the arctic features feeling the other shudder, pale slender fingers tracing over the delicate skin, shifting them to face him.

"Child…" His thumb stroked over the pale check, wiping the tears away; feeling the other cringe in terror with every tender caress.

Crimson gazed forlornly over the shivering teen.

_"Have you only ever been touch with violence and pain that you no longer recognize gentleness?"_ "Open your eyes…"

"…"

"Am I so appalling to you that you cannot bare not to see me?"

Sasuke shook his head, his lips trembled in dread, forcing his eyes apart; a single tear trickled.

Sasuke gasped his entire body tense at the sight upon him; his heart hammered.

The man was so pale; his porcelain skin so smooth like the finest marble, illuminated against the dim lighting of oil lantern beneath the weeping sky.

His delicately carved features unlike anything he had ever seen or dared to dream as they seemed to radiate nothing but ethereal beauty unspoken, unimaginable that he took effort for Sasuke not to reach up touch him just to make sure that he was real and not one of his wildest fantasy.

His poise was inhumanly fluid, his composure so still like a statue except for those crimson gems for eyes that bore into his intently like flames in a skull.

The way those gem gazed, the viciousness, the predatory hunger that bore from within was so enthralling, so beguiling, so hypnotic that it was sucking the very air out of his lungs, draining him weak to paralysis.

His very presence smoldered with such enticing sensuality that it could leave any mortal dazed, gasping and salivating with desire.

"Now you see me…Do you still want my sympathy…?"

"I-I-"

"Concentrate child…Your heart is thundering…"

Sasuke shivered, at the dark satin voice that seemed so tangible.

A voice that could make any man or women think of sex; an accent that could stir a thrill so intense that it could leave any straight man panting with lust.

"I will cloth you…I will feed you…I will provide for your every need…all I ask is that you will give me everything that is you…"

Sasuke bit his rickety lips, nodding.

This was as good a bargain he was ever going to get. He had practically lived his life by selling his body anyway, and this man was so gorgeous that no physical intimacy with him could ever be repulsive.

"Answer me…for I want no misunderstanding"

"Y-yes…s-sir…"

"Itachi sama will be fine…" Itachi whispered; so softly like a lover's vow.

The way those pale rosy ceramic lips moved with such sensuality that it made you think of all the lewd places those lustrous lips could be. His damp satin locks fluttered, caressing over his high check bone, the translucent crimson eyes of blood, lingering over the heavy lashes and landscape sculptured nose; water dripped from his sculptured chin.

The personification of a biblical angel from heaven.

"Ita-Itachi…sama…"

"Yes…" Itachi nodded, reaching up to rest the tip of his slender fingers over Sasuke's temple.

"Itac-"

"Sleep…" Itachi's voice seemed to ring like chimes.

Within seconds, Sasuke's eye lid droop, his vision tunneled at the simplicity of that command, his entire body went limb.

"Wha…"

"Rest now…" Itachi's gaze travelled over the dozing teen.

Letting his lashes rest a fraction, he lifted his pastel hand to his lips.

"I will be by your side from here on…" he whispered, a pair of fangs glimmered as he pierced his wrist.

Blood drip, caressing over the underside of his arm, staining his rosy lips and lowered them to press it against the unconscious parted lips.

This child would remember nothing of this encounter nor the terrible act he had been force to just moment ago when the enchantment wears off he vaguely acknowledge as he watched blood trickle down the slender throat.

* * *

An oil lantern swayed in the breeze of the chamber, the fire place crackled with dancing flames, shadows elongate and contracted through the shadowy walls against the muted light. All these lights coalesced and began to shimmer, as though a golden presence filled the entire chamber, suspended over the small stairwells, softly entangle with the railing, curling and contracting like smoke.

Itachi stood unmoving over the crackling fireplace, his elegant lashes rested over his pastel cheek, his arms crossed ideally over his chest.

He had stood there for the pass two hours, occasionally lifting his head towards the elegant canopy bed, draped in crimson silk curtain matching the ebony sheets beneath.

The fire flicker casting a muted shadow over his Godlike features, his midnight locks rested over his strong shoulder, his lips sealed still like a statue.

A small groan emanated beneath the thick cover, Itachi lifted his gaze towards the squirming teen before lowering them again.

By the flames of hell what was he doing?

There really was no need for him to stand guard over his fragile creation like a hawk, reacting and entertaining every moans and whimpers. Not only had he locked the door but there is really no way that this creature could escape nude.

Yes… Itachi had taken the initiative to forget his clothes, leaving them over the musky alley; well… if you could call those grimy fabrics that hide nothing clothes in the first place.

"Love…" a dark voice whispered a temptation in itself.

Itachi didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was nor did he need to regard the other to notify him that he was listening.

There was only one vampire that would address him as such. And for the love of hell, they had been together for so long that they would have just drop all the formalities have Itachi not come from a refine clan of vampires where reputation was everything.

"My beloved…how long do you plan to stand there…?"

"Am I annoying you…Pein?" Itachi murmured, lifting his gaze.

Pein was sprawled sideways over the leather sofa over fire place his silver orbs boring into crimson intently, a tint of gloss over the piercings that studded the perfection of his pastel features.

He gave a sinister smile, tilting his head to the side, his fingers tracing over the ornate edge of his trench coat that lay splayed beneath his powerful predatory body; he was clad in silken ivory fabric, his shirt unbutton to better reveal his flawless chest and toned abdomen.

"What is it now…? Why those smile?" Itachi asked

"You never ask if you annoy me before…"

"…"

"Are you annoyed with yourself?"

Itachi's fingers tightened at that very statement but his features remained indifferent.

"Do you want to sink yourself into your gorgeous creation so much that you could not possibly wait for him to rise?" Pein mused, flicking his tongue to lick his lips in a slow sensual motion.

"…"

"Umm…he must be delicious…and the heat of his body…ahh…" His fingers ghosting over his torso in a sensual motion.

Itachi glowered at the other, his fangs lengthening, a soft growl emanated from his throat in warning. His companion was certainly trading in deep water.

Most vampires knew not to mock him, most demons knew not to question him let alone tease him.

"Well I never know you have such…exotic taste my love..."

Before Itachi could retort, before he could even snapped forward to backhand the insolent demon in his place out of habit rather than anger, a change in the ambiance prickled over his neck forcing him to snap his attention towards the squirming teen.

He could sense the tingle in his blood as if bidding him forth, he could sense the lift in the atmosphere as the wriggling teen was battling through the enthrallment he had placed over him.

About time…

Itachi hissed at Pein daring him to make any more snide comment before gliding with a languid motion over the bed. His satin lock trickled, like a mist behind him. His crimson gaze abraded over the delicate features buried over the heaps of pillow, contorting and relaxing as if he couldn't tell what is it that it wanted to do.

He could see beads of sweat forming over the flawless temple, forming just over the rosy lips, the slender neck just above the heavy covered glimmered.

"Umm…" Sasuke moaned, his lips parted, his eyes squeeze, his slender finger grabbling blindly, his head shifting restlessly.

"Child…"

Itachi lifted his pale slender fingers he weaved them tenderly over those ridiculously spiked locks, his thumb messaging the sweaty skull, feeling the other tense beneath his ministration.

"Calm down…"

Sasuke could hear the whisper of a voice.

Faint, far off…

Where was he…?

He whimpered; forcing a creak over his eye lid which felt like a ton, his vision spinning and he snapped them shut immediately. He pinched his eyes, his head pounding so hard that it felt as if a jack hammer was working his way through his skull.

"Its okay… it will pass…take your time…"

That voice... Whose voice was that?!

Sasuke writhed agitatedly adrenaline tearing through his veins.

Why couldn't he open his eyes?! Why wouldn't his body move?!

His head rolled restively, his numbed fingers struggled to flex, and his tongue struggled to form coherent words.

Itachi waited patiently for the teen to relax. He shook his head when Sasuke remained struggling, the intensity of his heart increasing with every passing second drumming so loudly against his sensitive ears like a beast crushing through the ground with every stomp of its foot.

Such foolishness…

Itachi shifted to sit over the soft mattress; leaning forward, his hand rested over the arctic cheek, hooking the unruly bangs over the back of the sculptures ears.

Sasuke cringed, trembles racked through his body, the scent of adrenaline so dense Itachi could literally taste his fears.

"Ung…!"

"You need to calm down…" His lips caress the sensitive ear and Sasuke's entire body stilled.

Just like that. His every nerve ending, his every breath calmed as if washed by a tidal of serenity.

"Now…open your eyes…" Itachi chastised even as the lingering scent filled his lungs.

This child smelt of fresh dew mixed warm blood. A startling erotic combination.

So enticing…So alluring… Delicious...

Sasuke bit his lips in fear.

Something was very wrong here. Something was not normal…

This voice… this voice that was commanding his body like a puppet, the way those erotic tone caress his skin, it was like living flames licking through his soul, warming him to the very core.

"Open them..."

Sasuke reluctantly forced his eyes apart. He was oddly daze, and he was so disoriented that he could hardly tell if he was awake or hovering in and out of a jumble of confusing dreams; his heavy hand wiping down his sweaty features in confusion, his knees curled beneath the sheets.

"Child…"

Sasuke's heart gave a jolt and unable to stop himself he lifted his gaze at once clench bewilderment, his fingers snapping off beneath the comforter to hover over his lips as if the bed was suddenly on fire.

"Dear God…" He whispered.

The man leaned back up, the soft hand lid over the thick covers.

Sasuke blinked; never; never had he seen such a living being with beauty and elegance as this before him.

But why does it feel he had seen him before?

No…Impossible.

This man was stunning; its hunting beauty seemed so radiant in the dimness of light that it was extraordinary.

Surely you do not forget such exotic features.

"Wh-who are you…sir?" Sasuke asked.

A peal of laughter waffled through the room, Sasuke tense but Itachi remained indifferent.

"My dear…where are your manners? Bringing home such beauty and not even bother to introduce yourself? Pein chuckled.

Yes…yes…It was all very hilarious.

Itachi resist the urge to bare his fangs in anger. Clearly the other was in one of his moods to taunt him tonight.

Pein rose with all the grace of a vampire, glided like a phantom of the night across the chamber over towards the fuming vampire. His open shirt fluttered to reveal his ivory chest, his spiky ginger locks waver and swayed in the rhythm of the breeze. His fiery silver orbs grace the younger with amusement as he lifted those long slender fingers.

Sasuke's eyes widen, his fingers clutching his covers bringing them closer to his bare chest as the long pale fingers approached.

That was about enough crap Itachi could take at the moment and with negligible effort he was on his feet slapping the intrusive fingers away. A snarled rippled through his throat and he could hear the child gasped and the rustle of fabric, and the creak of wood behind him but he ignored them.

Crimson meets silver.

Pein smiled tilting his head to the side his fingers retreated.

"That's enough…he must be thirsty…go make yourself useful…"

"Of course honey…anything for you…" Pein gave a graceful bow before turning on his heel.

Sasuke watched in shock and astonishment at their grace, his back pressed so hard against the headboard that he was starting to hurt, his nails digging into the soft sheets beneath him so insistently that it was puncturing through fabric. He almost couldn't suppress a gasp when Itachi turned to regard him with eyes of deep ruby.

That growl that had peirce the air; their stillness, their grace, their poise and the way they seemed to glide of the around with barely any effort was not the only that that was unnatural.

Their lean features were too perfect, their voice so dark so erotic, the sort of sensual tone that could make anyone think of the heat of their body, think of the flesh of their body…their scent... the oh so delicious things they could mutter in your ears beneath the sheets.

It suddenly struck Sasuke that it wasn't just pretense or the result of tons of practice but rather it was natural.

"My apologies…that clown over there…Pein…he will be getting your meal…"

"I'm n-"

"Now you haven't told me your name…"

"You haven't told me yours!" Sasuke charged.

Itachi resisted the urge to growl in displeasure at such a haughty tone.

Well clearly now that this impudent creature was out of the cold and not bleeding he seemed to have gotten his attitude back and is about to get a whole lot worse he could guarantee that. He much liked it better when he was cold and begging for his compassion.

Much easier to handle for one.

"Itachi"

"I'm…Sasuke…"

"Beautiful name…Sas-" He chocked as a high piercing squeak sliced the air.

"Wha-"

"Forgive him…Seems he is a little pesky tonight" Itachi groaned, his hand reaching up to rest the tip of his fingers over his temple as if in pain.

Things are about to get a whole lot worse very soon he knew.

Sasuke froze at the sight of Pein holding struggling field rat by the throat, gliding towards them.

The rodent was squealing; its body trashing, chubby brown body whipping back and fort; its long tail twisting as it fought to bit those long slender fingers.

What the hell was going on?! Was he supposed to eat that?!

"For the love of hell would you stop that noise…you are terrifying Sasuke and deafening me" Itachi growled, anger rising in his chest.

"What? I only wanted to ask if this is enough"

"I don't care…you be the judge for Christ sake and kill it already"

Sasuke's eyes were darting back and forth between the two, his heart fluttering near panic.

Horror turned dread when Pein lowered his head, bringing the twisting rat to his sensual lips.

His eyes widen, his breath stuck in his throat, his mind blanked.

Pein pulled back his lips to reveal a pair of long razor fangs and with a slick move stabbed through the thrashing rodent. Squeaks erupted, blood poured, dripping into the crystal glass Pein held out beneath his dripping lips.

"Holy shit!" A scream ripped through Sasuke's lungs; his mind reeled, his foot instinctively jamming against the bed; yanking the covers off his naked body he hurtled off the bed in panic.

Terror exploded through his very core like a grenade.

They are demons! There are God damn devils!

"Sasuke…!" Itachi's voice ranged.

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted...I hope you enjoy this chapter... Thanks... I'll update if i get reviews...If you have reviewed this chap before please review again... I need to know if you are still interested in reading or do you want me to write a new fic... Thanks....


	2. Creation

Please review...

Flames are accepted...

I'll update if i get reviews

I really would love to know what you think...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Creation  
**

Sasuke ignored him, his mind screaming as he scrambled up the stone steps, slipping he slammed his chin against the step, knocking his teeth together. Next moment he was up, hurtling himself against the bolted door, his shaky fingers fumbled over the iron knob.

The door wouldn't budge an inch.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Sasuke slammed his fist against the shut door in desperation. The oil lantern swayed as the door creak in protest.

"Help someone! Anyone! Help!" he shrieked.

He could see Itachi gliding towards him from the corner of his eyes…

Yes gliding! Oh God! Oh Christ!

"Let me out! Help me!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes darting near hysterical, swiping his head from side to side looking for another exit. His features paled, he was so scared he could barely think straight.

"Don't be an idiot…have you never seen a rat before?"

Sasuke's mind was racing, his fingers flexing in hysteria his eyes darting, over the damnable demon behind him, swiping over the high steps.

Crap! Damn it!

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke gasped; at the point of turning away he noticed the oil lantern and with a fit of agility he could never have thought possible he tore the lantern of its hook in a swift motion slamming his back against the door; his sweaty chest heaving.

His teary obsidian orbs gazed into crimson. There was no mistake they are the spawns of devil for no human could move with such liquid poise or possess the face of an angel.

"Get away from me! In the name of the Lord leave me! Leave me you demons!" Sasuke cried; his back pressing against the wooden door; his body shook; his nails bleed as he clawed into mahogany timber.

"What do you intend to do?" Itachi murmured, smoothly moving forward with a slow but sure step.

One step…Two step…

The heaviness of the atmosphere seemed to grow with every minuet thud of leather booths, and the swish of coats until it became so suffocating that Sasuke could hardly breathe.

"Sas-"

"Get back demon!" Sasuke spat rising the lantern threateningly, his hands shook.

A wild glimmer in his crimson orbs as eyed the blaze Sasuke held; the flames flickered tauntingly.

"Don't you dare take another step or I'll burn us all!"

"No…You will put it down now…" Itachi continued in his fluid strife.

"I'll burn us all do you hear!"

"Stop your childish acts…" Itachi hissed, sending shivers racing down Sasuke's spine.

A prickling tingle was humming in his blood as if his body was bidding to obey that sultry voice.

Crimson bore into obsidian…

Icy wave swirled the ambiance, the darkened air prickled over Sasuke's neck making him shiver. A fear darker than eyes sewn shut was engulfing him, it was encasing him, squeezing him begetting him to obey.

Within seconds his mind blaring at him, screaming, shrieking for him to put down that fire and give himself up! And as if an invisible hand was clutching his every muscle, as if an invisible force was tuning his every connective fiber to lower the lantern!

By the Gods what was happening to him?!

This demon!

He was doing something to him! He was controlling him with his voice?!

"Stop it!" Sasuke snarled; anger rising in his very blood.

The vampire tilted his head to the side in slight amusement, the midnight mane caressing over his strong shoulder; his bangs dangled sensually over his eyes of ruby.

"What exactly am I doing?" Itachi's lips twisted in a smirk taking another step.

"Back off!"

"Come child…"

"You bac-" The words of threat were still upon his lips, Itachi had Sasuke by the throat, slamming into his chest knocking his breath out of his lungs; crushing his back against the door.

Sasuke screamed and he must have dropped the lantern in fits of panic because the next moment there was a loud crash of shattered glass; fire erupted beneath the stairs.

"Itachi!"

That voice punctured through Sasuke's mind; swiftly turning horror to terror.

"Itachi do something!" Pein bellowed, stumbling back in utter horror as the fiery oil expand over the stone slab ground with such ferocity and swiftness that Pein had to leap over the velvet sofa to escape the devouring flames of oil.

Instantaneously without any warning an open hand full of fury struck Sasuke's sweaty cheek forcefully knocking him backwards. Sasuke's skull crashed against the wall, his head was ringing; his cheeks stung and for a moment he was too dazed to even comprehend what had happened.

Itachi was racing down the steps.

Damn it! For such a little thing Sasuke had manage to make a hell of a racket!

The canopy bed was on fire, the crimson curtain were curling, tearing, drooping as the cruel flamed ate away the elegance of its beauty. The velvet coach was ablaze with flames and the ground a sea of fire with hardly any stones left to stand. The rats squeaked trashing around the heating metallic cage.

"Do something!" The voice rang, echoed.

Pein was beating down over the unforgiving flames with his coat to no avail. Flames dance before his eyes like a vision of hell, spreading like an ocean of burning sulphur surrounding him.

"We have to leave!" Itachi barked, clutching Pein by his upper arm dragging him.

"N-"

"Pein! We leave now!"

The entire room was on fire, the black smoke building within the fiery chamber, the crackle of flames intensifies.

Sasuke coughed, his trembling fingers clawing himself to his feet, slamming against the door.

A loud resonating crack and the entire canopy crashed, the flamed engulfing the hard wood to ashes.

Damn! The door was still lock!

Clearly it was that all of them were going to get out or no one is getting out!

Shit!

He should have thought of this! He should have thought of the possibility that this demon wouldn't just rip the door open and escape without his partner!

* * *

The rain plummeted like hail crashing against the brick walls, flowing down the steep slope of streets like a gush of stream. Streaks of lights hurtled through the grey firmament like webs; like the crashing of the titans the thunder boomed and roared.

Splashes of light thrown themselves against the dark wall of the void; splashing against the titan screws and bolts that ticks and creaks behind the massive clock tower that stood in the middle of the city.

A struck of the hour hand, the bong of the clock resonated; echoed.

The silhouette of a creature stood against the large hour wheel that vibrated with every creak, of massive ratchets and bolts.

"Such beauty…" The creature murmured with another flash of lightning that danced over the smoothness of his ivory features; his toned abdomen and chiseled muscled chest that was just asking to be stroke.

His long layered obsidian tresses reaching over his waist, his bangs hovered over the right portion of his elegant features, curling gently against his high cheeks bones.

He lift his hand, his slender fingers curled thoughtfully beneath his sharp chin as he watched the thick black smoke that seemed to rise to the heavens across the grandiose city in silence, behind the trickle of water that caress the surface of the clock.

There was nothing to read on his expression; pale and still like a statue.

"You always have a taste for the finest of things" The sculptured lips curled into a snarl and just like that his every features became animated but with the least line as that of a human.

A soft thud against the rusty metallic ratchet that turn the minute hand and in an instant the creature shifted his hands with a wistful motion to his side as if nailed to a cross.

"Deidara..." he muttered without even glancing at the other.

"Madara sama…you should rest" Deidara whispered, lifting Madara's coat to slip the perfection of those marble hands though the sleeves of the ebony leather trench coat; wittingly kneading over the lean limbs.

"…"

"Dawn approaches…"

"Do you think I'm blind?" Madara murmured and in an instant the scrumptious scent of adrenaline chocked the air.

A laugh emanated like chimes resonated through the empty void of bolts and wheels.

Ah yes of course. Deidara feared him as usual. Not a surprise really.

For a common vampire be by the side of a pureblood is truly a gift as well as a curse.

They purebloods, true vampires are perverse by nature and notorious for their killing habits. To be in favor of one is to acquire social status but behind this glorious endowment of supremacy and adoration is a curse of death.

Purebloods kill those by their side once they are not needed; once they bore them or just for the excitement of it. For the thrill of it that could make their lonely heart race; for the melodious shrieks so tangible that could give them a illusion of an earth shattering orgasm or for the mere scent of fear so luscious, so addictive; as of lesser vampires are nothing more than pleasure slaves.

"I didn't mea-"

"Deidara…Deidara…" He laughed and shifted with all the languid grace of a vampire as he turned to regard the other.

His silken obsidian locks wavered, twisting silently over his pale neck, brushing his collar bones; the length of it caresses his bare chest resting over his parted leather coat. His mesmerizing crimson locked with translucent azure; gazing over the trembling features with a sadistic hunger that seemed to engulf Deidara like a roaring beast.

Deidara stilled, his leather shoes rooted to the heavy metal that held him almost 200 feet above the ground; his ebony tailcoat fluttered.

"So much fear in your heart…" Madara whispered.

His hands lifted to cup the pale features; his thumb stroking gently over the cold ceramic for skin; his tongue licked over his own rosy lips in a slow sensual motion sending shivered racking down Deidara's spine.

Madara could hear the distinct pound of heart like drums, one after the other. Louder, faster like an orchestral of death that churns his blood lust like a spurting volcano; that heightened the terrible beast within, the predatory hunger that lugged at its invisible chains, racking its nails, hissing, snarling; threatening to devourer the younger in erotic pleasure.

He shifted closer, his lips parted in trembling need. Their breath mixed, brushing over Deidara's alabaster cheeks.

"How charming…" Madara rasped.

His throat burnt; scourge with the eternal flames of hell, his fangs lengthened painfully, aching with want.

Oh how he craved for them…how he yearned for them to pour into his waiting lips, to caress down his aching throat like ice to fire.

"Do you wish to ta-"

"Don't Deidara…Don't tempt me with such luscious fear…I do wish to savor your beauty longer you know…" He whispered. His free fingers curling gently over the platinum blond tresses that flowed like a pearly river over the strong shoulder, bringing them to his ceramic lips; taking in the sweetness of its scent deep into his lungs.

"Am I that alluring?"

"You have no idea…"

Madara could hear the sensual gush of blood beneath those delicious tempting veins roaring to him and see the erotic pulsing just beneath the ivory skin of that subtle neck.

How he longed to just sink his fangs deep into that sultry heat; how he wished to feel that exotic sweetness of adrenaline that surge like wildfire through those alluring veins trickle over his tongue; dribbling through the gaps of his fingers, coating them in the richness of life.

To rip them out, to see the fear ablaze in those sapphire orbs as this creature whimpered and scream were a apparition of art and melody unseen, unheard.

A masterpiece of death in its finest form.

"Come with me and show me then" Deidara pleaded; lowering his gaze he reached up to his features to curl his narrow fingers over Madara's wrist, bringing them to his icy lips. His tongue slithered out to twirl shyly over the tip of those pale fingers.

"…"

"Let us leave now"

"…"

"Let us go now"

"No"

Madara softened his gaze at the gentle gesture of plea that could not hide the terrible fear, pulling his hand away from the other he let the platinum tresses dribble down the gaps of his fingers.

He too could sense the growing light over the horizon. Not so that the mortal eyes could see but he and Deidara could see them and Deidara was panicking.

"You go…"

"What?"

"Go with Sasori and make certain you do not draw attention to yourself"

"…"

"Go" Madara insisted.

"Of course…" Deidara grimace, his gaze wondered to the side.

His heart squeeze, his lips tightened in rage.

It's him again…

He didn't need to hear the words from Madara's lips; he didn't need to follow Madara to know where he was going or who or what he was searching for. It has always and will always be the same thing.

That bloody bitch!

Madara could see no one; love no one. Not even his own creations for Christ sake!

"How long?" Deidara's jaws tightened.

"…"

"How long to you want us gone?"

"Deidara…"

"I understand"

Yes he did understand. He understood everything so well he wished he hadn't!

As long as Madara could still breathe, as long as his heart still beats, as long as there is a single limb left on him, Madara will search for him. He will walk through hell and back to have that bitch back in his clutches!

A sneer tugged at Deidara's thin lips.

The very bitch he had never met of course. Well, lucky bitch, because he would have been worst than dead if they ever did.

"Go now…"

"You meant to abandon us again?" Deidara forced out.

"No…" Madara leaned forward to nuzzle his narrow nose in the depth of those platinum locks.

"…"

"I will surely come for you" _"As I will come for you…Itachi…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Two black stallions huffed, shook their elegant main in a distance, just over the iron fence.

Sasuke whimpered, his heart hammered, pounding so hard that he could literally feel them in his throat. His fingers fisted so tightly, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm so intently that he could no longer feel them; his lips pale, color completely drain from his rosy features.

"We hadn't all day…" Itachi muttered hurriedly, his fingers clutching over Sasuke's arm with a pincher like grip, dragging him through dozens of grave.

Sasuke screamed and struggled, trying with all his might to loosen the cruel clutch to no avail.

The rain continued to plummeted, drenching him, the harsh winds grazing through his shivering naked body.

"Let me go demon!" Sasuke roared, digging his heels into the muddy ground, hauling and pulling hysterically but Itachi ignored him.

The thunder gave a faint crack, Sasuke was screaming, trashing, pulling, latching against the passing grave stones; clawing at the back of Itachi's hand in desperation.

Intense fear roaring through him, terror racking through his every connective fiber with every raucous cry that rip through his throat, with every curse he spat and every plummet of rain water trickling down his pale body.

This is insanity! Utter madness!

Itachi continued in his slow but sure stride without paying a head of attention to the near hysterical child, his grip tightened as the bloody nails that racked his hand felt like soft caresses against his icy skin.

His midnight locks dripped, his leather trench coat fluttered, wrapping intimately over his slender legs; his inner ivory shirt stuck to his well build torso like a second skin.

"May God strike you dead! May he burn your rotten soul you despicable creature!"

Itachi's jaws tightened.

God help him!

He hadn't time for all these nonsense as the sky was paling fast and within a half hour he knew that the howling wind would have blown the weeping clouds away to reveal the magnificent light of the rising sun.

Pein was already at the top of the hill, breaking into a house like stone structure accompanied by large ornate windows at its side tinted with colored glasses forming the image of The Virgin Mary and Christ himself. A sturdy stone cross sat atop the very tip of its roof.

The resting place of the wealthy and a convenient thing for emergency Itachi acknowledges.

The rain began to subside, pearly droplets of water dripped from Itachi's obsidian locks, caressing his marble features, his crimson orbs cold and unyielding as he strode forward.

Within minutes he hauled the trashing Sasuke into the sanctuary slamming the heavy wooden door shut.

"You bea-" Sasuke's words were cut off with a sharp gasped as he saw Pein lifted a decaying body from one of the coffins.

"Ah Sasuke…" Pein drawled; an arm slung over the base of the decaying skull cradling it, the other stroking over the mass tangle of unruly black locks.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" His eyes widen in horror.

"Ah this...?"

"Jes-"

"Doesn't he look like you?" Pein taunted; hurling it to the side like discarded meat with a sharp crack; the right shoulder bones snapped hooking over Pein's damp ivory shirt.

"Oh God! God! Shit!" Sasuke screamed; his hands shot to cover his trembling mouth in shock at the monstrosity of such acts!

His foot rooted to the ground in terror. His eyes darting in hysteria at the second body that lay in a messy heap on the other side.

Two slick ebony coffins that filled the small room had been ripped open, decadent bodies thrown aside like worthless carcass. Their rotting limbs splayed in odd angles, their skull twisted, their matted locks sprawled, tangling over their rotting tissue.

"You like?" Pein mocked; lifting the putrid arm he gave a tender kiss over the ivory finger bone.

Sasuke immediately felt sick, his stomach twisted in violent protest.

The smell of decaying corpse was so overpowering that he could not breathe and the sight of Pein toying with rotting corpse was so repulsive he felt his stomach convulsed so violently that he could feel the acid racing up his throat.

Before any word came out of Sasuke's lips, he couldn't take the smell any longer. His legs collapse beneath him, his stomach wrenched, churned brutally; doubling over Sasuke threw up.

"I guess you like coffins don't you? Since you are so eager to torch that place!" Pein snarled, flinging the hollow bone aside snapping them without the slightest care.

"Pein…enough…"

A cold hand lid over Sasuke's sweaty shaking shoulder but he barely even registered it at all; even when Itachi had release him, he could barely move.

This is wrong! This is lunacy!

His body was shaking so badly that his vision was shuddering before his eyes. Overwhelming emotions were bombarding him in every direction, so intently, so wholly that he didn't know what to feel!

Fear?! Disgust?!

He could not comprehend this! He could not even begin to understand what was going on!

"Shh…" Itachi soothed, shifting to kneel beside the shaking teen.

Sasuke cringed, his back hunch; his sweaty finger shaking, trembling, tears burning in his eyes.

This is sick!

"Time to rest my child...I'll lay with you"

"…"

There was a long moment of silence where Itachi thought Sasuke was too traumatize to even understand him or even have an ounce of control over own jumbled mind. Humans are terribly fragile creatures.

"Sas-"

"D-don't touch me" Sasuke mumbled hurriedly; saliva dribbled down his side.

"You are one of us now…"

From the corner of his teary eyes Sasuke could see Itachi reaching forward to hold him. Abruptly concentrated fear speared through him, adrenaline ripped through his veins.

No…

Those white wash hands…

Those marble hands were not the hands of a human!

"Come…"

"No! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Sasuke bellowed, his feet thrusting against the cold ground, hurtling himself up, his hands swiping wildly.

A mistake!

His knees buckled, the room was suddenly spinning before his eyes crashing him towards the ground. Pain erupted over his elbow, his knees, his hips; a groan tore from his throat.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke gasped at the dark voice that reverberated, turning around in terror; his dripping mane stuck to his pastel features.

Deep obsidian meets crimson.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Sasuke wept, shaking his head, he moved backwards along the ground.

"…"

"I don't want to die! Please!"

His back hit the stone walls; his shaking fingers curled, digging painfully against the unyielding stone flooring.

Itachi's features remained indifferent, as he watched. There was no hint of impatience in his eyes, no hint of anger or fear or any emotions that could be read.

He stood so still that he looked more dead than alive, a statue with eyes of flame.

"I wa-want to live! I want to li-live!"

Sasuke's fingers shot up to cover his trembling lips to muffle his sobs; boiling tears trickling down his pale featured, his knees pressed hard against his heaving chest.

He no longer heard the words that were gushing from his lips; he no longer knew how to feel. His limbs were numb, his body raw and his mind were so deadened in fear he could barely think straight.

Itachi hardened his gaze, turning towards the painted glasses at his side.

He could see a light shimmer over the ginger glass edge of its color that painted the glory of Christ, the mauve that was the robe of the Lord, topaz for the clear sky he had never seen and he could see the clear peaceful face of Christ glowing against the growing sun.

All these wondrous rays filling the dark chamber with a kaleidoscope of hues of different shades; draping against the stone ground and against the tainted ivory walls.

So beautiful…like crystals…

Itachi lifted his fingers, hovering just over the magnificent display of reflection but not touching them.

"You can't touch it" Pein hissed hurriedly, staring at him as if considering if he had gone mad.

"Be quiet…"

Itachi turned to regard the silent teen; sadness, darkness flashed across his empty crimson orbs and it was gone as quickly as it came.

"…"

"They are lovely aren't they Sasuke?"

"…"

"Well they are to me anyway…to a man who had never seen even a speck of the vast blue sky"

"…"

"Do you know why?"

"Sweetie what are you doing?!" Pein demanded.

"Watch Sasuke…"

Itachi ignored Pein, lifting his hand to touch the fine beam of delicate light.

Rapidly excruciating pain blasted through Itachi's right arm through his burning palm; his treacherous voice let out a strangled cry, a sharp gasp; his pained gazed fixing intently at Sasuke's wide eyed fear stricken features.

"Stop it!" Pein's voice seemed a distant

"Watch!"

Itachi's fangs lengthened in anguish, his skin blacken, peeled, shriveled and curled as the blameless ray rotted his flesh, burnt him with the intensity of fire from hell.

Shimmering ashen dust like powder spilled from his bleeding palm like fine grains of white sand.

"Stop!"

It must have been merely a split of a second in reality where he had let himself burn because the next moment he was wrench and slammed against the wall, his skull crashed, cold cruel fingers twisting over the front of his coat.

"I do not want to walk eternity alone you understand?!" Pein bellowed; his fangs lengthened threateningly.

Before Itachi could compose himself, before he could even utter another word Pein pulled his hand back striking him across the face, streaks of crimson marred his alabaster features.

Feral snarl ripped from Itachi's throat, his razor fangs lengthened dangerously making the hair on Pein neck stand.

"You dare!" Itachi snarled; venom dripping from his every word.

Cold dark power radiated off him, filling the room like an icy wave. The air stirred the obsidian strand of his hair and bellowed Pein's parted ivory collar.

Fear washed over Pein like holy water.

"Ita-Itachi sama I-I-"

"Quiet"

Pein shivered, his heart pounded as he quickly lowered his gaze in submission, his grip loosen, letting Itachi go.

Scarlet ooze from the five deep gashes that clawed Itachi's knitting cheek. The aroma of metallic blood and the foully scent of burning flesh chocked the room.

"This will be the last time you ever strike me!" Itachi hissed, pushing Pein roughly away he shifted with a languid motion towards his coffin so that no one would see his own stun expression; his healing wound bled a trail.

By the flames of hell what had prod him to take such drastic measures to prove his point?

Of course he loves his creation as any parent would love their infant but this is insane! This is selfless sacrifice!

An act unfeasible for a vampire; more so a pureblood!

From the corner of his eyes he could see that Pein climbing into his own chosen chest.

"I-I will rest now" Pein stammered, closing the heavy lid with a thud.

Sasuke bit his quaking lips to the point of bleeding, gazing quietly at the other.

"Come…" Itachi commanded, lowered himself into his chest cushioned with damask of royal purple without even bothering to see if Sasuke would approach.

He had made his point clear enough.

Hell even more than clear with that absurd demonstration!

Itachi gave one last glance over to the trembling unmoving child.

So this is it…Sasuke will not come.

"Sasuke…"

"You have cursed me" Sasuke accused, his fingers tightened.

"Only if you wish to see it that way"

"Is it painful?"

"What is?"

"Death…"

"No…you will be comatose by midday when the sun fully fills every part of this chamber and you will not feel much in such state"

Sasuke nodded, looking away; his obsidian bangs framing his features.

"I do love you, you know…but I cannot force you to live millenniums of nights you do not want…"

"…"

"May you awaken in paradise my child...my beautiful creation..." Itachi lifted his porcelain hand against the mahogany lid, lowering them for his deepest of sleep like death.

Sasuke grimace his gaze wondered towards the gentle reflection of Christ that illuminated upon the ground.

"God have mercy on my soul…" Sasuke prayed, pushing himself up, his bare legs carrying him forward.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted... i really would love to know what you think... I'll update if i get reviews... Thanks


	3. Rebirth

Please review!

Flames are accepted!

I'll update if i get reviews

Thanks

Enjoy...

* * *

**Rebirth**

"Calm down!" Itachi snarled; his fingers tightening in its hold within those sweaty locks, his other hand, wrapping tightly against the writhing waist. His legs squash on either side of the writhing teen, straddling him; his strong icy body covered the other.

Sasuke was screaming, he was cursing; shouting to God, shouting so stridently Itachi through his head was going to burst from the intensity.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Sasuke cried.

His body was twisting thrusting, his nails tearing through his withering skin for all he was worth. He was on fire; every inch of him was on fire as blood drenched his bare torso.

His muscles cramped from his exertion; flames surging through his bones, ripping through his very bone marrow. His heart smashing against his rib cage in terror, adrenaline pouring through his veins.

"Stop it! It burns!"

It burns!

It ached so bad he though his head was about to literally splitting into half! His entire body combusting in flames!

His nails dug into his bleeding neck in suffering, puncturing through his burning flesh; his neck twisting in agony. His bloody fingers swung clawing deep within Itachi's midnight locks.

Itachi hissed in pain, chucks of obsidian stands ripping from its bloody roots; blood smearing over Itachi's white wash features as he tightened his hold against the trembling teen, his back pressed hard against the heavy lid.

He could feel Sasuke's fear, he could feel his terror, he could smell the scent of adrenaline so dense he could barely breathe from the every drop of human blood that's oozing from every one of his tiny pores.

Sasuke was a mess of mangled skin and blood, every inch of his fiery skin soaked in scarlet, drench in his every last drop of human blood that still flowed in his veins.

Itachi's fatal blood was rupturing Sasuke's every organ, blood vessels and flesh; coaxing the body to now expel all that is human.

Total obliteration!

"Do something!" Sasuke shouted.

His head swiping from side to side, his bloody tresses stuck to his gory cheek. His legs kicking, his knees slamming against the linen that lined the casket so hard that Itachi felt it creak.

"Make it stop you bastard!"

"Sh-"

"Stop it! Please!"

"Hush my child…hush" Itachi soothed, his grip stiffened, hauling Sasuke's trashing skull to bury them against his neck.

Sasuke shrieked in hysteria; his flailing finger unwittingly punctured the purple lining, shredding them.

Pain beyond pain like nothing he had every felt was spearing through him.

"Sasuke!"

"It burns!" Sasuke screamed; his elbow slamming the side; his knee cap smashing into Itachi's inner thigh.

His head pounded, his chest hurts! His abdomen throbbed as if a living fire of hell eating away at his guts!

His skin withered and constricted, contraction through his throbbing flesh threatening to tear!

It hurts!

It hurts so badly he wanted to just die!

To black out!

To tear out every single one of his torturous organs!

"No more! Please! Please God!"

Hundreds of scorching, boiling hot rods spiking through every inch of him. Thousands of deadly hornets stabbing through him with mounting intensity!

It was as it his every organ was melting, it was as if his every organ, every bone was being hauled out of its socket, rotting and a blazed in acid, in wildfire.

Hot blinding pain exploded in his skull.

"Hush…shhh…"

"G-God! Forgive me!"

"Shhh…shh…" Itachi rocked Sasuke back and forth like an infant, fist pounding, digging against his back, nails racking down his features but he remained indifferent.

"Have mercy on my so-soul! Have mer-mercy on my soul for laying with the devil!"

Sasuke's nails racking through Itachi's leather coat, puncturing his icy back, drawing blood.

Itachi gasped in pain.

"Help me! Itachi!"

Itachi hissed; burying his blood smeared porcelain features in the crook of Sasuke's bloody neck.

He knew this would happen and he would much prefer to have all these screaming and bleeding in a wide open space.

A bloody reason why he had slaughtered everyone at that God damn monastery! So no one would hear his creations cries.

Well that was until his very creation burnt it to the ground!

"Help me! Pl-Please!"

Sasuke's stomach convulsed, churned violently his chest heaved as acid raced up his throat. He felt very sick; blood spurted, gush like black vomit.

His entire body spasm, jerked; his heart thundered so hard against his trembling chest he could hear them pounding in his throbbing head.

A feral snarled ripped from Itachi's throat as he hurriedly reached his hand to his lips, his fangs lengthened, puncturing his wrist.

Damn! Shit!

This was getting from bad to worst. And this is only the beginning.

The venom in the blood that he had given Sasuke was too little; it was killing Sasuke's mortal body, rejecting his mortal flesh, his mortal organs; his human blood too slowly. He'd be damned if this continues on.

Sasuke writhed; his eyes bleed of scarlet, his sweat blood, soaking through Itachi's damp clothes.

Normally the sight of a bloody flesh was a temptation in itself but now that Sasuke was neither wholly human nor vampire it was just an atrocity!

Monstrous!

Repulsive!

Without warning he slammed Sasuke against the silken blood soaked linen.

Before Sasuke could latched himself against Itachi, before he could cried out Itachi was upon him once again, crushing his strong torso over the writhing flesh.

"Drink!" Itachi insisted, pressing his bleeding wrist against Sasuke's unwilling lips.

Sasuke whimpered and cried, shaking his head violently against Itachi's brutal fingers that twisted at his skull. His mind was disoriented, his body so numbed in torment that he could barely understand the words that were coming from his mouth.

He could hardly comprehend anything!

"Take them!"

"No more! No more please!"

"Come on! Take it!" Itachi bellowed, pressing his wrist insistently against the unwilling lips; forcing the blood to trickle down the bloodied throat.

Like lava, like acid, like boiling hot rod it plunged down Sasuke's throat heightening the pain that was shredding through Sasuke's dying body. Sasuke screamed, ripping his lips away from the bleeding wrist.

"Take it!" Itachi boomed; clutching Sasuke's locks demandingly, shoving the bloody lips against his punctured wrist.

Sasuke cried against the vicious flesh that gagged his lips, his bloody fingers clawing desperately against the back of Itachi's hands as molten lave rip down his throat; like boiling knife it punctured through his scorching chest, his writhing stomach.

His mind spun beyond control as if he was plunged into a whirlpool of intense agony, intense turmoil!

"Let me end it…Let me kill you…" Itachi panted, his icy breath brushing over ear shell.

"Ummgh!"

Sasuke's chest heaving frantically; his body twisting, his heels digging into the purple cushion in agony.

"I'll make this quick"

Itachi ripped his bloody wrist away, shreds of flesh ripped.

"Come"

In an instant Itachi hauled Sasuke by his bloody tresses exposing his fragile neck, his lengthened fangs pierced through the bloody flesh.

Sasuke let out a strangled shout, intense pain flooded through his entire body like molten lava, sheering down his throat to his chest. His pupils dilated, his body convulsed; his nails latched into Itachi's sweaty skull.

_"Let me tear apart your pathetic mortal body…my child…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke could hear frightened whispers; he could hear screams of agony, shouts of curses, and dozens of thundering heart a colossal mass of noises ripping through his jumbled mind.

He whimpered, squeezing his eyes tighter, his breath ragged, hitching in his throat.

"Listen only to me…"

Sasuke gasped in mounting agitation. The beastly crash of drums, the loud whizzing of air invaded his mind with mounting intensity. Like a choir, like a chaos of unfitting symphony; chaotic mess of noises seemed to be blasting in his ears!

It was so loud!

It was so deafening!

"Listen…" The voice urged.

Sasuke panted, shifting restlessly, his head rolling in disorientation, sweat broke over his heating temple. His body felt weak, his stomach churned violently making him so sick that he thought he might just hurl.

He could barely move, his head spinning, clashes of voices exploded over his mind, jumbles of confusing colors swarmed his mind so densely that he could barely tell if he was awake or not. Or if he was standing or lying down.

"Listen…The trickle of water…do you hear them?"

The water? Water…?

"Listen…"

Sasuke listened.

Yes…he could hear it beyond the mess of blurry clatter.

Yes...

The dribble of water, the soft tingling of flowing water…Faint… Far off as if in a distant he could not reach; drowning the clutter of racket that screamed in his mind, in his ears.

Where was he…?

Sasuke shifted agitatedly, his neck creaked in protest as he felt them supported as if by strong brass of steels. His limbs felt like lead, his eyes lids felt as if it had been glued shut to his cheek.

"Shh…" A gentle voice soothed.

So surreal as if the whisper of the wind, as if the whisper of a lover vow.

"Rest…"

Sasuke let out a soft whimper, shifting he let his head rolled to the side restively, cool liquid caresses his burning features. He thought he knew this voice, this cold touch, the velvet skin that's stroking over his raw flesh but he couldn't quite place it.

Symphony of the gentle dribble continued to surround him, seeping through his heart, cooing him into a deeper slumber.

Sasuke was becoming aware that he was half lying; half afloat in a sea of cool liquid that sheltered him to the neck as if he was once again embrace in a protective womb.

It was so peaceful, so quiet...

He pries apart his heavy lashes. A soft ray of dim light pierced through his tired eyes, like fiery needles making him groan in pain slamming his lid shut once again. His features contorted in a pained expression.

"Its okay…" the voice soothed, a hand clamp over Sasuke's shoulder pulling him closer. Sasuke whimpered incoherently, his skull rolled edgily; forcing his lid apart.

Soft cool pressure continued to caresses over his burning torso, like silk, like velvet it caresses his chest, flowing down over his arms; his toned abdomen before giving a taunting tease over his sleeping flesh.

Sasuke moaned, gazing around himself in sheer reverie.

It was so beautiful, a world of mirrors, crystals, glasses and steam with glistening light of dozens of flickering candles in a distance like a backdrop of apparition, their radiant light growing till it filled the entire void.

He gaze in wonder as the misty steam seemed to rise, suspended over the rows of candle, entangling over the gentle flames and ivory wax like smoke. Like glistering of golden threads too it swirled, hovered over him, softly coiling, curling and contracting over the thin low hanging crimson curtains.

"Where am I…?" his voice echoed.

"Our resting place…"

The warm air that swirled was scented with an aroma he had never smelt before but he took it deep into his lungs like a thirsty child. It was soothing, tranquil taming the nausea that was brewing in him.

The high ceiling above him were draped in low hanging curtains that hung like crimson shadows, a sea of water surrounded him encase in a frame of alabaster marble, shaped like a deep oval basin that contained them.

Pearly streams of water poured into the bath basin through the shell held by an angel that stood over him.

"Sasuke…" The voice cooed.

Slender ivory fingers moved over his vision, to cup his burning cheek; cool thumb stroking over his pastel cheek.

Sasuke let his eye lid droop, his frail body remained unmoving. No thoughts cross his mind, no emotion, no suspicion…nothing...

"Look at me…"

Sasuke let his gaze graze up the alabaster chest that's pressed against his shoulder, towards the dark voice.

Crimson burn into translucent onyx.

Sasuke's mind blared, his feeble heart jolted but his weak body remained indifferent.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered; his lips barely moving.

Itachi gave a sinister smile; leaning forward his midnight locks pooled over the pearly liquid. Like black dyes it sprawled over the surface, brushing over Sasuke's shoulder.

Maybe it's because he already knew who was holding him, maybe it's because of the terrible pain he had been forced through hours ago or maybe Itachi was just controlling his emotions but Sasuke felt he had gone pass the point of reasoning, gone pass the point of out rightly defying this demon, pass the point of screaming and cursing.

It was hopeless…useless.

"Look how well I've cleaned you…" Itachi said

"…"

"I told you I would make it quick"

"…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

"No…"

"Good…but your body isn't fully…reborn yet"

"Re-"

"Let's leave it as that"

"Bu-"

"I do not want to give you unnecessary scare…"

"I-"

"I don't think you can handle details…remember the last?"Itachi teased.

Anger fumed through Sasuke like a raging beast at the mocking tone, his fingers clenched.

Oh geeze really?! Unnecessary scare?!

Can't handle details?!

Maybe he couldn't handle details because Itachi had never given him any details to prepare beforehand!

He didn't recall being told he would disintegrate to dust under the sun before he signed up for this shit!

He didn't recall being told that he would become a bloody mess!

He didn't recall being told that he would be burning in fire! Screaming his lungs out!

Hell he didn't even remember signing up for this!

Details?!

If anymore details Itachi had conveniently forgot to tell him he'd want to hear it now! Maybe before his limbs start falling off and Itachi would be soothing him that that's fine too!

"Don't tell me what I can and ca-"

"Sasuke…do not raise your voice with me" Itachi whispered dangerously sending chills crawling up Sasuke's spine, silencing him.

Sasuke features contorted in fury.

He hated him!

He hated his pride; he hated the way he seems to always be in control. Those damn calm composure as if he was at the top of the world!

The way he could bend him to his wishes, the way he could control his body, his mind without the slightest effort!

Such arrogance, such sure self-worth it made him sick!

"What is it?" Itachi asked, his fingers shifting to caress the edge of Sasuke's almond eyes.

Sasuke glared angrily, taking in the sight of the marble skin, the rosy lips like petals on a budding rose knowing full well of the demonic fangs that tug beneath.

He could see specks of blond light dancing over the very side of the alabaster features, over the edge of the almond eyes.

The sheer radiant glow of the dying candle boasting his ethereal beauty to new height giving the illusion of an angel walking among mortals…

A demon with the face of an angel…

Blasphemy!

"Why such anger…Sasuke?"

"The irony so thick I could choke"

"…"

"Humans prized beauty almost above all…masterpieces of art, potteries, crafts, sculptures…lovely clothes…"

"…"

"Look at you…Are you not the embodiment of beauty and loveliness in its truest form?"

"You mock me?"

"Am I?"

"…"

"You…who posses the face of an angel but the heart and mind of Satan"

"…"

"Such contradiction…such irony that this is what human desire! Repulsive!"

A peal of ringing laughter erupted.

"Do you not like beautiful things too? Worldly things?"

"I hate you" Sasuke sneered.

Itachi lifted a handful of water again, letting it spill down Sasuke's neck.

Before Sasuke could utter another word, before he could even blink Itachi lowered himself; his moist lips covered Sasuke's neckline.

Sasuke stiffened, his heart hammered; wobbly hands immediately darted up clutched the damps bangs, pushing them.

"St-stop it!" He gasped urgently.

Itachi growled; his fingers tightened over the shoulder as his moist lips suckled gentle at the tender flesh as if an infant to their mother's breast, moving down the large vein.

Ahh…Itachi could feel the sensual beat of pulse enveloped in his lips. The erotic beat of pulse, so soft, so sweet thudding against his tongue so intimately as if calling out to him; touching him to the very core.

His lips trembled, his breath ragged, his fangs lengthened painfully in want as his tongue flicked out to trace a long wet path down the large pulsate vein lingering over the erotic pulse point.

"Itachi…St-stop!"

Sasuke's heart crashed in his chest as a dark heart spread through his body like flames.

Itachi was only caressing him with his tongue but already flutters of desires excitement was rushing through him. His entire body, his every nerve ending was stirring to life beneath Itachi's silken expertise.

"Eno-"

"No…" Itachi moaned, tilting his head.

Lengthened fangs prickled and stroke down the curve of his neck with a heart stopping pace to the flushed nub drenching Sasuke in hot fire, drowning him with aching needs.

A strangled moan tore from Sasuke's throat.

Damn! Damn!

His shaft was hardening; his nipples tightening to tight peak. Even worst, those fingers that was supposed to be shoving Itachi off was now clutching him, pushing him closer.

His entire body clenching and pulsing with fiery anticipation.

"Eno-ah! Ah! Ungh!"

Itachi's talented tongue peak out to give a playful flick on the sensitive nub.

Sasuke gave a shocking gasped, his eyes drifted shut.

"So sensitive"

"Sh-Shut u-Ah-Ungh!"

Sasuke's breath came as short ragged moans as the wet muscle swirled over the hard tip, teasing him until his chest was arching up in helpless delight.

Waves of sensation rocking him to the toes.

His lips trembled, his eyes squeeze in building bliss; boiling heat pooling down at his lower region.

"Itac-Haa! Ita-Haa…!"

So intoxicated in pleasure he barely noticed anything until Itachi clasped the reddened peak between his razor fangs, nicking them sending crashing waves of pleasure slamming into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke cried out latching his arms around Itachi's neck, his body spasm in pure boiling pleasure.

His skin tore.

Oh God! Dear God!

"Ah you like it…"

"Li-like hell I d-do!"

Sasuke writhed at the sensual tone; tiny droplets of blood oozing from his healing nipple. His breath ragged, his assaulted nub twinge, his toned abdomen clenched as a tight boiling coil was twisting in its very depths fuelling the burning blaze that roared through his hard flesh.

Thousands of flashes of hungry desire and dark erotic images flared in his mind like dancing flames; heightening the electric sensation that stabbed through his writhing body.

"Feed me…" Itachi growled sending shudders racing through Sasuke.

Itachi wrapped his sultry mouth more insistently over the bleeding nub drenching Sasuke with hot answering liquid.

"Haaa…Itac-Itachi! Ungh…!"

"Louder!" Itachi snarled; biting down, hard.

"Sh-Shit! Ah!" Sasuke shrieked, his heels slammed against the side in fiery bliss.

Pleasure tearing though his entire body from his fiery nipple like a thousand tongues of fire licking through every square inch; tightening his erection.

There was something terribly thrilling, erotic about being desired with such predatory hunger. Even if it was for his blood.

Beads of sweat taint his temple.

His fingers twisting painfully between the tangled locks in concentrated ecstasy.

He could barely breathe, he could barely think straight! Itachi suckled the scarlet tip, his fangs slicing the knitting skin, heightening the heat that poured through Sasuke's blood.

Itachi moaned, drinking deeply in the sweet essence of life, the dolce sweetness that's sweeter than honey, smoother than milk.

Cold hands shifted to spread his trembling knees.

Sasuke whimpered; his heart crashed, his frail fingers tightened in sweet tension.

"N-N-gh!"

Without warning Itachi's icy cruel fingers clutched his slippery burning shaft in a vicious grip.

Sasuke shrieked, his head thrown back, his chest arched, his toes curled as pleasure speared through him through his groin.

Holy crap! Christ!

His foot jams at the base of the basin, his body arching off the icy water; yanking Itachi's locks by the bloody roots he nearly strangled Itachi with his arms. Pre-cum spurted, tainting the clear water with milky strings.

"Such lewd creature…" Itachi hissed, the pain sending fiery pleasure coursing through him.

Saliva dribbled from Sasuke's side.

Oh Lord! Forgive him! This is wrong! This is sick!

Sasuke writhed, his hips bucked as Itachi relentlessly slid his icy hand to the very base, before pulling them up again, squeezing and milking the throbbing cock in all its glory; twisting mercilessly at the tight coil in Sasuke's abdomen.

The tip of his pulsing erection clung a milky trail of string that suspended.

Itachi chuckled, suckling deeply as he continued to pump the twitching length.

Sasuke could feel it with every deep suck; he could feel it as if it was pulling blood from the very tip of his toes. And in perfect rhythm Itachi continued to milk him, continue to rack his nails over the veins of his straining flesh.

He was close....

So close his chest was fits of bursting!

He was burning from within, he was melting from within but he couldn't bring himself to care as the building pleasure in the pit of his abdomen heightened to the point of no return.

As for now just this once he wanted to be held, he wanted to believe in a lie…an illusion of passion he had never had.

"Itachi! Ung…! Sasuke writhed and gasped beneath Itachi's touch.

"Scream for me…"

"I-"

"Scream"

Before Sasuke could cry again Itachi shove the cold thumb against his wet slit sending shockwaves of concentrated pleasure tearing through Sasuke in wild abandon.

"Itachi!" Sasuke doubled up, clutching Itachi, his nails digging into the damp skull.

Oh God!

"Come" Itachi ripped himself away from the bloody nipple to cover Sasuke. Sasuke's blood exploded in ever building inferno at the dark sensual tone that commanded his body.

And nothing!

Nothing could have prepared him for the near violent explosion that clutched his lower muscles.

"Scream Sasuke…let hear you…scream!"

Sasuke screamed; cum spurted, soiling their bath water as Itachi swallowed his cries of pleasures with a tender kiss.

Sasuke whimpered as Itachi quickly pull away with a gentleness he had never felt, his heart twinge.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered; their breath mixed.

"…"

"Do you like it?"

Like it…? The judges are still out on that. More like comatose to be exact.

"N-No!" Sasuke charged.

A sardonic smirk tugged at Itachi's lips, as he stood up, carrying Sasuke out of the tub in a bridal style; pressing the limp body against his rigid chest.

"You prove you point beautifully then"

"Wh-What point…?"

"Well…" Itachi lowered his gaze, smiling smugly.

"…"

"Weren't you condemning your own kind a moment ago?"

"…"

"Saying that they are repulsive for desiring the likes of me? For desiring beautiful things"

"I-" Sasuke shut his mouth; he lowered his gaze, his cheek burnt in shame, his chest tightened in crashing was laughing at him.

He knew it…

Itachi was mocking him for his foolishness, teasing him for his ugliness…

He deserved this humiliation this. He deserved every bit of it, every shameful cry, every disgraceful shout.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke bit his lips, his hands wrapping around his arms as his gaze trained over his own trembling form, holding back a whimper.

He felt pathetic, he felt weak, dirty…

Disgusted that he had felt pleasure in such a vile act.

By the Gods what was he thinking?! Hadn't he learnt enough that sex was nothing more than a brutal submission…painful humiliation, flaunting of dominance to shame the other.

Making the other beg blatantly while one inflicts pain and disgrace?

Hadn't he been humiliated enough?! Tormented enough?!

Itachi carried him quietly into the adjacent bedroom.

It wasn't very much different from the room he had awoken in the last time; just that it had a carpeted floor, no stairs, a candle by the bed and windows though they were draped in ebony curtains.

Droplets of water caressed down both Itachi and Sasuke's bare torso, soaking the ivory carpet.

"I thought you would like it here"

Itachi took him to the canopy bed, draped in gold curtains with matching sheets and pillows weaved in silk. Then tucking the motionless Sasuke beneath the covers he stretch out beside him; leaning on his elbow he studied Sasuke's tired empty expression.

"What is it that displeases you now?" Itachi stroke Sasuke's obsidian locks.

Sasuke was silent for a long moment as Itachi waited patiently.

There was no hint of annoyance; there was no hint of irritation only mild amusement flashing across those taunting crimson orbs as Itachi continued to play with Sasuke's damp tresses as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I…"

"…"

"I want to go to church…"

* * *

It was several hours later that Sasuke stirred from his dreamless sleep alone. Nothing odd about that and the fact that he had awoken in a strange room seemed to be the theme of his life lately.

No one would be complaining about waking up tuck beneath satin sheets when they constantly awoke on cold freezing slab stone and reeking alleyway but it would have been better if Sasuke had.

The memories of blood, the memories of pain, demons; the shameful memories of being held by the devil came crashing down upon him like hail storm of the wrath of God.

Sasuke gasped; pulling his knees to his icy chest wrapping his arms around himself in shame.

He felt dirty, he felt filthy.

Tears welling in his eyes, remorse, sorrow darker than eyes sewn shut engulfed him, crushing him, drowning him.

What had he done?! What had he done?!

A demon had held him.

A devil!

And he had liked it…

Pressure swelling in his chest, his fingers tightened over his arms so intensely that it was starting to hurt him but it didn't matter. None of it matter.

The blood, the excruciating fire that had burnt him…They were nothing.

Nothing compare to the pain that's racking through his tainted soul with the eternal fires of hell.

Tears began burnt through his eyes.

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_ Sasuke wept, his hands untangled to cover his lips, muffling his sobs.

His chest heaving, his fingers twisting the edge of his pillow as uncontrolled tears flowed. He wanted to shout, he wanted to curse Itachi but he couldn't.

Hadn't he wanted to be held so badly?! Hadn't he enjoyed it?! Hadn't scream the name of the devil in such ecstasy that it should have shattered the heavens?!

Sasuke whimpered, his heart squeezed, his lips trembled. Uncontrolled tears dripped, caressing down his side, staining the silken pillow.

Was he going to hell now?

Sasuke swallowed a lump; taking in a deep breath he lifted his teary gaze, swiping the tears away fiercely.

A dim lamp stood by his table side brightening the room as if it was day, a slow soft rhythmic drum thudding in his room seemed to grow louder and louder until it swallowed the entire chamber, echoing bouncing of the wall so stridently it was hurting his ears.

_"Stop it! Stop it!" _

Sasuke gasped, pressing his hands to his throbbing ears, his own heart crashed against his chest in perfect rhythm, in perfect intensity as the slamming drum that burst in the room.

It was his own heart?!

But how could he hear it?!

How could he hear it so deafeningly?!

And worst still he knew that this room that's glowing as if a thousand lamps had been lid was impossible.

He should not be seeing them this clearly, this brightly with a single dying lamp!

His frightened eyes darted from side to side scanning the radiant room like he had never seen before. His heightened vision taking in all the details the mortal eyes should not see.

He could see hair line cracks in the elegant paint that wrapped the wall and suddenly the elegant wall seemed dim, beige, old rather than clear brilliant white.

The little dents in the rosewood wardrobe that stood at the other end of the room suddenly seemed terrible and the little creases of woven stitches that made the ebony curtains seemed all wrong, poorly made though he knew these were flaw so petite it should be impossible to tell.

Sasuke instinctively climbed out of his bed ignoring the deafening bangs that blasted in his ears. His weak knees shook, his heart beating frantically in fear and anticipation moving towards the silken curtains.

_"What is this…this new sight?"_

Sasuke bit his bottom lips as he lifted his hands to touch the silken cloth.

It felt rough though it shouldn't be; like thousands of strings in line running through his fingers.

He could feel every crisscross of stings of silk; he could feel every stitch that was made.

A small smile tugged at his lips in amazement.

So intrigue with this new vision he barely notice anything until a high piercing scream punctured the room.

Sasuke whirled around in such liquefy grace and speed he never could before, his hair standing to no end as the terrified screams continued to resonate through the entire room, stabbing through him.

His pupil dilated, his heart hammered, shivers spreading through his skin.

He could hear thundering heart beats; he could hear cries of terror, horror, curses everywhere as if a torture chamber echoing through his ears.

He could hear their frightened voices so clearly, he could hear their fears so real, so intense it was clutching him like a second skin.

He could feel their desperation, their terror deep in his blood, in his very bone marrow that chilled him to the very bones.

By the saints where is he?!

Where is this!

Where had Itachi taken him to?!

_"Where am I…?" "Our resting place…"_

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat; he stumbled back, his shaky fingers clutching the ebony silk in terror.

Is this hell?!

* * *

Please review.... Flames are accepted... I'll update if i get reviews... Thanks... REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. Awaken

**I'm so sorry for the late update**

**Please review....**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Please let me know if theres anything that is unsatisfactory...**

**Thanks**

**I hope you will like this chapter**

**(A/N) Some mild lemons....**

**

* * *

**

**Awaken**

Blood splattered drenching the Persian carpet with streaks of crimson; the fire crackled lighting the chamber with a sense of creeping death that flooded the entire void. A depression darker than eyes sewn shut, sadness likened the darkest depths of hell engulf the murky room. The chamber was a chaotic mess of blood, flesh, decaying bodies and broken chinas.

Sprawled over the entire length of the crimson sofa Itachi heaved a sigh as he lifted his predatory gaze. Probing himself up with his elbow, his blood stained porcelain features radiating a sense of purity beneath the thick scene of dark decadent death.

Piles of bodies lay unmoving; their limbs splayed in odd angles, their eyes wide in terror. A small smirk twisted over his rosy lips as his gaze travelled over to the slumbering Pein surrounded by his latest victims.

Pein was curled up in a fetal position; his white bare body soaked in scarlet as he shifted and nuzzled against the belly of his nude prey with its cold hands cupping his sharp porcelain features.

The second victim posed in such a way that it was as if it was cuddling the vampire. Its graying hands pulled to embrace Pein over his lean waist, the mangle head, arranged to look as if it were nuzzling into Pein's bloody mane.

Lines of silk, laces and shredded dress tangling over the powerful porcelain body; curling over his arms, draping over his hips and clinging to the strands of his blood soaked locks. Like the beautiful leaping cherubs of Michelangelo entwined with silken cloth, limbs tangling and entwining with one another.

Ah yes so typical of Pein…His lovely Pein...

So innocent is he in his sleep; his beautiful cherub.

He hadn't changed much at all since three hundred years ago when he created him.

Still the same, toying with his food, ripping their clothes apart as if party wrappers, glutting on them so ferociously like a beast, arranging his mangled prey like trophies and leaving him to clean up his mess while he doze off with his rotting corpses without a single worry in the world. As if the world approved of their brutal killings and being burn on stakes were things of a fantasy.

Itachi tightened his lips as he swung his legs over the soft velvet sofa; his trench coat rustled as he strides with a languid grace towards the unmoving vampire.

The crackle of flames wavered, dancing over the bridge of Pein's sculptured nose, his high check bone.

Itachi smiled.

What can he say?

Pein looked so peaceful, so childlike that no one could look at him and ever think of a monster. Of course not... Pein is his beautiful angelic child.

"Pein…" Itachi knelt down; throwing the decadent hand away from Pein's blood stained features.

Pein whimpered, cringed, and squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Time to put away your toys…" Itachi whispered; resting his icy hand over that blood caked ginger locks.

Pein moaned; his features contorted in irritation as he curled himself up into a tight ball. Itachi wanted to laughed, he wanted to tease him, mock him for this childlike behavior.

"I know you can hear me…"

There was a long moment of silence where Itachi waited patiently, his fingers combing tenderly over the damp tresses as his gaze wondered in adoration over that alabaster features that he love so much. Finally Pein reluctantly stirred, lifting his long lashes by a fraction to glare irritably into Itachi's crimson orbs.

"Pein…Clean up…"

"My love…I was expecting a kiss when I open my eyes and instead I get an order?" Pein smirked, lifting his hand to cup Itachi's bloody features.

Itachi hissed; his fangs lengthened in warning as his eyes narrowed slapping Pein's hands away in annoyance.

So much for innocence!

"Clean up" Itachi snarled, standing to full height.

Pein isn't a bad child to have…

No…

But rather one whom Itachi would gladly lay down his immortal life, one whose love and companionship he could not imagine without and perhaps more than anything, a vampire that he finds maddening and fascinating and intolerably annoying.

He loved him as deeply as a pureblooded vampire could ever love anything…

But not love as in the context of human love. No…

Love in context of human love does not exist in their world because such a love is an embodiment of self sacrifice.

Do mother give up their freedom for the enjoyment of raising their children? No…it's because they love them. Do soldiers go to war for the pleasure of killing their enemies? No…it's for the love they have for their countries. And so the list goes on.

Such love…such self sacrifice…It did not exist in a world of darkness, a world of adulteress, of death; of sin because there can be no impurity in love and in impurity there can be no love.

Pein knows this and for all the respect and fear he had for Itachi, he played his cards well. Itachi would not kill him.

Pein smiled design to irritate, tilting his head tauntingly.

"I want a kiss…" Pein whined, swinging an arm over his rotting prey, nuzzling his alabaster cheek over the soft belly.

"Stop your nonsense"

"Give me a kiss…"

"And if I do would you clean up?"

"Of course my beloved…"

"Liar…"

"Yes I am but I'll be quiet and not say a word all night if that's what you want…"

"…"

"How about that love? You always say that I talk too much…"

"You do" Itachi lowered his gaze, kneeling down once again.

Crimson meets silver.

"You are talking too much even now"

"Love…"

"Why do you annoy me so much…?" Itachi whispered, leaning down their breath mixed.

His midnight locks tumbled; caressing over Pein delicate features sending waves of excitation coursing through Pein's entire being. Pein swallowed, licking his lips in anticipation as he wrapped his arms over Itachi's pale neck.

My sweet child...you maddened me"

"That's why you adore me sweetie…I'm going to be the death of you…and if you still want me to clean up I'll be the death of Sasuke too"

"Pein…"

"…"

"You know I will always love you don't you?"

Pein blinked and the next moment he was smirking again.

"My my…so sentimental…I'm blushing already!"

"Pein…don't hurt Sas-"

"Where's my kiss?!" Pein declared loudly.

Itachi softened his gaze. The discussion was over before it even began. There is no point in talking to Pein when he wasn't interested nor is there a point in pushing the subject. Knowing Pein as he did so well, he might as well be talking to a stone wall.

"Darling…my kiss…!" Pein's voice waffled through his mind like an annoying bell.

Yes…yes…that bloody kiss he wanted so much. A devilish thought waffled through his mind.

Ah…why not?

Itachi smirked, flicking his lustrous tongue he licked seductively over his parted lips, tilting his head to the side.

"You know…it's been a while hasn't it?" Itachi whispered, pushing the decadent bodies to the side he strummed his cold fingers down over the curve of Pein's hips to lid a hand over his knees spreading them.

"Love" Pein gasped, his fangs lengthened, his fingers flexing with agitation.

"Umm…aren't you heating up?" Itachi moaned, flowing up, his hands shifted to trap Pein on either side of the carpet.

Pein's heart threatened to halt. Practically out of shock and he might as well be honest. Practically out of sheer lust.

Itachi sensing Pein's flair of desire gave a dark chuckle.

"Come here now"

Before Pein could say another word, before he could even blink; Itachi drifted down to capture those rosy lips in an earth shattering kiss.

"Mine…" Itachi growled, molding his velvet lips against those lush lips sending sizzling waves of excitation ripping through Pein's vein, heat pooling down his lower region.

"Ita-Ummm…"

Itachi deepened the kiss, his lips unceasing in its quest to take it all out of Pein, to wipe that devilish smirk off that white wash features. His tongue rolling to trail a wet path over the rosy lips, taking in the wholeness of it, taking in the softness of it, the beauty of it and the sweetness of it.

Pein shuddered, letting his eye lid fluttered shut as those talented tongue caresses his sensitive lips so lovingly, so intimately that he wanted nothing more than to cry out in pleasure, to weep in sorrow for the other.

A soft growl ripped sending thrills of excitation sizzling through Pein as he shifted his narrow fingers to tenderly cup Itachi's lovely face.

_"I'm here my love…shh…"_

He could feel Itachi's pain that's buried deep inside of him, he could feel Itachi's loneliness that edging out of him whenever he kissed him; see Itachi's love more deeply than he thinks Itachi could ever know, his heart purer than even that of a human and feel Itachi's unseen tears through his lips as Itachi gave him his all as he had always done.

"So beautiful" Itachi growled, his fangs lengthened, in an instant slicing through Pein bottom lips.

Fiery pain exploded.

Oh God! Yes!

"Oh mo-more!" Pein gasped, latching his slender fingers deep into Itachi's midnight curtain, pulling him closer as he parted his bloody lips granting entrance without a second thought as Itachi shoved his boiling tongue deep into his sultry cavern.

Talented tongues entwined with tongues, coaxing, tangling; caressing shaking Pein to the very toes.

"Oh umm…ye-yes…umm…"

"Quiet!" Itachi growled; his hands kneading insistently over Pein's heaving chest, his nails wittingly racked the heaving flesh, tightening the weeping length.

God!

"Itac-Itachi…love" Pein gave a weak cry as he suckled the sultry tongue like a child, twirling his tongue over the warm muscle, coaxing Itachi to ravage him more wholly, begging Itachi to violate him, to savor him, to explore all that he has to offer.

There was so much sensation, so much pleasure that Pein could only cling onto Itachi as the fiery kisses devoured his soul in drenching fire. As his lips took up a life on his own, his tongue performing a tango of seduction. His entire body squirming in sweet delight; his every nerve ending stirring to life, bursting to flames.

"Hmm...Pein…so sweet…" Itachi growled insistently; his fingers slithering over Pein's icy cheek to twist painfully over his ginger damp locks.

"Ita-umm….Ngh…I wan-wan-"

"Hush my child" Itachi snarled into the kiss; his free hand wittingly kneaded down the bloody chest, brushing tauntingly over Pein's clenched abdomen, nails racking teasingly over the pulsing length sending waves of blazing pleasure ripping through Pein's very soul.

Pein gave a startled shout, his nails unwittingly dug into Itachi's skull. His erection twitched to fits of bursting; pre cum trickled; smearing over his clenched abdomen, his sweaty pale thigh.

"Hmm…Ita-Ngh! It-it…hur-umm…"

"So lovely" Itachi hissed.

Snarled; twisting his cruel fingers with such atrocity, and fierce predatory hunger; chunks of ginger stands came loose by their bloody roots, the other stabbing into Pein's inner thigh.

Dark heat exploded like thousands of tongues of fiery pleasure it sizzled through Pein with such heightening pleasure that he wanted to scream in throes of ecstasy. His entire body writhing in bliss as he trusted his hips, molding his own twitching length over Itachi's clothed abdomen in desperation.

Itachi's cold cruel nails racked a trail down Pein's inner thigh towards the heated entrance setting bloody fires of pleasure ablaze in its path.

Pein gave a wretched gasped, his toes curled in bliss, his moist entrance quivered in excitation.

"Umm…Ngh! I want…it…" Pein panted, his fingers twisting painfully beneath sweaty velvet curtain.

His entire body shuddered and writhed beneath the talented wet ministration. This was far from the first time they had make out but no amount of time could ever prepare him for any of it.

"Ita…Ita…"

"Oh yes…!" Itachi snarled; his fingers tightened, slamming Pein's skull hard against the ground and at the same moment speared three of his cruel digit into Pein's gapping entrance, brushing over the sensitive prostrate.

"Ummm!" Itachi swallowed Pein's cries of pleasure.

Waves of fiery pain mixed pleasure speared through Pein like blazing poker. His entire body arched off the ground, latching against Itachi; his fingers twisted; hauling Itachi's midnight tresses from its very roots.

Without warning Itachi ripped his bloody lips away, slicing Pein's tongue, his embedded fingers remained unmoving.

His damp silken locks spilled, caressing over the sharp of Pein's nose dribbling over the pale cheek, stroking over Pein's swollen lips sending waves of anticipation slamming into him and making him drown in the intoxicating scent of fresh pine and blood that was uniquely Itachi.

Crimson meets teary silver.

Itachi panted, his chiseled chest heaving, strands of obsidian tresses stuck to his alabaster features, trickling tauntingly over Pein's flushed cheek, sending sizzling jolts of anticipation racing through Pein.

"Ung…Ita-lo-love…Don't stop here…don't leave me like this…" Pein trusted his hips frantically, desperately impaling himself against Itachi's motionless digits.

Beads of pearly liquid clung a trail from his hot slick slit. Itachi chuckled, feeling a hard wet boiling heat pressing against his clothed abdomen. A lick of delight curling in the very depths of his abdomen at the sight of a fully flushed Pein.

Pein was panting, sweating; his razor fangs fully extended, protruding from those panting robust lips; the once mocking silver orbs reduce to nothing but teary desperate plea and that strong cold body heating up to flames as it writhed and shivered.

Oh how he love him. How he love his gorgeous Pein…

"Such a naughty boy…"

"Umm-love...Ple-"

"Look you've wet yourself"

"I ca-can't wa-wait any lon-ger…" Pein pleaded, hauling himself closer by Itachi's neck, pushing himself against Itachi's delicious fingers.

"My…My Pein…you are mischievous tonight"

"Ple-please…it hurts…don't lea-leave me like this…"

"Lovely…"

Itachi smirked, letting his free fingers slither teasingly over the sweat slick clenched abdomen stopping just above the weeping length sending hell fire of blazing pleasure tearing through Pein.

"Ung!"

Pre cum spurted, his rosy tip leaked to fits of bursting.

"Oh dear me…" Itachi laughed.

"Ngh…mo-move …pl-please!"

Pein let his lashes drift shut, squeezing his eyes in concentrated bliss; stroking his fangs over the side of Itachi's lush cheek, rocking his hips in desperation for any amount of friction.

"Ah…just my mere touch…just fingers alone and you are already so wet and overflowing?" Itachi chuckled darkly, giving a teasing wriggle of the boiling digits.

Pein screamed; his hips left the ground, humping frantically over Itachi's abdomen as he writhed in fiery ecstasy, his toes curled.

"Haaa...Ngh…Ple-Please!"

"Rub harder...come on…" Itachi smirked.

Pein shuddered; nuzzling his burning cheek desperately against Itachi's cold ones, his hips bucking; his breath came in ragged pants, saliva trickling down his side.

"Gr-grab me…lo-ve…ung…"

"So true to your desires Pein…like the beast we are…" Itachi whispered.

"Ye-yes…"

Oh yes…yes…Pein could feel it. He could feel the excitement that was wrapping them like a second skin. He could feel the lust that's radiating of the other.

The fierce predatory hunger; the wild aggression that was stirring beneath that calm façade of his maker.

Oh yes…the mood was there tonight and nothing was going to spoil it. Nothing at all… nothing but the sudden slam of the heavy mahogany door.

The loud, deafening, irritating and utterly unwelcome sound of the sharp clicking of door that punctured the room. Itachi froze, hauling his digits out; Pein groaned; slammed his head back against the bloodied Persian carpet as if an invisible force had hauled it to the ground.

The mood was definitely broken. And if Itachi's deflated arousal was anything to go by, it wasn't going to be coaxed back to life anytime soon.

"Oh God…He must have been standing ten feet from us…" Itachi let his lashes rest upon his cheek, his fingers reaching up to touch his temple in irritation.

_"That…little…brat!" _With a snarl of frustration, Pein slammed his fist against the decadent corpse by his side.

* * *

The wind roared in Sasuke's ears like thundering booms as streaks of black and silver of stone walls and glowing lights of lamps bolted pass his side at a terrible speed. His silken bangs, fluttered to his side, strands of ebony locks caressing over his landscape nose with the intensity of his speed.

The silken ebony bath robe he had stole tore, his bare feet lacerated with sharp stones but it could have been nothing more than soft caresses of dove feathers beneath his white flesh.

The night was more alive than it have ever been in his life. Thousands of bright blinding lights exploded over his superior vision. Colors so vivid, so breathtaking flooded his senses like never before.

He could hear the melodic shrills of cicadas miles away, he could hear the soft scrapping and shuffles of shoes in a distance, the thundering clogs of hoofs that was almost deafening a mile away, the terrible sharp gushing of calm river beneath the bridge half way across the city all these a colossal of clashes of racket slamming into him so intensely that he could barely understand what was happening to him.

This is wrong.

All of this! This speed, this incredible vision…This is blasphemy!

Swiping his head to the side, he turned down into another darkened alley with all the grace a mortal should never have. Lamp poses swiping pass him within a split of a second as his powerful body bolted down the alleyway with the least of an effort.

His heart thundered; his entire body shook in fear as he continued to run. It didn't matter where he was going, it didn't matter that he had no idea where he is or which direction he was heading.

All his mind was screaming at him was to run!

To just run!

Sasuke whimpered, his lungs constricting in fear.

He could still smell them; he could still smell the sickening sweet scent of blood that overpowered the bloodied slaughter chamber like incense. The fragrance so intoxicating it prickled his very core, humming deep in his very blood like an old lover.

Worst still, he could still see them in his mind; he could still feel them so vividly in the back of his eyes.

The crimson blood that rolled down the ivory walls, the blood that splattered over the alabaster edge of the elegant metal piece that framed the roaring hearth. The heaps of bodies that lay sprawled over the ground, their limb bend in odd angles, their long slender legs lay splayed, their lifeless eyes, wide, staring emptily at him.

And he could still see Itachi…See Pein…

God!

They were making love in the midst of all those rotting corpses!

A wretched sob wrenched from him thirsty throat as his knees bolted, crashing him to the ground.

Sasuke gasped, squeezing his eyes shut he hurriedly cup his gapping lips, muffling the sobs that erupted. Hot scarlet tears trickle, rolling down his shaky slender fingers.

How could they do this?

How could they kill without the slightest inkling of guilt?

How could they kill with such brutality as if human were nothing more than mindless worms? And without even an ounce of respect, without even an ounce of remorse!

Monsters! Monsters!

Sasuke wept.

He wept in agony as his soul wept not for those tortured men, women, children…

Not for their screams or for their terrified expression as they lay unmoving with their bloody throat ripped apart. With their lips parted as if a silent scream, open so widely that he could see the back of their throat as if they must have shrieked their lives away, as their nails split in the struggle beneath those powerful body, as their veins dried up, as their weakened heart rupture in the effort to keep up with their exertion and their bones fracture in the crashing embrace of their captor…of Itachi….

No…

But because had loved it too. He had loved every bit of that grotesque scene so much that it frightened him.

Adore the way those many shades of scarlet painted those walls, the way they give such vibrant color to those pale graying skin as they painted their ashen lips in such brilliant scarlet of life that are so breath taking…

Spellbound in the arty ways those bodies lain in piles with their arms entwined in tattered fabric, their flowing locks caressing over their lifeless doll like features as if a skilled puppeteer laying his precious dolls to rest after a brilliant fit of performance…

Like a master piece of death.

A master piece of erotic carnage with such macabre beauty that he wanted to weep in the loveliness of it.

"Sasuke…?" A voice whispered.

Sasuke gave a startled gasped, swiping furiously at the thick bloody tears that poured.

"S-sir…?" Sasuke rose with such grace and with an effortless roll of his heel he turned to face the other.

His obsidian bangs fluttered, his tattered bath robe wrapped elegantly over his lean form. His eyes widen, his lips went dry as his heightened vision gaze into the man's gentle face.

Clad in pure white of church's robe, the spiky silver tresses fluttered as a swirled of wind funneled through the alley, bellowing his robes and Sasuke's own torn robe.

"Bishop Kakashi…."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi smiled sadly.

A sudden rush of blood was pounding into Sasuke's ears, a sudden fiery thirst flaring through his very soul as his entire body trembled with a monstrous hunger he had never felt before.

He could hear the tangible beat of strong heart thumping in his ears, he could hear the melodic rush of his fresh blood gushing in those tempting veins…

And oh God…Oh yes…

He could smell those sweet sweet aroma of blood that seemed to be radiating off Kakashi like waves of invitation to kill; clouding his mind with fiery red of blood lust so thick he could barely form any logical thoughts.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Why are you wondering at night again?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"What is it now?"

"Noth-"

"Sasuke did you run away again?!" Kakashi demanded, stepping closer towards the younger.

"Le-leave me…"

"Why did you run away from the orphanage again?!"

"Let me be!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi thundered, reaching out towards Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped, his translucent orbs followed the pale long fingers in alarmed.

No! No! No! Kakashi would see him! See his snow like skin!

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke spat, slapping those white fingers away, stumbling into the shadows.

His voice echoed.

Sasuke was shaking, his entire body was shaking; blood pouring through his every sense. Thirst, blazing thirst aflame in his very core; clawing up his throat like a beast.

"Sas-"

"Don-Don't tou-touch me! Don't!" Sasuke panted, his breath hitched chocking in the intoxicating scent of roaring blood, his fingers curling.

"Sasu-"

"Ju-just leave me!" Sasuke shouted, his grip tightened, his nails punctures his palm.

"You look pale…"

"I-I…"

Sasuke lowered his gaze.

With a sudden thrill of horror he could feel to razor needle lengthened in his mouth, prickling teasingly over his bottom lips.

No! Please No!

"Shh…shh…you are hungry am I right?" Kakashi whispered, leaning forward.

Oh God! No! Please don't look at me!

Sasuke gasped; turning away his shaky fingers hurriedly shift to cover his lips, his fangs probing against his icy palm. His throat was on fire, his entire body trembling with hunger as his pupil dilated, his translucent gaze instinctively gazing over the tempting vein that's pulsing just beyond that pale creamy neck.

"Here…have some of this…" Kakashi muttered, pulling small packs of biscuits beneath his robes.

Sasuke's nose cringed at the nauseating scent of diary biscuits.

Yes….This will help.

It has to!

He was just hungry that's all!

Before Sasuke could stop himself he snatched the packet, ripping them apart shoving them into his parted lips.

With the first bite, the biscuit exploded into bits ash in his mouth, chocking him. Fits of coughed and bitterness bombarded him as he forced himself to chomp down. His hands hurriedly reached to cup his shaky lips, stopping himself from throwing up.

"Sas-"

"I'm fi-fine!" Sasuke coughed.

His eyes watered, his entire body trembled as he forced himself to swallow; ripping another packet apart. Again he shoved them through his rickety lips, his fingers shook; his stomach heaved, churned brutally in protest as he felt acid shot up his throat.

Sasuke coughed.

"Sasuke…slow down"

Sasuke shook his head, throwing his head back; he forced himself to gulp down the rough ashes, forcing the bloody tears back, his lips quaked.

He could eat this stuff! He didn't need to kill like Itachi to live! He could live with human food couldn't he?!

Yes! Yes he must!

"There's no need to rus-"

Before Kakashi could even finish Sasuke snatched another packet from him unwittingly slicing his dry fingers.

Kakashi gasped, blood began oozing from his slender fingers.

The invigorating scent of blood erupted.

In an instant Sasuke froze, his heart hammered as scarlet exploded over his vision. His throat burnt with the eternal flamed of hell; his nostril dilated drowning him in the exhilarating scent of blood the craved so much.

Scarlet… the beautiful hues of red so rich.

His fingers clenched crumpling those crispy biscuits to dust as he watched that brilliant red rolled so intimately down that long slender digit.

Kakashi lifted his gaze towards the unmoving Sasuke, smiling gently.

"It's okay…Look…. It's just a small cut" He smiled lifting them towards the dim street lamp for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke stilled, his entire body clenching with a sudden thrill of dark excitation. His tongue instinctively flicked out to lick erotically over his hungry dry lips.

A dark stain, spreading through him like a disease as a terrible beast breaks free from its chains enveloping his mind, his soul, his blood; plunging him with an indescribable sense of detestation, conceit, darkness and blood thirst.

Sasuke wanted blood…No…Needed them…Needed them with an intensity that was almost monstrous. With an intensity that was almost beastly. His fangs lengthened even more as his breath came as short ragged pants.

The melodic rush of blood and the erotic beat of heart that so foolishly pounded without fear were like roaring drums of encouragement for death.

Oh how terribly intoxicating those first gulp of blood would be?

And oh how breath taking he would look to be drench from head to toe in the scarlet of life?

Umm….Yes….he would be lovely, like the new born child from a mother's womb that humans love so much.

"Have some more…I know you are hungry" Kakashi gently push more packets into Sasuke's trembling fingers.

Foolish human…Stupid human…

"I'm not mad at you…it will heal in time...just like any physical wound"

Oh how easy it would be to sink himself deep within those bloody veins…To drain him to nothingness…to drain him to the darkest depths of hell as those brittle fingers clawed over his marble skin.

As that sweet melody of raucous screams and the delectable scent of adrenaline drowned him in his sea of bliss.

Yes…yes…It would be so easy to dispose of it too.

To rip this foolish human from muscles to muscles. From bone to bone. To tears apart his flesh layer by layer; drowning himself in the last drop of the sweetness of his holy blood.

"It is the unseen wound that i'm more concern..." Kakashi smiled sadly, reaching to cup Sasuke's porcelain features.

Kakashi stilled, his muscle clenched in shock at the icyness that touched him. His eyes narrowed in deep concern.

"Sas-Sasuke...are you okay?!"

"Oh yes…of course…everything is perfect…Kakashi…"

"Sasu-"

Before Sasuke could even think he launched himself at the unsuspecting Kakashi.

* * *

Please review....Flames are accepted....Your oppinion is very much appreciated. Thanks a million to all of you.... Let me know if theres anything unsatisfactory or confusing...I really hope you will continue to enjoy the story....


	5. Darkness

**Please review**

**I would really like to know what you think**

**Flames are accepted.**

**Thanks**

**I hope you like this chap**

**Again...if theres anything lacking or unsatisfactory, let me know**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Darkness**

Blood pounded, roared like the beast of the night. Scarlet so deep so red splattered. A terrible shrieked sliced the air, a feral snarl to match rising the hair on your very back. Sasuke snarled; his fangs lengthened as he slammed the other onto the ground, his powerful fingers crushing the delicate shoulder bone.

Kakashi howled in agony and in shock, his skull crashed against the stone slab ground; excruciating pain exploded over his shoulder. His vision spiraled off course and for a split of a second he could barely comprehend the terrible vision that touched his wide confused eyes.

"Oh dear God!" Kakashi gasped.

Blood oozed from the back of Kakashi's bleeding skull drenching the very air that shouldered Sasuke with the aroma of blood as dense Sasuke could hardly think, he could hardly breathe.

"Don't worry Kakashi…." Sasuke hissed; his cruel fingers swung to latch themselves deep within those silver tresses, hauling them back to expose the fragile neck.

Kakashi shrieked, his body twisting bucking, his fingers swung to dig themselves into the demons marble features. Hundreds, thousands of thoughts flashed over his mind, his arm throbbed as if thousands of wooden splinters have been speared through them.

Sasuke laughed a ringing laughed.

"Sasuke! In the name of God! Stop! Stop!" Kakashi bellowed; his knees digging, jamming into Sasuke's side.

Sasuke laughed harder, with a swift move he hauled the trashing body into his titan embrace, his arms wrapping intimately against the fragile form, cracking the delicate bones.

Kakashi shouted in torture, his heels kicking frantically, his entire being jerking, squirming and pulling for all he was worth. His heart thundered; his breath chocked in his throat as a terrible pressure began to crush him, shattering his rib cage.

"Sweet Kakashi…" Sasuke growled in excitement, feeling the creak of bones beneath his palm fueling the blood lust that smoldered him.

He was shaking in exhilaration, his heart pounding in chilling anticipation that sends shivers racking through his entire body Oh yes! Yes! His lips tremor in excitement, his fingers shook.

"Sasuke!"

Fist after fist pounded frantically against his chest were nothing compared to his strength and the brittle nails that racked his white features could have been soft caresses.

"Let me bring you to your beloved Christ…" Sasuke whispered, his fingers twisting the bloody tresses.

"Stop this! Stop!" Kakashi roared; his foot jamming against Sasuke's knee cap.

Sasuke let his lashes rest as he gently lowered his head. His icy breath trickling over Kakashi's sweat drench neck.

Oh yes…yes...

He could feel the sweet warmth that seemed to be radiating off the struggling man.

He could hear the loud gushing river of life just beneath him. Crimson so livid, so beautiful like the blooming red rose that humans loved so dearly. A emblem of love, romance and passion.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted in desperation.

"Hush...hush…"

"Stop! St-"

"Mine"

In an instant shout ripped from Kakashi's throat, his head thrown back by the monstrous haul of his blood soaked mane; razor fangs stabbed deep into that alabaster neck.

Like lava, like molten poison it tore down Kakashi's throat in burning flames of fire.

Blood exploded.

The delicious sweetness of life like nothing Sasuke had ever tasted, ever experience exploded into his trembling lips, caressing his tongue.

Like wild fire of passion, like blaze of life it erupted through every inch of Sasuke. Just like that his every connective fiber, muscle, every nerve ending were bursting into flames.

Pleasure drenched him in an instant; pleasure not unlike the pleasure of sex speared through him to his very core as his fingers trembled uncontrollably.

Kakashi was trashing wildly, bucking, his heels digging into Sasuke's back, his fingers twisting painfully against Sasuke's silken obsidian locks, hauling them by the bloody roots, the other slamming against Sasuke's marble features, ripping at Sasuke's tattered robes apart in futile attempt to throw him off.

Sasuke growled, suckling hard.

Kakashi trashed, kicked, his fingers found Sasuke's eye lid; trying to claw them out but his weak fingers might as well have been stroking them instead.

"Hush!" Sasuke moaned, his blood lust intensifies pulling out he punctured his fangs once again deep into that bloody neck.

Kakashi shrieked; pain blasted down his neck again burning through his lungs in wild abandon.

Sasuke drank deeply, drank in the intoxicating scent that drowned his senses, drank in the exotic taste of blood that's sweeter than honey and smoother than milk.

Blood…blood…

Umm…

The delectable sweet scent of blood. Kakashi was soon fading away. His heart weakened to slow erratic throbbed, his fingers trembled and soon enough it fell against the stone slab with a thud.

Sasuke moaned loudly suckling feverishly.

With every gulp his blood hummed in excitement, with every sucked his heart throbbed in pain as life slipped further away; pressure was building in his chest, boiling fire was flooding into the back of his eyes.

What was happening? What was happening to him?!

Sasuke gasped, his lips trembled, his eyes squeeze shut as he released his fangs from the cold graying neck. His mind clearing; his blood lust subsiding.

He bit his bloody lips; lifting his gaze to meet the deaden expression of his victim.

"No…!" Sasuke let out a sharp gasped as he shook his head.

Kakashi...What had he done?

"No…no…" Sasuke sobbed; quickly clutching the cold body his trembling fingers clumsily feeling for pulse, feeling for any sign of breath.

None…

"Kakashi…!" Sasuke cried.

Oh God what had he done?!

His chest tightened, his stomach churned in disgust as his heart throbbed, his fingers shaking uncontrollably in terror.

Kakashi…Kakashi no more!

With a terrible howl of grief, he threw the unmoving man away from him as if it were a plague and immediately turned away never wanting to look at him again. He could not bear to see him…

No! He could not!

A tight ball of guilt, grief; sorrow deeper than eyes sewn shut slammed into him so hard that it shattered his very core.

Sasuke cried, howled in anguish as his heart throbbed in agony of his wretched soul. His voice echoed.

What had he done!

Kakashi…

The lovely, brilliant Kakashi that had always cared about him when no one else would. The Kakashi who has always been there, Kakashi who had showed him love beyond what he ever deserved.

"No!" Sasuke roared in grief, his fingers clenched, slamming against the stone slab smashing them.

His chest constricted to fits of tearing, pressure building in his very lungs making it hard for him to breathe; tears dripped.

"No! No!" Sasuke shouted, wept, scarlet tears pouring down his alabaster features in torrent.

Kakashi no more…

Every cry that emanated, every raucous shrieks that ranged were the howl of his spirit as they ripped in despair; as they tore in grief.

He wanted to die! He wanted to just die!

To rip himself from limb to limb, to rip his skin apart, tearing through every inch of his blasted veins for the blood that was not meant to be his.

"Sasuke my child…." A voice whispered.

Sasuke sobbed, his shoulders shook but he remained indifferent. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"You could have stopped me…!" Sasuke whimpered in sorrow.

"…"

"You could have saved him!"

"…"

Sasuke trembled, lifting his long slender fingers over his vision. Blood dripped, caressing over the white flesh. Tears dripped, trickling over his shaky lips.

"Not human hands…" Sasuke whispered.

"No…" The dark voice waffled; the tip of the ebony trench coat swirled caressing over Sasuke's bare back.

"Ita-chi…"

"Hush now…" Itachi whispered.

A howl of wind funneled through the darkened alley fluttering Itachi's trench coat, swirling the silken strands of midnight tresses; grazing over Sasuke's arctic skin.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, scarlet tears rolled.

"You damnable being…."

"…"

"You demon!" Sasuke spat; with a split of a second he was on his feet whirling to face the other he backhanded the vampire across his empty features but Itachi remained in different.

It couldn't have hurt Itachi because he was still weak he knew but it gave him a sense of satisfaction.

"You fiend! You damnable fiend!"

"…"

"Why didn't you stop me?! Why didn't you safe him?!" Sasuke demanded, tears poured.

"…"

"Te-tell me! Tell m-me you could have saved him! You co-could have!"

"Child…"

"You were standing there I kn-know it! I know it!" Sasuke shrieked.

It didn't matter that he was being ridiculous it didn't matter that he was being preposterous, outrageous. He wanted to blame someone!

Anyone! Anyone but himself! It was Itachi's fault!

Yes!

Itachi's fault! It has to be because it couldn't be his fault!

"You were st-standing the-there! Say it!"

"I wasn't"

"You were!" Sasuke shook his head, his fingers swiping furiously at his bloody tears; his feet stumbling back.

"…"

"Yo-you li-lie!"

"…"

"You li-"

"Hush" Without warning Itachi was floating towards him.

His trench coat fluttered, his midnight locks swirled, caressing over the pale neck, tumbling down his delicate back. Sasuke let out a strangled sob, looking away his shaky fingers hurriedly reached to cup his bloody lips muffling his sobs.

Itachi's speed, his grace…his beatify features; breath taking predatory eyes that were staring at him were not human.

Not human…. Not human!

"Sasuke…." Itachi whispered; lifting his long pale hand to cup the blood dripped features, his thumb stroking tenderly over the icy cheek, pulling the shaky hand away.

"I-It wa-wasn't m-my fau-fault…" Sasuke whimpered.

"Shhh…" Itachi softened his gaze; bringing Sasuke's shaky hands to his lips he placed a gentle kiss over the bloody palm.

"I-it's not m-my fau-"

"I know…"

Sasuke weep harder, wrenching his fingers away he reach to swipe angrily at the uncontrolled tears that dripped.

"I'm here now…I'm here…" Itachi shifted with the least of an effort to wrap his arm over Sasuke, burying the blood smeared features against his clothed chest.

"I didn't d-do it…I di-didn't mean i-" Chocking and coughing, Itachi continued to sooth him, stroking circles behind his trembling back.

* * *

Madara's lips tightened as he let his lashes rest over his cheek irritation at the ringing laughter. Deidara chuckled, speaking loudly pulling the red headed vampire down the blackened spiral stairway.

"Sasori come! Look! Look! Madara use to rest here…" Deidara beamed, jumping up and down like a child, tugging the white icy fingers while Sasori remained stoic.

Ringing laughter resounded, bouncing off the void.

"Quiet…" Madara murmured.

Abruptly Deidara froze, biting his bottom lip and if Madara wasn't mistaken he could have sworn that Sasori let out a sigh of relief at the sudden hush.

Thank God….

"Hush now…" Madara whispered, turning his gaze to survey the blackened room; his gaze travelled over the burnt bed, the tearing black curtains, the charred velvet sofa, broken table and stone walls stained with black sooth.

The entire void a chaotic mess of sooth, dust, crumbling potteries, broken moldy woods, shattered glasses, ruined portraits and tattered shriveled fabric with leaking ceilings. Creaks of shattered glass, groans of damp charred wood resounded as Madara shifted around with languid ease; his leather trench coat swirling and swishing beneath him.

The once ivory stone ground a charred layer of hard crust.

_"What have you done…? Annihilating a church…Do you want to tempt God to strike you dead?"_

Madara tilted his head, his midnight tresses thumbed, strands of obsidian locks trickling over the perfection of his alabaster features as he stepped effortlessly over piles of brittle timber and wilting, cringing silk; his narrow fingers running over the top of the once elegant ivory metal piece until he reached a burnt cage of rotten dead stiff rats.

_"My my Itachi…rats too? My dear what a hypocrite you are…You've created another haven't you…" _Madara smirked, turning he gaze back towards the agitated blonde.

"Shh….sit here…sit now don't make a sound…" Deidara whispered urgently, pulling the red head to sit with him on the wrecked mattress.

Madara could have burst out laughing, he could have burst out laughing his heart out, laughing to tears at such irony if his pride would ever allow him to ridicule himself

Deidara…Sweet innocent Deidara.

Whatever could have made Deidara suggest that Sasori was loud was a great mystery in itself. Just as it is a mystery that Deidara could babble for hours over nothing.

"Good boy…be a good boy and sit quietly" Deidara said.

Oh my Oh my….Madara tilted his head to the side, leaning ideally against the ruined metal piece_._

_"Oh Itachi…You who condemn me for the making of immortal children…Do you see this contentment? See how they take our loneliness away…see how naïve and fragile they are...so disposable…" _

"Shh…sit quietly Sasori…Be quiet or Madara sama would throw you away…" Deidara muttered quickly, wrapping his arms over Sasori's pale neck, his narrow fingers teasingly flicking the messy red tresses.

Madara smirk as he continued to watch in enjoyment at the two. Like a kitten tackling an unmoving rock with all the surety that it would spring to life.

"_You crave this sort of companionship don't you…you crave the touch of another, the voice, the presence of another don't you? So much that you'd defy your own beliefs and create an immortal child…You are no better than the rest of us…demons…who cruelly imprisoned the souls of humans in this hateful world and drag them to hell when it's all over"_

"Sasori…my Sasori…such a good boy…" Deidara smiled, tightening his hold against the icy torso.

He loved Sasori…He loved him so much.

Sasori, the red headed vampire child made by his beloved Madara as his companion a decade ago one foolish and cold night when Madara had lost his temper with him and abandons him for more nights than he dared to count.

A beautiful doll like vampire child whose mind as stealthy and cunning as a beast; a fearful assassin, ruthless killer of the night while his alabaster body and stunning features remained that of a precious all too perfect painted bisque French doll.

A doll…His personal doll to play with as Madara had told him then when he had returned with a boy child with the most gorgeous emerald gems in his strong arms.

But of course, Madara love Sasori no less.

Sasori squirmed slightly against the blonde's tight embrace; his gaze travelling towards Madara as Deidara continued to coo him.

"I adore your patience" Madara mused.

Sasori resisted the urged to roll his eyes as his clear emerald gems wondered, his fingers flexing agitatedly, as he tugged against the edge of his thin ivory shirt adjusting them more out of habit than necessity.

"What are you talking about?!" Deidara whined.

"I'm merely praising him …"

"Hmp…"

"Jealousy is a sin…" Madara smirked.

_"After three centuries…tell me Itachi…can your precious Pein still satisfy you like these young ones? Can he still excite you with a body you had ravish so wholly? His etiquette that you know so well to the point of sickening?"_

"Sasori your shirt is open…Don't flaunt your body around!" Deidara protested, his fingers tugging irritably over the divide of the thin fabric_. _

"Sweet Deidara…leave the poor guy alone" Madara chuckled.

"_Itachi… I will steal away your pain, your guilt…I will kill those dull immortal children of yours who brings you no joy…for you….and force you into a corner without an escape till you cry for me…till you beg for me…for only I can wipe away the terrible loneliness in your soul…and you know this…"_

* * *

Sasuke wept and he wept, shouting, chocking, coughing, mumbling nonsense as he sob without the slightest care that Itachi was right there. Without the slightest care that he was not just exposing his sorrow and fear; he was exposing his heart, his soul and his naked vulnerability in which Itachi have every right to scorn but didn't.

Itachi just stood there, holding him, comforting him without the slightest trace annoyance as the bloody tears soaked through his thin fabric.

"If only I could comfort your tears..." Itachi breathe.

He could feel it, he could feel Sasuke's despair deep in his blood; he could feel his sadness, his fears; his anger that's radiating off the other like crashing waves. And he could hear it; hear his icy sorrow, his remorse, his regret darker than eyes sewn shut that's ripping him apart, that's shredding him apart from the inside out.

"It's okay to cry for the death…" Itachi let his lashes rest; lowering his head he nuzzled the narrow of his nose deep within those silken tresses, tightening his hold as Sasuke sobbed his heart out.

"D-do y-you cry f-for them…?"

"Pein did in the past…"

"Wh-why…?"

"Why you ask? Sasuke…have he ever given you the impression that he could not feel?"

"N-No…I-I didn't me-an it…" Sasuke sobbed, his entire body shaking in grief as he shook his head.

"He feels this pain Sasuke…Just as you feel it…" Itachi whispered, his hand reaching to stroke lovingly over Sasuke's ridiculous spiked mane.

_"Just as you will soon realize too…that you will love humans even more than you ever could as one of them because you see the things that they don't…love them so much that there would be nights where you would rather starve than take another life… and soon come to revile in this dark gift that I give to you…"_ Itachi grimace; nuzzling softly onto those silken tresses.

This is why vampires weep tears of blood when they do weep. They weep from the very core of their being, they weep from the very depths of their cold blackened heart. Weeping with their bloody tears, weeping blood of despair of eternal pain as their soul bleed in everlasting torment. As their soul drown in eternal darkness of loneliness, imprisoned eternally in this world without an escape or be damned to hell in death.

Creatures of darkness…creatures of death…

Pray that there are secrets they do not know.

Pray that there is mercy in the eyes of God for the likes of them…Itachi pulled Sasuke closer, tighter, kissing his bloody mane lovingly.

_"My poor child…this despair, this terrible loneliness will be your loyal companion for millenniums to come…"_

"I-I'm a mon-ster…"

"My cherub…" Itachi soothed; releasing Sasuke he took a step back.

Crimson meets teary translucent hazel.

"Ita-Itachi….I-"

"I want you cherub"

"N-No…do-don-"

"I want you forever"

"D-Don't…! Don't…sa-say that…!" Sasuke shook his head, his chest tightened.

"I want you forever cherub" Itachi insisted, leaning closer his fingers brushed the bloody tears away, caressing over the edge of Sasuke's almond eyes.

"N-No…No…" Sasuke continued shaking his head, swiping furiously at the tears that caresses.

"I love you…"

"St-op…St-Stop it…"

"I adore you"

"Sto-stop it…! St-stop…!" Sasuke cried harder, tears trickling down his shaking jaw bones.

"My cherub…my lovely che-"

"Enough! I say stop it!" Sasuke shrieked, his entire body trembling in sorrow mixed rage.

"..."

"St-op…."

"…"

"St-stop…ly-ing to m-me…" He sobbed harder, tears tumbled; his lips shook.

"Che-"

"N-No! No! I'm no che-cherub…! Don-Don't call me that! Don't in-sult the beautiful an-gels of God!"

"…"

"I'm a mon-ster….!" He forced out, wiping the tip of his blood dripped nose with the back of his trembling hand.

Itachi softened his gaze at those wretched words, his heart squeezing in sadness for the other and he could have wept for the other too if he could ever feel such strong emotions.

"A be-ast…" Sasuke chocked.

"…"

"A bea-"

"An angel…" Itachi whispered, cupping Sasuke's bloody features forcing him to face him.

"Ita-"

"I see an angel…"

"You lie! Li-es!"

"I see one so pure…! So white….! So beautiful beyond description…" Itachi growled, leaning closer.

A tremor ripped through Sasuke at Itachi's dark confident tone, a tremor that threatened to burst into more uncontrolled weeping.

An angel…He an angel… Oh how lovely an illusion. How beautiful a dream…

Sasuke let out a small chuckle of anguish, his heart throbbing in grief.

"A fallen angel then…an angel of de-death…" Sasuke laughed sorrowfully.

"An angel of life" Itachi breathe, their lips brushed.

Sasuke let out a startled gasped. Jolts of excitement sizzled through Sasuke like tongues of fire through his sensitive lips.

"A savior…my savior…" Itachi breathe, sealing their lips in a tender kiss.

Sasuke wept, tears trickled, caressing over Itachi's lips as he continued to kiss his trembling lips oblivious of the blazing rage that flared down the darkness of the lane.

Pein stood unmoving in the darkness of the shadows, his thin ivory shirt fluttered; icy wind grazing over his ebony leather pants his ivory chest as his booths stood on the edge of the towering building.

A deep growl ripped, his eyes narrowed maliciously in scorching fury as he watched the two in their sweet tenderness. His fangs outstretched in vehemence, his entire body shaking in searing blaze of revulsion as his fingers clenched, stabbing into his whitish palm.

"Sasuke…" He hissed.

With a rolled of his heels he disappeared into the shadows of the night. He had seen enough. And if there was ever a moment in the last three centuries that the impulse to kill was ever stronger than this he did not recall it.

* * *

The music played in torrent of ringing notes, waffling through the darkened chamber. White slender finger dancing furiously over the white black keys, twirling and flowing with such liquefy poise. The music played on and on again in furious momentum.

The Sonata Pathetique.

The first movement of the Sonata Pathétique the second the third and back again.

Up and down the notes ranged in gorgeous adagio, racing to an allegro, thundering downwards to rumble in a furious staccato drumming only to rise again in paralyzing crescendo, descendo demanding to be heard.

The silhouette of a man lengthened and shortened, throwing against the ivory walls as the crackling flames waffled. Dim lighting brushing over alabaster flesh that seemed to illuminate a sense of macabre beauty that give a deep sensation of mystery and thrilling darkness to the master piece of melody.

Pein tightened his jaws his fingers stirring in perfect tempo, playing furiously, his eyes darting his hair flying as he played on without the single care in the world. Playing his heart out, playing his soul out, his talented fingers danced with a life of its own as his emotion seeped through the tip of those pale slender fleshes.

A maddening brilliant piano virtuoso, a child prodigy he had been in his human life.

Pein closed his eyes, throwing his head back forth, his ginger locks fluttered, fire dancing over the edge of his perfect features as he release himself to the furious music from the immortal body that was his imprisonment. His fingers shifting up and down in torrent and with every start the minute changed with intensity and expression pouring forth Pein emotions.

It was his music, his melody.

A sharp click of the door reverberated but Pein couldn't care less as his fingers stirred faster, harder pouring everything that was in him into the divine piece of sonata.

He could feel it in his fingers; he could feel it in his very soul as his fingers rumbled and drum composing the magic that only he could. Composing the magnificent concerto that Itachi loved so much in perfect precision that could have well been Beethoven himself on the piano.

On and on he played with ferocity ignoring the scent of bloody tears and the distinct presence of the two.

No…He didn't want to look at them yet, not now not ever and so he would do just that.

He would play and he would play all night long and Itachi would never make him stop. It was the one gift he prides beyond any other and Itachi knew it.

He would never make him stop but he did.

"Pein…that's enough…" Itachi whispered; his fingers reaching the curl over Pein's racing wrist, halting them.

Silence descended.

Pein stilled, his lips tightened; training his burning gaze towards the black white keys as he resisted the urge to bare his fangs in fury.

Itachi had never made him stop.

Ever!

"Enough already Pein…"

"I thought you like my playing"

"I do but that's enough…"

"Why?"

"Come accompany Sasuke..."

"The bodies are still in the other room"

"I will clean them…" Itachi whispered, his thumb stroking tenderly over the underside of Pein wrist but Pein remained stubbornly unmoving.

"Pein…"

"I want to play"

"You have an eternity of nights to play them…just not tonight…"

"…"

Itachi shifted closer with all the grace of a vampire; leaning down he placed a gentle kiss over Pein's icy cheek.

"Come rest with us now…" His icy breath brushed over Pein's sensitive ear sending shivers racking down Pein's spine.

Damn it!

Pein tightened his jaws giving a forceful nod, he wrenched his hand away and the next moment he was on his feet, turning towards the bloody bundle that sat curled up over the couch.

He hissed Sasuke flinched.

That weakling! If ever anyone was to tell him that he would be sharing his bed with a midget he would have laughed his guts out.

Disgusting! Utterly unthinkable!

"Pein…"

Pein narrowed his gaze, resisting the overwhelming urge to snarled in fury he pushed roughly pass Itachi, shifting to lean against the threshold of the glass paneled door.

"Pein…"

"I'm waiting…are we resting yet…?" Pein murmured.

"Accompany him while I clean up the bodies" Itachi muttered quietly, leaving the two.

A ringing silent descended disturbed only by Sasuke's restless shifting.

"Pe-Pein…" Sasuke croaked suddenly but Pein remained mulishly unresponsive staring straight ahead of him.

"Pein san…."

A growled ripped.

Damn! Doesn't the kid get it that he wasn't interested at all in what he had to say?!

"What is it?!" He demanded.

"D-Do you feel it…?"

"Feel what!"

"Feel guilt when you kill…"

"No" Pein sneered, looking at Sasuke as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"How can you kill and not feel anything?"

"…"

"Don't you pity them when they beg you? Don't you think of the families of the victim you kill?! Don't you thi-"

"You fool! Do you not know what you are?!"

"I-"

Sasuke's lips trembled, his stomach churned at the ringing tone.

"Bu-but don't you fe-feel any-thing at all…?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Do you?!"

Did he? Did he?! Of course he did! How could he not?

How could he butcher the innocent and not feel a thing?!

"I-Ye-yes…" Sasuke nodded, bloody tears welling up in his eyes, pressure building in his chest again. He was crying again, he was sobbing again.

"…"

"Ye-yes! Yes…" Sasuke cried; tears rolled.

Guilt brewing in him again, sorrow churning in his guts again as Pein's angry voice rang.

"I feel guilt…! I fe-feel pain…!" Sasuke chocked, his shaking fingers reaching to curl over his aching chest.

He didn't know why he was telling Pein this, didn't know why he was crying to him or why he wanted Pein to understand!

Perhaps it was because he wanted to know that Pein feels them too or perhaps he wanted someone who would tell him that they had been through the things he had been forced through and everything would be alright in the end but he wanted Pein to understand!

Understand his pain! His suffering!

"I killed a ma-man! A priest! And I will kill ag-again…I don't wa-nt to…!"

"Pathetic fool…" Pein snarled.

Before Sasuke could even comprehend what Pein had utter, before he could even blink Pein had hurled him across the room clutching him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. Sasuke let out a startled yelp of pain.

"Oh you poor child….!" Pein sneered sinisterly, his fingers tightened, crushing Sasuke's wind pipe.

"Let me send you to hell then…for your sins…"

* * *

Please review. Flames are accepted. REVIEW! Reviews keeps me going. Thanks


	6. Heartless

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Your review and thought are highly valued**

I would love to know what you think...It there's anything unsatisfactory or confusing please let me know

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heartless**

Fear beyond anything Sasuke had ever experience tore through his veins like molten poison, seeping through his heart, seeping through his soul, his very core. Sasuke let out a strangled scream his white wash fingers latching onto the cruel wrist his nails punctured painfully into the icy flesh, blood oozed.

"Sweet child…"

"Pe-in!" Sasuke coughed, his fingers flew to tear desperately at Pein's icy fingers.

Childlike innocent laughter ranged; blaring deep in his mind as the white digits tightened even more.

"I am the answer to your prayers" Pein rasped.

"N-no!"

Sasuke trashed, his legs kicking, his knees jamming into Pein's thigh, his free fingers digging painfully over the open of Pein shirt.

Pein's gaze were soft, his rosy lips smiling so cruelly yet so beautifully innocent like a child as his fingers tightened mercilessly.

Sasuke bucked, kicking out his heels in hysteria, his neck twisting and squirming to loosen the titan grip, his eyes watered painfully, his bloody nails racking Pein's wrist the other slamming and clawing into the alabaster chest.

"Life has no meaning anymore has it…" Pein smiled tenderly, closing in; his fangs lengthened in anticipation at the struggling, twisting child.

Sasuke squirmed and twisted for all he was worth, smashing his blood smeared alabaster fist ruthlessly against Pein's strong chest, pushing, racking that smug feature in hysteria as he tried to force air down his constricted throat. His guts churned, his heart thundered, crashing against his rib cage so intently that it was starting to hurt.

He couldn't breathe; he couldn't draw air as his lungs heaved in desperation, his diaphragm contracting in torment. His lungs were on fire, his chest were on fire, his every connective fiber screaming for air, shrieking for air.

For life!

"Hush love…I hear you…I hear the cries of pain that's eating away at your rotten soul…" Pein's free fingers lifted; attempting to caress Sasuke's swiping features lovingly.

A loud ringing blasted through Sasuke's mind, his vision swirled; his throat burnt, ached in blazing agony.

Abruptly, the apparition of hell erupted, the vision of black fire, the mirage of wild blood thirsty devils waiting for him over the rotting gates of hell swooned over his vision surrounding the chamber so vividly Sasuke could only shrieked in intense fear.

The blazing flames of adrenaline tore, blasting through his veins like never before as his entire body shook in unrestrained arm flailed, nails racked, bit, lodging into any amount of flesh he could reach as his head swiped and twisted his entire being bucking and kicking in hysteria.

Fire! Black fire everywhere!

_"No!"_

Not hell!

No!

In an instant his nails swung, sinking deep into Pein's wrist ripping down he tore the porcelain skin in wild abandon.

Blood splattered, trickling down his flailing digits.

"Shhh…shh…To the fires of hell I shall deliver you…relief you…my love…" Pein moaned, as the pain heightening his blood lust; his white fingers tightened, his cruel nails stabbed into the side of Sasuke's neck.

A strangled shout ripped.

Like acid, like scalding oil it ripped down Sasuke's crushed throat to his burning, heaving chest as his smothered lungs, his powerful muscle convulsed in torment.

"Shh…shh…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Cold digits stroking over Sasuke's cheek tenderly.

"Pe-in! Pe-lease!" Sasuke chocked, tears welling in his pleading eyes.

He could see the shadows of the rotten devils of hell taking shape more definitely through the shadows of darkness, looming over the sweet smiling Pein like swirling smoke; he could sense their presence closing in and sense their pleasure awaiting him.

"To the rightful hands of Satan I shall deliver you…my dearest…"

No! Oh God No! Please! Not hell! No!

They were coming for him!

Him!

Intense fear, intense horror like he had never felt before clutched him like a second skin, drenching him in unrestrained terror. His entire body shook, his fingers shook as he fought to tear at the icy fingers in panic, as he fought Pein with all that is in him, fought to cling onto that last string of life; his vision spun.

"Hush… Are they here yet…? Do you see them yet…?"

Black smoke like demented digits of the dark presence twisted and twirled over Sasuke's flailing wrist, sinister smiles forming over the curtain of darkness as their shadows lengthened and swirled over the ivory walls.

Louder, the cling of rusty chains, the whispers of terrifying blood curdling shrieks.

"_No! No! Please Pein! Please!"_

More of them were coming, the blackened, tormented souls… they were coming, crowding over the walls, mangled blackened dripping heads sprouting all over the wall, their rotten bodies immerging through the ground like dripping tar and like serpents they slithered to twirl over his weak kicking ankle, his flailing limbs.

"Hush now my love…I'm giving you a gift I was never offered…"

Sasuke let out a forced shrieked of terror, cold sweat drench him as he tore and kicked frantically in desperation. The erratic booming sound of heart drummed in his ears, the thundering wheeze of his dying lungs whistled so stridently that he thought his head was going to split.

"Pe-in…!" Sasuke coughed, begged; the scorching of his lungs invaded his soul and now undermining his spirit.

He was disoriented; all that exist in his universe now were intense terror, intense horror and menacing darkness as the demented shadows smirked sinisterly at him, twirling their blackened fingers over his trembling fingers.

"Ple-please…ha-ve…mer-cy…"

Sasuke knees let out beneath him, his head jerked back as Pein held him up ruthlessly by his bleeding neck; smiling so cruelly; so brilliantly innocent as he watched without the slightest compassion.

"Ha-ve…mer-cy…"

"Shh…everything will be alright now…" Pein soothed; leaning forward, his icy breath brushed over Sasuke's pale features.

Shadowy demonic fingers caress over Sasuke's cheek; loud cruel laughter, scrapping of chains and raucous shrieks of intense fear blasted in the backdrop of his mind like gushes of cold water.

Sasuke whimpered as he was free falling deeper into a world of fiery flames and suffering.

_"I will wait for you…"_ Sasuke let out a strangled sob, bloody tears dripped and with the last bit of strength he lifted his trembling fingers to touch Pein's smiling lips, feeling the pickling fangs as his eyes gaze emptily into Pein's.

He wouldn't close his eyes…

No…

He wanted to ingrain that lovely porcelain face in his mind, wanted to remember every line of that flawless alabaster face, all the blood chilling innocence in that expression, in that guiltless eye, in that brilliant childlike smile so that he would never forget him.

So that his hatred may burn, so that in the fires of hell he could find him. He could torment him….

"Hush now…you will be wanted there…you will be accepted there…" Pein whispered, his icy breath brushing tenderly over Sasuke's ear shell as he leaned closer to place a gentle kiss over the arctic cheek.

_"I will wait for you…in hell…"_

Sasuke let out a soft whimper, his gapping bluish lips quaked, saliva dribbled down his side, his cold body convulsing, twitched and jerked in reflex. Tormented souls were closing in.

"They are here aren't they…? You will never be alone again…It's okay to let go now…let g-"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just rip his heart out?" A tone colder than ice; deadlier than black widows venom resonated.

A sharp gasped pierced the deafening silence and in an instant like an anchor that had just snapped, the cruel fingers disappeared.

Air came gushing back into Sasuke's dying lungs in torrent, his legs crumbled beneath his weight.

Sasuke gasped. His useless skull crashed against the ground, his throat ached, burnt as the icy air plunged down his trembling gasping lips.

Torrents of cough bombarded him as he gasped for air, as he wheezed and coughed his lungs out; his entire body convulsed his abdomen heave in almost violent spasm. His bloody nails dug into the blood stained Persian carpet beneath him; his eyes watered as he heaved, strings of bloody saliva connected, damping the priceless rug.

* * *

Sasuke shook, his entire body shaking in terror and for a moment he wasn't positive if he was still alive or dead. A soft whimper resonated and it was then that he realized he could hear the thundering of heart blasting all around him.

It was then that he realized that he could smell the intense aroma of adrenaline consuming him so wholly that it made his blood tingle; his heart race in excitement.

Sasuke coughed, nursing his healing bloody neck he forced his throbbing head up; his eyes widen a sharp gasped wrenched form his throat, shivers racing down his spine.

Itachi…

Yes…

He could see the elegant silhouette of the demon standing across the room in all his beauty and glory.

He stood so still he looked more dead than alive.

Itachi tilted his head to the side. His midnight curtain tumbled, stray locks caresses over his alabaster cheek. His expression as blanked as ever except for those scarlet orbs. The way those ruby gems seemed to glow like fire from within in the midst of darkness was so beguiling so blood curdling that Sasuke could barely breathe as fear swelled in his chest.

"Why stop Pein? Why not rip his beating heart out? Go ahead…" Itachi whispered in a tone that sends icy chills racking down Sasuke's spine.

"I-I wou-wouldn't do such a thing…" Pein stammered, shifting to step away.

"Stay!" Itachi thundered.

Pein stilled.

Sasuke swallowed, cringing he bit his lips in fear at the creature before him, his fingers twisting the ivory carpet in anxiety.

This Itachi… This was the side of Itachi he had never seen and would never want to see again.

"Ita-"

"Go on Pein…pick him up…Kill him…"

"…"

"Entertain me…Impress me…"

"…"

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Itachi's voice echoed; shooting his burning gaze at Sasuke.

Icy crimson meets translucent hazel.

Sasuke let out sharp gasped; the predatory gaze freezing him from the inside out; his heart thundered, his fingers digging into the velvet rag beneath him.

Itachi's merciless eyes; his gripping predatory gaze was enough to stop a man's heart in its track and his ruthless tone demanding absolute submission or death in return but this wasn't what the scares Sasuke the most.

No…

It's the predatory glow that seemed to illuminate every edge of that white wash features, the wild untamed aggression that seemed to prowl beneath that calm façade, the fierce brutal nature that burnt within those deep abyss that hinted an even more terrible beast that brew beneath that beautiful angelic features, his true blood thirsty nature but perhaps more than anything, it's the hidden sinister edge that laced his sweet seemingly gentle persona that speared his heart with unknown terror.

An angel with a heart as black as night.

"N-no…" Pein forced out, cringing slightly.

Silence descended.

Itachi did not move but his power was filling the void like an icy wave, prickling over Sasuke's skin. The air stirred Itachi's midnight stands, bellowed his trench coat and Pein's thin ivory shirt.

Itachi slowly turned his gaze back at Pein.

Icy predatory scarlet bore into glassy silver.

"What did you say…?"

"I-"

"Poor child…Did you forget how to do it?" Itachi murmured; gliding forward with all the grace of a vampire.

His silken tresses swirled behind him, caressing over his strong shoulder, trickling over his pale slender neck.

Sasuke whimpered; cringing with every stride as the prickle was becoming downright painful by the second.

"Lo-love…" Pein was shivering; he was trembling in fear, his eyes wild in trepidation but he remained fearfully rooted to the spot.

"Let me enlighten you then my darling Pein…"

"S-stop this…"

"My dearest…child…"

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Pein shouted.

"Shh…there nothing to fear…" Itachi soothed. His crimson gaze burnt. Intense cold flare of power drenched over the entire room, snuffing out the flames of the burning hearth.

Sasuke let out a sharp gasped, his eyes wild as an intense unfounded fear swept over him. He could feel himself being pulled under as intense cold chilled him to the bone marrow. A cold that went deeper than his skin, his bones, his blood...

It was swelling from his chest, his heart…

"Back off! That's enough! Enough! Don't come any closer!" Pein bellowed; his heart crashed as he hissed in warning, his fangs glimmered.

"Why such terror in your eyes my love…Have I ever hurt you?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Why…"

"Back off I say! Stop this! Stop!" Pein hissed; his lips pulled back in a snarl, his fangs lengthened in defense.

"Why should I? Have I ever neglected in your teachings before?"

"For the love of God! Stop this! Look at Sasuke! You are scaring him! Look!" he pointed frantically, his eyes wild in dread.

"Hush…you naïve child…I will teach you as I always have" Itachi continued in his fluid stride.

"No! Enough! Eno-"

With a speed and insurmountable strength which Pein could never match Itachi was upon him, throwing him viciously onto the ground beside Sasuke, ripping the ivory fabric apart.

Sasuke let out a wretched shout; his hands flew off the carpet to his chest as if the carpet was suddenly on fire.

Buttons popped and rolled.

Before Pein could yelp in pain, before he could even comprehend what was going on, Itachi was upon him, straddling him and pinning both his hands above his head with one hand, crushing his wrist, cruel nails stabbing through his icy skin.

"Itachi please!" Pein cried in agony; tugging furiously at the titan grip, beads of sweats forming over his temple, his eyes wild, ginger locks flying as he struggled and kicked.

"Sasuke come" Itachi growled; his fingers shot to curl over Sasuke's wrist hauling him closer.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted in panic, yanking his bruised wrist in terror.

"Come…you need to show Pein how to rip a beating heart out"

The words ranged, Pein's mind blanked in horror; adrenaline flared.

"No! Stop! You're crazy! You are mad!"

Pein's shouts ranged through Sasuke's mind like mindless bells, his entire body tense in horror as he helplessly watched his own trembling hand swished down Pein's heaving chest.

Blood splattered, drenching the once ivory carpet.

Sasuke screamed.

Hot boiling pain exploded.

Pein shrieked, his head thrown back, his nails stabbed through his palm in anguish.

"Itachi! Please!" Sasuke shrieked, yanking desperately at his bruised wrist as Itachi forced his trembling fingers to puncture Pein's writhing chest, spearing through his white skin.

"Stop! You are mad! You are mad!" Pein howled through the throes of shouts; his features contorted in uttermost agony; his fangs lengthened in pain; in terror as he bucked and tugged, snarling his razor fangs at Itachi.

Blood poured, agonizing pain blasted through his very core, splitting through his very bone marrow as he writhed and cursed in torment.

"Itachi! Stop it! Please!" Sasuke screamed, his fist jamming against Itachi's shoulder in horror.

"You fool! You crazy fool!"

Pein's heart thundered painfully, feeling the icy nails brush teasingly over his frantic organ, feeling the icy skin in between his rib cage in slow torturous descend

"Itachi! Stop this! I'm begging you! Please!" Sasuke shrieked; sobbed, his free hand flew to tear pleadingly at Itachi's brutal fingers.

There was no mercy, no compassion that ever existed in those cold crimson gems that bore as Itachi plunged Sasuke's trembling fingers deep, slicing through muscles; forcing them deeper between the hard rib bones.

"Please! Itachi!"

Pein howled in pure suffering, tugging in hysteria at his own bleeding ones; his entire body bucking and twisting, his legs kicking aimlessly in desperation.

His mind blanked! Numbed in pain! Numbed in torment!

It hurts!

It hurts so bad that he could barely breathe! He could barely heave his writhing chest as blood flooded his convulsing lungs!

Like the fires of hell, like scalding oil, like acid it bit deep into his lungs, his very bone marrow in intense burning torture. His bloody body twisted and trashed in pain, his scarlet drenched chest heaving and convulsing in torment.

He wanted to die! To black out!

As the pain speared through hms with ruthless intensity, bursting through his entire bleeding chest with all consuming fires of hell!

"Forgive him! I beg you! Please! Please forgive him! Forgive him! Itachi please!" Sasuke cried his heart out, tears rolled dripping over the back of Itachi's blood stained alabaster hand.

A flash of emotion flashed and it was gone as soon as it came. Itachi stopped, his grip tightened.

"Please…ple-ase…for-give him…" Sasuke wept, his wrist shaking, his entire body drenched in cold sweat as Itachi's callous fingers gently uncurled over both the vampires wrist.

Sasuke wept in relief, wept in utter pure relief that flooded him from his very core as he wrenched his hands off Pein's bloody chest to cover his own sweat drench features.

Pein was shaking; his entire body was trembled; drenched in cold sweat as his gaping wound began to knit.

Oh God! Oh Christ! Shit!

"Oh Christ!" Pein chocked a laugh, wiping his trembling fingers over his sweat drench features.

Oh God!

He was still shaking from the aftermath, his knees, his fingers, his lips; they were all still shaking in fear and he was sure he would have collapse to the ground if he even tried to stand.

Itachi lifted his hand to gently curl them over Sasuke's upper arm pulling him to his chest. Sasuke let him.

"You poor sweet innocent thing…" Itachi soothed, wrapping an arm around the shaking vampire, the other reaching down to cup Pein's trembling features, his thumb stroking over the sweaty cheek with tenderness that utterly contrasted his brutality.

As if a mother hushing her crying child who'd scrape his knees.

Crimson meets bloody teary shaking silver.

"Pein…I do love you…but only so much" Itachi muttered.

"…"

"Let this scar that would mar that alabaster skin that you adore so much be a burning reminder to you…to both of you that you are both nothing in the eyes of a pureblood"

"Lo-"

Itachi tilted his head to the side, his slender fingers flex to trace Pein's shaking jaw bone, trailing down towards the knitting bloody wound, sending shiver racking down Pein's spine.

"Lo-Love…I-"

"Don't speak to me now" Itachi growled, turning his head to the side to nuzzle the tip of his narrow nose against Sasuke's ridiculous spiked tresses.

"Sasuke…if you do not have the courage to die then fight for your right to live…My blood is strong in you …" Itachi whispered, placing a gentle kiss over Sasuke's obsidian tresses.

* * *

The frozen skies were black and the moon shone with such vibrant ray casting a muted light over the golden satin curtains that draped the magnificent bed and boxes of linen wrappers, ribbons and clothes that sprawled and piled over the void.

Sasuke blinked as he stared in amazement into the crystal mirror before him.

This is the first time he had ever seen this creature through the weeks he had writhed in burning pain, and maddening thirst.

He knew it was him in the glass but it couldn't be…

No…It didn't seem real, none of it.

Not the predatory translucent eyes that was bearing into him with such pure dark aggression and predatory hunger, nor the pale white skin that seemed soft with powder nor the rosy lips as soft as rose petals.

Sasuke lifted his white fingers to caress them over his elegant jaw line and so did the creature before him.

He tilted his head to the side and the creature followed suit with such fluid grace and elegance that Sasuke could only stared in awe.

This creature was clad in the finest silk of double-breasted midnight blue trench coat with pure silver buttons and elegant ivory frill blossoming over the top of its button up suit; ebony shorts that barely reaches its alabaster knees and long ebony stocking that fashion decree.

Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke's childlike etiquettes. His long pale slender fingers traced over the ornate silver frame ideally and with a languid motion he swipe across towards the angelic child, standing before him.

"Itachi…"

"Let me see…" Itachi whispered, his finger flex to place them under Sasuke's chin tilting them up.

Sasuke stilled his muscles stiffened, his eyes wondered to the side as his heart pounded.

They have never talked about that night since; they had never even mention it once as if it had never happened, as if it had been nothing but the trick of the mind and Sasuke would have doubted himself if not for the scar so small that the mortal eyes could not see but he could that marred Pein's alabaster chest.

"Truly an angel…"

"…"

"Angel of God…"

Sasuke gently pushed the icy fingers away and with the slightest effort he shifted towards the window.

"Sasuke what's the matter with you?"

"You think you are God?"

"I am your maker…does that not make me your God?"

"Such arrogance…" Sasuke murmured; letting his gaze wondered through the busy streets as bright as day beneath the gentle moonlight ray.

Man, women and children clad in the latest fashion striding up and down the grimy pathway with their head held high, bowing now and then to greet the other though Sasuke knew they meant not a word they utter.

Fake smile; fake laughter…hypocrites all of them.

And he could see all their faces livid and crawling. As if some tiny species of life covered them, as if a rampage of ants but he knew they aren't.

They were only the life that was inside them, the workings of the flesh inside them that made the mask of their face looked alive.

But horrid do their women looked, coated in mask of white powder and pigments of red that engraved in every pore of their skin making them look sick as if with measles. Horrid too do the man looked; their hands knuckled and hard and the disgusting ash of tobacco smoke engrave in every line of their skin and under their nails.

He chuckled softly.

"Sasuke…"

Oh look at him…judging them as if he was above them, as if he was their superior...the angel of God as Itachi had always called him…

Hilarious…Blasphemies…

An angel indeed...A monster more like...

"What is it?" Itachi shifted closer.

Sasuke let his eye lid rest over his cheek as he could see the reflection of the other in the back of his mind; see the piercing crimson orb that burnt with the eternal flames of hell against the blackness of his shut eyes. See the terrible future of eternal fire and suffering that awaits him...

"You fear me don't you…?"

"…"

Without hesitation Itachi glided forward and before Sasuke knew what was about to occur Itachi curled his fingers over Sasuke's arm forcing him around to face him.

Sasuke gasped, shutting his eyes tighter; his muscle stiffened.

"Sasuke…my poor sweet child…I will never hurt my creations…" Itachi whispered, his icy breath trickling over Sasuke's lips sending a thousand tingles of delight through Sasuke's body.

"…"

"Open your eyes…."

"…" Sasuke shook his head.

"What is it that you fear to see…?" Itachi uncurled his icy fingers to cup Sasuke's delicate feature, his thumb stroking over the soft white cheek.

"I don-"

"Look at me I say…!" Itachi snarled, his power flared, rolling off him like shockwaves and shredding painfully through Sasuke's skin like fire.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gasped, his eyes flew apart, his heart thundered, his muscles clenched. Predatory crimson meets translucent hazel.

"That's better…" Itachi smiled, leaning forward his lips touched Sasuke's spiky locks; his alabaster fingers slithered to stroke Sasuke's obsidian tresses.

Sasuke bit his lower lips; locking his fingers together to keep them from trembling.

Oh he feared Itachi… He feared him in his gentleness and his tenderness never knowing when it would end. Never knowing what the next second might bring.

"You may fear me…you may fear the creatures that we are now but you will soon come to see…"

"…"

"See a life you can never imagine…and it would be for all eternity…a life where sickness and death can never touch you…" Itachi whispered, leaning back, he shifted to cup Sasuke's arctic features, forcing him to look into the depths of his crimson abyss.

"Why….?" Sasuke croaked.

"…"

"Why do you treat me so gently?" _"When I know you feel no love nor do you possess an ounce of compassion"_

Itachi smiled, shifting to take Sasuke by his soft hands, guiding him towards the bed.

"Itachi…"

"Do demons not love each other in the very depths of hell?"

"…"

"Come now…"

"Wh-"

"Let me show you heaven in hell…heaven on earth…for heaven is a lie for the likes of us…" Itachi whispered, parting the golden curtain to reveal the golden silken woven bed.

"Wa-wait…I-I-"

In an instance Itachi hauled Sasuke closer, his other hand cupping Sasuke's fearful features with a tenderness Sasuke could never imagine.

"My sweet Sasuke…"

Sasuke forgot how to breathe, his pupil dilated as he watched Itachi lower his head. The satin locks tumbled caressing over his shoulder sending tingles of fiery pleasure coursing through his entire being.

He could see the tiny tip of those razor fangs through those sweet parted rosy petals for lips, he could smell the aromatic pine that was uniquely Itachi and feel the tantalizing heat that was rolling off the other, wrapping him so intimately that he could barely think as he fought not to just throw himself at the other.

"Hush…I will show you a world you can understand…" Itachi lips brushed over Sasuke's, his fingers moving to wittingly unbutton Sasuke's coat.

Sasuke shivered, his heart threatening to a halt. Practically out of fear and if he had even an ounce of honesty it would be out of sheer lust.

He may fear Itachi beyond anything he had ever come to know but truly it is this fear that thrills his very blood; it is this unknown danger that fueled his lust with burning intensity, this courting with danger that heightened his arousal and his blazing desire.

"I will fill your heart to the brim tonight…I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination and I will show you heaven on earth…" Icy breath brushed over Sasuke's sensitive lips.

His heart crashed, concentrated heat pooling down his lower region as his coat slid off his shoulders, crumbling at his feet. Itachi was so close that he could see the shimmer of gold in the depths of those cold dark abysses.

Oh God!

Itachi hadn't even touch him, hadn't even taken off his ivory shirt but he was already aching and trembling with need, his entire body ready to burst into flames.

Itachi smirked, his fangs lengthened.

Abruptly a stab of panic; a torrent of revelation came crashing into him and he lifted his hands to press against Itachi's clothed chest.

Christ! What was he thinking?

Itachi was controlling him! It has to be!

There was no way that sex could be anything but pain! Pure agony! Pure torment!

And no one in their right mind would ever have wanted them on their own free will!

"St-stop this! No! This is your doing isn't it?" Sasuke accused, stumbling back.

Itachi smiled sinisterly and before Sasuke could curse him, Itachi seized him by his upper arm, throwing him over to the silken bed.

Sasuke let out a sharp gasped as he landed.

"You monster!" Sasuke cried, turning around.

"Poor innocent child…"

"You are doing this to me aren't you?" He cried, scrambling back till his back was pressed against the silver ornate headboard.

"I will pluck out your pain…your unrest…even if only for a moment in passion…"

"No! I don't know what you are talking about! I do not want my emotions controlled! Or am I one of your victim now?" Sasuke shouted, pulling his legs against his chest to hide the growing burning bulge.

"I'm not controlling your emotions…merely intensifying what's already in existence…"

"You lie!"

Itachi's fingers brushed the golden curtains aside and clamber onto the bed with liquid grace before pulling the curtains shut again.

"I don't want this!" Sasuke trembled. His heart hammered as Itachi flowed closer without hesitation; the satin of Itachi's midnight locks caressing over his knees.

"Let me show you how demons love one another in our darkened rotten world…" Itachi murmured; his hands shifted to rest on the head board on either side of Sasuke's head.

"N-No…I don't want this!" Sasuke shook his head.

"A world of eternal unrest…power…betrayal…blood…desires…and dark erotic pleasure…" Itachi cupped Sasuke's trembling features, forcing him to look at him as he lowered his head.

Sasuke shivered at the hungry stark expression, There was something terribly thrilling in being desired with such force.

"Let me lead you in this burning sin…"

The satin of his locks dribbled, caressing over Sasuke's narrow nose, trickling over the trembling lips sending shock of heat coursing through his veins.

"Let me show you pleasure unlike any other…"

"D-Don't! Don't!" Sasuke trembled, shaking his head his lips shook; his hands flew to pushed against Itachi's clothed descending chest, his throat went dry.

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted... I need to know if you guys like the way this is going or is there anything unsatisfactory... PLEASE REVIEW...Its your reviews that keep me going...Thanks


	7. Tenderness

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted....**

**For those who have already read this chapter... I'm so sorry that i have edited some parts of it...**

**I edited the first part, the one in the middle and added to the ending...**

**So sorry...**

**I hope this version is better than the last...**

**Please review**

**Thank you...**

**(A/N: Some lemons warning)**

* * *

**Tenderness **

Scarlet dripped, rolling down those sculptured fingers in all its macabre beauty. So red… like rose petals against skin so white like snow. A flash of lightning across the starless firmament, the brilliant light caresses over the elegant white features. A vision of death, a sight that chills you to the bones.

Lovely…

Madara smirked in amusement as he glided effortlessly deeper into the rundown manor, where a figure stirred and growled like a beast, fisting and groping blindly at another unmoving form.

Blood stained the rotting wood, the muddy, decaying wooden floorboard squish, the broken window covered in an inch of dust and the blackened non existence roof leaked of reeking water from the rain water had had pooled.

Not a place you would find a demon, especially not a vampire but here he is…

Hidden beneath the curtains of shadow, amid piles of rubbles and damp reeking decaying mattress knelt a vampire with spiky ginger locks, holding desperately, growling and sucking at his long dead victim while his fingers clawed dreadfully, rubbing and kneading over the purpled neck in an attempt to drain every drop of that tasteless blood.

Such an embarrassing sight indeed.

Pein…

The lovely brilliant Pein that Itachi love so much. The immortal child Itachi would die rather than have him lay eye on him.

Yes…

Itachi's precious little one…

How amusing… How pathetic he looks…

The wind howled; shaking the breaking rotting wood that held the crumbles of burnt roof; the thunder crashed and in an instant fierce piercing eyes shot up from the limb figure, glaring maliciously at Madara.

"Who are you?" Pein snarled hoarsely, his torn ivory shirt, his alabaster features stained with blackened blood as his cruel hands cradled his victim.

It only took a glance to tell that the other was a pureblood for no immortal children could ever possess such a decadent power that seems to swirl the very air around the other.

"How unsightly…" Madara murmured. His elegant trench coat fluttered beneath his feet as he glided closer towards Pein, flowing black locks thumbed neatly over the strong shoulder.

"Is this your manor?" Pein hissed, tightening his hold on the dead beggar.

"My manor…? God no…Not even the most disgusting troll would think of being here…" Madara mused.

In an instant Pein looked away, looking all over himself shamefully as if this was the first time he'd noticed the state he was in.

"Look what you have done…"

Pein lowered his gaze trying to hide his face.

"You have no need to kill so many to staid your hunger …" Madara murmured; shifting to loom over the other.

Pein tightened his lips, clutching tighter at his dried victim as he lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at the sea of rotting maggot infested bodies that splayed all around him.

How pathetic he must look, how disgusting he must look.

But it didn't matter…

Why should it matter what others thought of him when Itachi didn't.

"Look at your handy work…"

"G-go away…"

"It is worthless to glut yourself with human blood to sooth your misery…"

"Leave me…"

"Oh…? You know this then…and yet you still kill them all…What a little beast you are…"

"…"

"You poor dear…" Reaching down from greater heights Madara wrapped his cruel slender fingers over the blood clot locks, yanking it back harshly, forcing the other to look at him; a few strands came loose. Silver meets crimson.

Pein winched but he did not resist.

Do you plan to just glut yourself with blood all night long like a leech?"

"…"

"Is there no more fight in you? You hideous little beast"

Suddenly all of Pein's rage came up to him, his loneliness to have left Itachi in his foolish attempt to rebel, his rage at himself for his own foolish attempt to hurt Itachi, all of this came to him in torrent.

Ugly…

Unworthy…

That's all they ever say! Such arrogance!

"I'm not…a woman! Do not woo me with your words if my body is all you want!"

"You-"

"Take it! Just take it!" Pein bellowed.

Feral snarled cracked at those revolting words and in an in instant Madara pulled his hands back and backhanded him; strikes of crimson across the porcelain cheek.

"You disgust me!" Madara spat; his fangs lengthened in sudden rage.

By the Gods is this the creature Itachi had so furiously protected? Is this the revolting weak creature that Itachi had loved so much?

"…"

"You are so sure of your gorgeousness aren't you…?"

Pein flinched when Madara brushed over his knitting wound.

"You are so sure you could charm all demons with that body don't you?"

"…"

"Don't be conceit! In the eyes of a pureblood you are hideous!"

Pein let out a soft painful chuckle, his shoulders shook, his guts squeeze, his chest hurts.

"Nothing is beautiful…nothing is worthy in the eyes of a pureblood…so why…oh why did you make us…? Is it loneliness…? Do you fear the darkness that you were born into that you could not bear to endure it alone…?"

* * *

"Oh! Ngh!"

Sasuke writhed, gasped, saliva rolling down his side as his abdomen clenched in concentrated pleasure. Flashes of dark alley, echoes of hoarse chuckled hummed over the back of his mind.

His mind screamed, his heart thundered, guts wrenched in fire. He wanted to shout, he wanted to shrieked, not knowing in pleasure or in fear as the shadows of grimy faced reeking men grabbed him with their thick fingers.

No…No…

He didn't want them to touch him! No! Please!

Tears burnt and the next moment fiery pleasure speared trough Sasuke; his fingers tore the feathered pillow, the other clawing through the mahogany headboard in uttermost ecstasy.

"Haaa…ahh…!"

He was on fire, every inch of his was on fire as his knees shook beneath his weights, digging into the mattress; his parted ivory shirt drenched in sweat; pre cum dripping down his inner thigh, coating the heat of his entire length, staining the sheets beneath him.

"Such a sweet voice…"

Itachi's nail stabbed into his hips, plunging into him with such intensity that he could only scream in pleasure, as his nails punctures the solid wood.

"Ng-Ngh!"

He was utterly drenched in hot fire, filled with aching need. His breath was coming in short breathless pants as the fire deep in him heightened to unbearable, pleasure tightened and narrowed to one shimmering point.

"So vocal…" Itachi groaned in pleasure as Sasuke's muscle clamp tightly over his throbbing erection, sending blast of pleasure racing up from his groin.

His moist panting lips drifted in dancing flames of heat over the back of Sasuke's sweat drenched shoulder; his fingers slithered over Sasuke's hips, his dripping inner thigh and with a motion he cupped Sasuke's straining shaft in a knee buckling touch.

God!

Sasuke let out a strangled shout of sizzling pleasure; his entire body turning to molten fire. His heart pounding, his lips gasping, saliva rolled. While the sensation of fiery pleasure, the sensation of drenching fire rocked him; so did the image of those disgusting man who had raped him.

He wanted suddenly to scream, to curse in agony and pain as he could see their bulky body closing in while he writhed and moaned shamelessly; he could see their reeking body pressing against his, thick fingers ripping at his clothes, groping his pale body; his private; everywhere!

In the next moment Itachi was plunging deep into him, ramming hard against his sweet spot; pleasure, concentrated pleasure tore through him, twisting the hot metal coil in the very pit of his abdomen in such brutality.

Shadows of grimy men burst.

Feral snarl wrenched, tore from his throat as thousands of tiny tongues of flames sizzled through every inch of him; battling the terror of his mind.

Damn it!

Sasuke bit down hard on his lips to keep himself from whimpering; his shaking sweat slick alabaster torso, Itachi's porcelain skin, radiating a sense of dark mystery against the dim lighting of dancing flames just beyond the golden translucent curtain. His fangs lengthened, his fingers splintered the headboard; ripping through silken sheets as his entire body clenched, shook in disgust and in blazing pleasure that rocked him.

He was so close; he was so close he felt he was bursting into flames and he suddenly wanted to weep in relief that it would all be over.

Those disgusting hands would leave him…! Those reeking bodies, those hoarse laughter, repulsive fingers would leave him!

Yes…they would leave him...

Yes…

Yes…

Abruptly Itachi stopped, holding him in place.

A stabbed of frustration pierced him; his fingers instinctively reach between his legs but Itachi caught his wrist, slamming them back against the headboard. Sasuke let out a strangled cry, hissing, his lips parted in heavy pants.

"Shh…my love…"

"Ngh…!" Sasuke whimpered, his head hung, his lengthened fangs protruding, his damp sweaty bangs stuck to his rosy features as his erection tightened to fits of bursting.

His mind was spinning, vision before him was flashing and dissolving, forming and disappearing. The room, the alleyway; the golden silken sheets, that reeking cold stone ground that so many times slice his feet. Flashing and residing; those voices, those laughter echoed through his mind so vividly, so loudly that he could barely tell if it was real or not.

"_Stop…! Stop! Please!"_

"Look at you…" Dark sensual voice invaded Sasuke's mind.

"I-"

"My my…I think we should slow down…that seemed like too much sensation for you…" Itachi moaned, his icy breath caressing over Sasuke's sensitive ear shell sending shudders racking through the younger.

"Ung-"

"Let me see your rosy face…" Itachi whispered, trailing the narrow of his nose teasingly, up the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped. Sinister echoing laughter resonated louder, harder.

Shadows of wide grin of rotten teeth and greasy black locks chuckled through Sasuke's mind. His heart crashed; shivers racked his body as his own white fingers flew to cup his lips; stifling his whimpers of disgust.

Itachi smirked sinisterly; he was in no hurry to end the moment, inhaling in the sweet sweet fragrant that was uniquely Sasuke, burying his sculptured nose within Sasuke's damp locks.

Ah…yes…

Such startling erotic combination…

Honeycomb with hint of blood....

"Look at you…umm…shivering from pleasure…" Itachi muttered; pulling out he grasped Sasuke by his shoulder turning him around to lie on his back.

A hissed escaped Sasuke's lips, sweat drenched his flushed alabaster body.

Itachi let his gaze roam, taking in the erotic sight of the younger.

Sasuke was panting, his rosy blood filled cheek adorned with scarlet tear; as he half lay half sitting with his back partially probed by the mess of torn feathered pillow, his arms on either side as if on the crucifix cross; his thin parted ivory shirt drenched in sweat, drenched in cum and his legs covered with bloody ripped white stockings lay splayed before him, displaying that weeping organ in all its slick glory with backdrop of clawed headboards and ripped sheets.

"Ita-chi…" Sasuke panted, beads of sweat rolled from the very tip of his damp bangs as he gaze exhaustedly at Itachi. Dark sinister smile laced with an unreadable emotion twisted over Itachi's expression as Itachi tilted his head tauntingly to the side; curling his fingers over Sasuke's ankle bringing then to his lips.

Sasuke's mouth went dry, his blood was on fire as he watched the expression in Itachi's eyes changed from crimson sensual possession to a dark predatory gaze and he looked fiercely hungry and at once threatening

"Ita-chi…".Sasuke shuddered, his breath ragged, his clenched abdomen trembled as his lower region burnt with the eternal flames of hell.

"You are so beautiful do you know that…" Itachi brushed his lips over Sasuke's clothed ankle tenderly.

Suddenly an emotion so strong overwhelmed Sasuke at the simplicity of those words and he wanted suddenly to weep, he wanted to sob in sadness and in utter guilt.

Beautiful…Beautiful…what a lunacy utterance to describe a fallen angel with all its black rotten feathers plucked out.

He…a beast…beautiful…

Such kindness, such kind words…

"I wish you could see yourself now…all rosy and red…" With a slick motion his free hand ripped of the bloody stoking off, slicing Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke gasped, shivered; his muscles clenched as his heart thundered at the predatory gaze that threatened to consume him.

Scarlet line of red trickles up his inner thigh.

"I want to taste your sweetness…"

Shockingly, Itachi flicked his moist tongue to dip into the bloody cut that sliced Sasuke's calf. Sasuke let out a strangled shout; slamming shut his eyes, his fingers flew to his lips to stifle his moans.

"Ummm…" Itachi moaned; twirling his tongue up over Sasuke's blood smeared calf of the back of his knees teasingly, spreading his shivering legs wider.

"N-No…I- Its di-dirty…I-" Sasuke writhed and squirmed restlessly against the golden sheets, a whirlpool of sensations that were overwhelming chocked him; bombarded him in every direction that he thought he was going to drown in the sudden rush of molten heat.

"So delicious…" Itachi growled; dragging his moist muscle up the tempting veins of Sasuke's shaking inner thigh, his fangs lengthened to prickle teasingly over the tender flesh.

"Oh…ungh…!"

Sasuke shivered in bliss; squeezing his eyes tighter; his entire body clenching and pulsing with aching bliss; with anticipation as dark heat spread through him like wildfire.

Itachi smirked as he watched Sasuke's trembling expression, twitching, squirming body as his long velvet mane caressing up Sasuke's leg.

_"Oh such a beautiful perfect doll…"_ "Such beautiful expression…"

"I-"

Shamelessly Itachi dip down to envelope Sasuke's straining pulsing erection deep into his sultry mouth.

Holy crap! Christ!

A raucous cry wrenched from Sasuke's throat; white hot blinding heat speared through him. A pleasure so intense it bordered lined to pain, sizzled through his entire body arching his back off the mattress in sculpture relief. Wrenching the air out of his lungs as sweet pleasure mounted him like a living inferno.

His fingers flew to clench those silken tresses between his legs' almost ripping Itachi's lovely locks from its bloody roots; his toes curled.

Itachi growled; tracing the tip of his tongue over the wet head.

"St-sto-stop! I-I-ngh-dir-ty!" Sasuke let out a strangled cry as he writhed in all consuming fire.

His fingers dug into the side of his cheek to stifle his moans; the other shredding through silken sheets. The heat was explosive, the fire an inferno, burning in the image of repulsive man grinning at him at the back of his mind.

He was so disoriented, so mixed-up he could barely tell which reality was but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He wanted this…he wanted this so badly it doesn't matter if it was those disgusting man of his mind doing this to him or if it was Itachi…!

There was something terribly terribly thrilling yet frightening to be wanted with such predatory hunger. Something terribly beautiful…something that made him feel wanted…

"Hmmm…" Itachi growled, suckling, drinking deeply as his too small mouth milked the hot boiling length in his cavern, heightening the fire that poured through Sasuke's veins.

Sasuke writhed, forcing his teary eyes apart to watch.

To watch as Itachi tenderly suckled him, running his tongue over the slick length of pre-cum that stained the midnight curtain, smeared the porcelain cheek and too small mouth with rosy lips; pearly liquid rolling down the side, coating Itachi's white fingers as he tried to take in all of Sasuke though he needn't force himself.

And in instant like a flood gate bloody tears poured down Sasuke's cheek and it wouldn't stop as he wept his heart out in heartbreaking happiness that Itachi would even try for the likes of him.

His entire body tightened in burning ecstasy, tears of pleasure, blood of sorrow and pain seeped from the tight slits of heavy lashes, his midnight bangs stuck messily to his flushed features. His moist lips parted; his eyes pinched in concentration, his hand followed the sensual dipping and rising of Itachi's head as he deep throated him with his tight hot cavern, pressing down desperately, urging the other to take him deeper.

It felt so good…so damnable good as Itachi sucked him hard drenching him in hot fire; fangs skimmed along the large veins pushing him towards the edge of consciousness.

Sasuke panted, his breath coming as short hitches; his head shifted restively.

Raucous laughter, hurtful hands ripped at him through his mind, filling him with pain, with aching grief threatening to tear him apart but his entire body was stirring to life, bursting to flames beneath the talented ministration.

His heart ached...bloody tears burnt his features like acid…

Why should he matter who was doing this to him…?

It didn't….! It didn't!

Sex is just sex…!

Itachi moaned; the burning pain of his skull heightening the heat that poured through his blood as suckled and licked Sasuke with enthusiasm; a hand reach to fumble mercilessly over the sensitive sac, squeezing and massaging them with rhythm that threatened to bring this overriding ecstasy to a swift end.

"Ungh! I-shi-"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes, his lips trembling, gasping; his finger clenching and unclenching over those sweaty tresses, fighting the overwhelming urge just shove Itachi's head lower, half wanting to hear him chock, to just thrust his hips forward; to bury his tortured length deeper into that tight sultry cavern.

"Ngh…ugh…"

In an instant, with a devilish motion, Itachi's fang nib the leaking peak, slicing the slippery skin.

"Haaa! Ohhh!" Hoarse shout wrenched from Sasuke's throat; his body double up; his lips quaked; his fingers stabbed, ripping those velvet curtains, the other stabbing through the golden satin sheets; his fangs lengthened to full extend as pleasure ripped through his entire being through his pulsing groin.

God!

Like fire, like white-hot lightning it arched through his entire being, sizzling, streaking through his blood like molten poison.

Oh God! Shit!

Itachi hissed in pain, slicing his fangs over the hot pulsing vein.

Sasuke's strained hips burnt almost to the point of numbness. The muscles of his inner thigh were tense with pain. His erection tightened, twitched in excitement. His limbs trembled; his abdomen gritting in unbearable pleasure.

He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe as his breath came as short hitching gasped.

There was so much sensation, so much sensation that he could only moan and shout like a fool who couldn't string two word together.

Itachi sensing the building pressure in Sasuke increases the pace of his stroke, his white fingers rolling and squeezing the sensitive sac mercilessly with increasing intensity, his tongue sliding over the underside of the twitching flesh, wrapping them tightly.

"N-Ah!" Sasuke cried; throwing his head back; his breath came as short breathless hitch as pleasure tightened and narrowed to one shimmering point; cum oozing generously into Itachi's sultry cavern as he drank in as much of its sweetness as he could manage, sucking harder, milking the wet burning flesh with his boiling cavern; cum smearing all over his rosy lips.

"Umm..."

"I-I ca-" Sasuke chocked, his entire body clenched, his fangs fully extended.

His muscles trembled, burnt; his fingers gripping so tightly his knuckles were white.

"I-"

With one last tender stroke, Itachi pushed himself up to claim Sasuke's gasping, saliva oiled lips in a sizzling kiss, slamming his own straining shaft deep into Sasuke.

Sasuke's screamed into those hot lips, drowning Itachi's groan of utter bliss as his muscles clenched all around Itachi sending sizzling waves of inferno tearing through him in wild abandon.

Oh yes...! Yes! Oh such a perfect creation! Such a docile doll! An obedient puppet!

Itachi snarled ripping his lips away, slicing Sasuke's swollen skin; pleasure erupted.

"You maddened me love…" He panted, as he pulled out to the very tip, and trusted back in with another roll of his hip.

Fire roared; the heat an inferno of hell.

Sasuke shouted; a soft sad chuckle resonated as he swung his arms, wrapping tightly over Itachi's neck. Bloody tear trickle.

"You little demon…!" Itachi growled, his chiseled chest heaving.

"Th-en pun-ish m-me…m-my God…"

"My vile little angel…" Sealing Sasuke's lips with his own he plunged as deep as he could reach within Sasuke's sultry heat and with electric force, climax slammed into Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed into Itachi's lips, his lower muscle clenched, his fingers tore the midnight tresses by the bloody roots and like a tiny detonation he came forth all over Itachi's toned abdomen; his entire body shook.

* * *

There was a long cold silence, disturbed only by the crash of thunder as Pein's question ranged.

"Did your maker leave you…?" Madara muttered at last.

"…"

"Did he punish you for your insolence…?" Madara cascade his fingers over Pein's trembling abused features.

Stroking and caressing them almost tenderly, almost affectionately.

"..."

"I would say not enough if you could still sprout such repulsive words…"

Madara knelt down to cup the delicate features, turning them to face him. Pein lowered his gaze; there was nothing to read on his expression.

Pein looked was so empty, so deadened that indeed it was mercy itself to just kill him and hurl him into the fires of hell.

But why would he do that? Why would he show him kindness when he was the very reason Itachi had left him?

Why show him mercy at all when he could play him into despair?

Yes…drown him in despair…

Madara smiled tenderly, stroking his thumb gently almost lovingly over the stained porcelain cheek, resisting the urge to just claw that white features off.

"Even so…no matter how uncouth you are…there is no need for you to suffer…"

"…"

"Let me sooth your agony…let me give you a moment of relief as only our blood could…" Madara whispered, tilting his head to his side to expose his slender neck.

Abruptly Pein stilled, his muscles clenched, in an instant he quickly smack Madara's hand off his cheek and the next moment he was on his feet, stumbling back.

"Chi-"

"How dare you!" Pein bellowed, his entire features contorted in pure hostility, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his lengthened fangs glimmered.

"…"

"What game are you playing vampire! You! You as a pureblood know that we cannot take any other blood but the blood of our maker!"

"…"

"What do you want from me?"

"To sooth your pain…"

With a speed that Pein could never master Madara shifted to stand directly in front of him, his trench coat fluttered. Pein growled in warning, his silver orbs narrowed intently.

"Come child…no one should suffer as you do…"

"Don-"

"It is not right for you to suffer like this no matter what you have done to anger your maker…"

"I-"

"Yes…not even you…no one…deserve this pain…" Madara whispered, lifting his hands to weave them lovingly within Pein's ginger tresses, the other cupping his icy features.

And in that moment something inside of Pein, the reserve strength he had inside of him that had took him through all the cold cruel nights, through the night Itachi had made Sasuke and through the night Itachi had punished him, in an instant crumbled.

He wanted to weep, wanted to just burry himself in an embrace as all of his sorrow; his anguish came to him in torrent.

The vampire's gesture was so simple yet it touched him to the very core.

Such a foolish emotion! Such an idiotic emotion!

He didn't even know the vampires name and yet he wanted his kindness…his compassion that he had longed forgotten could exist in another being besides his creator.

"You vile being…this…is a sin…" Pein croaked.

"Are we not sin itself? Adding another one would not make a difference" he breathes, guiding Pein tenderly closer to his neck.

_"Itachi…Itachi…ah…what would you do now I wonder…What would you do of this betrayal I wonder…" _Madara let his lashes drift shut as the razor fangs slip into his neck.

* * *

It was still thick and heavy night when Sasuke opened his eyes to the dim muted lighting of flickering candles. He had learnt to sense the coming of dawn ever since he was made as he is and morning is not really that near yet. Tangled in bloody ripped damped sheet soaked in sweat and semen Sasuke let out a soft groan, squirming slightly, he swipe a hand down his alabaster features as he lay unmoving.

A soft beating of heart hummed against the silent chamber and Sasuke turned to see Itachi through the translucent curtain standing over the ornate frame of glassy window framed with golden silken curtains with his back towards him; but he could still see his expression, see those ruby gems gazed emptily over the deadened street.

And at once the sight wrenched his heart, stabbing him with shocking pain.

The expression Itachi wore was not one Sasuke could recognize, not one he could fathom, as if a creature that had lived a thousand years of suffering.

There was not an ounce of joy, an ounce of peace but instead pure anguish and suffering that lined every edge and curve of those sculptured face. And his eyes were so sad, so empty that it broke his heart.

Was this perhaps the face he wore when he thought no one was looking?

Sasuke bit his lips, his fingers curling over his silken covers.

Itachi stood so still he looked more dead than alive with locks that reach just above his lean waist; caressing his beautiful naked white skin that shone with macabre beauty beneath the gentle moonlight ray, as if the flesh of God himself.

"Come here…Sasuke…" Itachi whispered suddenly in a tone that chilled Sasuke to the very bones.

His voice was so soft, so tense and quiet as if straining not to weep, straining not to break down then and there was absolutely no authority in his request. Itachi was pleading whether he realized it or not…

"I-I didn't me-"

"It's alright…come to me…" Itachi let his lashes rest against his icy cheek.

Sasuke did. He swung his legs over the bed and slip out towards Itachi effortlessly.

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, shifting to stand directly in front of him.

He looked even worst showered beneath the pure white moonlight that illuminated his skin. There was pain, real pain in those scarlet abyss, torment and suffering in his very soul that seemed to seep out of his very being like dark waves of torture.

"You are lovely…" Itachi said mildly, lifting his hand to cup Sasuke's pastel features.

"…"

"You are beautiful…" Itachi muttered, gazing towards the empty street as he continued to stroke Sasuke's icy features.

"Ita-"

"You are a good boy…a good boy…" Itachi whispered over and over again, pulling Sasuke into his embrace, cradling his head he smooth his fingers over Sasuke's messy locks as if a mother with such affection that it clutch at his heart.

He realized suddenly what Itachi said was bitter and cold; filled with nothing but pain and if it was possible…regret?

_"I do love you, you know…but I cannot force you to live millenniums of nights you do not want…"_

Without warning, coldness, an icy coldness that went deeper than his bones, his blood to his very soul drenched him.

Millenniums of nights…yes… there would be hundreds of thousands of nights like this where one weep in anguish....

And for the first time in so many nights he recognize what it meant to have this dark gift that ran through his blood.

He could never die…

Yes…

He recognize now that this bitter emptiness would eternally be his companion; torturing him, tormenting him as he wonders this dark earth alone or not for all eternity; imprisoned in a beautiful face child like body that's incapable for even a shard of light.

Incapable to feel even a shard of warmth and with sharp eyes that could see so much yet see nothing at all but endless darkness as his soul, his heart would forever weep in loneliness, in emptiness and nothingness.

In a way he had brought this onto himself with his sins but that's what Itachi had been condemned to since birth.

Oh how terrible it is to have never felt a speck of warmth…

How unthinkable it is to have been cursed with darkness...

"Itachi…my lovely Itachi…You are lonely aren't you…"

"You are a good boy Sasuke…" He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss over Sasuke's head.

"Is there ever a loneliness inside of you that pushes you to tell someone, anyone…to confide your heart, your pain in…?"

Itachi stilled, startled for once as Sasuke's words.

"…"

"Am I not satisfying? Don't make such an expression anymore…I don't like it…" Sasuke muttered, looking up, his hands lifted to lid gently over Itachi's strong bare chest.

Crimson meets translucent hazel and for a moment Sasuke though Itachi would lean down to kiss him but he didn't.

"You be nice to Pein…you be nice to him…" Itachi murmured softly, looking back at the empty street, tightening his embrace.

"Ita-"

"Treat him kindly…love him…promise me you wi-"

"I will…I will…" Sasuke said urgently.

* * *

Please review... I hope this new version is better than the last... Flames are accepted. Thank you...


	8. Facade

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted..**

**If there's anything unsatisfactory please feel free to tell me**

**Or if there's anything you feel that's missing from this story feel free to tell me too**

**I would really like to make this story as enjoyable as possible for all of you...**

**Thank you...**

**Reviews from you are what keeps me going...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Facade**

The high ceiling were boasted with murals of leaping cherubs, dozens of chandeliers hung in rows through the entire ball room, casting a muted light over the dancers, the marble dancing floor. And to top it all, golden silken curtains framed the two dozen glassy windows that dragged alongside the ivory walls.

The performers dragged their bow in the most elegant manner, crafting symphonies of melodies with their violin.

Of course… what more could you expect to find in the royal mansion.

Sasuke stood silently in the corner, his finger curl gently over the long stem of crystal wine glass, twirling the crimson liquid, as he gaze over the starless firmament through those pearly glass.

He knew why Itachi took him here; he knew what was to happen… And if he felt anything when Itachi told him he would kill tonight, it was content.

He hated them, he loathed them, despise every one of these politicians and bankers who schemed, robbed their own people.

Sasuke tightened his jaw, swiping his gaze back at the dancers, the gentlemen in top hats and their ladies draped in silk; blood pounded in his ears, revulsion roared in his veins.

Just look at them…

All dress in satin…!

Look at them!

Oh how lavishly they adore themselves with emeralds and rubies, gold and silver while he'd suffered his whole life!

Disgusting! Disgusting humans!

They deserve to die! They deserve to see fear, to suffer in terror and darkness in which he would deliver!

A snarl threatened to rip from his throat as he resisted the urge to crush the brittle glass between his fingers.

"Sasuke…" A cruel smirk twisted over Sasuke's features as he turned with a languid motion, the sight almost halting his very heart.

Itachi looked even more terrifyingly beautiful, sexy and dark beneath the dim lighting. His mesmerizing white marble features illuminated against the gentle silver moonlight ray to reveal a starkly predatory beauty that chills you to the bone yet laced with a certain eroticism that could leave any women and men panting in lust. His satin dark midnight locks tumbled over his strong shoulder; clad in an ebony tail coat of the latest style; white frills blossomed just beneath his pale slender neck as fashion decree.

Oh how he loved the way Itachi's predatory gaze seemed so frightening, so blood curdling yet so beguiling and hypnotic that you could just lose yourself in them. And his finely crafted rosy lips looked so soft, so lustrous you couldn't help but think of all those lovely places it could barely fit, all those exciting places you shove it too... Ah yes...just like the other night...

He was lovely… a dark angel…a night fantasy.

"What is it…?" Itachi muttered, his crimson orbs darkened sending excitement racing through Sasuke's blood.

"I-Is it time…? Have you got us a kill…?" Sasuke muttered hurriedly, his cheek burnt.

"…"

"Who's this vile being?"

Itachi smiled before he could stop himself at the childlike innocence statement.

"Ita-"

"My goodness…" Itachi laughed like chimes, lifting his hand he cupped Sasuke's icy features, his thumb stroking tenderly over the soft flesh, sending electric jolts of heat racing through Sasuke.

"..."

"You are a keen little one aren't you…?" Itachi teased.

"You ask this now?" Sasuke scoffed at the statement, setting his wine against the window.

"Do you really think killing is that easy for the innocent?"

"Of course…what's there to fear? Those bastards cannot hurt me anymore" Sasuke sneered, casting a disgusting glance over the humans.

A soft chuckle resonated, snapping Sasuke's attention back at Itachi to see an amusing smile twisted over those rosy lips.

"What's so funny? Do I look like a comedian?" Sasuke charged.

"You look like an angel but you talk like a common thug…a pheasant more exact"

Sasuke at once felt a stab of pain pierced his heart as he quickly looked away, gazing back at the fountain amid the breathtaking garden, with liquid water that shone like crystals beneath the silver ray through the glassy window as Itachi reached down to take Sasuke's icy hand, his thumb stroking soothingly over the white knuckles, clutching his heart in his gentleness.

Why…?

Why is Itachi doing this?

Why did Itachi have to remind him?

Why did he have to bring it up?

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Sasuke gritted.

"Have you forgotten your decadent hum-"

"I have no idea what you are saying!" Sasuke growled, his fangs lengthened threateningly, his heart throbbed as the pain intensifies welled in his chest so intensely he could barely breathe.

He didn't want to hear it ever!

He didn't want to ever be reminded of his filthy human life! Forget them!

He wanted to forget them all!

Forget… Forget his shame…Forget his humiliation…Forget what it was like to be human!

"Remember those cold nights…remember the night when I took you?"

"I don't!" Sasuke spat.

His chest tightened as Itachi shifted even closer. So close that Sasuke could feel his icy coldness that went deeper than his bone marrow caressing him over the thickness of his navy double breast coat.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke shivered, letting his lashes rest, his heart squeezed in pain.

"You are a sex toy…remember that…?" Itachi whispered.

"No! I-"

"Remember how filthy men touch you…?"

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Sasuke shook his head; his fingers flew to clutch his silken bangs.

"Remember your cries…?"

"Enou-"

"Remember how you spread your le-"

"Enough I say! Enough with your lunacy!"

"Remember what it was like to have nothing at all"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sasuke snarled.

His fangs outstretched in warning; snapping back he glared maliciously at Itachi; his entire feature contorted in agony and rage.

"Reme-"

"Stop it I say!"

"Oh but my dear…I do not want you to ever forg-"

"I remember!" Sasuke spat; turning away he wrenched his fingers away from Itachi.

"Then do I speak the truth?"

"…"

"Tell me I do…"

Sasuke gritted his jaw, his chest tightened to fits of bursting, as his heart throbbed in agony, bleed in distress.

Itachi was right.

Oh he wanted to deny it… He wanted to say it wasn't true!

That he was none of those but he couldn't!

And yet how hurtful, how cruel it seems. No, not cruel, merely merciless and accurate... Merely a month ago he was no more than a filthy vagabond, a sex toy…

"My Sasuke…"

His heart ached as Itachi caress his alabaster features with the back of his fingers, and the loving gentleness of it, clutched his heart, his soul to the core.

"Sasuke…"

"_Don't…Don't say my name in such a voice… please don't…"_

"My lovely Sasuke…" Itachi's breathe brush his ear shell sending shivering pleasure coursing through his entire body.

"_Stop saying them! Stop it! Stop it!"_

"What's wrong…?" Itachi murmured; his lips brush the sensitive ears shell.

_"Enough! Don't! Don't touch me with such kindness if you feel nothing for me…!"_

"Look at me…"

Sasuke eyes burnt, pressure building in his chest at the tenderness in that request that contradicted the harsh words that sliced him but he refused to weep anymore as Itachi gently shifted to cup his arctic cheek, turning him to face him.

A force smile immediately caresses Sasuke's lips as his chest hurt so badly he wanted to shout, to shriek in pain. He felt so cold, so painfully cold at Itachi's words that he wanted to just cringe away from his touch, tears threatening to burst again.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm indeed a sex toy…do you desire my service…?" Sasuke gave a sorrowful laughed.

A pained expression came over Itachi and abruptly flashes of Itachi's tortured expression from the other night rupture over his mind. In an instant he felt guilt, anger and sorrow wrenched his heart.

That expression again…

No…!

He didn't want to see it! He didn't want to ever see it! He didn't want to ever see it because deep down he knew it was for Pein…not him…! Pein…!

"_Don't think of other men in front of me…! Don't think of him when you are with me! He hurt you didn't he? He hurt you so badly didn't he…? Why do you still think of him?"_

It hurts…It hurts so much he could barely stand it…

"Sas…"

_"_Wh-what is it now?" His free fingers quickly lifted to caress them over Itachi alabaster cheek._"Yes…Don't think of him…don't! Let me take away your pain…"_

"…"

"Itachi…" _"Can you ever hear me…?"_

"…"

"Don't make such an expression you hear me…I hate it…" _"Can you ever see me…?"_

"Dance with me…" Itachi whispered, pulling Sasuke's hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss.

Thrills of excitement tore through Sasuke in wild abandon as his bleeding heart hammered in anticipation, his lips went dry.

"I-I-"

"Dance with me my cherub…" his icy breath caress the back of Sasuke's hand, the dark voice a temptation in itself.

Sasuke swallowed, his mind numbed as his gaze swipe the chamber in nervousness. By the Gods he had never tango before in his life…

He… He couldn't do it…He'd be an embarrassment…An embarrassment to Itachi!

Besides, weren't they suppose to be picking preys?

"Wh-what if our…what if the prey lea-"

"I will guide you…"

"N-" Before Sasuke could protest, Itachi tugged Sasuke gently towards the dance floor with liquefy grace.

Sasuke's heart hammered against his chest and his breath refuse to enter his lungs as he watched in captivation at the liquefy stir of velvet locks in the stillness of the room as the dancers prepared for the next piece.

The light dimmed, casting a soothing shadow of serenity; the violin played its magic. It was a slow dreamy piece, a piece for lovers.

"Itachi…I d-" Sasuke chocked his hazel orbs darting frantically around the chamber as his cheek burnt at the realization that they were the only ones that were both male.

People are staring at them, there are laughing at him aren't they… taunting him…!

He wanted to run, to hide away from their mocking gaze, their disgusted gaze.

"Don't mind them …" Itachi muttered, curling his pale fingers over Sasuke's wrist, turning him to face him.

Sasuke bit his lips, as Itachi gently draw him to his arms, close to his cold body, making Sasuke stand on his boots. Sasuke took in a deep breath as he could feel the cold sensual power clinging onto him like a second skin; his heart crashed, dark heat spreading through him.

"Close your eyes…" Itachi muttered, placing Sasuke's hand over his heart.

At once Sasuke could feel the erotic beat of Itachi's heart against his skin as his own heart struggled to match its rhythm.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered urgently.

"Feel only me…see only me…" Leaning forward to rest his temple against Sasuke's, he whispered the word against Sasuke's skin and just like that, Sasuke felt himself, his every nerve ending, his every cell, every connective fiber in an instant, relaxed at the gentle assurance.

"..."

"Shut your eyes…"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip nervously as Itachi began to stir, letting his lashes rest, letting himself be carried away.

Itachi hummed a dark melody that only they could hear, as their bodies moved together. Their bodies grazing each other with such intimacy, molding together in such close intimacy that Sasuke wanted so badly to moan in desire, his body, his skin, his blood an inferno as Itachi shifted and twirled with perfect elegance.

He could feel Itachi's soothing heart against his palm.

"You are beautiful…so beautiful do you know that…?" Itachi murmured.

Sasuke's chest tightened; biting down on his trembling lips, pressure…concentrated was building in his chest, numbing his throbbing heart at the plainness of those words. His eyes burnt a boulder growing in his throat.

Oh how many times had he cursed lovers, condemn them with such loathing that he wanted them to rot in hell, whenever he saw couples hold the other from the reeking shadows of the alleyway.

How many times had he told himself that he didn't need love, didn't need affection and that love is a voluntary enslavement.

A lie! A terrible lie!

He had said them to convince himself that he didn't need them; that it was a great thing that he had no one. That he could spread his legs to anyone willing to pay unlike lovers who are damned to the same partner. That he still has his freedom, that he was bound to no one and to feel is the slowest form of suicide.

But really, hidden deep within these thought there lurks the terrifying, inexplicable fear, the sheer panic of being alone. Loneliness…

"Sasuke…"

"Don't-Shh…please don't sa-" Sasuke chocked; nuzzling his features desperately against Itachi's neck.

He wanted this moment to be perfect. No teasing…no mocking… No lies…He wanted to believe in this illusion, this vision of love…

_"If this is a dream please don't wake me…" _

"My cherub…"

Tail coat, fluttered and caress Itachi's legs as he floated and swirled, his satin strands trickling over his high cheek bone.

"Hold on to me love…" Itachi breathe.

Sasuke's heart squeezed, nodding quickly not trusting his voice as he forced himself to open his eyes. Itachi hummed his own dark melody, his long dark lashes rested over his high cheek bone, his rosy lips parted in the slightest as the violin continued to play.

Itachi…

His Itachi was so vividly real in front of him, his features radiated of beauty unseen, untouched. His welcoming coldness enveloped him, his gentle breath brushing over him like the softest of caressed.

He wanted to remember this…he wanted to remember every bit of it.

And if truly, he was a creature of eternity, may he always have this instant, scarred…in the richness of his memories.

_"I know it is Pein that you love…it is Pein that you weep for…Itachi… can you feel me…? Can you feel me in your arms…?"_

With every stir, with every turn they floated with phantom like grace and elegance. Sasuke could feel the world changing around him, as if the ground have suddenly crumbled, as if everything around them have suddenly dissolve, writhed away leaving only Itachi.

Itachi smiled, feeling Sasuke lean closer against his chest as he continued to twirl with the melody born from his wretched spirit and he noticed his own pain…his own sorrow that had always been tearing at his soul, vanished.

His heart…his bleeding heart was at peace, his soul tranquil at last after centuries of agony, shocking him to the core but he didn't let it show.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to hold someone…

He wanted to hold Sasuke, he wanted to touch him, and he wanted to feel him eternally by his side so intensely that it terrifies him.

This isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to be! Oh how he had once yearned for a moment of relief, a moment of peace…!

But not anymore!

Born from fire, born from sin, born as the devil's advocate, peace is but an illusion!

He was sure of this! He was so sure of this!

What is Sasuke doing to him?

The music stop and Itachi quickly slip Sasuke out of his arms. He wanted to leave; he wanted to wrench away from his gentle touch, to escape from his innocence and vulnerability that seem to have an effect on him.

Perhaps it was his quiet voice that reflected a helplessness that he couldn't survive without him or his words laced with no flattery or deceit that touches him…or maybe it is his eyes…so intense, hungry yet so innocent like his childlike features that clutches his very soul.

He frightened him!

"Itachi!" Sasuke called Itachi's name sharply, snapping him out of his shock.

"Sa-"

"What is it? Are you alright? Can you control yourself? We can leave now…we can take another victim somewhere else" Sasuke's fingers were already caressing over Itachi's rosy lips as if feeling for his fangs. An edge of panic in his voice.

"Sasuke I-"

At that moment a sharp clapping resonated and Itachi immediately turned, pushing Sasuke's hand away rougher than he meant to. A smirk twisted over his lips at the sight of the blonde across the chamber.

About bloody time…

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Wouldn't it be rude not to thank the prince for this lovely evening?" Itachi rasped, turning back.

Sasuke remained unmoving, his eyes locked onto the prince in utter shock…

He knew the man…he knew him from his human memories…

* * *

The Sonata Pathétique played, white fingers stirred and glided over the key in perfect elegance. The melody hummed, resonated a tone that pour forth the cries of his soul. Pour forth the desire of his soul, his pain and sorrow. He played them slow; he played them soft as he let his lashes rest, letting the melody seep into his very core through his white fingers that likened the flesh of an angel.

The candlelight flickered, radiating a sense of tranquility over the bloody room, the decadent chamber with rotting bodies splayed all over and ripped emerald curtains that still hung by the few threads of silver fabric.

He hummed the music he knew so well deep within his soul as he let his fingers gradually crafted the slow symphonies of melodies into reality. Letting himself be immersed in a world of emotion, a world of nothingness as his soul bleeds…

As his spirit weep through the tender tone he craft.

He cries in silent with his melodies, he shrieks in silent with the symphonies born from his bleeding spirit.

Let every unseen tear be the stain of his sin; let every unheard cry be the shout of his spirit…as he suffers in anguish, as he suffers in fire.

"Do you always pick aristocrat for the sake of their piano and play amid their decadent bodies?" A dark voice whispered, piercing through his mind.

At once the music stopped, snapping his eyes apart his heart crashed, adrenaline tore through his veins and with a motion he turned.

That voice! That voice!

"Itachi?" Pein smiled, almost leaping out of his seat.

His heart sunk at the sight that met his eyes, his heart ached so badly he could barely draw breath as he fought the tears that threatened to roll.

"And do you always wear the clothes of your toys"

"Oh…" He whispered, turning back to the elegant piano, the ebony trench coat twisted over his lean body.

Pressure building in his chest, threatening to rip his heart apart.

"Go on…play them for me again…"

"What do you want Madara…?"

"Do i need your permission to wonder the night...?" Madara glided silently towards the younger, letting his crimson gaze swipe the bloody chamber littered with mangled bodies.

"Why is it you…?" Pein croaked.

Madara smiled sinisterly.

He could hear the tears that laced that voice; he could feel the sorrow and anguish that seemed to be radiating of the other like shockwaves. He feels his pain, he feels his grief, his deep regrets for the things they've done together…

Yes…as he should.

"Why such a tone…?" Madara rasped. His fingers lifting to lid over Pein's shoulder as he shifted with a languid motion to sit beside him.

Pein lowered his gaze, looking away, his heart ached, shame brewing in him.

"Why are you here…?"

"Sweet Pein…don't flaunt your body around behind your maker…" Pale fingers reached forward, to trace over the edge of Pein's thin unbutton ivory shirt, pulling them together.

Pein tightened his lips, his eyes burnt.

He wanted to wrench away from that sinful touch that he craved so much; he wanted to run, to hide from that predatory gaze that seemed to clutch him by his very soul.

It hurts…It hurts so bad…! And yet he couldn't bring a single fiber in his body to tell Madara to leave him.

He craved his voice that reminded him of Itachi…

He craved his cold touch that likened Itachi so much that if he was to just close his eyes he could deceive himself that indeed it is…and his eyes, his eyes that bleed of blood was an imitation of Itachi's in all perfection.

God! This is wrong! This is wrong!

"Lovely Pein…" Madara murmured, shifting closer as his fingers delicately stir to cup Pein's porcelain features, turning him to face him.

Crimson meets silver.

"…"

"What is it…?" Madara whispered quietly.

Pein bit his bottom lips, his fingers curling against the leather seat as his heart throbbed, tears burning in the back of his eyes.

He wanted to weep; he wanted to sob as that gentle voice touch him to the core.

_"Stop speaking to me in such a tone...Don't use that tone...don't use that gentle tone...!"_

"What's wrong Pein…?"

Oh how alike they sound… Their hands, their eyes…even their features...

If only Itachi would hold him this way again…

If only Itachi would speak to him this way again…Oh how happy he would be…

"Lov-"

"Enough!" Pein cried, slapping the gentle hands away his own icy fingers flew to his lips to muffle his sobs, a single tear rolled.

"Pein…"

"Quiet! I-I- I don-" Pein chocked, sobs wrenched as he quickly turned away.

"…"

"Don- D-" Pein coughed, wiping the bloody tears with the back of his hand.

Damn it! Damn it!

He couldn't say it! He could ask Madara to leave him!

Such a fool! Such a stupid fool!

Hadn't he betrayed Itachi enough already! Did he never want to go back?

"Pein…" Madara called softly.

"God! St-stop it already!" Pein bellowed, coughed.

"…"

"Why are you here? Why!"

"…"

"It's bad enough that I took your blood!"

"And is my blood so sickening that it upsets you?"

"Just st-stop it! Stop talking!"

"Then talk to me…Pein…"

Tears dripped, Pein shoulder shook as his heart tore in all direction at the gentleness in that tone flawlessly mimic the tone of Itachi's voice.

He wanted it to be Itachi so badly; he wanted Itachi to call his name again with such gentleness that he would give his life for it.

He couldn't endure the pain anymore!

He couldn't endure the thought that Itachi might never call his name with tenderness again that he wanted to go back right this moment!

Go back and tell him all of his sins and beg for his mercy…Itachi will forgive him won't he? Won't he?

_"Pein…I do love you…but only so much" _Tears brunt, his lips shook, his entire body trembled in anguish.

There was a long moment when Madara thought Pein would refuse to answer him.

That was to be expected anyway…Vampires are lonesome creatures who kept their dark hearts to themselves. And flaunt of emotion as openly as Pein did now was already an embarrassment in itself.

"He wouldn't take me back anymore…" Pein whispered quietly.

"Pard-"

"He wouldn't take me back!"

"…"

"Because of you! Because of you!"

"…"

"Oh God! What have I done? What have I-"

"Did your maker turn you away when you go back?" Madara asked deadpan.

"N-No! No!" Pein shook his head, wiping the tip of his narrow nose with the back of his bloody hands. _"But he will…!"_

"Th-"

"You think I dare to go back?" Pein cried. Letting his lashes rest, scarlet tears seeped, caressing down his bloody face, a boulder was growing in his throat, his fingers trembled.

"Look at me…" Madara whispered, cupping Pein's blood stained features forcing him to face him once again.

"St-"

"Shh…shh…hush now...shh..." Madara soothed, his thumb wiping the bloody tears away.

"Pl-"

"Why are you crying…? Look at the things you are capable of…" Madara swipe his gaze over the room and back at the younger.

"…"

"You kill with such finest…such cruel beauty…and look at the music you can make…"

"…"

"Those symphonies born from your beautiful soul…yes…they likened the harps of heaven…"

"Th-that's not-hing…" Pein couldn't help but gave a small smile.

"Oh it's something to me…"

"…"

"You are a beautiful creature…one…any creator would be proud to have as their creation…" Madara floated closer, their icy breath mixed. The gentle fingers continued in their relentless stroke over Pein's bloody cheek.

Madara was so close; Pein could see the flicker of gold from within that crimson abyss.

"I see your pain…"

"…"

"I see your dark despair…" _"Which I will drown you deeper…" _

"Madara…"

"Let me take them away from you…" Madara slide his fingers to the back of Pein's skull guiding him closer as he tilted his head to the side to reveal his tempting neck.

"Madara…N-"

"Let me give you relief…"

"…"

"Let me give you a moment of peace…" Madara smirked, as he could feel Pein's icy breath caress his sensitive flesh, sending shivers racking down his spine.

"..."

"Drink..." _"Yes…drink…drink up…"_

* * *

He was clad in the finest emerald coat buttoned over his lean waist, a white shirt, ebony pants and high leather boots to adore his feet. Sasuke's heart crash against his chest, blood pounding in his ears as his guts wrenched in fear.

He knew this face…he'd seen this face.

Those blue eyes that seem so cold, that voice that stirred everything inside of him, tearing his to pieces.

No…No…It can't be…

"He is all yours…" Itachi's voice echoed, his breath brushing over the back of his sensitive ears.

Torrents of shadows of horrific memories erupted, voices echoed, his skin crawling with disgust.

_"Ngh…! Haa!" The sound of bare thigh pounding against bloody buttocks. "Yes…haa…!"_

Sasuke shivered, his jaws tightened as revulsion creep through every inch of him.

_"Yes….whore_…!"

His fingers flew to clutch either side of his arms, to stop them from shaking. Oh God! No! No! Itachi cannot do this to him!

_"Ple-Please…!" "Yes…! Yes…!""Here you go…we'll see each other again I'm sure…so don't cry"_

"Such a lovely evening isn't it?"

That voice…the same voice! Sasuke was wrenched out of his thoughts, almost cringing in repulsion as the man stood in front of them.

He wanted so badly to look away; to run, to hide! He felt sick!

"Naruto my lord…" Itachi made an elegant bow as Naruto shifted closer. Those cold azure orbs travelled over Sasuke, sending shivers, abhorrence, pure molten fury racking through his skin.

Sasuke gasped; turning to the side, he lowered his gaze.

Stop it!

Don't look at me!

Don't touch me! Don't ever come near me again!

Everything around him were disappearing, the music that started seem a distant, the hundreds of pounding heart and busy chatter were nothing but gurgles of incoherent words to him as his mind seize to operate anymore.

Naruto…Naruto was now speaking to Itachi again but he couldn't understand a word as his mind numbed, creating a barrier that nothing could get through.

He wanted to run, he wanted to just run away and never look at those damnable features again, to hide from those lustful gaze, from those hand that taint him, tearing him apart. From his voice that he feared so much, from his touch that sullied him, and his body that violated him.

Suddenly a hand lid over his shoulder and in an instant intense terror ripped through every fiber in his body!

Sasuke's own fingers flew to them almost wrenched the damnable flesh of its socket in panic but it was only Itachi.

"Sasuke"

"Ita…Ita-I" Sasuke stammered, terror lacing his quiet voice.

"Come…we are obstructing the dance" Itachi tenderly guided Sasuke to the side. His silken locks flowed as he resumes listening to Naruto.

He could sense Sasuke's fear, he see the lithe body trembled beneath the dim lighting, hear the terror that dripped from his soft voice and smell the aromatic scent of adrenaline so thick that it thrilled his very blood, drenching him with excitement.

The normally steady heart was going wild, pounding and drumming so erratically that there was no rhythm at all.

"Itachi san…think about it" Naruto rasped, shifting closer he hooked Sasuke's obsidian bangs over the back of his ears.

At once Sasuke's entire body clenched, his fearful orbs darted towards that damnable voice that chilled him to the very bones, striking the damnable hand away.

"_Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!"_

He wanted strike Naruto so badly! He wanted to curse him to hell! To shout so that the world know of his rottenness! Of the things he did!

"Ah my lord…I never expect you to be interested in this sort of pleasure…" Itachi teased, shifting closer towards Sasuke, tightening his grip.

Naruto smirk, his fingers retreated, his lustful azure orbs travelled over Sasuke.

Shivers racked through Sasuke's white skin as he quickly bit his lip to keep them from trembling.

"Come now…don't be hasty…The boy is beautiful…How much?" Naruto muttered.

Before Sasuke could process the words, before he could even decipher the perverse meaning of it, Itachi burst out laughing more sweetly and naturally than Sauske have ever heard him.

"Offer me something I would want" Itachi laughed as he turned to look devilishly back at Sasuke.

_"What are you doing? What are you doing!" _Sasuke wanted to shout, wanted to shriek!

He would rather die!

He would rather die than to have history repeat itself!

To have Naruto ever touch him again!

But he gave a force smile as if he found Naruto's request hilarious too.

Naruto smiled and with a motion he lifted his gloved hand, slipping a carbuncle ring with ornate design, adorned with some glittering stone that bleed of blood, placing them against the window framed.

"There"

Sheer savage fury raced through Sasuke and if not for Itachi's cold fingers tightening even more over his shoulder he would have ripped Naruto's throat right off.

Oh he would have shred him to pieces!

No! No...Oh no…He was incapable of such kindness to the likes of him….

No…First…

He would have ripped his tongue out! Rip apart his limbs! Leg from torso! Fingers from hand!

Plunge his white fingers painfully slowly through that damnable chest, ripping that rotten beating heart out of his chest!

No! Wait!

He would peal his skin…His eyelid so he could watch!

Rip every inch of his decadent fiber from his body! Bone from bones!

And finally head from shoulder!

He would torture him! He would let him see fear! Let him see the devil himself!

Sasuke forced himself to smile naively as Itachi picked up the crimson ring, examining it.

"A ruby…" Itachi smiled turning teasingly over to Sasuke.

"…"

"Cherub…you approve?"

"Ah such a lovely stone…" Sasuke whispered politely watching Itachi slip it into his pocket.

"Indeed love…where are your manners? Why don't you accompany his lordship for such generosity?" Itachi rasped.

"…"

"Show him cherub…what you can do with that lewd mouth of yours…" The alabaster fingers reach to caressing over Sasuke's porcelain features affectionate, tracing over his pale lips.

"Yes…You wouldn't want to displease me now do you?" Naruto folded his arms haughtily.

Sasuke curled his fingers in rage, nails stabbing into the palm of his hand but his features remained indifferently innocent.

Displease him?

Oh he would kill him! He would kill him!

"Oh of course…why not…?" Sasuke smirked seductively.

Naruto was already standing directly in front of him, holding up his white gloved hand covered in rings.

"My lord…" Sasuke whispered; placing his arctic fingers over the warm flesh, letting them curl over his for the last time.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Maybe…oh maybe in my last life…"

Naruto laughed at the statement, pulling Sasuke's hand to his lips.

"You are such a comedian"

"Let's go somewhere we could be alone my lord…" Sasuke smiled, lowering his gaze seductively as his icy flesh touches Naruto's warm lustrous lips.

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted... It would be great to know what you think of this story or chapter so far... It will help me make this story more enjoyable for you... Any comments from you are really appreciated... Hope you like the story so far...

IF there's anything unsatisfatory or anything you feel would make this story better feel free to tell me... Thanks!


	9. Forsaken

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Sorry for such a long wait...I just finish my exam...**

**Hope this chapter is alright...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Forsaken**

The start glittered in the sky, the moon shone, illuminating the trees and painted a scene of silver romance beneath it. Sasuke's gaze wondered towards the crystal fountain amid the soft emerald grass that seemed to glitter with droplets of water beneath the gentle moonlight ray. Golden flames seem to burn all the along the edge of the far side wall, sleek black stallion hauling carriages over the door step in a distance.

It was so beautiful; this vision was lovelier than any human sight could have ever granted him. A smile twisted over his rosy lips, as he continued trotting through the silver night.

He could hear the rustled of grass beneath their feet, he could hear his own thudding footsteps against the soft pasture and he let it happen.

Why?

He'd seem more human he guessed.

"Lovely isn't it?" Naruto whispered. His fingers brushed the back of Sasuke's cold hand as they strode across the patch, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Snapping him back to the reason they were even out here.

"..."

"But of course you are lovelier" Naruto teased, reaching to take Sasuke's hand, his thumb stroking over those pale knuckles.

Sasuke's muscles tightened; boiling anger blistering through every inch of him as he made macabre illusions of the man's death in his mind.

Yes…he'll tear that damnable skin layer by layer, hearing the man screams like symphonies to his ears…

He would cut that oh-so-delicate eye lid off so that Naruto could watch till his death…yes...yes…

Naruto was speaking to him right now but he could barely hear a single word as blood pounded in his ears. Fantasies of torture clouded him, fantasies of blood, of raucous cry and sobbing shrieks drowned him in thrill of excitement.

"Sasuke are you listening?" Naruto snapped, shifting to stand directly in front of Sasuke.

Translucent hazel meets clear azure.

"Forgive me..." Sasuke gritted; as his free fingers curled, as he fought the urge to just wrench those damnable fingers that's stroking his knuckles, off his hand.

The sight of Naruto made him sick! The mere feel of his touch appalled him to the core!

"It's alright…you must be shock that your lover would trade you for a piece of rock…you must be thinking if you've made a mistake choosing him…"

"He is n-"

"Darling…yes, it is a mistake"

"How rude of you to insult your people" Sasuke rasped.

"Love…You should know that Itachi san is a known heart breaker…a player…"

"I don-"

"I don't want to see one as charming as you get hurt…" Naruto tenderly, hook Sasuke's obsidian bangs over the back of his ears, sending shivers racking through the vampire.

"…"

"I care about you…"

"How kind" Sasuke drawled; a forced smile breaking over his doll like features.

His mind was screaming, his mind was shrieking in fury, in blind rage at Naruto's apparent gentleness.

Such a fake!

A liar!

Even if Naruto could fool the world he could never fool him! He'd seen what a beast he is! He'd seen his true color! His perverse nature that sickened him onto vomiting!

"I have never met anyone quite as sensual as you" Naruto reach to cup Sasuke's cold alabaster features.

At once, that fiery touch, that mere gesture of affection triggered a sort of violence he had never felt before in him. A sort of concentrated abhorrence, concentrated repugnant that yearned to cause as much pain, as much anguish as it was demonically possible to everything swelled in him, in his chest.

Like fires from hell, like molten lava, like black widow's poison, pure vehement seeped through every inch of him, racking through his veins. And it was at that moment that he felt a terrible beast that he had never knew existed lunged at its invisible chains.

Roaring and clawing; breaking its stunning illusionary cage of conscious!

Ripping apart its titan chains of humanity!

Darkness, darker than eyes sewn shut spread through him like a plague; blood lust erupted over his vision, clouding his mind so wholly that he could barely think straight.

He wanted blood! Wanted Naruto's blood with an intensity that was out rightly monstrous! He could kill him right this instance!

"Choose me"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed; his entire body shaking in a ferocity he could barely contain.

Christ! God! Can this man get anymore conceited!

"I have the wealth to provide for you…" Naruto whispered, leaning forward.

"Wh-"

"I can give you whatever you want and all you need to do is lie down and spread your legs"

Before Sasuke could even protest, caught off guard, Naruto clenched Sasuke's upper arm, hauling him forward; crashing their lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

Pain throbbed, like an inferno it roared in his veins. Madara gasped, squeezing his eyes as his fingers tightened within those ginger tresses. Agony and ecstasy crashing into him like shockwaves with every deep suck.

It was as if Pein was pulling his blood from the very tip of his toes, his groin, sending shivers racking through his entire body, sending fire coursing through his entire being.

"Pe-Pien…Enough…Ah…Ungh…"

"Hmm! Ungh!" Pein tightened his fingers against the parted shirt, suckling harder.

More…more…always more…It was all he could see, all he could think of, all he could want.

This blood, this thick powerful blood!

"Release me." Madara tugged at the trembling shoulder.

In an instant red hot anger struck through Pein.

"Chi-"

"No!" He snarled; his fangs ripped the bloody neck, shattering the artery more fully; blood gush anew.

Agonizing pain ruptured down Madara's bruising neck.

"Enough I say!" Madara shouted; beads of sweat trickled down his temple as his fingers tightened, viciously ripping the younger away from him.

With a motion he was leaning against the window frame, a hand over his bleeding neck, the other against the golden window frame to support himself.

"Enough!" Madara roared; his blood boiled.

His pastel neck were torn, the site where the razor fangs had latched on, shredding the white skin. Scarlet rolled down his bare chest, framed by thin pieces of fabric, his trench coat hung loosely off his shoulder. His white strong body, his silken locks that rest like midnight fall on his back illuminated in silver beneath the soft ray of light.

"That's enough…" Madara muttered more gently.

Pein panted; whimpered, his predatory orbs glaring piercing at the older, his wet scarlet lips parted in a pant, his bloody fangs fully extended, dripped of red and his alabaster features smeared of dried blood.

"More…" Pein gasped, rising to his feet clumsily.

His entire body was shaking from the powerful blood, his heart hammered in thrill of excitement, a tight coil twisted at the pit of his abdomen. He was finding it hard to breath; he was finding it hard to even think.

He had to have more…!

Madara stood to full height, his crimson orbs narrowed, watching calmly at every clumsy move as Pein almost tripped over the reeking bodies; his stained ivory fabric slipping off his shoulder. Pein was intoxicated, he was aroused…

So much that Madara doubt there was even a string of logic left in that empty shell.

Pein had drunk too much in his haze of misery and the blood of a pureblood was likened alcohol, likened heroin to humans. Maybe offering his blood when the other was clearly tremendously distress was overdoing things a little, Madara acknowledge.

"Give me…"

"…"

"Give me what is rightfully mine!" Pein spat.

His body darted forward towards the powerful fountain of blood, his feet stomping over bloated corpses, crunching bones. Pein flailed his lean body against the vampire slamming hard against chiseled muscles. His nails anchored hard into the bleeding neck, his tongue flashing against the bright scarlet that spilled from his sharp nails.

Blood! Yes! Blood!

Before Pein could sink his fangs once again, before he could even draw closer, with blinding speed, Madara struck out, grasping Pein by the neck.

Feral snarl tore though the decadent room.

With a motion, Madara whipped around, slamming Pein against the glassy window, hard enough to hurt the other but not enough to shatter the seemingly brittle glass beneath his strength.

Pein hissed; his nails flew to puncture through Madara's coat, digging into his wrist. His lips pulled back in a snarl, his entire feature contorted in pure hostility.

"You damnable being! Give me like you said you will!" Pein bellowed, venom lacing his every word.

Peal of laughter resonated, ringing through Pein's mind like chimes.

"You beast! Give it to me now!" Pein cried; his eyes narrowed maliciously. Red flames or anger dancing over his vision.

"My…my…" Madara smirked. His gaze licked over the flushed, panting vampire.

Clearly, Pein had no idea what he was saying anymore, or at least he had no idea who he was saying them to. For a common vampire to demand the blood of a pureblood was likened to suicide.

"Give me…" Pein growled.

"You really are foolishly daring when you are intoxicated…" Madara muttered, shifting closer.

Pein growled; his bloody fangs lengthened in defense, his heart hammered in unknown fear or perhaps excitement, he couldn't be sure. He wasn't thinking anymore as if his body had a mind of its own.

"Give you…what is it that you want me to give you?" Madara taunted, leaned closer, their breath mixed. Long pale fingers brushed Pein's icy blood clot cheek, shivers racked down his spine.

"Ah…Ngh…Huh…uh…" Pein gasped leaning into the icy flesh. His skin was on fire, his chest was on fire.

"Lovely Pein…"

Pein whimpered, his breathe was frantic, his heart crashed at the sudden intimacy in that voice. At the soft tenderness of that voice….Of Itachi's voice… Itachi…

He could barely think, he could barely see the logic of things as Itachi's fierce crimson gaze was boring into him….Itachi…Itachi is with him again…

"Tell me what is it that you want…" Without warning, Madara reach down to cup Pein's rock hard sex with a knee buckling touch.

Feral snarl sliced the foully air.

Pein threw his head back, his finger stabbed deeper into Madara's bleeding arm. Waves of sensation rocked him, shook him; his legs almost went out beneath him as he slammed his back harder against the window for support.

God! Christ!

"G-God!" Pein sputtered. His chest rising and falling frantically; his entire body bursting to flames.

"I can't hear you…" Madara smirked; shifting even closer he clench harder against the hard bulk.

A hoarse cry wrenched from Pein's throat. White-hot heat speared through Pein, sizzling, streaking through his boiling blood. Saliva trickled down his side. His body clenched and dampened. His sweaty locks twisted as he whipped his head from side to side against the cold glass. His fingers tightened, nails digging deeper into the bleeding flesh.

Madara groaned, the fiery pain heightening his sadistic nature.

So lovely…Oh how beautiful Pein looked all flush with blood…all flushed in arousal…

Moaning, mewing and whimpering, not being able to string two words together.

"Such a lewd child…" Madara taunted, their lips brushed.

They were so close; Madara could see his own pale manifestation reflected deep within those silver pearly orbs.

Pein let out a soft moan, his teary silver orbs gazed pleadingly into Madara's fiery ones but his mind did not register that.

"Ita-Itachi…" Pein panted.

In an instance, a piercing pain stabbed deep into Madara's chest, shocking him. His muscles clenched; his heart almost stopped in its track.

Christ! What was that?

"Itachi…my love…" Pein whispered again, his finger untangled from Madara's wrist to clumsily touch Madara's features.

Madara stilled, his fingers release the silky wet bulk that stained the front of ebony fabric. Pein's eyes were out of focus, his fingers gently caress over Madara's rosy lips.

"I'm sorry…my love…" Pein mumbled.

Madara chest tightened, a boulder stuck to his throat.

"My dearest…please forgive me…"

"Shh…Rest child…you are tired…" Madara forced out. Uncurling his fingers from the vulnerable neck, he shifted to cup Pein's bloody features, feeling the other lean onto his touch.

"Please don't forsake me…"

"Shh…"

"Lo-"

"Rest…"

The word echoed like a lullaby to Pein's intoxicated mind, his lashes drifted shut, his knees let out.

With a swift move, Madara caught the limp form in his strong arm, letting Pein's head fall back; his fingers stroked the ginger spikes tenderly as his blood red gaze graze the tired sleeping form. Tracing over those half parted lips, with fangs just barely visible; gazing over the long lashes and the rosy cheek.

He could see Pein's innocence so plainly; he could see his vulnerability as if his soul was depended upon him. And for the first time in his life, he realizes that he wanted to eternally see this purity.

In the decadent world in which he was born to and Pein incarcerated to…love is a chimera and honesty, a word of mockery...

But here, Pein was revealing to him a child-like innocence he had never thought possible; a deadly flaw he found himself enthralled to.

God!

A chuckle threatened to burst.

Oh look at him…! So sentimental...!. It made him sick! It's enough…The game had gone far enough…It's time to stop fooling around…

* * *

Blazing rage exploded over Sasuke's vision like wild fire, the beast ripped from its cage, ripped from his chest and he thought his lungs, his heart was surely going to burst from such intense repugnance at the mere contact of that soft flash. He was sick onto vomiting as abhorrent clutched him, tore through his veins like cruel claws, stabbed through his guts, twisting them.

"You damnable fiend!" Sasuke cried. He latched his hand at Naruto's shoulder, hurling them back, ripping their lips apart.

A shout sliced the air, a sickening creak snapped.

Sasuke could feel the sharp break of crunching bones as that body left his fingers. Naruto's entire body was thrown half way across the field; his skull crashed against the edge of the crystal fountain.

Excruciating fiery pain spread from the side of his head to his eyes, his jaws. Loud ringing resonated in his ears so stridently he barely knew if he was standing or sprawled against the ground or what had happened.

Blood poured, smearing the white marble structure.

Sasuke let out a feral snarl, his vision bursting to scarlet as the intoxicating scent of blood exploded in all consuming fire.

To hell with being alone!

This will be the last time Naruto will ever touch him!

"You damnable being!" Sasuke bellowed.

Before Naruto could even blink, before he could even groan in pain, before he could even recover from the shock, cold cruel fingers, swung, slicing his features. Blood splattered, red scarlet blood gush from the gash on his cheek.

"You will not touch me again!" Sasuke cried, his white fingers, stabbed through Naruto's coat, ripping them apart.

The chain of the crucifix Christ hung around his neck, glittered against pale bare skin.

Sasuke laughed a loud pearly laughter.

"May God save your rotten soul!" He threw his entire body at Naruto then dug his pearly nails into Naruto's neck puncturing them, the other wrapped around Naruto in an agonizing embrace.

Naruto shrieked.

"Look at you sir!" Sasuke snarled; his fangs fully extended, half straddling half laying against the heated form.

Intense fear poured into Naruto in torrent, horror intense terror burst like flames in the depths of Naruto's sapphire gems, as he caught the sight of Sasuke's white canine.

"You monster! You beast! Demon!"

Naruto trashed, his huge trembling hands slamming into Sasuke's chest, his neck twisted and his heels digging uselessly against the soft ground, trying to escape.

"What is it sir? Don't you want me?" Sasuke taunted, tightening his hold, his bloody nails piercing even deeper into that bloodied neck.

Naruto screamed.

Blood oozed between the snow-like fingers. Ah, so beautiful…Scarlet against white…

Sasuke lowered his head relentlessly; his fangs throbbed, his mind painting beautiful pictures of masterpieces of death.

"Get away from me! Guards! You monster! I'll burn you! I'll burn you all!"

Naruto swung his nails, ripping at Sasuke's features, ripping at his coat to throw him off; the weak limbs kicking and flailing.

Sasuke laughed, as those mindless fingers were nothing more than gentle caresses to him and with a motion he shifted his hand from that bloodied neck to stab themselves into Naruto's silken blond tresses, hauling them back.

Flames sheered through Naruto's skull. Chunks of strands came loose by their tiny bloody roots.

"Help! Guards! Help! No!" Naruto shrieked in suffering.

With a slick motion Sasuke mercilessly sank his fangs into the torn up neck.

Excruciating pain like acid rush down Naruto's throat and he shrieked louder than he had ever screamed in his life; his fingers digging and ripping aimlessly, uselessly, trying to claw, to hurt, to bite into any amount of flesh that he possibly could!

"No! Stop it!"

The delectable tang of blood exploded deep into Sasuke's waiting mouth, melting like honey, trickling down his throat like the finest brandy. Scarlet bursting and dancing like a living flame of need in his mind.

Ahh…so delicious…more…more… Sasuke moaned, drawing in the richness of that aphoristic liquid.

"I'll burn you! I'll burn you!"

Naruto twisted; squirmed, acid scorched down his throat to his lungs threatening to rip them apart. His skull was on fire, golden locks ripping as he twisted for all he was worth.

Fabric tore.

"Hmm…you are so precious…so precious…" Sasuke moaned; the beast in him suckled harder, faster, more always demanding for more as he drown himself in them. Drawing so much, so rapidly, he thought his heart was going to rupture in overwhelming thrill of ecstasy. Naruto's frantic heart was pumping so fast, so hard, pushing them into his waiting lips.

So hot, so thick…he could barely contain them.

Oh God! Such pleasure!

Such sweetness he could barely contain them as he thought he might just swoon with the next gulp in delirium.

Knees slammed into Sasuke's side, soft nails racked down his features, hauled at his silken mane and tore at his silken fabric. Scarlet stained their white tattered shirt, smudging over Sasuke's tearing coat.

"You are strong...hmmm…so strong…" Sasuke gasped.

Sweetness of life overflowing through him, twisting a fiery coil in the very depths of his abdomen. His breathe came in short breathless pants as he drunk deeply, as his shaking fingers tightened even more over the struggling, trashing teen.

If he had ever felt such pleasure from blood, if he had ever felt more pleasure than this, he had no memory of it. There is no way in which memory could record such pleasure that exceed that of orgasm in this hot intimate embrace!

"I'll burn you! Monster!"

A hand crashed into the side of Sasuke's head, making his head ring, shouts bellowing in his ears so stridently he thought it was surely going to bleed, but he didn't care.

"Hmm…good man! Hmm…so sweet…better than the finest wine…hmmm…Stay alive…you don't want to die…hmmm…" Sasuke crooned. His tongue lapping greedily at the bloodied neck, his nostril pressed against the pampered soap-scented skin.

"Get off me! Monster!"

Naruto's fingers flew desperately at the blood smeared alabaster features again, his thumb jammed into Sasuke's close eyelid as hard as he could, trying to gorge them out; his knees dug into Sasuke's guts, his entire body twisting, writhing and arching against the titan embrace.

"In the name of God! Get away from me!" Naruto howled; acid burnt down his raw throat, ripping apart his track, his vision spun, the world spun.

He was losing too much blood.

Sasuke growled, biting down harder he ripped at the neck; widening the wound. Blood poured. Naruto shouted; his head felt light, the world a blur of colors as he frantically punctured his shaking bloodied nail at Sasuke's shirt in futile attempt to yank him off.

"No…Don't go yet…Hmmm…it's not time…don't go…hmm…hmm…" Such a sound he made; such a dreadful feasting sound that if Pein was here, he'd be disgusted out of his skin.

It didn't matter.

More... He needed to have more...

Chaotic shouts and roared clamored in Sasuke's ears, the crackling of fire, the pungent scent of smoke was closing in. Ten, no twenty or more heart beats were drumming in his ear, clatter of running footstep vibrating of the ground.

The guards are coming...

No! Just a little longer! A little longer!

Abruptly, pain beyond pain liked nothing he had ever felt erupted over the side of its neck.

Fire burst! Molten fire!

And as if it was alive, it spread through his entire throat down his back, his chest, and his jaws. Like acid, it melted through his crimson stained skin.

Sasuke screamed; ripping his lips away from that bloodied flesh. With a motion he was on his feet. His trembling hand flew to the side of his charred flesh, bleeding neck.

Excruciating pain roared at his sheer icy touch, as scarlet soaked his cold trembling fingers, rolling down his wrist to stain his coat. His hazel eyes bleed as if he was crying and it wouldn't stop. The sickening scent of burnt flesh pierced his nostril making him gagged.

Sasuke hissed; his bloody dripping fangs fully extended as he swiped his agonizing gaze at the trembling bleeding body.

Naruto was holding his blood dripped crucifix in his hand.

"No…" Sasuke whispered in disbelief, whispered in incredulity.

The cross actually saved him? God would actually save a sinner such as him!

Sasuke's eyes burnt, stumbling back, shaking his head. Blood rolled down the side of his cheek. He could see glitters of fires at the side of his bleeding eyes. He could hear angry roars like thunder in his ears and hear the heavy booths that stomp the ground.

He needed to go now.

"May God save your rotten soul…" Sasuke whispered his words again; his lips shook as he shakily backed away.

His heart bleed in sorrow, his soul ripped in anguish and then a torrent of rage came to him at such betrayal.

"You sinner!" Sasuke bellowed; his lungs fit to bursting.

He wanted to weep; he wanted to weep till he could weep no more…

Curse!

Shout! Shout till he could shout no more, till his throat hurt, till his throat bleed!

Till his heart shatter in fury and in torment.

Why have God forsaken him when he had needed him most? And yet…save sinners like Naruto!

Naruto gasped, his shaky fingers gripping his chain even tighter, as he glared maliciously at Sasuke.

"May you rot in hell…demon…." Naruto mouthed, blood pouring from his lips like black vomit.

* * *

Sasuke screamed and cursed, shouting his lungs out as he slammed his bloody fist again and again against the brick wall, of the reeking alleyway he hid. He could still hear their screams and angry curses as he darted across the town in his bloody clothes.

He could still see their disgusted faces and revolting eyes.

Beast!

Monsters!

Demons!

Creature!

That's what they called him! That's what they called him! And they are right…

He was about to kill Naruto!

He was about to kill a human! Kill for revenge! Kill for the sake of living! He didn't want this sort of life! He didn't want it! Who was he to take the life of another! Who was he to judge others for their sins!

Sasuke shouted to his heart content, his foot slamming against the reeking alley wall, his fist punching.

The bloody crucifix in Naruto's shaking fingers flashed through his mind.

Even God was against him! Even God would save sinners like him!

He could not endure it! He could not endure it any longer!

"Why have you forsaken me!" Sasuke screamed to the heavens.

Tears rolled, his chest tightened, his heart throbbed.

"Am I not your creation too? Am I not beautifully made too?" Sasuke bellowed; his fist slammed against the smashed wall.

Concentrated ball of sorrow slammed into him so hard that it shattered his very soul, that it shredded his spirit apart.

He wanted to die! He wanted to just die!

Anguish and agony clawed at his spirit, sorrow filling his heart to the brim threatening to tear them apart.

_"Why didn't you stop the devil from claiming me! You grant me an everlasting life…but this is not the eternity I wished for…"_

It hurts… It hurts so much he couldn't breathe!

He wanted to just rip his beating heart out; he wanted to just fork that treacherous bleeding organ out. At least then the pain would stop…At least then he would stop hurting.

"If I am such…an abomination…strike me de-dead my God…and hurl me to the darkest pits of hell…" Sasuke wept, sinking to his knees. His ripped blood stained coat hung over his shoulder, revealing portions of his porcelain heaving chest.

He let himself lay down and he cried. He could hardly breathe as he wept deeply, as his lungs shuddered in suffering, saliva drooled down his side.

He cried for the human child that is in him. He cried for that child in which God had forsaken. Cried for his suffering; cried for his pain.

He didn't care if anyone heard or mocked.

He was dead spirit and soul…He was dead mind and body…

Let every bloody tear that dripped be the essence of his anguish. Let every whimper that wrenched be the shout of his dying spirit. He felt so numb; he felt nothing as the silent tears flowed.

An hour pass the night grew old and Sasuke began to sing softly.

"All to Jesus I surrender… All to Him I freely give…I will ever love and trust Him…In His presence daily live…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice whispered through the murky reeking alley.

Sasuke ignored him as he continued singing.

"I surrender all…I surrender all…" Cold fingers reached over to Sasuke's unmoving form, turning him to his back.

Translucent hazel meets crimson.

A sharp pain clutched at Itachi's heart at the sight of the younger. Sasuke looked so empty, his expression so deadened that he would have been no different to a corpse.

"Hey…" Itachi whispered, kneeling down by Sasuke's side, he leaned down; his midnight locks trickled over Sasuke's icy cheek.

"All to Thee, my blessed Savior…I surrender all..."

Itachi softened his gaze, his fingers cupped Sasuke's porcelain features, his thumb stroke the grayish cheek. His chest tightened but he knew Sasuke wasn't broken yet…

No…

Sasuke just wanted to feel human again…And his mind was taking him back to the time when he was the happiest.

"All to Jesus I surrender…Humbly at His feet I bow…Worldly pleasures all forsaken…Take me, Jesus, take me now…"

"Let's go home…" Itachi whispered.

With a motion he lifted Sasuke, a hand beneath his thigh the other to support the dirt covered back, letting Sasuke lay against his chest, his trench coat fluttered.

"All to Jesus I surrender…Make me, Savior, wholly Thine…Let me feel the Holy Spirit…Truly know that Thou art mine…" Sasuke sang; his hands shakily reach up to wrap themselves gently over Itachi's neck.

Itachi muscles clenched for a moment, his heart crashed at the sudden gentleness.

"All to Jesus I surrender…Make me, Savior, wholly Thine…"

A smile slowly broke over his rosy lips as he lowered his gaze, gliding slowly through the damp alley like the phantom of the night.

"Let me feel the Holy Spirit…Truly know that Thou art mine….All to Jesus I surrender…Lord, I give myself to Thee…Fill me with Thy love and power…Let Thy blessing fall on me..." Itachi sang softly with Sasuke.

* * *

Please review...All reviews and flames are accepted... I hope to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Your views and opinions are highly appreciated...So it'd be great if i could know how you find it so far...

THANKS A MILLION TO ALL MY READERS! HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER

By the way...the song Sasuke was singing is 'I surrender all to Jesus'

(Yeah...i put some Christian songs and include God in this story...Hope that's okay) - they are in an era where religion is quite influencial... So i decide to add in bits of it...


	10. Console

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**It would be great to know how all of you find this chapter**

**Its abit long...but i just couldn't find a good place to stop**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THAT! Reviews are what keeps me going**

**THANKS! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Console**

Sweat broke from Sasuke's pale temper as he shifted restively beneath the thick silken covers. His pale drenched features swiping form the tight to the left, unruly damp bangs stuck to his pastel cheek. His body felt like it was on fire, his chest ready to burst into flames, his entire body so sore he could barely bring himself to move. Excruciating pain speared through him through his raw, bleeding neck where the crucifix had burnt.

"Ummm….huh…ngh…" Sasuke moaned in soreness.

His head was spinning, his guts wrenched making him sick to the stomach but he could not open his eyes. The white sheets beneath him stuck uncomfortably against his bare damp torso.

Jumble of colors swirled through his mind, chaotic pieces of memories or dreams or reality or nightmares flashing, roaring through his mind so intensely he could barely tell if he was awake or not, if he was laying on his back or his side, or which way was up or which way was down.

He was disoriented.

Visions of hell, of black fire burst…

Mirages of demons at the gates of hell, illusion of their snake like bodies with the head of humans were slithering towards him. He could see them all around him; everywhere he looked they were there…he could hear their mocks calling at him.

No!

No!

His heart crashed. Sasuke screamed his nails tore the ivory white sheets.

Itachi leaned ideally against the window frame, his hands crossed; his gaze wondered aimlessly examining the crimson wooly carpet that sprawled over the entire room. Gazing marvelously at the neat way it was woven.

"Ngh! Please! No! No!"

_"Poor child…I would comfort you if I even have a single fiber of compassion in my body…"_

Sasuke panted, trembles racking through his entire body, his lips parted in a silent scream, his chest heaving. He couldn't wake up…

The scene change again…but it was the same thing**.**

_**"Come…come …"**_ their high cold cruel voice called.

Fear ripped through his entire being, adrenaline surging through his veins like wildfire. Everywhere…they were everywhere…

This time it wasn't even a body of a snake but the body of human that slithered on the ground towards him like serpents. And Itachi…Itachi was standing amid them, not bothering, not looking at him.

_**"Itachi! Itachi!"**_

_**"You should die…"**_

Serpentine humans lunged at Sasuke. Shrikes tore from Sasuke's throat, his heart crashed so hard he was hurting him.

The scene change…again and again…jumbles of colors, jumbles of horrific vistas, fearful loathsome creatures were always coming for him. Calling for him…to the gates of fire and Itachi would never lift a finger nor look at him…

He didn't blame Itachi…

How could he?

He was a disappointment! He was an embarrassment! He couldn't even do anything right!

But he wanted Itachi…just one glance…

Even if it was hateful; even if it was disgust that would be staring back at him…

He wanted Itachi…

Itachi…the first living being that had ever shown him kindness…Ever shown him comfort…

"Itac-Itachi! Itachi!" Sasuke cried, his head swiping from side to side against his damp pillow, bloody tears seeped beneath his tight lids.

Itachi lifted his gaze towards the younger. He could see the terrible tremor that racked the other; he could scent the pungent scent of adrenaline and feel the intense fear that radiated of the writhing teen.

Bloody tears trickle a scarlet line over the soak flesh.

"Please!" Sasuke screamed; his legs kicking, his body twisted.

"..."

"Itachi! Please! Don't leave me! I will kill the next one! I will!" Sasuke wept.

At once, Itachi's entire body tense at the words that poured.

"I'm sorry! I'm sor-sorry…! Please forgive me!"

Itachi literally lost his ability to breathe as the words ranged like blasphemy; his chest tightened and a feeling he had never felt before streamed in his blood.

Sasuke was thinking of him even in his suffering?

Unfeasible…

In their rotten world where love is an illusion, compassion a word of ridicule and sympathy the slowest form of suicide. They live for themselves; they kill for themselves and love only themselves.

"Please! Itac-Ita! I'm sor-ry!"

Itachi couldn't look away from Sasuke and as if by a ghostly force he drifted towards the other. Drifted to sit beside the messy sheets by Sasuke's side.

"Itachi…!" Sasuke wept deeply.

Itachi, so lost for the first time in his life…He didn't know what to do. His heart crashing in his chest as he stared in bewilderment.

What is this feeling he was having? This suffocating feeling as he found it hard to even draw in air?

This feeling of wanting to reach out… Wanting to hold the other so desperately in his arms…

Sasuke panted, his lips gapping and panting. Streaks of scarlet trickle down his feature.

"Itac-Please…! For-give me...!"

In that moment Itachi lost all reason, thrusting his hand out to pull Sasuke into his strong embrace, his fingers found Sasuke's sweaty tresses massaging them, another wrap over the cold sweaty back, resting Sasuke's sweaty skull against his shoulder.

Sasuke wept in anguish, screaming, heaving and shaking in intense fear as Itachi continued to hold him.

Itachi's chest tightened, he could barely breath as his guts wrenched; a boulder was growing in his throat and fire burnt from the back of his eyes with Sasuke's every cry….

What is this? What is wrong with him?

Itachi clenched his jaws, tightening his embrace.

"Shh…I'm here…I'm not going anywhere…" Itachi whispered. A sentence he could not recognize.

* * *

Sasuke lay unmoving on his side beneath the thick silken cover woven with emerald tread; thin golden curtains surround the elegant bed. There was nothing to read on his empty expression as he stared blankly at the golden treads, his pale rosy lips slightly parted naturally. His silken locks a chunk of tangle mess, his obsidian bangs stuck messily over his sweaty features.

He felt as if dead, his entire body, his mind numbed as the scene of Naruto holding the crucifix flashed through his mind. How many times had he replayed that scene in his head; how many times had he seen Naruto's bloody dying body in his head…

See the anger and disgust in his eyes; see the revulsion, the hatred burnt in every one of those humans as they hurled rocks at him, as they pitch their torches in an attempt to burn him to ashes.

Beast…

Monster…

Demon…

He could hear them in his mind; he could hear their voice echoed in the emptiness of his mind. Tormenting him, torturing him…

They reviled him… They despised the likes of him…

Yes…as they should.

Indeed, he is a monster, an animal, a killer of the night, a demon.

The soft creak of door echoed in his ears but he remained still.

Its Itachi again…He comes every night to feed him, forcing that thick scarlet down his throat if he had too.

Sasuke had refused to hunt; he had refused to move from this bed.

Let him die… Let his hunger clawed at him, let his thirst be the flames of hell that burnt at him, burn him, burn him till he awakes in hell.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke could see silhouette of Itachi's figure looming behind the golden curtains but still he refuse to respond.

"Get up…" Itachi rasped, pulling the golden fabric apart.

"…"

Itachi's gaze wondered over the pale unmoving form. With a move he glided to sit at the side of Sasuke's bed, pulling the covers down to Sasuke's bare chest.

He could see Sasuke's blank eyes staring at nothing, he could see dried blood tainting Sasuke's normally rosy cheek marring the perfection of that ivory features.

"You have enough time to grief and to weep…now get up" Itachi muttered.

Sasuke ignored him, turning away.

So Itachi did not bring him his usual goblet of blood as he had for the past seven nights. So what? Did Itachi think just because he did not feed him he would get up to hunt?

No…

He has had enough. He will hunt no more; he will kill no more. And if he ignored Itachi long enough he would surely leave him alone as he always did.

Suddenly a pincher like grip clenched over Sasuke's upper arm. Piercing pain tore down his entire arm.

Before he could cried out in pain, before he could even comprehend the situation the bed disappear from beneath him. In panic he trusted out his hands to break the fall; his limp body crashed against the carpeted ground. Itachi had cruelly hauled him out of bed.

"You beast!" Sasuke roared.

Sheer savage fury raced through Sasuke and he would have struck Itachi, he would have launched himself at Itachi if Itachi hadn't beaten him to it first. Before he could even push himself up, cold cruel finger curled themselves deep into his tangled locks, nails dug into his sweaty skull, dragging him to his feet.

Fire exploded.

Sasuke bit down hard on his bottom lip, a scream threatened to wrench. Crimson meets fiery translucent hazel.

"You monster!" Sasuke bellowed.

A hard blow struck his feature, five deep gashes oozed of blood. His head rang and he was disoriented for a moment.

"Master" Itachi muttered, tightening his hold.

Sasuke winched, his gaze narrowed, his hazel orbs glaring maliciously as Itachi, his entire body shaking in rage, his chest heaving.

How dare Itachi treat him in such a manner! How dare Itachi strike him!

His fangs bare in fury; hissing, his fingers flexed in rage, wanting so badly to strike Itachi back but he didn't dared.

"Want some more?" Itachi taunted.

"I don't know! Maybe!" Sasuke spat, knocking off Itachi's arms which he allowed with an innocent smile.

"Put on your clothes, we are going out" Itachi rasped.

"Haven't I told you I won't do it anymore!"

"…"

"I will not kill anymore!"

"Then you will die"

"Then let me die! Let me rot in hell! Even in death! Even as my souls writhe in fire I will never be a monster like you!"

"Monster… I wonder who the real monster…is…"

"I have no time for you riddles!" Sasuke snarled, turning away.

"Sasuke" Itachi viciously curled his cruel fingers over Sasuke's upper arm forcing him around to face him.

Sasuke hissed, his fangs lengthened, his lips pulled back in a snarled; pain roared as his muscles protested. In an instant he pulled his free hand back he swung them to backhand that damnable feature but Itachi caught them effortlessly.

"Unhand me you beast!"

"My dear…" With a smile, Itachi tightened his grip, crashing Sasuke's wrist.

Agonizing pain tore up Sasuke's entire arm, numbing the entire right side of his body. Shout wrenched form Sasuke throat. He could feel hairline cracks, splitting his strong bones. His knees buckled.

Itachi release the messy locks catching Sasuke with a languid motion.

"Haven't you heard me say to Pein before? Don't ever attempt to strike me…" Itachi whispered, his breath brush the back of Sasuke's neck, sending shivers racking down Sasuke's spine.

"Y-You monster!" Sasuke screamed; his broken wrist burnt in torment.

"…"

"Just kill me! Why don't you just let me die!"

"…"

"One moment my life! My wellbeing is the utmost important obsession to you and the next you are torturing me! What do you want from me!"

"Everything…" Itachi lowered Sasuke onto the ground; kneeling beside him.

Beads of sweat rolled down Sasuke pale feature, his lips trembled in torment and his fingers shook in agony.

My lo-"

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke hissed; jerking his body away, his functioning hand reach to clutch his broken wrist, bringing them to his chest.

God! It hurts! It bloody hurts!

"Is it because I kill that you call me a monster?" Itachi asked softly.

"I don't want to hear"

"So it is alright for humans to feed but not us?"

"…" Sasuke tightened his jaws, training his gaze at the ground.

"You call me a monster but aren't humans the worst kind of monster? They burn those that are different from them…even their own kind"

"Quiet…!"

"Who gives them the power to decide who should live or who should perish?"

"Stop with your nonsense!"

"They kill as they please, but it's okay for them isn't it? Just not us"

"I said enough!" Sasuke cried, in mounting anger.

His voice echoed through the chamber. His fiery gaze shot back at Itachi's innocent ones.

"Don't put yourself at the same level as humans! It makes me sick!"

"…"

"We are not the same! We kill people to live! Living people! Creature with a soul! Creature who have those that would miss them!" Sasuke bellowed.

Itachi softened his gaze, a sad smile curled over his rosy lips. Sasuke was panting; he was glaring maliciously at Itachi.

"And what are vampires? Are we not living creatures too? Do we not have emotions too?" Itachi muttered softly.

Sasuke recognized immediately that what Itachi said was bitter but he didn't care. He didn't care about the vampires.

Why should he?

They are just demons! Satan's minions!

"My Sasuke…so human still…" Itachi reached forward to cup the delicate feature, thumb stroking over the knitting wound.

And in that moment Sasuke wanted to hurt Itachi. Wanted Itachi to spite him that he is beneath God's greatest creation! Humans!

"Don't!"

"…"

"Don't you ever compare a foully vampire like us to humans! You beast!"

"…"

"Emotions? Ha! You say you have emotions? Don't make me laugh! Do you even know guilt? Do you even know remorse?"

"Why guilt? Why remorse? I can see no wrong in the things that I do"

"Y-"

"Forgive me…But I am born a vampire…I can never see humans as more then another pathetic species of animal…more than food resources…a toy…"

At the very moment when those cold words rolled off Itachi's tongue, sheer savage fury likened to those he felt with Naruto tore through Sasuke's veins. Blazing through his mind like living black flames of hell.

He had never wanted to strike anyone more than he wanted to strike Itachi now! He wanted to curse him to death! To hell!

Is this all he could see? Is that all human lives are to him! His food! His play thing! His toys!

"Damn you…" Sasuke hissed in malice.

His fingers curled even tighter over his broken wrist in swelling rage, ignoring the piercing pain that stabbed through his entire arm, blood boiled, pounding in his ears.

Silent descended, disturbed only by Sasuke's labored pants and the howling of wind that scrapped at the clear glassy window.

Itachi's gaze wondered over the shaking, raging teen still clutching as his broken wrist; though harder than was necessary.

"Sasuke…"

"You think vampires are superior to humans don't you?" Sasuke gritted, his voice shook, venom dripping from his every syllable.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's smoldering anger like rolling shockwaves. He could feel Sasuke's pain as his words slice the human that is in him; slice his human soul, his human heart. But he felt no regret for the things he said because that is undeniably how he felt.

"Yes…"

"Yo-"

"I may be a monster in your eyes…I do not know…but I do know that you are not"

A cold cruel chuckle bubbled from Sasuke's chest. Ringing laughter echoed.

"Oh how flattering! I'm a blood-sucking leech! Oh do tell me my beloved God, what part of that is not monstrous!"

"Dearest Sasuke…"

Itachi leaned closer; guiding Sasuke closer towards him, their breath mixed as his thumb caresses over Sasuke's dried lips, feeling its roughness, feeling the sensitive fangs prickled his soft skin. He knew what Sasuke so desperately wanted to hear since the beginning…

No, needed to hear…

Sasuke gaze hardened, glaring maliciously, his jaws clenched.

"Naruto wronged you…but yet you would weep for him, you would pity him…"

"…"

"I do not comprehend that but I do comprehend that a monster would never for a moment feel that way for those they injure"

"…"

"So don't weep anymore my love…" Itachi's thumb wiped away the dried blood stained tears.

"…"

"Don't think of those cruel words they mock you anymore…because they are lies"

Sasuke's chest tightened at those words; a boulder growing in his throat. His smoldering rage and anguish in an instant crumbled as he bore his gaze into Itachi's fiery ones.

"Sas-"

"H-how did you kn-"

"Shh…don't think about it anymore…" Itachi leaned forward, sealing their lips in a kiss.

Sasuke let his lashes rest, letting those sinful sultry lips steer him

_"Yes…You are not like me…not a monster…this is what you want to hear isn't it? But…neither are you akin to humans…"_

"Ita…"

Sasuke moaned, his functioning hand reach up to tangle deep within those obsidian orbs pulling them closer as Itachi deepened the kiss, his fingers twisting and shifting making every lock every strand familiar to him.

"You are so lovely…" Itachi growled into the kiss.

Sasuke gasped, a warm heat spread to his lower region, fire curling at the pit of his stomach. There was so much sensation, so much fiery sensation that Sasuke could hardly think beyond this fiery kisses.

Yes…yes… this way he would forget his pain, forget his anguish, his sorrow…

"Umm…huh…ugh!" Sasuke moaned, his lips molding and abrasion passionately with sultry flesh.

Itachi growled; his tongue traced the soft rosy lips, tasting them exploring them.

Sasuke whimpered in pleasure, shivers racked through his entire body.

"So lewd…" Itachi gasped, his fingers reach out to tangle themselves possessively beneath Sasuke's sweaty locks. His silken strand, trickle, caressing over Sasuke's sculptured nose, drenching Sasuke's heaving lungs in sweet fire, making the younger shudder in all consuming fire.

Oh the scent…that sweet sweet scent… The erotic aroma that was starkly male, his body trembled with all want, in lust and fiery passion.

Sasuke gasped, and in an instant Itachi shove his tongue possessively into Sasuke's sweet sultry cavern sending molten lave coursing through his entire being. Itachi was kissing him so passionately, so intimately that he wanted to just cry out in pleasure, wanted to just weep in bliss as his body was bursting into flames. His heart swelling to bursting, tears rolled.

Sasuke's fingers curled tightly over the silk locks, fire burnt through his veins as he pushed his body even closer, rubbing them wantonly, passionately against Itachi.

God! Yes!

He could feel himself melting beneath the soft sensual ministration but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed this, needed it to make him forget everything that had happened.

Razor fangs sliced his tongue. Fiery pleasure exploded, sizzling through his blood. His entire body shuddering and dampening, his abdoment clench as a cruel heat twisted at the very pit.

Hot thick crimson liquid exploded against Itachi's hot muscles heightening his arousal, his aggression, his fiery passion.

Blood lust pleasure surged through Itachi, tightening his erection making him worry for the first time he might come fully clothed. He wanted to pull away but Sasuke pressed forward, that lips demanding more.

"More…" Sasuke moaned; his grip tightened.

"Ngh…I die from this…" Itachi gasped into the kiss, his other hand reach up to cup Sasuke's features, his fingers caressing over those sweaty features in mounting desire in mounting passion. Swiping the stray bangs; caressing over the edge of Sasuke's eyes and wiping away the bloody tears that rolled; sending Sasuke on flame as he suckled hungrily on the scarlet liquid that poured.

"Ngh…! Ah…" Sasuke moaned, his knees purposefully pressed forward against Itachi's hard erection.

Pleasure, concentrated sizzling pleasure speared through Itachi, making him shudder, pre-cum soaked his boxers, his fingers tightened extensively almost hauling obsidian tresses out by its bloody roots.

Itachi could tell something was wrong…Sasuke was much too passionate but he couldn't bring himself to stop now as the kiss progressed to demanding and distinctively aggressive as Itachi viciously grasped onto the spiky locks in domination and power.

Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, lust and everything in between. Razor fangs slicing against scarlet lips.

Sasuke growled in pain and desire as Itachi suckled onto his warm muscle sending pleasure spearing through him.

This was life this was death, Sasuke couldn't think beyond what was happening as he was drift into some unknown world.

Yes…forget his pain…forget it all...

Suddenly Itachi pulled back, tearing his bloody lips away.

"Umm…" Sasuke leaned forward for another kiss but Itachi stopped him.

"No my love…" Itachi panted, bloody saliva connected, his abdomen clenched. His crimson gaze boring into Sasuke's teary confused ones.

The sight wrenched at his heart, a sadness unlike any he had ever felt clawed at his spirit, tightening his chest and it must have flashed in his eyes because Sasuke reach up suddenly to stroke his features so gently that it shocked him but touched him at the same time.

"What's wrong Itachi…?"

"Nothing…" Itachi smiled. _"I can taste it in your tears…your sorrow…your pain…your fears…"_

"Itachi…"

_"Yet you force yourself to put on this strong façade for my sake…"_

"What's the matter…did I-"

"No…If you were any better I would be dead…" _"Why do you do things for my sake…? I don't understand…I don't understand what you are doing to me…"_

"Then why are y-"

"I want to show you something…"

* * *

In the curtain of night, in darkness deeper that eyes sewn shut to figure shifted beneath its shadows. His throat burn, like fire like molten poison it surged down to his chest so intensely his could barely breath, his fingers ripping and clawing his skin in agony.

Oh God! Help him!

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shriek, wanted to weep in anguish, in suffering as fire ripped through every inch of his skin. His head pounded as if a sledge hammer was working its way through his skull, his tongue was on fire as his entire body shook in hunger and eternal thirst.

"You do this to me! You give it to me now!" Pein bellowed.

With a motion he slammed Madara against the moldy wall of the dark alleyway, his shaky fingers ripped apart the front of Madara's ebony shirt, slicing through his chest. Crimson burst over his vision, the erotic beat of pulse thumped in his mind, bidding him to take a sip.

He was disoriented, his entire body bursting to flames, his fangs throbbing in hunger and he had never felt such a strong desire in his body. A desire for blood stronger than even for his beloved creator.

He had been tracking Madara for a week now. He had been burning for a week now!

Oh how he wanted Madara's blood, how he craved, yearned for those wretched moment where he could not feel pain…

Yes… those moments when that sweet hot luscious liquid trickles down his throat like a soothing bum, quenching his blazing thirst, calming the inferno that raged in him, soothing his throbbing heart, comforting his weeping spirit, his inner turmoil and unknown fear that clawed his soul.

A moment in heaven…A moment in paradise…

"My my…you've found me at last…" Madara chuckled; his finger reached to trait themselves affectionately over Pein's unruly ginger locks, massaging his sculp.

Pein panted, sweat caress his ivory features as his tightened his grip over Madara's shoulder, his predatory silver orbs eyed temptingly over the delicious vein throbbing over Madara's neck as the fragrant of potent blood intoxicated him. His chest was on fire at the scent of it, his guts wrenched, his tongue burnt with the eternal flames of hell.

Humans could barely sooth his thirst, his pain anymore no matter how many he took, no matter how much he forced down his throat.

The blood of a pureblood is truly a double edge sword. A promise of an instant of tranquility, a moment of release and a minute of peacefulness from eternal suffering but it is no more than heroin to humans.

"You do this to me! You take responsibility now!" Pein demanded; his fingers tightened, his nails stabbing through fabric, breaking through skin, silver orbs glared maliciously at the other.

A cruelly innocent smile caresses over Madara's rosy lips as he gaze tauntingly at the younger.

He knew Pein could not take his blood without vocal consent. Being a pureblood, the blood the runs in his vein are precious aphoristic to vampires that are seen as more precious than gold or silver…than life itself. If ever there is a law in their rotten world… the act of drinking from a pureblood without sanction is punishable by death.

"Say it!" Pein shouted, baring his fangs, his guts wrenched in agony, drown in fire.

"What responsibility exactly?" Madara asked, tilting his head to the side in amusement, his fingers reach down, to caress over Pein's parted ivory shirt in disgust.

"Yo-"

"What would your maker say I won-"

"Don't you dare say this to me now! You force me into this!" Pein bellowed; his fangs lengthened in fury, his eyes burn in malice.

"Oh?"

"You force me to drink your blood!"

"How exactly and since when…?" Madara taunted.

A feral snarl erupted, and with a violent motion Pein release Madara, stumbling back his predatory silver orbs never left the other.

Since when…since when…

Oh he wanted to laugh, he wanted to laugh his heart out at that question…

Since when indeed…Oh how foolish he was…

What a fool he has been! Did he really think that Madara would feed him all his life? Such a stupid fool!

"When Pein…? How? Have I ever force apart your lips pouring my blood down your throat? Or have I forcefully take you and repeatedly stab your fangs into my neck?"

Pein let out a painful chuckle, his shoulder shook as he wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his shaking hand.

Oh he gets it now… He'd finally comprehend the true nature of things.

"Pein my love…do tell me…"

"Never…You have never force me at all…" Pein laughed maliciously.

"…"

"Never once!"

"…"

"You are so brilliant! Brilliant!" Pein chuckled hurtfully.

Madara smiled, striding towards Pein with all the grace of a vampire, the front of his ripped shirt flattered, his midnight locks trickled.

"Indeed purebloods are true demons…" Pein snickered.

"…"

"You came to me with open arms when I'm drowned in despair…grief…anguish…when I'm drowned in hell, offering me salvation, offering me relief, deliverance with your blood…"

"Yes I did didn't I"

"Such a compassionate act…so compassionate I should have laughed my heart out when you make your offer…"

"Indeed" Madara smirked, stopping directly in front of the other. His icy fingers lifted to cup Pein's trembling tainted features.

"What is the price of your blood…?" Pein gritted, his throat burnt, his lips trembled.

"You would betray your own maker? How disgusting…"

"We are killers without a conscience are we not? So why have a conscience when it comes to our creator?" Pein gave an innocent smile, lifting his shaky fingers to cup the back of Madara's alabaster flesh on his features resisting the urge to stab his nails into that damnable flesh.

Madara smile beautifully, tilting his head tauntingly as his fingers caress the side of Pein's almond eyes, his thumb brushing over the pastel lip, caressing over the tip of Pein's aching fangs.

"Name your price…"

"Ah...yes, my price…" Madara shifted closer, his fingers trickled over the back of Pein's ginger locks guiding him to his tempting neck.

"Your price..."

"Your maker created another immortal child besides you did he not?"

"Yes…" Pein's cold hand reaching up to lid over the bare blood stained ivory chest. His trembling lips brushing the tempting vein, fire burning him to insanity, his blood roared in his ears.

Oh yes…yes…

He could feel the erotic beat of pulse against his lips, the tip of his throbbing fangs and hear the loud thumping of heart like an orchestral of drum of invitation. He would agree to anything now…anything for just a taste…

"My price…is the life of this child"

* * *

The stars glittered like diamonds in the sky, the gentle ray of moon illuminating their fingers entwined in lines of silver as the gondola drifted silently in still water. Sasuke lay snugly between Itachi's legs, his head rested against Itachi's cold chest. He could hear the soft thumping of heart beat against his ears…yes…that soothing heart.

The same one he had felt against the palm of his hand when Itachi had danced with him back then.

The city was beautiful in nightly glory.

The hired man steered.

Sasuke could see golden domes of churches; their crosses; see the magnificent breath-taking Cathedral in their night light, with its narrow pointed arches, its lotus windows; see the magnificent ornate ticking hands of the monstrous clock that must have been at least 200 feet.

Itachi watched as Sasuke's snuggled closer against him, a smile curled over his lips as his free hand lid over Sasuke's shoulder, holding him in an embrace.

"It's beautiful…" Sasuke muttered softly.

"Indeed…" Itachi's thumb continued stroking over Sasuke's pale knuckles.

He leaned back against the wooden gondola, his gaze fixed upon the starry sky.

Indeed…it is gorgeous…So gorgeous…and if he could…he wanted to forever lay like this with his cherub beneath the magnificent glittering heaven and forget world, forget his anguish, forget pain, forget everything...

If only he could hold on to these pieces of memories, if only he could hold on to these minute moments in the richness of his memories…then it's enough…

Sasuke was not meant to be his…

He was not created for his sake.

The gondola drifted in graceful silent; the scenery changed to those of older buildings, crumbling churches and abandoned houses overgrown with vines.

"Itachi…"

"Don't worry…nothing can hurt you…"

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you…"

Itachi let his lashes rest, his heart squeezed at those naïve words, but he remained indifferent.

The gondola came to a halt, bumping slightly against the side. They climb out of the wooden gondola effortlessly while Itachi paid the man generously.

"Come…" Itachi took Sasuke's hand. Fingers entwined between fingers, a blush spread over Sasuke's features, his heart thumped as they strode.

The cold murky streets were empty, a layer of mist fogged, Sasuke's eyes graze over numerous crumbles of rocks that used to be houses, a scent of death, a scent of ancient ashen fire wreaked the air.

"There was a terrible fire here…about three centuries ago…" Itachi told him.

Rustle of leaves crunch as a gust of wind funneled. Itachi took them into a great old abandoned Cathedral.

"I still haven't forgotten…you wanted to go to a church didn't you?" Itachi whispered.

With all the poise of a vampire he drifted silently over towards the dusty altar; leaving Sasuke at the magnificent entrance.

Sasuke blinked, his gaze wondered over the row of moldy rotting seats, wondered over broken shards of glasses and vines that broke through the dirty marble floor. He lowered his gaze, biting his bottom lip.

Though it had been abandoned for centuries, Sasuke could still feel a certain decadent sadness in its atmosphere, he could still feel the screams of those who had died in the fire, hear their pleas…hear their pain crying out to him. Those wondering spirit, those unrest souls…weeping and screaming...

"So many died…their screams were so loud, so strident…the street a vision of hell_…" _Itachi's voice echoed_. "Golden flames, blackened flames, street of red sea…a masterpiece of art I can never get enough of…umm…so blood thrilling…"_

"…"

"It is only in time of desperation that you can see the true ugly nature of humans…" _"It is than that you see the true monster in them…the true ugly beast in them…Hypocrites…they are no different from demons" _

"Itachi…"

"When you need to survive…nothing matters…" He muttered, gliding up the tiny broken marble steps.

"…"

"I see them for what they are love…and believe me…they have no right to call you a monster…"

Sasuke looked away, stepping towards a moldy bench.

"You grew up in a church didn't you…? You were singing to him…after what happen…" Itachi laid himself against the cold ancient altar, his hands spread as if Christ on the crucifix over the coldness of marble stones, letting the iciness seeped into his skin.

And if he was to lift his head he could see the terrifying mural of the Last Judgment, of souls condemned to hell. He was sure he would be one of them…He deserves it…deserves every bit of it…But what about Sasuke? What about Pein?

"Do you believe in a God?" Itachi asked.

"Yes…"

"Why did you leave then?"

Sasuke stilled. At once, his chest tightened, anger and guilt brewing in him. He didn't want to talk about it… He didn't want to talk about his past.

"Why do you prefer to suffer on the street than a life in church?" _"Why did you run away from the orphanage again?"_Kakashi's gentle voice ranged.

"Why Sasuke? Why?"

Immediately, sheer raging anger erupted in Sasuke like wildfire, swelling in his chest, his heart to fits of bursting.

Why! Why! Damn it! Why does everyone care so much!

"You don't have to know!"

"Sas-"

"Just leave it!"

In a motion Sasuke darted out of the dusty Cathedral. Icy wind caress his features, his chest tightened fighting the tears that burn. Blacken crumbling piles of rocks pass him at a dangerous speed.

Enough! Enough!

Why couldn't they just leave it be! He just wanted to forget! Forget his weak rotten human self! Forget the past! Forget everything!

Even with this new flesh, new blood…can he never escape his sordid past!

It didn't matter where he was going. It didn't matter if he had no idea where he was running to... He wanted to just run. Run as he always did. Run away from everything! Run away from a past, from the memory he never wanted to remember!

Abruptly, a tremendous force slammed into Sasuke's back. Losing his footing; the world was swiftly spiraling beyond control as he slammed a sideway plunged onto the filthy ground.

Pain erupted; through his body like molten lave, knocking his breath out of his lungs at the sudden impact.

He gasped; his hand racked against the broken stony ground, excruciating pain shot up his entire right side, tearing his coat, his ivory shirt; his abdomen scrapped raw against the jagged unruly stones; his palm bleed, his broken wrist exploded in blinding pain, his knees stung and his lips cracked.

Sasuke coughed, before he could even turn to see what hit him, icy fingers cupped over the back of his bleeding hand, entwining between his fingers.

"Shh…Forgive me…" Itachi's voice whispered; frozen breath trickled down Sasuke's neck making him shiver.

Sasuke slowly turned. Crimson meets translucent hazel.

Itachi was lying atop his back, legs on either side of his lean body, a hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing waist, the other over the back of his bleeding hand with fingers entwined.

"Forgive me love…forgive me…shhh…I only wondered why one would want an existence of torment over one of delight …" _"Because if you didn't…you would not have been damned to hell by me! And if I could undo it all…I would never have changed you…"_

"It none of yo-"

"Shh…shh…I know…" Itachi leaned down, tracing his tongue over Sasuke's bleeding scarlet lips, sending heat pooling over Sasuke's lower region as he let his lashed drift shut; feeling Itachi's fingers dragging up his abdomen, pulling his torn ivory shirt higher sending fires blazing in its path.

"Forgive me…" Itachi moaned, his fingers in an instant clench Sasuke's thin fabric, ripping them; revealing the whiteness of flesh.

A gasped wrenched from Sasuke's throat. Buttons popped and rolled.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted... I hope you guys enjoy that chapter... Thanks!


	11. Indulgence

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Review makes me happy and is the fuel that keeps me going**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and if theres any confusion or anything that is unsatisfactory i would be glad to hear about it**

**Hope you enjoy this chap**

**(A/N) WARNING: Lemons in this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Indulgence**

Itachi growled tearing their lips apart his cold cruel fingers ripped the thin fabric apart, slicing Sasuke's abdomen in streaks of red.

Sasuke gasped, jolts of sizzling pleasure raced through him through those blazing flames. Before he could gasped, before he could moan Itachi clutched his upper arm and in a motion wrenched him over, slamming his back against the cold ground.

He whimpered; his lips parted in a tired pant, his blurry gaze bore into Itachi's intense ones.

Oh how red Itachi's lips smeared with his blood that trickle down the side against whiteness of snow_._

_"So monstrous…yet so lovely…"_

Itachi panted his hands shifted to either side of Sauske's head, his silken locks tumbled, caressing over Sasuke's porcelain cheek; sending fired bursting in its place. His heart crashed, dark heat spreading through his body, shivers racking down his spine and he could not keep himself from shaking.

"Ita-" Cold cruel finger seized his whitish chin in a brutal clutch, tilting it up. Hazel met crimson.

"What are you thinking um?" Itachi's predatory gem narrowed seductively, his lips curling into a sardonic smirk sending flutters of dark erotic excitement sizzling through Sasuke.

"..."

"You are thinking that I'll take you aren't you?"

Sasuke swallowed, his heart crashed, concentrated heat pooling over his lower region like poison as his lips trembled in anticipation.

"You want me love?" Itachi purred; his voice a temptation in itself.

"I-" Before Sasuke could say anything, before he could even blink Itachi floated forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke gasped, his heart thundered as Itachi growled; molding their scarlet lips together in heated passion.

Lips caress lips, tongues licking and tracing urgently over scarlet lips. Fire exploded, electric jolts flashed through Sasuke's through those talented flesh, those sultry muscles and a like a streak of thunder it sizzled in his blood.

Sasuke moaned, his throbbing healing hand flew to clutch deep into Itachi's midnight locks, hauling him closer, almost ripping those silken strand by it bloody roots.

Itachi growled, pain heightening his arousal.

"Umm...Ita-ummm…" Sasuke gasped; moaned.

His wet lips mounded on the other, tongues tracing, teasing, feeding on the other.

"Ummm…huh…ahh…"

He needed Itachi…yes…Oh yes…!

He needed him with a force that was downright frightening. He didn't know why the longer he stayed by his side the stronger his reaction was to his every blazing touch, to his every petite word. As if he'd lived solely for him, as if he'd moved solely for him, exist solely for him….like a doll…a puppet and Itachi the puppeteer.

Itachi snarled; his hands rush to seize Sasuke's tangled locks, his nails dug into Sasuke scalp.

Sasuke cried into their heated kiss in pain and erotic pleasure his fingers tightened; his entire body clenched and pulsed with aching need. It was as if Itachi was touching his most intimate part, it was as if Itachi was drinking and sucking on his most intimate flesh that he wanted nothing more than to cry out as they fed, as they kneaded flesh to flesh. Grinding their wet, aching, dripping erections together.

"Beautiful!" Itachi snarled, deepening the kiss.

Molding their lips more insistently; tongues teasing, their razor fangs sliced and pierced, drenching each other in hot fire, bursting with aching need. Blood tickled down their lips, caressing the whiteness of skin like the reddest rose in midst of snow so white.

Their lips were anything but tender, their kiss almost brutal as they fed on the other in fiery hunger and raw instinct

"So lovely…" Itachi growled; his free hand kneaded over Sasuke's heaving chest, his nails racked the pristine white flesh drenching Sasuke in hot answering liquid.

"Ita-umm…haa…ahh…"

The pleasure was so intense, so maddening that it was replacing everything that is sane like breathing, replacing his every thought and logic with pure fiery pleasure that he never wanted to stop as their lips perform a sweet bloody tango of seduction; lapping, caressing and suckling.

"Cherub" Itachi gritted.

In an instant he stabbed his razor fangs viciously into Sasuke's bottom lips, his cruel nails clawed over Sasuke's peaking nub.

White hot heat flashed through Sasuke, a pleasure so intense it bordered on pain!

Sasuke cried out.

Itachi taking this moment shoved his tongue into that sultry cavern, ravaging it, exploring every inch of it. Savoring the bloody sweetness of their essence and drowning in its roasting heat. His fingers tightened demandingly, viciously in dominance and power.

"Umm…ha…"Sasuke whimpered, squeezing his eyes, his trembling lips suckled on the warm muscle as if a child on a mother's breast

."Lovely cherub…" Itachi gasped, in an instant nails dug into Sasuke's heaving chest, dragging down to the shuddering abdomen.

Fire burst! Streaks of red burst!

"Umm! Ngh…!" Sasuke's entire body clenched, drenched in hot burning flames!

A fire storm of need!

Saints! God!

A hand untangled, rushed to knead over Itachi's arctic features, the other gripping even more intensely; feeling the erratic shifting, the erratic motion of Itachi's skull as he suckled Itachi.

"Umm…oh…oh…"_"Cherub…such lovely words…if only I could be sure that was true…how happy I would be…"_

"I want you" Itachi snarled between kisses, his fingers urgently shifted to unbuckle Sasuke's pants.

"Ye-Yes…ungh…Ita…" Sasuke gasped; lips caress; lifting his hips instinctively for Itachi to shove his pants and boxer off in a hurried clumsy motion, letting them pool at his ankle.

Cold air hit his boiling erection; shudder racked through his heating body.

He could feel it in Itachi's lips, feel it in his insistent caress…the pain he hid in his coldness, the unseen tears he masked behind his stone facade and the blood of his wiping heart he veiled with his sweet deception as Itachi give it all in his burning kiss. Carving his sorrow to passion, crafting his hurt into lovely lies of love…

_"I wonder who am I to you now Itachi…?"_

He couldn't think anymore…he couldn't breathe anymore as he felt himself drowning in that bloody kiss, his body, his lips was no longer his own as his body writhed in burning desire.

Flashes of Itachi's smiles, flashes of Itachi's gentle touch…the way Itachi held him on the gondola, the way he stroke his knuckles, their fingers entwined echoed at the back of his mind.

"Sas-uke…umm…"

"Haaa..."

Did it really matter that there is nothing but humiliation in sex…? Itachi had been nothing but gentle with him, and if he could sooth his pain…Is it too much to ask for him to suffer a little to repay Itachi for all his gentleness?

As if possessed, Sasuke's free hand shifted to cup Itachi's erection with a knee buckling touch. Itachi cried, ripping their lips apart, he threw his head back as pleasure speared trough him in wild abandon; tightening his erection to fits of bursting.

"Oh G-God…Ngh…huh…huh…" Itachi panted, bloody saliva rolled down his side. His teary gaze wondered back at the seemingly frightened Sasuke.

"Ummm...yo-you like it?"

"Love…" Itachi huffed, his scarlet lips parted.

"So vocal…" Sasuke forced a smile, his heart was thundering in terror, adrenaline poured in his blood.

He didn't want this…Not like this…

But Itachi have been there for him since the very beginning, and if his body was the only thing he could offer…he would.

"And yo-you…So le-lewd…my beloved…" Itachi shakily leaned forward to cup Sasuke's flushed features in his trembling hands.

Sasuke shivered, releasing the hard clothed bulk; his other fingers untangled the sweaty locks to caress over Itachi's flushed featured, brushing over the side of those small rosy parted lips, wet with scarlet. Heat flared in his cheek as he remembered the fiery pleasure that ripped him from his soul the last time Itachi had engulf him with his too small tight cavern; concentrated heat pooled at his lower region.

"My my…what should I do with you…?" Itachi taunted.

"Let me taste you…" Without waiting, Sasuke pushed his burning self up, his hand lid over Itachi's clothed chest pleadingly as Itachi let himself be pressed to the ground.

Flutter of excitement coursed through Itachi's body as he urgently probes his upper body up by his arms.

Sasuke smiled, his hand lid over Itachi's clothed knees spreading them wider.

Itachi shivered, watching Sasuke crawled between his legs, hands on either side of his lean hip; his heart thundered. He hadn't done this is a long time.

"Sasuke" Itachi gasped urgently.

Sasuke could hear a tone of panic beneath Itachi's excitement.

"Shh…let me take care of you…" Sasuke leaned forward, taking the silver zipper between his teeth.

Itachi tensed.

Sasuke smirked as he teasingly pulled it down, his sharp nose purposefully stroke down the damp hard scarlet clothed bulk. Muffled shout wrenched; Itachi's hand flew to his lips to muffle his more embarrassing moans, his abdomen clenched in twisted fire.

Christ! God!

Sasuke had no more than brush him and he was already ready to burst. Sasuke chuckled softly; a building pleasure settled in the pit of his abdomen as he eyed the damp spot that stained the front of Itachi's boxer before shifting his gaze into Itachi's scarlet ones.

Itachi was so wet already, so arouse that Sasuke could smell the musky scent of his sex and he found it oddly erotic that Itachi was at his mercy, his every whim. It gave him a sense of power he had never experience.

"Sasuke…hu-hurry…"

"Lift your hips a little…or would you like to continue wetting yourself" Sasuke smirked devilishly; his fingers reach to hook onto the top side of both Itachi's pants and his boxers tauntingly, giving the hard wet fabric a teasing lick.

* * *

Fire poured, the heat inferno as Itachi bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from crying out as his head shifted restlessly against the dusty ground.

God! He could die from this! He would die from this!

His nails dug into his cheek as he tried to stop himself from crying out, the other gripping so tightly into Sasuke's sweaty locks that he could well have ripped chunks of its by their roots. In a motion Sasuke squeezed Itachi's tight sac mercilessly sending blistering pleasure ripping through Itachi's blood.

"G-God! Oh! Oh!" Itachi screamed into his hand, his nails dug into his cheek; blood oozed.

Like lava, like wildfire…! Fiery hot! Pleasure roared in mounting intensity until his body was ready to burst into flames; urgent, demanding, and painful with need!

Sasuke moaned, suckling Itachi hard, his lips clenched the boiling length, his razor fangs prickling over the pulsate flesh as he slid them all the way up to the tip before sliding them back to the very base.

"Ummm! Hmmm!"

Itachi writhed restlessly; his fingers followed the erotic rise and fall of Sasuke's skull, his toes curled, and his legs trembled as he forced them to stay apart.

"God! Sweet Christ!" Itachi's breath was frantic, his head rolling restlessly, tangled sweaty bangs stuck to his flushed features, his gasping lips.

He was close, he was so close but he didn't want to be.

In an instant, Sasuke pressed the flat of his tongue against Itachi's dripping wet shaft sending shockwaves of concentrated pleasure tearing through Itachi in wild abandon.

"Haaa!" His head lifted; his lips quaked; his hands ripped from his lips to claw the cold ground, his entire body spasm in pure bliss.

His mind spun out of control and his body twisted; drenched in hot fire; his desires, his fears, his logic were a chaotic mess! A firestorm of aching needs!

God! God!

This is lunacy!

His strained hips were burnt almost to the point of numbness.

"Oh! Oh! Haaa…!"

The muscles of his inner thigh tense with burning pain. His erection tightened, twitched in thrills of excitement. His limbs trembled; his trembling abdomen gritting in building pleasure. Pre-cum oozed generously, clinging over Sasuke's obsidian bangs.

Sasuke…ngh…ugh…" Itachi moaned, saliva trickled down his side.

His muscles clenched, sweat pooled over his toned heaving abdomen.

Sasuke flick his gaze up teasingly, the sight drenching him with longing. Itachi was flushed, his locks tangled, his shirt stuck messily over his sweaty chest, saliva trickled down the side of his moaning, whimpering lips and his finger bleed where he had broken them digging onto the cold ground. The tip of his pulsing erection clung a trail of pre cum that was threatening to burst forth, his nipples peaked tracing over his tight sweaty shirt.

"How cute…" Sasuke teased, biting down teasingly over the pulsing flesh.

A shout tore from Itachi's throat. He couldn't take it any longer; he couldn't hold it any longer.

"En-Enough!" Itachi cried; ripping Sasuke from his tortured length; with a motion he forced himself up, slamming Sasuke against the cold ground.

Sasuke gasped in shock.

A snarl tore from Itachi's throat as he covered Sasuke's body with his own; his fingers punctured the lean hips.

"Ita-"

"Enough! Enough teasing!"

He couldn't think! He couldn't wait! With a roll of his hips he slammed himself deep into that stifling inferno.

"Haaa! Ahhh…ugnh!" Sasuke screamed; his body clenched, his toes curled his arms flew to wrap tightly over Itachi's neck, as Itachi rammed his sweet spot. Crashing waves of sheering pain and pleasure slammed into him so intensely that he was ripped from soul.

Itachi snarled; throwing his head back, his fangs fully extended.

Oh God! Oh! Yes! This is life this is dead!

"Ch-Christ!" Itachi's entire body shuddered, shivering in maddening bliss as he leaned forward restlessly to bury his sweaty temple against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sweet Mary! Saints! Sasuke was so tight, so hot and clutching him so demandingly that it was driving him to insanity.

"Huh…uh…huh…" He forced himself to hold still, resisting the maddening overwhelming urge to just thrust forward. His clenched abdomen burnt to numbness, his inner trembling thigh ached but least he have enough logic not to just thrust in.

It was in his nature, his raw instinct to never hurt his partner least spend the next century or so relieving himself with hand jobs. Vampires have a good memory it seems.

"Y-you o-kay…?" Sasuke stammered; his entire body shuddered to fits of combustion, his warm breath brushed Itachi's heated features, his fingers shift to twist Itachi's midnight locks more insistenetly, bringing them closer.

Fire roared mercilessly at the pit of his abdomen, magma poured in his veins. He can do this…He can do this…

"Sa…su…ke…" Itachi shuddered; his breath brushed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shh…its o-kay…Its fi-ne…" Sasuke nodded, letting his lashes drifted shut.

"Yes love…"

Itachi with a slow motion pulled out till the very tip before slamming in hard.

A strangled cry tore from Sasuke's throat, a tight coil twisted mercilessly at the very pit of his abdomen, fire coursing through his veins, sweat glimmered over his body. Flashes of disgusting man came to him but he crashed them down.

No! It's not them anymore! It's Itachi! Itachi's gentle touch, gentle caress!

With another roll of hip Itachi crashed in again, a hissed wrenched. Pleasure burst; speared through Sasuke like bolts of lightning; ripping through every inch of him. His erection tightened.

"Ung…Ita…Itachi…!" Sasuke writhed, his nails dug deep into Itachi's skull, drawing blood; his lips shook. His abdomen shuddered, his lips trembled, his entire writhing body clinging onto Itachi as if it was his life line.

Itachi rolled his hips over and over again, crashing mercilessly against Sasuke's sweet spot; pleasure, intense pleasure crashing into him like shockwaves.

"Ita…chi! Yes! Oh yes…!"

Sasuke shuddered; molten lava twisting his burning guts, spearing him to very depths of his bone marrow, his eyes pinched in eternal bliss as his body rocked. Cruel laughter, cruel mocked burst in his ears, their hands were reaching for him as his heart crashed.

No! no!

Itachi slammed in reaching as deep as he could.

Sasuke screamed.

The fire was explosive; the heat an inferno burning to crisp all those images of horrendous man that touched him.

Yes!

His hand swipe down to clenched Itachi's hip pleading for him, begging for him to take in deeper!

Harder! Yes! Yes! Make him forget! Make him forget it all!

His fingers tightened, leaving five streaks of scarlet over Itachi's buttocks as Itachi plunged deep into his roasting heat. Sensations shook Sasuke, his muscles clenched; pre-cum oozed generously, his boiling length stained the front of Itachi's shirt and smearing his trembling clenched abdomen.

"Ita-chi! oh!"

"Oh! Haaa! Yes! Yes!" Itachi snarled almost ripped from mind as pleasure so intense gripped his groin so heatedly that he felt he was about to burst; his trembling razor fangs stroke down Sasuke's neck.

"Sa…su…ke!...Sa….ahh…!"

"Hu-sh..sh-shh…Its o-kay…ngh…!" Sasuke writhed, his body clenched, dampened. His lungs were on fire, his blood was on fire, and everything before him was nothing but living flames of intense hunger.

"Love" In an instant, Itachi's icy cruel fingers clutched Sasuke's slippery burning flesh in a vicious grip.

"God!" Sasuke let out a strangle shout; throwing his head back violently, his back arching painfully off the ground, his fingers clenched; yanking Itachi's silken locks by the roots, chunks of obsidian strands came loose the other puncturing the blood streaks buttock..

Holy crap! Christ!

Itachi snarled; at once his fangs instantly punctured the sweaty neck, his pulsate length slamming hard against Sasuke's sweet spot.

"Ita-Haaa….Ahhh!" Sasuke chocked as violence of his mounting flames made his throat spasm; his toes curled!

Pleasure, pure concentrated pleasure from Sasuke's groin, from his sensitive neck, his abdomen, his inside clashed, exploded, rupturing him from mind, ripping him from spirit! Burning away all his horrific memories that threatened to consume him!

Devouring that cruel laughter, those disgusting hands that grabbed him!

He ripped Itachi's lovely locks by the roots, his fingers dug into Itachi's buttocks, his burning abdomen clenched even tighter to numbness, blood trickled. Pre-cum spurted as he hold desperately to his load.

Oh yes!

"Yes! Oh! Yes! Ye-yes…!" Sasuke cried.

He wanted this to last! He wanted this to last! Last till every bit of those disgusting memories were burnt to nothingness!

He couldn't breathe, he could barely draw air as he was drowning in rush of molten poison. The pleasure so overwhelming, his sense honed to a nearly painful edge; like white hot lightning arching through him, sizzling, streaking through his blood and he was on fire.

_"Let me forget…let me forget it all but your touch…your gentle touch…"_ "I…ta…chi…I…ta…chi….!" Sasuke breath came as short gasped.

He could feel each deep suck; he could feel as if Itachi were pulling blood from the very tip of his toes, twisting the burning coil in the very depths of his abdomen and in perfect rhythm stroke him, plunging into him with such authority and vigor that Sasuke wanted to weep.

_"Such gentleness I do not deserve…" _

Itachi's skin was so cool and soft like silk…his scent so intoxicating that it tore through his lungs; clouding his mind with mist of hunger and passion so thick he could no longer think beyond the fiery flesh over him.

Truly…truly Itachi is his angel…An angel with blackened wing… A fallen angel from God to the answer of his prayers…

Itachi crashed him harder, feeling the body clenched; spasm in intense fire.

"Ha...Oh! Oh! Ye-yes…haaa…yes…!"

Sasuke was no longer thinking like a demon but a living flame of hunger and need.

"Mo-re! More!" His fingers relentlessly tightened within that sweaty bloody midnight lock, the other digging into bloodied skin, drawing a canvas of crimson over the porcelain flesh. His fangs lengthened to full extend, his body shuddered, silken bangs stuck to his damp lips. Let him forget! Let him forget!

"Ye-yes…mo-ahh! Oh! Ngh!"_"Make me your perfect cherub…make me whole…make me worthy to be by your side…"_ Tears burnt, his throat chocked.

He couldn't breathe! He couldn't draw in air as his lungs were combusting form the sheer rapture of it! The sheer perfection of it…a happiness he had never thought possible…

Itachi growled in satisfaction and encouragement as he trusted in with mounting intensity, feeling Sasuke's entrance milked him with increasing desperation. He could feel Sasuke was close by the breathless pants, his incoherent screams and the way his body writhed and his length twitched beneath his forceful ministration, coating his pale fingers sleekly.

"Ita-ugh!"

"Come…" Itachi ripped his lips from the bloodied neck.

Fire burnt; streaks of lightning tore through Sasuke's blood through his throbbing fiery neck in wild abandon. His breath labored, his heart hammered.

"Sasuke" At once, Itachi lifted Sasuke's hips to meet his mounting thrust.

"Oh! Haaa…!"

Sasuke's body seized, his abdomen clenched, his fingers tightened, his breath hitch as the pleasure was tightening to one shimmering point like a rush of lava over a bottle neck.

"Ita-chi! Ita-chi!"

"Yes!My name!"

With one last hard thrust Itachi slammed himself as deep as he could reach and at the exact moment he rammed his thumb against the slick wet sensitive slit, covering Sasuke's gaping lips with his own and it all became too much.

The tight muscle clenched over Itachi so intensely that he thought he was about to explode.

Sasuke screamed into Itachi's lips, his arms tightened, almost strangling Itachi and the other tearing down Itachi's abused buttocks as climax slammed into both of them with electric force.

Oh Christ…God… God…

"Ugh….huh…ngh…" Itachi pulled back after a moment, his entire body trembling in bliss, in undying pleasure.

Surely if he was not immortal he would have been dead…he would have died from such pleasure…

"Sasuke…" Itachi panted, barely able to say that sinful name without trembling.

Sasuke whimpered; his features flushed, unruly strays of bangs clung to his wet lips, all over his damp feature; sweat glimmered over his shaking body.

He did it…those images were less of a bother now…

"Ita…chi…" Sasuke untangled his hand, reaching to cup Itachi's burning features; silken locks brushed his pale arms.

A stab of guilt punctured Itachi's heart; pain filling his spirit…Sasuke was not his… He did not make Sasuke for himself…

"Love…" Itachi lowered his gaze, cupping the back of Sasuke's hand. His expression as unreadable as always, empty, cold as always..._._For to show emotions are weakness he cannot afford…and to feel is the slowest form of suicide…

"Why do you call me that? Am I really your lover…?" _"Or do you take me as Pein…?"_

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice was sad as he refused to look into Sasuke's clear gaze. _"If only you were a pureblood…"_

"Shh…don't say anything..." Sasuke smile tenderly, his heart throbbed, filled with aching pain as his thumb stroke those sweaty rosy features.

Let him indulge in this sweet sin, let him indulge in this sweet deceit...

It doesn't matter that Itachi hurt him or get hurt by him, but he found himself far from hating, actually hoping that those wounds would scar like burns. So that he would never forget them…Never forget that God had answered his prayers, through an angel with blackened wings…

No…

A devil, a demon with a heart of an angel…His angel...

_"I do not know what you feel about me Itachi…I do not understand you but whatever it is…you are my cherub…for you have shown me heaven…on earth…" _"It doesn't matter…" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

Hundreds of scarlet candle burnt along the far end of the wall, radiating the dim chamber with a sense of creeping death, with a coldness that went deeper than the bone marrow. Layers and strands of translucent scarlet curtain hung from the impossible ceiling, wavering and fluttering with soft breezes of wind veiling the two creatures that sprawl all along the crimson Versailles chaise lounge.

The fire fluttered, ivory wax dripped. Coffins rested beneath the shadow of darkness; music played from the recorder.

It was The Sonata Pathétique…Yes…first movement, the second…the symphony hummed through the entire chamber as if an orchestral.

Long pale fingers combed over golden treads, letting them slid from between his white flesh, crimson gaze watched as if it was the most fascinating thing.

"Madara sama…." Clear cerulean gem lifted to gaze in Madara's blood filled gems.

Madara remained indifferent, his fingers continued in his aimless stroking and combing over the vampire sprawled over the length of him. Golden locks spilled like a sea of gold over his white chest.

"Madara sama…" The voice whispered again.

"Shh…Deidara lie down and rest…" He muttered, gazing over to the dark fireplace.

Deidara could see the flicker of candle light dance over the edge of Madara's elegant profile, his rosy lips, and his sculptured nose.

"I'm hungry…"

"Why are you telling me…?"

"Feed me…"

"…" Madara ignored the ridiculous request.

Deidara tightened his jaw in annoyance, his pale fingers lid over Madara's pristine white chest, smoothing over to the strong shoulder pushing of the thin ebony fabric but still Madara remained unresponsive.

"I want you…" Deidara muttered.

With an effortless motion he probe himself up, sliding his body along Madara's hard ones, rubbing his sex tauntingly over the toned abdomen. A hand at the side of Madara's head, his long golden strand trickled over the expressionless feature, straddling the older.

"…"

"Just a sip dearest…" Free fingers reached to cup Madara's elegant features, his thumb caress over rosy flesh.

Madara turned with a languid motion; golden tread caress over his sculptured nose.

Crimson meets cerulean. Deidara was hovering over him, the ebony silk bath robe pooled over that lean waist, held by loose pieces of cloth, revealing that pastel flesh in all its erotic glory.

Deidara is beautiful, no doubt about that.

A man with a body that haunts a thousand souls, a body that could leave any man and women in its vicinity salivating with burning need, a flesh that plunged humans to hell, that cause them to sin in its glorious beauty. Such is his appearance, his milk white flesh in his human life enhanced still in his vampiric form.

A creature of sin, a creature of lust… Killer of the night…

But Madara never desire him.

No…never in that way. And it ticks Deidara off royally he knew.

"Feed me my lord…" Deidara floated forward; his fingers stroke the pale feature.

They were so close, so close that Deidara could feel Madara's warm breath against his lips and see sparks of gold in the depths of Madara's scarlet orbs.

Madara narrowed his predatory gaze, his fangs lengthened in warning.

"Don't"

Deidara smirk devilishly his fingers flew to viciously clutched Madara's silken strand yanking them back. Fire scald Madara's skull, obsidian strands came loose. Madara tightened his jaw, his eyes flashed dangerously but he refused to tilt his head as Deidara drifted lower.

"Deidara" He gritted. His power filled the room like an icy waves, snuffing the hundreds of candles in an instant, stirring the silken tread of Deidara's locks chilling him to the bones.

"You fear me…?" Deidara shivered, his heart crashed but he stubbornly refuse to back down.

"You are playing a dangerous game"

"So this is game to you…?" Deidara's cool lip brushed over Madara's stilled ones before skimming over the arctic cheek.

"…"

"You want me don't you?"

"..."

"I know you want me…" The platinum satin of his locks trickled over Madara's nose as Deidara's rosy lips stroked down the curve of Madara's neck.

Madara's muscles clenched, feeling those wet lips lingered over the gentle beat of his pulse.

"Umm...can i take form you?" Deidara purred, his tongue flick to lick over the sensitive pulse point.

"Get off me…" Madara gave a low hissed.

"Ahhh…Isn't it common to feed your lover?"

At once, like an anchor that had just snapped the entire room spiraled over Deidara's vision, and as if everything had just disappeared beneath, excruciating pain crashed into his back, slamming the air out of his lungs.

A gasped wrenched from his throat, pain erupted up his side as he his skull smash against marble. His head ranged, throbbing in pain, debris littered all over his platinum tresses.

Madara had thrown him against the empty fire place in his fury.

Deidara whimpered; his entire body was aching; it was throbbing like living flames of hell.

God damn!

A thud of booth send terror racking down Deidara's spine, his heart hammered against his throbbing rib cage. Deidara cringed, his fingers curled, hooking over the other to stop them from trembling, as he tried to hid his tainted face.

He knew he shouldn't have done it! He knew he should have controlled himself!

"How dare you…" Madara's voice whispered in a tone that chilled him to the very bone marrow.

Prickle of power clawed at his skin, drenching him in fire, tightening his chest. He couldn't breathe; he could barely draw in air that burnt his lungs, his skin. Like knives, like poison it bit into his tainted skin and he couldn't stop shaking.

"You dare taunt me…?"

"…"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you child!" Madara's voice thundered.

Deidara immediately snapped his gaze up, his guts wrench in such intense dread making him feel sick onto vomiting but he held it back as Madara loomed closer.

"Ma-Madara sa-sama…"

Madara tilted his head, obsidian bangs caress over his expressionless features and with all the fluid grace of a vampire he knelt before Deidara. Deidara cringred.

Madara's ebony trench coat fluttered, threatened to slip off his string shoulder. He could see the obvious tremor in Deidara; he could hear the terrible thump of heart like a melody of death that sends thrill of excitement racking through him and oh…ahhh…. The erotic scent of adrenaline to potent it could drive him to insanity with blood lust, almost clouding his blazing rage.

Piercing crimson bore into fearful azure.

"Deidara…"

"Wh-why…?"

"…"

"Why would you give it to him so generously but not to me?"

"…"

"Do you love him?"

A peal of laughter at once echoed through the silent chamber. Deidara's chest tightened.

"Love him?" Madara laughed in disgust. Did he love that pathetic excuse of a creature? Oh such a ridiculous question…

"Is that what you think?" Madara chuckled; touching his temple with the tip of his white fingers…

Love? Foolish! Ridiculous! How could he ever love such a disgusting leach? A swine that ripped his beloved away from him… A weak rat filled with nothing but wretchedness.

Love…

Oh what a word! So naïve! He had never loved anyone! So why in hell did the thought of commanding that miserable beast to return to its owner hurt so much! So much that he could barely breathe! So much that he felt his heart was ripped from his chest! So much that he had to ease himself in his music to calm himself!

He didn't want to know the answer to that...

"My sweet innocent Deidara…" Madara sneered tauntingly.

"…"

"Ah…so you think the act of blood sharing symbolizes love?"

"…"

"You want to partake of this lovely act darling?" Deidara bit his bottom lip, lowering his gaze.

"Oh maybe I should give to you after all…"

"…"

"But know that if you take them…you will forever desire them, yearned them more than anything else in the world…The sensation of parting with them would be likened…hell…" Madara smiled a cruelly innocent smile. As if a child holding up a flower he'd picked for his mother.

Deidara's eyes widen a fraction in horror.

"I di-"

"My sweet Deidara…" Madara reached up to cup the dirt marred feature; feeling the other trembled beneath his cold touch. The sweetest smile curled over his lips.

"It sure would be interesting to make you a mindless slave that bends to my every wretched whim…"

"…"

"Ah...I could ask you to kill Sasori… I could ask you to whore yourself on the street to ugly humans…ask you to sell your body and be screwed by diseased men and you would do it…if I so much as promise you my blood…"

"Mada-" "Oh my my…such an entertaining thought indeed" Madara tilted his head to reveal in pale neck, smiling so kindly that it chilled Deidara to the bones as gentle fingers caresses over Deidara's pastel cheek.

"I-"

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want me?"

Deidara seized; his heart crashed, adrenaline ripped through his veins.

Was that an order? Did Madara really want him that way?

"I-I didn't know what I was asking for!" Deidara sputtered urgently.

He didn't want this! He didn't want it!

"Oh? Really?" Madara looked surprised.

"I didn't kno-" Madara pulled his hands back and backhanded him; strikes of crimson across the porcelain cheek.

Deidara whimpered softly as cold fingers brush his burning, bleeding cheek.

"Of course you didn't…how could you?" Madara whispered, and in a motion he was on his feet. Turning with all the poise of a vampire, his cloaked stirred as he floated back against the cruise lounge.

"..."

"Lay by me love…let me sooth your wounds…" Madara swung his legs over the cruise lounge, coat fluttered in all its beauty; fingers flexing open elegantly as if inviting Deidara to take them. His fiery orbs gazed mercilessly at the trembling creature.

_"Itachi…I pray you taste the pain of betrayal…the pain of losing…the pain you make me feel…I will take away everything you desire, everything you adore… until you finally come back to me…"_

* * *

Ringing silence descended and Sasuke could hear his heart drumming in his ears so loud, so intensely that he thought his ear drums were about to burst. That familiar pristine white face; the elegant feature that he knew so well immerged from beneath the shadow of darkness, flicker of flame dance over the edge of his nose, the high cheek bone and pale rosy lips.

A glimmer he had never seen before seem alive in the depths of those silver gems as those predatory gaze swipe a glance over him and back at Itachi. Itachi was so still he looked more dead than alive as cold icy power filled the entire corridor, frosting the clear glassy window and flickering the flame of fire amid the burning hearth.

"Itachi sama…." Pein whispered; with a motion he drop to one knee, soft ginger locks fluttered as his thin soiled ivory shirt parted to reveal the perfection of his ivory chest.

At once a stab of anger, a stab of jealousy roared in Sasuke with an intensity that shocked him.

Why had Pein come back? It was perfect! It had been perfect without him! Itachi didn't need him…Itachi didn't need such an impudent creature such as him!

Sasuke tightened his jaw, his fangs lengthened in abhorrence but he remained silent. It was not his place to say a thing!

Itachi's features were as an unreadable as ever as he floated forward towards Pein. Tinge of light caress the still feature.

"Ita-" Something flashed over Itachi's crimson orbs, something so dark, so spine chilling that it sends shivers racking through Pein's skin. Adrenaline flared, his heart drummed, his voice wouldn't come anymore as he resisted the overwhelming urge to bare his fangs in terror.

Did Itachi know what happen?

"You've return to me…" Itachi muttered quietly, dangerously; halting directly in front of the younger.

"Ye-yes…"

Itachi lowered his gaze to trace over the trembling creature; the sight wrenched at wrenched him but he remained coldly aloof.

"Master…" Pein whimpered.

A stab of pain pierced Itachi's heart as Pein's lowly words, his jaws clenched, and his chest tightened as a boulder was building in his throat. Pein… Pein was afraid….so afraid of him that he would lower himself to such a humiliating degree and it hurt him.

Oh how he wanted to just swoop down and hold that trembling child in his arms…Hold his so tightly and never let go…

How he wanted to kiss him, to weep for him saying that it doesn't matter what he had done…

He's back and that's all that mattered but he didn't. He couldn't…

"Master…." Itachi let his lashes rest, resisting the overwhelming urge to weep as Pein reach his soiled trembling hands up to take Itachi's right hand.

"I'm sorry…" Pein lowered his head, placing a gentle kiss over the back of Itachi's cold finger.

Sasuke felt his heart shattered as he quickly looked away, tugging at his own soiled torn clothes in anger and revulsion. His eyesburnt, his chest thightened. So it was still Pein after all…

"I will still punish you…my lovely Pein…" Itachi whispered; his free fingers lifted to lid over Pein's gentle locks so tenderly that Pein wanted to weep in regret, in overwhelming grief as his heart tore.

He would surely miss this tender touch only Itachi had ever shown him…

He would miss his warm voice that touched him…

His gentle words that soothed him…and those strong arms that held him…

His chest tightened, tears burnt at the back of his eyes.

What a terrible fool he had been…A fool! A stupid fool!

"I'm sor-sorry mas-ter…"

"I know you are…"

"I-" He chocked. There's nothing left to say is there? _"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Itachi…if I could undo everything I would…! But I don't want to die…I want to live…"_

Pein's gaze wondered towards Sasuke. _"I want to live…" _

"Play for us darling…let us hear your music again…" Itachi whispered.

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted... I hope you have enjoted this chapter... Thank you... Any comments or flames or anything at all from you readers are most welcome... PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Envy

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**I hope you guys would like this chapter**

**Sorry for such a long break between updates**

**Please review...because it would be great if i could know your views...**

**Your thoughts are very much treasured...**

**If there's anything you are unsatisfied please let me know...**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Envy**

The trickled of water from the porcelain shell the angel held waffled through the darkened chamber, stout scarlet candles flickered framing the pearly bath basin, scarlet petals scattered, hovering over the rippling water. Sasuke sat over the edge, his pale fingers stirred gently into the warm steamy liquid; letting the rose petal caress his fingers, letting pearly liquid trickle over his elegant digit as he gaze mindlessly at the ripple that form as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

The gentle rustle of thin scarlet hanging curtains waffled but he remained indifferent.

"Sasuke…" the dark voice whispered.

Sasuke tightened his jaw; his gaze remained trained over the basin as he continued stirring his digit over the pearly fluid; his ebony bath robe slipping off his left shoulder.

That voice…

That damnable voice! He didn't want to hear them now!

He didn't want to hear his sultry words of lies…his sweet whisper of illusionary passion….

"Beloved…" That voice whispered, caressing over skin.

The thin hanging fabric parted to reveal that damnable figure.

"…"

"My love…" Itachi uttered.

Pale fingers reached forward to cup Sasuke's pale features, dragging them over to his chin before tilting them up. Sasuke let him. His gaze narrowed; glaring maliciously into scarlet orbs.

"You have been quiet these few weeks…What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter at all" Sasuke gritted. With a motion he slapped away those damnable fingers and in a languid motion he was on his feet.

"…"

"Nothing at all but you"

Sasuke pushed pass the other roughly, arms swiping scarlet fabric to the side as he floated in vicious motion.

"Sasuke"

"Would you kindly leave? I'm trying to clean myself" Sasuke spat, turning the lion head sculpt tap over ivory sink. Hot water rushed, filling the basin hard and fast; steam rising, fogging the crystal mirror.

What's the matter indeed…? Oh what's the matter indeed!

"..."

"Am I not allowed privacy anymore?" He let his head hung, his fingers clutching either side of the porcelain sink.

His chest tightened, pressure building in his lungs as blood pulse in his ears and he find it hard to breath. Shadows of that glimmer in Pein's eyes mocked him; whispers of Itachi's acceptance for that foully creature stabbed him.

Oh how sweet! Oh how lovely indeed that they could hear Pein's beautiful melody again…oh yes…

So lovely, like black widows poison in his veins!

Damn it!

"Please leave" Sasuke growled; his fingers tightened over either side. A prickle of power clawed his icy skin, tingle sizzled in his blood.

Oh what a joke! As if Itachi would listen to him.

"Talk to me love" Itachi muttered.

With a motion he stood behind Sasuke; reaching out to lid a hand over Sasuke's shaking shoulder. At once a snarl split the steamy ambiance. Sasuke spurned around knocking Itachi's hands off with brutality. His gaze narrowed intensely, his fangs bared as his lips were pulled back into a terrible snarl.

"My love…beloved…love!" Sasuke snarled.

"…"

"What does it really mean to you?"

"…"

"Those words you use are offensive!"

"…"

"Go to Pein! Go to your beloved Pein! Oh the horrors he must have experience on the street! Bless his feeble soul! Go comfort him why don't you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't need this from you! I don't need your sweet words of lies!" Sasuke bellowed. His chest heaving, rage fired through his veins; his blood pounding in his ears.

"Sasuke…."

Itachi reach to touch Sasuke but Sasuke shifted back.

"What!" Sasuke hissed; his fangs lengthened.

"You tell me…"

"Leave why don't you! You obviously miss dearest Pein's lovely music!"

"…"

"Oh let us hear your music again?" Sasuke mocked.

"Does it offend you to make him happy?"

"Offend?"

"…"

"Oh why would I be offended?" Sasuke laughed, turning his back on Itachi; seizing a towel at the side of the basin, dipping it into the half filled bowl.

"…"

"Do as you like! It doesn't matter to me!" Sasuke pulled the soaked dripping towel to his features.

"…"

"Pamper him more why don't you! Just wait for him to leave again and then I'm your beloved again isn't it?" Sasuke spat, chucking the damp towel back into the bowl.

Water splashed over his silken robe.

Damn it!

Before he could curse, before he could spit profanities, pincher like grip clenched over his arm, fiery pain slit his bone and at once his vision spurned; pain exploded over his back. Hair rising snarl cracked. His skull crashed against the marble tile walls; his head rang. …

"What is wrong with you?" Itachi gritted; barely containing the anger that lace his voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes, his heart crashed at the sight.

Itachi's entire features were contorted in pure hostility, his fangs lengthened over his trembling rosy lips; his eyes were narrowed, piercing into his so intently that it was slicing through his soul. There was no mercy, no compassion…noting human in the very depth of those scarlet orbs that chilled him to the bone marrow but he refuse to back down.

The eyes of a devil…

"You are making a fool out of yourself" Itachi gritted

"Fool?" Sasuke chuckled coldly.

"Sasuke"

"Oh I'm the fool aren't I? Always the fool isn't it!"

"Stop this nonsense" Itachi hissed in fury. His voice echoed; cold power filling the entire chamber; making it hard to breath. The curtains fluttered; the candle flames flickered violently.

"Nonsense you say?" Sasuke hissed; his lips pulled back in a snarl.

His mind shrieking for him to stop!

But he wouldn't!

He wanted to hurt Itachi! He wanted to hurt him!

"Sasuke"

"Pein! The perfect Pein! He can never be a nuisance just me isn't it?"

"Are you even listening to yourself!"

"Are you!" Fury was crashing through Sasuke like shockwaves; curses rang in his mind so stridently that he couldn't even remember what this shouting was about!

"You are being ridiculous!" Itachi cried, his finger tightened, over both Sasuke's upper arm.

Sasuke let out a hair rising snarl; his fangs lengthened. Power sliced through Sasuke's skin, icy wave of pure malice clawed at his trembling skin but Sasuke didn't care. He wouldn't even care that Itachi was to strike him dead now!

"Let go off me you fiend!" Sasuke twisted and wrenched his arms within those titan grips.

"You are being a fool!" Itachi thundered. His voice ranged.

"I wonder who the real fool is!"

"Oh I wonder too my dear!"

Sasuke hissed; looking away he tightened his jaw, his fingers curled, his chest heaving. By the Gods how did he even let it get to this? What was he thinking?

That Itachi actually cared about him…? Oh such amazing fits of thoughts…

Sasuke let out a soft ringing chuckle, his skull rolled back against the wall as he turned his gaze back at Itachi.

"You think I'm a doll don't you? You think I'm beautiful and made of poured wax and I'm your puppet without strings don't you…" He whispered cruelly.

Itachi tilted his gaze arrogantly; his midnight locks caress his pristine white features.

"And what are you if not that?" Itachi muttered callously.

At once a stab of pain punctured Sasuke's heart, ripping them in all direction; his chest tightened to fits of bursting, fire erupted; a boulder was growing in his throat_. _

"Wh-what…?"

"A doll…what more could you be but a doll…?" Itachi asked cruelly.

Sasuke tightened his jaw, his heart tore in all directions. Sadness and sorrow enveloped his soul, his heart. Emotions were crowding onto him fast and hard, so many he couldn't sort them out. He could barely breathe! Tears burning at the back of his eyes. A doll…a doll is all he is…

_"Don't cry….Sasuke don't cry…It..doe-doesn't mat-ter…Don't cr-cry…" _

Sasuke lowered his gaze, biting down hard on his trembling lips; he could hardly draw breath as his heart throbbed, as pressure crush his lungs. Tears welling over the back of his eyes as his mind.

"Answer me" Itachi sneered, shifting closer.

Sasuke looked away, his lashes rest. Scarlet pearl hung over his long lashes.

Oh God! God!

_"Sasuke…don't cr-y…you don't need anyone…"_

"Answer me Sasuke"

"Noth-" He could barely speak. Tears rolled…shocking him as he lifted his fingers to feel the warm dampness of blood.

"A weeping doll…how pathetic…" Itachi mocked.

Sasuke trembled, the tip of his fingers a bright scarlet. What is this? Why is he crying?

Hadn't he told himself that he needed no one, that he needed no love and that love is a voluntary enslavement? He mocked lovers holding each other… he scorn lovers kissing each other.

He didn't need any of them! He needed no one! A lie…

A lie!

"What did you think you were to me besides a toy?"

"Noth-"

"Say it…"

"Not-thing!" Sasuke cried; his voice strained to breaking as he tilted his head up.

A terrible lie…

He crouched in his reeking alleyway watching…longing…always gazing at the way lovers smile at the other, caress the other fuelling him with hate…with pain…

The truth…the terrible truth he never dared admit, were that hidden deep within these thought there lurks the terrifying, inexplicable fear, the sheer panic of being alone.

Loneliness…

He dreams in darkness...always alone, unloved...

The worst feeling to have isn't death, but knowing you are not wanted, not needed.

Oh how many times he wanted to call out whenever he glared at them with his façade of detestation? How many times he wanted to cry out even to the men that throw him aside after they had violated him…

He wanted so badly to say_…_

_Don't leave me..._

_Take me with you..._

_Hold me..._

_Look at me..._

_Love me..._

"That's right…you are nothing" Itachi sneered.

"I kn-ow" Sasuke nodded, his fingers curled.

It hurts… It hurts so much…to hear the words... So much that he could barely contain it.

He wanted to die; he wanted his heart to stop beating, he wanted to stop breathing!

Tears seeped beneath his dark lashes, rolling down the side of his ivory features. Did he truly believe he could ever be loved by a demon? Such foolish thoughts…

"…"

"Not-hing…mo-" Sasuke chocked. He couldn't continue, he couldn't continue anymore…

"That's right…" Itachi whispered.

"…"

"My doll Sasuke…" Uncurling his fingers; he lifted to cup Sasuke's icy features, his thumb wiping the bloody tears away.

Sasuke drew in a long shuddering breath, a sob wrenched; his heart ripped at the tenderness of those hands. Let every bloody tear that dripped be the blood of his heart, every soft whimpering sob that wrenched be the cry of his spirit….

His chest hurts so much he could barely breathe.

Such a beautiful dream of love, such a gorgeous illusion of heaven…

"My puppet Sasuke…"

Sasuke tilted his head back, his fingers rushed to swipe the bloody tears feverishly, wiping the tip of his nose with the back of his hand_. _

_"Don't cry da-mn it! It was beau-tiful…such a beautiful dr-eam…"_

"Sasuke…"

_"Don't call me in such a voice…don't call my name with such gentleness…"_

Itachi shifted closer, his icy breath caress Sasuke's trembling lips.

"That is all that you are to me…"

Sasuke's lashes drifted shut; his chest burnt with the eternal flames of hell…

"A marionette"

Sasuke nodded, his fingers cupped his shaking lips to muffle his whimpers. He didn't want to hear it anymore! No more! No more!

"A doll is all that you are to me"

"St-stop it…" No more!

"A puppet!"

"En-ough! Enough! I know what I am!" Sasuke wept.

"Why?"

"St-op it…I be-beg you" Sasuke shook his head in pain, his fingers clutching his velvet bangs.

Itachi's every cruel words were ripping at his heart. Ripping them from his very core, shattering them to dust…

"Why should I if that's what you viewed yourself?"

"Ple-ase…" Sasuke shook his head.

"Why should I if you do not have the will to even fight for your place in this world I give you?" Itachi muttered quietly. His voice punctured the ambiance, finger found Sasuke's cheek, lifting them. Hazel meets fiery crimson.

"I don't unde-"

"I offer you the world…I grant you a life few could ever see…ever understand…"

"…"

"Though a world of darkness…a world of blood…a world without a shard of light…"

"…"

"I always hope…and wish…that you would be the radiance even to just mere few of us…" Itachi rasped

"…" "

And if you would not even fight for your place!"

Sasuke flinched at the tone.

"For your pride!"

Sasuke's muscles clenched at Itachi's rising voice.

"I-"

"You are nothing more than an attractive porcelain doll to me!" Itachi spat.

Sasuke cringed; biting his bottom lip at the anger that laced Itachi's every word. He had never seen Itachi struggle so much to keep his calm demeanor; he had never seen Itachi struggle so much not to yell… Had never heard Itachi raise his voice without necessity…It shocked him, but it made him happy.

"I have no use for two porcelain dolls…" Itachi sneered, stepping back.

His burning gaze, graze Sasuke's trembling form, tracing over the black trail of blood that caress that ivory feature. His heart throbbed but he remained indifferent.

As he should…As he must… He needed to make Sasuke see…

"I choose you not as a marionette…but one that would be fitting to stand by me…"

"…"

"One that would also love the doll that I so adored…"

"Wh-why…me…?" Sasuke lowered his head; his fingers wipe the bloody trail of tears.

"Why do I not choose aristocrats?"

"…"

"Why do I not choose from royalty but a filthy vagabond?" Itachi's fingers flex, placing them beneath Sasuke's chin, tilting them up to meet his fiery gaze.

"…"

"Because I see in you a light that never cease…your insurmountable will to live…your heart that never wavers to wickedness even in your darkness…"

"…"

"A purity I have never witness…a purity that we pureblood could never understand…that we mock in our bitterness…that we attempt to destroy out of jealousy but secretly…perhaps more than anything…love…" He whispered, leaning closer.

Sasuke's heart crashed, his breath shuddered; icy breath brushing over his lips.

"Itachi…"

"Are you a doll? Or are you one that would be my pillar of strength…? One I could trust…One I know would ceaselessly care for the doll I craft even if I was to perish…" Itachi leaned forward, licking the scarlet trail of blood, tracing over the edge of Sasuke's almond eye.

"..."

"You tell me…you show me…" His lashes rested; cold lips caress over Sasuke's arctic cheek, fingers reach up to gently touch Sasuke's feature sending shivers racing down Sasuke's spine.

"Itachi…"

"Show me that you deserve to be more than a porcelain doll…a marionette without strings…"

* * *

Thunder split the grayish midnight firmament, cloud brewing with flashes of light. The wind howl like wolfs, pigeons cooed and stallion neigh, tossing their elegant mane. Golden locks, fluttered, trickled, caresses over sculptured features, tracing over sharp bridge of nose, teasing, flowing over almost shaped eyes, embedded with clear sapphire for orbs.

Those piercing gaze that could freeze even hell's fire, those fierce burning gaze that could stop a man's heart in its track wondered over the curtain window down beneath, at the opposite street.

"Sasori…such an obedient puppet…or are you a pervert?"

"…"

"So tell me do you like it better when it's just the two of them or when the three are screwing together?" Deidara muttered; his fingers reach up to hook his golden stands behind his ivory ears.

Sasori lifted his gaze, pushing himself to his feet, turning to face the charmer of the night. The angel of the night….

"Deidara…"

"Ah yes…you are going to say that you are just a puppet aren't you? Such a brilliant excuse for your own perverted hobby…"

"Are we not puppets after all?" Sasori smiled, reaching to take Deidara's hand.

"…"

"Are we not dead man walking?"

In an instant Deidara hissed; wrenching his fingers away.

"Only if you wish to presume yourself as such!"

"…"

"I on the other hand do not!" Deidara growled, in arrogance.

Turning away he floated over closer to the edge of the roof.

"Look at me…Do I look like a piece of corpse to you?" Deidara smiled the most charming smile, turning his gaze towards Sasori.

Sasori hid a shudder beneath his brilliant smile; shaking his head. Only a fool would say that.

Not only do Deidara look drop-dead gorgeous in his elegant tail coat, in his ebony leather gloved hands but the air around him actually seem to smolder with sexual invitation. His elegant sharp features were the epitome of perfection in the personification of a being. The perfect gentlemen, a dark angel…a killer of the night with the face of a seraph…

Well aren't all of them?

"Of course not" Deidara laughed, turning his blazing gaze back at the mansion.

"Deidara…I do not for a moment believe that Madara sama send you…" Sasori muttered, shifting to stand beside the other.

Deidara laughed a ringing laughter, turning to face the other.

"…"

"You know me so well…"

Sasori let out a sigh.

He knew Deidara well enough to know the brutal nature he veil beneath his radiant smile…

It takes a vampire to sense the predatory hunger that shimmer in the very depths of those clear azure orbs and another to know Deidara's love for violence in the elegant edge of his innocent smile.

"You know Sasori…purebloods get extremely touchy when their creations are harm by another…" Deidara smirked.

"…"

"It's a direct insult to them"

"…"

"I wonder what would Madara sama say if Itachi was to hurt me…"

"Don't do this…" Sasori whispered, reaching out once again to take Deidara's hand.

A sinister smile crept over Deidara lips as he floated forward.

"Oh my…You care about me Sasori?" Deidara asked with an air of incredulity; his free leathered fingers lifted to cup that doll like features.

"You know I do"

"How sweet…but that's not enough"

"…"

"Kill Sasuke and Pein will have nothing to deliver to Madara sama…or better yet…kill Itachi for me…"

"To go against a pureblood? You mock me? Or have your jealousy blind you to what we are?"

Deidara let out a hiss in fury; shoving Sasori away from him, stepping back; tilting his head in arrogance. Golden locks trickled over his pristine white features; his eyes narrowed maliciously.

"I want and will be the only one in Madara's heart!" He spat, his fangs lengthened in rising anger.

Oh the nerve of this Itachi to steal Madara's heart! The nerve of that damnable Pein to wriggle his way into Madara's heart!

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"Foolish question!"

"I doubt you even love Madara that way"

"Ah! So you think you have got me all figured out don't you?" Deidara whispered coldly.

"…"

"Well then tell me"

"…"

"Tell me why else would I want Madara to love only me!" Deidara demanded.

"Because…" "Sasori shifted forward, fingers lifted to curl beneath that ivory chin. Deidara hardened his predatory gaze.

"…"

"Because no one had ever resisted your charm besides him…" Sasori taunted, leaning forward.

Abruptly a pair of arm wrap over Sasori's neck pulling him closer. A wicked smile curled over Sasori's; his emerald eyes glimmered of a certain slyness.

"Ahhh…is this really why you are here?" Sasori mocked.

"Keep dreaming…"

"Oh I will…"

Deidara laughed; his voice rang like tinkles of bells.

"So you fall for me too…Sasori…the little puppet…" He teased, leaning forward to capture Sasori's rosy lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Pearly droplets of water rolled down Itachi midnight fall, his soaked silken bathrobe hung loosely off his shoulder. Itachi lifted his gaze towards the glassy ornate mirror before him; his slender fingers picked up a brush that lid over the ornate dressing table, his legs tug over the side of the rosewood stool, drape in mauve cushion. A sharp gasped, sliced the air; the heart crashing of heart thumped in his ears.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered; panic evident in his voice.

Itachi softened his gaze, but he did not turn. A sad smile crept over his rosy lips. Besides the fact that purebloods are stronger, more powerful than an immortal child, this is another different.

Purebloods…

Born from demon's womb, born from spirit, born from black magic...born from sinful lust... The personification of the seven deadly sins.

Creatures condemn to the fires of hell from their first breath...

Creatures whom possesses a beauty that envied even the most beautiful of Goddess, possesses features that could steal even the heart of Gods… and still the heart of mortals. Christen the cherubs of the night, dark fantasies of dreams, and angels of death by the devout; they had never boast their looks but rather cherish the beauty all around them.

Why?

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, floating slowly towards him, his eyes widen in unidentified fear.

Itachi lifted his hand for Sasuke to take.

"Come…"

Sasuke did. Itachi curled his fingers gently over pale wrist, pulling Sasuke closer. Damp silken bath robe stuck over Sasuke's lean form.

"Help me…" Itachi smiled, placing the silver brush in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke stilled; his gaze flick towards the glassy mirror and hurriedly back at Itachi. There was only him in the reflection. Itachi doesn't exist…

"Itachi…"

"I have no reflection…I have never seen my own face…" Itachi smile; turning his gaze over to Sasuke.

"…"

"Am I beautiful…?"

Sasuke shifted closer, his free hand gently lid over Itachi's shoulder; feeling the muscle stiffen beneath him.

"So beautiful it could rival even that of a Goddess…My dark fantasy…"

"Would you comb my hair for me?" Itachi asked, turning back into the mirror.

Sasuke did. His fingers reach forward to curl over damp velvet locks, running the brush gently over midnight curtain careful not to tangle them. The candle flicker over the edge of the dressing table as Sasuke stroke down the silver brush.

Itachi fixed his gaze towards the clear crystal glass...

A sad smile crept over his rosy lips; his heart squeezed as he watched Sasuke run that brush over his long strands.

Oh how long had it been since someone did this for him?

He watched Sasuke's innocent expression as those delicate fingers worked with his velvet strands. He loved the way those dim light dance over the edge of Sasuke's ivory features, loved those gentle eyes that seemed to shimmer as if with the light of the world.

Oh how he wished this moment to never end… How he wished he could always have this moment carved in the richness of his memories.

So that he would never forget…

That innocent expression that would surely be lost in time, those clear eyes not clouded with spite or deceit that would surely be cloth in darkness by time…Time…time is all they have. Time that could never touch them and that same time will eternally be the destructor of everything he ever loved. The slayer of everything he had ever come to love. He watched them crumble, he watched them perish…watches them leave him again and again…

His heart wrenched, his shoulders shook.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered urgently, halting in his motion.

"Go on" Itachi nodded.

No…Don't stop…Don't stop now…Just a little longer. Just a little longer please…

"Go on Sasuke" Itachi insisted; almost pleaded.

Sasuke nodded, resuming in his tender brushing that tore Itachi's spirit with every gentle stroke. That sliced him with every tender motion that he wanted nothing more than to weep, knowing what must happen. He wanted to hold Sasuke, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to ceaselessly feel him by his side but he didn't dare hope. He didn't dare to dream because if he had nothing he would lose nothing.

The pain of lost was so terrible that he fear to possess.

"Do you fear me?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?"

"…"

"What if I say I do?"

A stab of pain ripped through Itachi at those simple words; his chest tightened bursting to flames, his muscles clenched.

"It's alright then…I don't care how you feel…you are a puppet" He forced out.

A lie…

His chest tightened.

He wears a face to hide another face…for to the world he could not feel…He had never love, never been loved…Never felt even a shard of warmth in his wretched soul. He weeps in silent, he screams in silent never having anyone by his side. He lives for himself, kills for himself and loves only himself.

So why should it be different now?

With a motion, Sasuke release Itachi's locks, shifting to stand directly before him, shielding him from the crystal glass.

"Lies…Such a liar" Sasuke muttered; placing the silver brush against the table he leaned forward.

Itachi stilled, holding back a gasp when icy fingers reached to cup his cold features between those arctic hands.

"Sasuke…How dare you…?" Itachi whispered.

"I do not fear you…Not one bit…"

"…"

"Why should I?"

"…"

"You are my sovereign angle who took me from the very gates of death…You gave me a life…" Sasuke shifted closer.

"..."

"You save me…"

"…"

"Why should I fear an angel from God?"

Itachi heart squeezed, his guts wrenched, a boulder growing in his throat.

"Sasuke…" His hands reach up to touch the back of Sasuke's hand over own features.

"…"

"My image can never be capture in reflection nor on pictures…."

"…"

"Will you always remember me?"

"Nonsense…how could I forget when you will always be with me?"

Itachi's heart ripped in all directions, his fingers shifted to Sasuke's features, caressing over the edge of those almond eyes he had come to want so much.

_"If only I can I would…"_ "Close your eyes..."

"What are y-"

"Please just do it…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but he did. His dark lashes drifted shut.

"Sasuke…" Itachi fingers curled over Sasuke's wrist shifting them over to his delicate feature.

"..."

"Feel me and try to picture me in your mind…"

"Itachi…"

"Feel me…"

Sasuke pinched his eyes; his pale fingers slowly traced Itachi's sculptured features. Dragging them over, that sharp nose, velvet lips…

In that instant Itachi's chest tightened, his breath hitched; tears threatening to roll as Sasuke traced his features.

The strong walls he had build to protect himself from lies, the hidden strength that had carried him through the days that Pein had left him, through the days he had scented a familiar scent he feared beyond any other lingering over Pein's skin and the many more sleepless days where he had watched Sasuke sleep where he had resisted himself to hold him, resisted himself to kiss those rosy lips he desired so much; all in an instant it crumbled.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke whispered; his fingers brush over Itachi's trembling sultry lips, his prickly fangs.

"Remember me…remember the one who created you…" Itachi forced out.

He could barely breathe. He could barely think. Barely speak without cracking as Sasuke's fingers caress over his pastel cheek. He didn't know why but he wanted so badly to forever be burnt in Sasuke's memories…

Forever be scared in the very depths of his mind even if he could not be in his heart.

"Itachi…" Sasuke opened his eyes. His heart stilled at the sight; his guts wrenched. He could feel a warm dampness that stained his fingers.

"Sasuke…don't ever forget me…" Itachi whispered; his fingers reach up to take Sasuke's hand, pulling them to his trembling lips; kissing that lithe wrist.

Why is he trembling? Why is his chest hurting so much? A single bloody tear rolled down Itachi's alabaster features, shocking Sasuke.

"Itachi what's the matter? What's wrong with you these days?"

"Noth-" Itachi stilled.

A tingle hum in his blood; an addition beat of heart, an addition huff of breath echoed.

"Ita-"

The words were still upon Sauske's lips when suddenly Itachi with a motion shot to his feet; fingers curled over Sasuke's upper arm, hauling him to stand behind him as he turned towards the heavy mahogany door. Silken robes fluttered; twisted over Itachi's lean body.

"Don't move" Itachi growled. . His power stirred the entire chamber, fluttering the golden bed curtains and splitting the crystal windows and glassy mirror.

"Itac-"

"Ah…such nerve you have…" Itachi whispered dangerously; chilling Sasuke to the very bone marrow.

"…"

"Reveal yourself…" Itachi whispered.

The door creak apart and the gentle thud of designer's shoes tapped. In an instant a scent he recognize, a scent that chilled him to the very bone marrow waffled through the entire room; making his heart drum, making his guts wrenched in fear. A feral hiss wrenched from his throat.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gasped.

Itachi's fingers tightened as he tilted his head; his eyes narrowed as the creature glided in.

It was not him… But there was no mistake about the scent that lingered over that pale skin of this creature.

He is here….there is no doubt. He had smelt them before on Pein…

The same sickening sweet scent of blood…

Yes…that scent that he had loved, the same scent that had soaked his very skin almost three centuries ago. The scent he knows so well, love so much…yet loathed with undying fire and could never forget.

"How dare you…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke gasped, shudders racked through his skin, drenching him in unknown terror.

It only took a glance to know that it was a vampire, for no other demon could move with such grace nor stir the very air with sexual invitation. Nor chill the very ambiance with a very real danger or violence that hinted the others vicious nature.

"Vampire…" Sasuke whispered quietly.

"Ah…Itachi san…" The vampire purred.

"You know me and yet you world trespass my home…how foolish"

"I merely thought I should introduce myself…"

"…"

"After all, this region…this city is your territory isn't it?"

"…"

"I'm Deidara…" The vampire gave a light bow, golden locks trickle down his strong shoulder.

Itachi tightened his jaw, pushing Sasuke back a little as he stood to full height.

"You mock me?" He whispered; venom dripping from his very tone.

Deidara gave a sinister smile, lifting his gaze. Crimson meets clear sapphire.

"How rude…Am I not welcome?"

"I can sense your murderess intent so thick in the air that it makes me sick"

A cruel smile twisted over Deidara's lips, his fangs lengthened tauntingly.

"Ah…so this is the beautiful Itachi…the gorgeous pureblood…"

"…"

"And oh…the lovely immortal child…Sasuke" Deidara sneered. His gaze stab right at Sasuke. Sasuke gasped, chills racking down his spine.

A growl threatened to rip from Itachi's throat as he pushed Sasuke further behind him.

This vampire may be no pureblood but he recognized a very real danger he posed. He could sense it in the way this vampire seem to prowl over the edge of the room like a wolf, sense it in those fiery gaze, sense it in those piercing sapphire that seem to burnt with such loathing and revulsion that it was as if he was looking at the most repulsive thing in the world, that this Deidara isn't going to just leave quietly.

And perhaps worst of all…was that scent that lingered on that porcelain skin that told him an even more horrifying truth. This immortal child belonged to that man…Madara…

A shudder tingled down his spine.

"Have your master send you?" Itachi asked.

"Of course not" Deidara hissed, his fingers flexed.

"…"

"He would never sent me...he would never sent me to hurt poor little defenseless Itachi" Deidara taunted.

Itachi growled, the air prickling with icy coldness that clawed through skin. Such arrogance, such conceited behavior before of a pureblood was as if beseeching for death. By the flames of hell, what did Madara command his child to do? To beg for death?

"What is it that you want?" Itachi asked quietly.

A sinister smile twisted over Deidara's angelic features.

"Guess!" In a blur Deidara darted within inches of Itachi.

Feral snarl split.

"Get back!" Itachi cried.

Before Sasuke could even comprehend what was happening, before he could even gasped; a concentrated force slammed into his side, his vision spanned, the ground disappeared from beneath his feet. Itachi had thrown him hard, crashing him onto the dressing table.

"Sasuke!"

At once, fire tore up Sasuke's upper arm, ripped down his back. A loud thunderous crash blasted through his ears, wooden structure splinter beneath his powerful body and the next moment pain erupted over the back of his skull at the sudden impact crashed into him.

"Sasuke!"

Shattered of pearly glass showered all over him like cold water. Sasuke gasped; his healing bleeding arm rush to clutch his sliced abdomen as he force himself to lift his gaze.

"Worry for yourself!" Deidara spat; his lips pulled back in a snarl; his nails racked and sliced like blades through flesh.

Scent of blood erupted.

Itachi let out a feral growl. With a motion too fast for the eye Itachi swipe his razor nails across Deidara chest. Strings of flesh ripped, clinging to his bloody blade-like nails; scarlet sprayed, throwing the vampire back. Itachi hissed; his fingers flexed.

"You dare!" Deidara shrieked; his foot jammed against the carpet,

Leaping at Itachi, with a motion he snapped his fully lengthened fangs directly at Itachi's neck. Itachi smoothly floated away from the attack and with a movement he struck a brutal blow at Deidara's abdomen as Deidara crashed onto him. Hair splitting whimper erupted.

"Enough!"

"Fiend!" Deidara's nails tore down the back of Itachi's arm fending arm.

"No!" Sasuke cried in horror as the two demon grapple the other.

Fabric ripped. Deidara shout cursed. Landing savage blows at Itachi that would surely had killed a mortal as Itachi tried to hold him off without hurting him too badly. Razor nails pierced Itachi's chest, ripping down his torso.

"Get off me!" Itachi roared; with blinding speed he kicked out, crashing onto the side of Deidara's knees.

A sharp creak of bone split the ambiance. Deidara howled in pain; his nails swung down; tore Itachi's features.

"Stop this before I kill you!" Five fingers full of fury struck Deidara's alabaster feature; slicing them.

Streaks of crimson splattered.

"I hate you!" Deidara trusted his entire weight against Itachi; the force crashing both to the ground.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted... If there is anything you are unsatisfied please let me know... Your views are very much appreciated... Please review... Thanks. Help me make better fanfiction for you guys. Thanks


	13. Guilt

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Please review... I would really love to know what all of you think of the story so far**

**It would be great to know if there's anything unsatisfactory that i could improve on.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

**Thanks**

**

* * *

**

**Guilt**

The ripping of carpet, tearing of fabric split the air as both rolled over and over again, trying to top the other, Ripping chunks of flesh from muscles, rupturing mass of vessel blood poured painting the ivory carpet in brilliant red. Fire burnt! Blow after blow exploded all over Itachi's body, crashing his bones, slicing his flesh.

Crimson never left burning sapphire.

Deidara's fangs, his nails sinking deep into any part of Itachi he could reach! Ripping! Tearing as he sought to strike the killing bite!

"Stop!" Itachi roared sending a vicious blow to Deidara's guts as Deidara blade like nails plunges down.

"You demon!" Deidara shrieked.

Itachi snarled. His blazing crimson orbs narrowed as he raised his hands once again to shield Deidara's slashing razor nails from ripping his heart out.

He did not want to kill him! He did not want to hurt him!

"I am alone now because of you! Because of you! You damn slut!"

_"I do not want to walk eternity alone you understand?"_ Pein's voice roared in the back of Itachi's mind, a stab of guilt churned his guts. The same intense burning gaze flashed over Itachi's mind almost halting his heart.

"You took everything away from me!" Deidara bellowed.

Itachi gasped; his arms rush up to fend himself at the swishing razor as pressure build in his chest.

He could feel the hatred slicing him, tearing him layer by layer…ripping him from spirit as his bloody flesh tears. Those eyes so like Pein's that clutched him so intensely that he wanted to weep.

"You beast stole my life! You demons took everything from me

_"Hush now my love…I'm giving you a gift I was never offered…"_ Pein's bitter words echoed as he held his blazing arms.

Blood trickled.

"Do you know how painful it is that you can never die! You demons pay for what you did to me! No one leaves me!" Deidara's nails ripped against muscles.

At once, Itachi's free hand flew to grab both Deidara's wrist halting his movement; talons still pierced in his flesh. Deidara let out a hair rising hissed; wrenching in futile attempt to loosen Itachi's grip. Blood dripped, flesh tear. His golden locks flying; wrist wrenching and twisting painfully in frustration.

"Let go!"

Crimson meets sapphire.

Itachi could see the anger that smoldered in the very depths of those orbs. He could see a very human hatred, a very human loathing and disgust that went beyond the realm of logic.

This vampire wanted him dead. Wanted him dead with an intensity that was horrifying.

Those sapphire eyes…that glared were so foreign, yet so familiar, chilling him to the very bones marrow.

Pein…

_"Pein…Is this how much you hate me too…?" _

"Let go! You coward!" Diedara screamed.

"Listen to me! Or should I kill you!" Itachi shouted. His lips pulled back in a feral snarl his fingers tightened at once. Creak of bone snapped.

Deidara let out a muffled shout in agony, biting down hard on his bottom lips as excruciating pain shot up his arms.

"Listen to me!"

A feral growl rumbled as Deidara narrowed his fiery gaze, his fangs bare, stray strands of golden tread hung over Deidara's bloody features.

"Kill me...Kill me if you please!" Deidara gritted.

Itachi's heart throbbed at that familiar expression, those familiar eyes that glare maliciously into his... Those blazing eyes that haunted him…those eyes that ripped his heart in all direction.

_"Dead…A gift you were never offered you say? Have I been so unsatisfactory to you…? Is the fires to hell more preferable then a life by my side for the pass three centuries?"_

"Can't do it?" Deidara mocked, his fingers trembling in agony.

"Don't test me…Leave now and I will spare you…"

Immediately a ringing sinister chuckle crackled the room.

"Leave…?" Deidara chuckled loudly.

"…"

"You have got to be joking!" he spat in disgust.

"I don't want to kill you!"

"Don't or can't!" Deidara shrieked.

Abruptly, with a vicious motion he dug in deeper and with a brutal movement hauled chunks of flesh, muscles from bones. Itachi cried out; wrenched his arms to his chest in torment, biting down on his lips to keep himself from screaming.

"Oh Christ! God!" Itachi his lips gasping in silent scream, his entire body trembling in torment.

Oh Christ!

The pain was so intense, so all consuming that it took everything in him to not kill this demon!

"Itachi! Oh shit!" Sasuke screamed in horror. His fingers flew to his lips unaware of the tears that were dampening his cheek.

In the next moment, Deidara plunged his bloody hands through Itachi's bleeding abdomen, this time tearing back out through the side.

"Jesus! God!" Itachi let out a howl of torment.

Blood poured abundantly drenching Itachi's numb arms; splattered, drenching Deidara's porcelain feature making him look more like a devil than the delicate beauty he looked.

"Stop it! Please! Please! Stop it you two!" Sasuke pleaded, shaking his head as his trembling fingers dug into the side of his lips. His guts heaved in horror making him sick to vomiting as he watched the unfolding battle. As he watched Deidara sliced Itachi, ripping his alabaster flesh, slamming into his bones.

Itachi cried out, his body recoiled as his mangled arms flew up to wedge Deidara's slashing nails. Tiny blades split his bones. Pain exploded, as razor lodge through bones.

Itachi bit down hard on his bottom lip; tears of acute pain threatened to roll as his mind almost blanked in suffering.

"Do you know how painful it is to watch everyone you know die! To watch them grow old and die when you can never age!" Deidara bellowed in fits of frustration. His words ranged like bells, shattering Itachi's heart.

_"Pein…do you loath me too?"_

Deidara snarled; blade-like nails swipe make to swipe down again.

"Enough already!" Itachi's powerful hand swung crashing into Deidara's skull; slamming him to the ground with bone crushing force.

Excruciating pain immediately blasted though Deidara's cracked skull. He let out a splitting howl; his nails flew to tear Itachi's bloody features, ripping his skin.

Itachi hissed; five fingers full of fury struck across Deidara's features.

"It is not me who turned you! So stop whining!"

"You whore!" Deidara screamed in rage, nails swung, digging Itachi's features, his knees slammed into Itachi's guts. A creak of bones split the air, a gasped wrenched.

Sasuke's stomach clenched as the scent of blood filled the room, thick enough to even chock him. They were both taking injuries. Some of them ghastly enough to threatened their very existence and surely killed a mortal.

A hair rising feral snarl split the air as Deidara gave a mighty haul, slammed Itachi against his side.

"Enough!" Itachi gasped. His skull smashes against the slashed carpet as Deidara pinned him down with a brutal grip to his neck, almost crashing his throat.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed.

Fingers tightened against Itachi's throat. Nails threatening to crush Itachi's windpipe, a single bloody tear red in pure anger rolled from Deidara's blazing sapphire His mind a vision of scarlet so thick he could not even begin to think beyond it!

He wanted Itachi dead! He wanted him dead! Wanted him to burn in hell!

Itachi coughed, his fingers flew to clutch those aching wrist; his throat constricts painfully.

"You demons cursed me and now you beast dare leave me! I have never wanted to be a vampire! No one wants to ever be like you beast!" Anger heaved his chest as his brutal nails tore down with all consuming fire.

Itachi coughed; throwing his head back, his fingers tightened; his neck twistimg as his lips parted in a silent scream.

"You pathetic creature! Anyone would rather die than to be like you demons!"

Itachi gritted his jaw in agony; his heart squeezed to fits of bursting at those words as he held back the burning tear that threatened to fall.

_"Forgive me Pein…have I truly mistaken what you desire in that fire…when you told me you desire to be with me…?Did you desire to be with me as human?" _Pressure building in his chest to fits of ripping.

Deidara hissed; sensing he had the advantage he opened his jaws wide, preparing to rip Itachi bloody throat apart.

Sasuke wanted to scream in horror at the length of vampires fangs_. _

_"Pein…am I seeing the rage in you…?"_

"Itachi!" Sasuke threw his entire weight to his feet, dashing forward as he watched the vampire dart his head downwards in horror. His guts wrenched; adrenaline ripped through his veins.

Blood seeped profusely from the back of Itachi's arms; his lungs heaving, screaming but he ignored them. He didn't care…he couldn't bring himself to care…

_"Do you wish you could die too Pein? Do you want to leave me too…?" _

"Itachi! No!" Sasuke threw himself at Deidara.

At that precise moment Deidara turned; releasing Itachi's neck, a bloody hand rose. Itachi's gaze followed those blade nails in sudden guts wrenching horror.

"Sasuke! Stop!" His blood froze.

"Fool!" Deidara swished down Sasuke's torso, chunks of flesh tore. Creak of bones split the ambiance.

Sasuke cried. Hot blinding pain exploded; crashing Sasuke half way across the room.

A feral snarl split the air.

"Sasuke!" Itachi gave a mighty shove, throwing Deidara off him with a vicious motion.

With incredible fits of agility Deidara twisted his body in midair, landing on his feet in liquid grace. Golden locks caress his bloody features, his slashed tail coat fluttered as he watched Itachi already standing before him, blocking the younger from view with all the arrogance of a vampire; blood caress down his ruined arm.

Cold icy power crackled the entire room, cracking the glassy window. The torn ebony robe clung loosely against Itachi's lean bloody form, his blood boiled with the eternal fires of hell.

Sasuke whimpered, his fingers pressed hard against the knitting skin of his burning chest.

Itachi let out a feral growl; his chest heaving.

The nerve of this vampire to even touch Sasuke! The nerve of him!

"Have enough?" Itachi whispered in a tone that chilled Sasuke to the bones.

Deidara smirked; eyes narrowed as he shifted around the room in ghostly steps. Ah…had he done something to awaken the real demon?

Interesting.

Itachi tilted his head, his crimson gaze narrowed, his bloody fingers on either side of him as he watched the other stalked him.

"Hmp…pureblood indeed…you couldn't even kill me…" Deidara taunted; blood dripped from the tip of his platinum locks.

Itachi tilted his head, his fingers flexed, blood rolled down his bloody razor nails as he gaze into those familiar expression that burnt beneath those foreign eyes that sends shudder down his spine. That pierced his heart, a boulder growing in his throat as he drew in a shuddering breath in to his fiery chest.

_"Pein… Why do I see your expression on this spiteful creature…? Do you hate me so much?"_

Crimson gaze narrowed; blood stroke down Itachi's stunning alabaster features making look like the demon he is then the cherub he deceives the world.

"Come…" Itachi breathe.

Deidara screamed; pulling out a gleaming dagger from beneath his ripped tail coat with liquid motion. Tail coat fluttered. In a blink he was across the chamber.

Gleaming metal swished.

Terror turned to horror for Sasuke, his scream lodge in his throat as he watched the gleaming blade tore right through Itachi's abdomen; exiting at the side. Streaks of scarlet splattered.

Itachi gasped, doubling over.

"You fiend!" Cruel nails swung anchored deep into Itachi's neck; the next moment the blade plunged down; stabbing into Itachi's back; lodging through shoulder blades.

Blinding pain burst. Blood trickle down either side of Itachi's smiling lips.

"And you a hypocrite…even if you don't remember…there must be at least a part of you that wished to live even as demon for our blood to not kill you…" Itachi rasped

"No! Stop! Stop it!" Sasuke cried as Deidara twisted the dagger out. Splitting the shoulder bones.

Itachi let out a hair rising howl. Blood spurted.

The deep red of blood that represented death, soaked splattered against the purity of white that signifies all that is pure.

No! No! Sasuke's fingers curled, ripping at carpet in terror.

Oh God! God!

"Just because you can't please your master don't whine to me you lowlife!" Itachi smashed his elbow with crushing force deep into Deidara's guts. Ribs snapped.

Deidara cried; doubling over; as agonizing pain ripped through his entire chest. Nails tore Itachi's neck, silver dagger clang against the ground. With speed Deidara could never master, Itachi had him by the throat; and at once a powerful hand plunged into Deidara's guts.

Shrieks sliced the bloody ambiance.

Sasuke screamed his finger rushed to his lips to muffle his sobs at the sight as he watch in terror as Itachi's bloody hands protrude through Deidara's back. His guts heaved, making him sick to vomiting. Blood poured, dripped, coating Itachi's hand in black as scarlet rolled down his alabaster features.

"No…No…" Sasuke sobbed.

His fingers were trembling; his entire body was trembling no knowing why, not able to stop to control; drenched in cold sweat; features stained with trails bloody tears. He could barely breath! He could barely think as his guts wrenched in disgust at the shock!

Christ! God!

Deidara coughed, blood trickle from his lips, his shaking finger reach to curl over Itachi's bloody arm as he lifted his gaze.

"Ah…how delightful…" Deidara croaked. Cold, brutal crimson meets fiery sapphire.

Sasuke gasped; his heart hammered at Deidara's vicious expression that sends shivers running down his spine.

* * *

Gentle breeze of wind caresses over white flesh; the gentle flow of black water trickled beneath the stone half moon bridge. An elegant lamp post stood at the end, shadows flashed and throttled beneath the silver ray of moon.

Pein stood unmoving, his fingers clutching both his arms to keep them from shaking as he leaned against the stony rail that framed the stone sculptured bridge, his coat fluttered with a gust of wind.

Oh God!

Pein clenched his aching jaw, his throat was burning, scalding him as if a boiling rod had plunged right through his throat but he remained still. He could barely breath, he could barely stand but he forced himself to remain upright.

"Pein…" A familiar voice whispered.

At once Pein turned to his side with an effortless roll of his heels, his coat fluttered; fingers uncurled.

Silver meets crimson.

Pein lowered his gaze, shifting to drop to his knees. At once a hand reaches out to touch his trembling shoulder, halting him.

"No need for that…" Dark voice caress over his skin, sending shivers racking through him.

The all too familiar scent drenched his burning lungs, his heart crashed; slamming so heart against his rib cage he could even feel them in his throat. Adrenaline flared, his guts wrenched in intense fear making him sick to vomiting.

"Madara…" Pein muttered softly, not daring to lift his gaze.

He feared his touch; he feared his voice…his very presence freezing him inside.

"It hurts doesn't it…." Madara muttered; his fingers reach to touch the side of Pein's neck.

Pein, shuddered, cringing slightly but he did not pull away. Icy flesh slithered higher; cradling his burning featured soothing them. Madara softened his gaze as he shifted closer, guiding Pein towards him.

"I will not stop your pain for now…you deserve this punishment…You know that don't you?"

"Ye-yes…"

"Good boy…" Madara whispered.

He could see the obvious tremor that shook that lithe form; he could hear the terrible crashing of heart so loudly that it fueled his blood with excitement. The intoxicating scent of adrenaline driving him to insanity with want…

With need to just spill all those luscious blood…With overwhelming desire to make the other shrieked in pain, writhe in agony.

So why didn't he? Why by the flames of hell did he also yearn to ease Pein's terror?

Yearned to hold him in his pitiless embrace…

Soothing his pain but also the constant reason of his wretchedness, his torment…

Why? So that Pein could never leave him?

No…Rubbish… He felt nothing for this miserable creature…

"You look lovely tonight" Madara smiled, tilting Pein's head up to meet him. Pein stilled, his muscles clenched as he forced a smile.

"I…Mada- I-"

"What is it Pein? What's wrong?"

"Sas-"

"I know…shhh…I'll give you more time…"

"Ye-yes…then I should g-" Pein gasped. Without warning Madara was floating forward and Pein found himself trap, as Madara's hands pressed firmly against the stone railing on either side of him.

Pein let out a whimper; his muscles clenched in an instant. "Mada-"

"You are mine for now…"

Icy breathe brush against Pein's shaking lips; his heart thundered. Dark heat was spreading through him like molten poison. The dark voice a temptation in itself. Madara was so close that he could see the spark of gold within those scarlet orbs very much like Itachi's.

Madara easily sensing Pein's flare of desire, sensing his intense terror stilled before him; his own fangs lengthening as his body reacted.

"Madara" Pein whispered urgently.

"Hush now…" His body pressed forward, feeling Pein's muscles tightened in horror; those silvery eyes darting form side to side, his ginger locks flutter as he turned, his gaze raced urgently as if looking for an escape.

He wanted to laugh… he wanted to laugh at such innocence…

Oh such a sweet expression Pein wore…

Oh how lovely, how exhilarating it would be to see him writhe in fear and desire beneath him. Hear him scream, whimper in guilt, in dread, in pain….hear him moan and weep for more, knowing full well that he was betraying Itachi….

Umm…so delicious…

"You are really quiet tonight…" Madara whispered.

A hand reaches up to cup Pein's scared features with such tenderness that stilled him, clutched him. A soft whimper whispered.

"Pein…"

"…"

"I won't hurt you alright…" Madara smile kindly sending chills racing through Pein.

"…"

"Come…I will feed you later before the night is over…"

"Bu-"

"Don't think about it…I'll give you more time…to choose what is it that you really desire..."

"…"

"Come now…" Madara reach down to take Pein's hand, fingers entwined.

"Madara…?"

"Walk with me beloved…just a walk…" Madara smile in encouragement, tugging Pein gently.

Pein gave a shy smile. Madara let out a soft chuckle and in that instant he wanted to tease him.

"Hurry up there" Madara with a motion, purposefully gave a hard tug.

Pein stumbled, crashing into Madara's hard chest; an arm instantly wrap intimately over his lean waist pressing him forward. Ringing laughter resonated, reverberating over Pein's mind like chimes. Heat crept over his cheek and before he could even protest, cold fingers untwine over his reached up to touch his jaw, tilting them up.

Pein clenched at the sight before him.

"Want me to hold you love? You could have just asked" Madara teased.

"St-stop it…" Pein bit his bottom lip, his gaze graze those dark exotic features that halted his heart; halted time.

Madara features were gleaming with a sort of dark ethereal beauty of that a pureblood, sucking the burning breath out of his lungs; exaggerating the burning in his throat as his fangs throbbed. Those features were beautiful, radiating a sort of erotic mystery beneath the silvery ray of light that caress that ivory perfection; a perfect symmetry of features.

Madara let his dark lashes drop a fraction. Pein's heart crashed at the expression.

Oh how breath taking the way Madara looked at him this moment, making him feel as if the most important being in this world. He loved those eyes that sends thrill of excitement, and terror tingling, sizzling in his blood.

Adored and feared his merciless gaze… so fierce, dangerous, piercing like a hawk…a wolf but yet with such cruel warmth that he could barely describe.

Like fire it blaze…it burnt…a torch in the darkest of night that unravels scenes of carnage in all its macabre beauty.

And suddenly he wanted to reach up to touch those perfect features to make sure that they were real and not the illusion of his wildest dreams. Wanted to trace his fingers over those define jaw line, caress those full rosy lips that seemed softer than velvet…kiss them with such passion that he could weep in the loveliness of it…

He was reaching up before he caught himself.

"Look at you…" Madara chuckled.

Pein quickly look away, his fingers rush to his chest. At once guilt sliced through him.

Saints above, what was he thinking!

"My my…you are blushing…how charming"

* * *

"You will kill me? Do you know the consequence of it…?" Deidara gave a soft bitter chuckle that wrenched Sasuke's heart.

Despite this vampire injuring Itachi, despite what he had meant to do, Sasuke could feel nothing but deep pity for the other as he shuddered in agony.

He feels his pain. He sees his intense fear of a loneliness he knew so well. See his misery beneath those smoldering orbs which could not weep even as that heart shatter in deep sorrow. That angelic feature that had never known true emotions. A doll that could not cry. A puppet on strings.

"You know…I can't…die like this…"

"…"

"You know what to do…" Deidara smiled.

Itachi tilted his head; pull out his bloody hand casually, shattering Sasuke's heart.

"Ita-chi…" Sasuke pushed himself to his shaking feet.

"Is this your wish…?" Itachi asked; bloody fingers lid over Deidara's beating heart.

"No….please…." Sasuke shook his head.

Itachi narrowed his gaze, his fingers harden, nails puncturing through velvet skin. Blood oozed as Deidara let his lashes rest, a smile crept over his bloody lips.

_"Do it… Madara would kill me anyway…"_ "You win"

"No!" Sasuke cried. With stumbling step he reached Itachi's side, his fingers lid over Itachi's shoulder pleadingly.

He didn't want this… He didn't want Itachi to kill!

Itachi was silent as he held the other as if it were nothing more than a rat. There was no compassion. No sympathy in those cold orbs that could freeze even hells fire.

"Itachi….ple-ase…" Sasuke pleaded; his voice cracked.

"…"

"Ple-ase! I be-g you…!"

"Why Sasuke….why would you plead for him when his own…would watch him die?"

"Itac-"

"How long to you intend to stand there?" Itachi uncurled his grip. Gritting his jaws, his blazing orbs narrowed

Deidara's knees let out beneath him sending him crumbling to the ground. A groan rumbled. Fits of cough bombarded the air.

"…"

"Did you enjoy the entertainment?"

"Itachi…?" Sasuke muttered.

"Take him back now before I kill him…or is that what you are aiming for…?" Itachi whispered coldly.

His gaze turned back towards the door as a red headed vampire glided out beneath the shadow of darkness. Sasuke instinctively shifted closer to Itachi.

"Ita-"

"Its alright..." Itachi rasped

"Itachi san…" The vampire drop to one knee, before standing to his feet again; shifts with a motion towards the writhing vampire.

"Tell your master to keep his hands away from what is mine…" Itachi uttered, turning towards Sasuke.

His ripped robe, clung limply against his bloody frame, his velvet lock scented of blood as crimson rolled down his healing alabaster feature.

"Yes…" The other whispered.

"Come here Sasuke…" Itachi pulled the trembling vampire into his bloody embrace. His nose nestled against Sasuke's obsidian locks taking in the scent he loved so much.

"Itachi…"

"Shh…hush now…"

* * *

The fire crackle, the gentle sound to dripping water flowed through the dimly lit chamber. Persian rug, sprawled over the marble ground, strong raging wind rattled the glassy window. Sasuke knelt down, dipping the bloody cloth back into the pool of scarlet basin before pulling them up again. His gaze flicked up towards the unmoving vampire.

Itachi sat silently against the velvet Versailles chaise lounge, his legs tugged elegantly beneath his naked body. Ah…like those beautiful marble statues of ancient Rome, with bandages wrapped over both his healing damage arms.

"Does it still hurt…?" Sasuke murmured quietly; afraid to speak as he pushed himself to his feet once again.

"…"

Sasuke lowered his gaze, bringing the burning towel back at Itachi's chest. His touches were soft, as he tenderly washed the dried blood off those healing skin. He could feel Itachi's hard chest beneath the thin fabric, he could feel the gentle beat of Itachi's heart against his palm, sending dark heat pooling in the pits of his abdomen.

Unconsciously shifting closer, his free fingers gently pushed Itachi's velvet strands over the back of his shoulder, as he caress his hard chest, trickling over those pink nub. Heat crept over his cheek, but he pretended not to notice as he quickly turned around.

By the flames of hell Itachi is hurt! Hardly the time to gnaw over the feel of that pristine white velvet skin that caresses against his flesh.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered.

"Hn…" Sasuke knelt back down, to wash the bloody fabric. Trickle of water resounded.

"…"

"You were so kind…you held back not wanting to hurt that demon on your expense…" Sasuke whispered as he pushed himself up again.

"…"

"Tell me if it hurts…"

Damp fabric touched Itachi's cheek. At once Itachi lifted his fingers to curl them over Sasuke's wrist.

"Sor-"

"I don't need you to do this…" Free fingers reached to pull the soaked fabric off Sasuke's pale fingers, dropping them towards the carpet beneath them.

"…"

"I just want you near me…" Itachi murmured; bringing Sasuke's wrist to his lips, his other fingers reaching up to touch Sasuke's shoulder leading him to sit by him. Sasuke let him.

"..."

"I want you near me…" Itachi rasped.

Deidara's burning gaze flashed against the darkness of his mind; a sharp pain stabbed him as he force a gentle smile.

"My Sasuke…all mine…yes...?_ "I do not want to walk eternity alone you understand?" _Pein's voice echoed.

A sudden pain erupted from the very depths of his heart; blazing fire surged through his veins like scorching oil. A gasped wrenched from his throat.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" Sasuke muttered urgently.

Itachi immediately look away. Those gaze… Pein had always hated him hadn't he?

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, his fingers reaching up.

"I'm fine…"

Oh God! Christ! What is wrong with him!

"Ita-"

"I'm fine!" Itachi snapped, his jaw tightened, his chest tightened making it hard to breath. His finger reached up to push his midnight strands from his features. A shuddering gasped wrenched as a boulder was building in his throat; his eyes burnt.

Oh how long had he tried to make excuses for the way Pein seem so miserable whenever he thought no one was looking?

How long had he tried to fool himself that Pein couldn't live without him!

That he is needed!

Wanted!

How long had he tried to fool himself that he did not feel?

Fool himself that he felt no guilt in making Pein into what he is! Making Sasuke into what he is!

He had always claimed that it was the fool who permit themselves to emotions… It was the cowards who allow themselves to guilt.

Did he think he could escape the guilt of condemning the children of God? Slewing them for his personal entertainment?

He mocked humans who weep for the victim he took; he scorned them for their mindless attempts to defend the one they so-call loved when he picked his victim.

Fools! All of them…But truly, the real fool he sees now is he!

This guilt, this darkness is real…and it was slowly killing him from the inside, shredding him, poisoning him and burning him with the intensity of fire from hell.

"Itachi please…don't keep me out…" Sasuke pleaded, his finger cupped Itachi's arctic features turning them back to him. Crimson gaze into hazel.

Sasuke smiled tenderly, his thumb stroking over Itachi's cheek with such tenderness that Itachi wanted so badly to weep; to laugh as his heart clenched. He wanted to weep in pain as his heart shatter at such kindness, to laugh in indescribable joy at such tenderness.

Such tenderness he never deserves…

And what had he done? What had he done!

He'd condemn one so lovely into the fires of hell… Where soul rips, where soul weeps in pain with nothing but everlasting regret!

"Sas- Thank y-" Itachi chocked. His chest burnt, his eyes burnt, he could hardly speak.

"Shh…" Sasuke whispered; his thumb brush over Itachi's rosy lips.

_"Tha-nk you...so much...Sasuke..." _Itachi forced a smile, his chest he was merely a child, too weak to defend himself from other purebloods, the only touch he had ever known since then were pain. The only caress he had ever known before this were lustful…

He spreads his legs to be held, he moans shamelessly in his desperate need to be kissed. Screaming their name openly just to be told he was beautiful…

That he was perfect when he cum…that he was wonderful in every way…

"Sas-" His voice cracked. Tears burnt, his lips shook as the pressure in his chest threatened to rip his heart apart.

"Hey…shh…Don't cry…don't speak…I'm here…I will always be here…" Sasuke shifted closer, his finger shift to stroke the side of Itachi's head as if a child.

Christ! Itachi lowered his gaze immediately, his lips trembled, his shoulders shook, nails digging into cushion. Such simple words but yet it rips him apart.

"I'm here…I'm here…"

"Sa…su…ke…" Itachi stammered; in a motion he shifted forward, burying his icy features over Sasuke's shoulder. His aching arms wrapped tightly against Sasuke's lithe form shocking Sasuke.

He could feel Sasuke's muscles clenched against him; he could feel the sudden jolt of heart that stabbed him; ripped him.

Oh God! Christ the Lord!

Itachi let his lashes squeezed, pressure crushing his chest. He could feel hot prickle beneath his dark lids, as he gritted his jaw, his body shook as he forced in a shuddering breath.

_"No…don't be afraid…hold me…please hold me in your arms…"_ "I'm sor-ry…"

At this moment he didn't want to let go…He didn't want to ever let go. For once…Oh Lord! Please! Let time stand still… Just this once! Let him forever have this moment…!

Let him always have this second with Sasuke by his side scared in the richness of his memories….

But if he could undo it all, he would rather he had never met Sasuke…

If he could undo it all, he would never have turned him.

Even if it meant he would never have been touch with such gentleness…Even if it meant he would never have known even a shard of warm…He would take it all.

"Ita-"

"Forgive me…" Itachi voice was so strained, so soft, so frail that it scares Sasuke.

"Itachi"

"To the fires of hell I condemn you…! May my soul rip in hell in your place! May I suffer in your place…!"

"I don-"

"May I be punish for all your sak-" He chocked; pressure crushed his chest as he quickly tilts his head up he forced back the burning tears that was threatening to fall.

His soul ripped in anguish as remorse clawed through his skin, shredding them, devouring them…piece by piece… He could hardly breathe! Hardly speak as a boulder grew in his throat.

"Itachi I don't bla-"

"Oh God...Thank you for the cross oh Lord…Thank you for the price you pay…Bearing all sins and shame…! I pray for your mercy upon Sasuke…have mercy on him even if not on me…!" Itachi cried, whimpered; his fingers tightened, gripping Sasuke's silken robes, as his heart wrenched in pain so intense he could hardly draw breath.

It hurts! It hurts so much knowing he must let go!

It didn't matter that he was exposing more than his guilt to Sasuke. He was revealing his heart and soul! Laying them out in front of Sasuke, uncaring that Sasuke may scorn his naked vulnerability. His fears. His pain! His dark sorrow that devourers him!

_"Hold on to me love…I can't stay long…"_ "Have com-passion…upon Sa-su-ke…e-ven if… you do not on me…"

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered.

"I rest my soul in Christ the lord…do as you will... I only ask your forgive-ness upon Sasuke…u-pon Pein…" Itachi pulled back, drawing in shuddering breath.

Sasuke's heart tore; his guts twisted at the sight that touched him. For the second time, since the night they had made love for the first time Itachi look so vulnerable. His misery, his pain, his intense fear he veil beneath his stony façade articulate in the depths of his crimson abyss, shattering Sasuke's heart.

"Oh sweet child…Don't be afraid…don't…God is merciful…He will take you…Have faith…" Itachi smiled, fingers lift to cup Sasuke's features.

The voice was so soft, so miserable that Sasuke wanted to weep for him. There was so much pain, so much misery in every edge of those seemingly detached feature that Sasuke could barely bring himself to imagine, to even understand. No one…no one deserves to ever suffer so much…

Why oh why would God craft such a creature kismet to be condemned to an eternity of pain and suffering without a single shard of hope? Without ever knowing relieve, ever knowing gentleness!

"Say the truth to me…you hate me don't you?" Itachi immediately reach to haul Sasuke's fingers to touch his features.

"My sweet Itachi…" Sasuke softened his gaze, his thumb stroke tenderly over Itachi's arctic cheek.

"..."

"My dear Itachi…"

"Sasuke…Hate me…loath me…but don't forget me"

"Ita-"

"Let me exist…even if only in your memories"

Pain pierced through Sasuke's heart at Itachi's every words, mixture of emotions overwhelmed him as he shook his head. How could he ever forget Itachi? His angel…his sovereign savior that took him in when no one would…

He wanted so badly to just reach forward to touch him this moment, to hold him in his embrace and protect him from the world that condemns him.

The world fears his existence, Sasuke fear his desertion…

The world sees him the author of darkness; the devil's advocate…He sees him the author of light, the Lords angel to his prayers.

The world perceives him a beast; a monster without the right to feel love, Sasuke perceives him a weeping cherub without the chance to love…

An angel that weeps tears of blood in his silent agony. That weep tears of blood for a misery, a loneliness no one could ever come close to understanding…

Itachi…

The true porcelain doll among his dolls. With pristine white features incapable of ever showing emotions…With features eternally faultless like statues, but yet, with eyes so heartbreaking it could tear even the heart of Satan.

"Lo-"

"I never blame you for this dark gift y-"

"This curse" Itachi spat.

No…

Sasuke shook his head. Never that…

"This life…"

"…"

"This abundant life…you give to me…"

"Life you say?" Itachi gave a light chuckle, his chest burnt, his heart throbbed.

"…"

"How foolish…" Itachi let out a sorrowful laugh.

"…"

"This is nothing but a curse my love…"

"…"

"You will see…you will be no different from Pein…you will come to curse me…"

"Who curse you? Pein loves you…I love you." Sasuke wrestled his fingers free to stroke Itachi's locks, like a mother comforting a child.

Forever he loves Itachi…Forever he would stand by his side. Though the world may denounce him to the fires…he would love him even in the fires. Let them burn, let them huddle together and burn in the darkest pits of hell for their sins.

"Ah…telling lies now? You are becoming quite a vampire" Itachi chuckled bitterly; two finger reach up to poke Sasuke's temple humorously.

"You fool" Sasuke growled; knocking those fingers away he pulled Itachi into his embrace. His arms cradled Itachi's head against his shoulder.

Itachi let out a sorrowful chuckle; his shoulders shook as he reached forward to wrap his arms over Sasuke's lean form.

"A fool you say…" Itachi taunted as Sasuke tightened his hold.

_"Can you hear me Itachi…can you ever feel me in your arms…?" _"You are the real fool…" Sasuke softened his gaze, kissing the top of Itachi's midnight locks. His fingers reach to stroke Itachi's muscled back in a circular motion, soothing him.

"Maybe…" Itachi fingers reached up to weave tightly, deep beneath Sasuke's rough locks, pulling him even closer.

Tighter, never letting go…

Sasuke smiled. As for now, only he sees…only he sees a piece of the real Itachi no one had ever witness.

_"Let me be your tower of refuge and strength… let me be one that's worthy to stand by your side…I will eternally hold you, I will love any doll you adore…"_

* * *

Please review. Your reviews are the fuel that keeps me going. Flames are accepted. I would really love to know what you think and if you are enjoying the story or if there's anything that's unsatisfactory. Thank you.


	14. Lovers

**I repost this chapter because i did some changes to the last part of it. Everything else is the same... Sorry...I'm working on the next chap at the moment.**

**I thought Itachi was too nice at the end...so there's some changes there...**

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**The story is about halfway through so it would be great to get some feedback on your opinion of the story so far...**

**I hope you have been enjoying it**

**Reviews are the fuels that keep me going**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter**

**(A/N) Some lemons in this chapter...**

* * *

**Lovers**

The hearth crackled as flames dug into pieces of logs. A poker nudges those burning wood as specks of flames leapes.

"Why!" Pein's voice ranged in fury.

His throat burnt, his thirst clawing at him as he struggled not to bare his fangs as he struggled to even stand. His entire body was busting to flames, hunger wrenched at his guts so terrible he wanted to sink his aching fangs into anything that moves.

He had had enough!

Itachi had refused to let him leave the mansion alone as if he was a child! He had been insistent to hunt with him every night for the pass four nights!

"I am not a child!"

Itachi ignored him, as he continued fumbling around with the boiling rod. His crimson gaze void of emotions as he stare into the beautiful golden flames; his perfect pristine white features betrayed nothing.

"Why wouldn't you let me go out anymore! Do you not trust me?" Pein demanded.

Itachi looked away, his fingers curled to pull Sasuke that had been standing by him closer to his side.

At once all of Pein's rage came up to him, his loneliness to have been away from Itachi for days at ends, his guilt to have wrench away from Itachi's company to be with Madara because it made him feel defiant and independent and now to find that Itachi couldn't even be bothered to look at him.

He could not tolerate it! He could not tolerate Itachi's staring off! Itachi's ignorance as if he wasn't even there!

He wanted Itachi to admit! Itachi must admit that he was the cause of his anger! Admit that he was the cause of his frustration!

That he was the cause of his distress!

And that he didn't want him to leave the house alone because he cared about him!

"Answer me!" Pein bellowed.

His fingers curled in fury, digging into the palm of his hands as his chest heave in fiery fury. He found it hard to breathe as his lungs swell in rage; he felt it hard to even keep himself from shaking! From screaming in fits of rage!

"I am your master… I do not need to give you a reason…" Itachi whispered.

The cold words sliced through Pein, wrenched at his guts as his chest constricted in agony.

"How dar-"

"How dare you I should say…" Itachi lowered his gaze to bury his sculptured nose within Sasuke's rough locks as Sasuke lifted his hands to wrap them over Itachi lean form.

Suddenly Pein thought that Itachi looked anguish in that pose. He thought that he looked so sad, so miserable, broken to be wrapped up in those frail arms.

No! He shook his head in defiance, stumbling back as his heart squeezed.

He couldn't watch this! He didn't want to watch this! He didn't want to think that Itachi could possibly know misery! Didn't want to think that Itachi could possibly feel pain! Understand pain!

Itachi was above all…. He was above human, above all which is worldly!

A God!

A God that did not feel…A God that could never understand worldly suffering!

He was wild in revolt.

"If you would not tell me the reason! If you would not even look at me! Then I have no reason to be here with you or to do as you asked my Lord and Master!"

"..."

"Enjoy your night my Lord!" Pein spat

In a motion he darted out of the room and down the dark hallway.

He didn't care what Itachi said! He didn't care if he would be punished for his disobedient!

As of now he wanted to defy Itachi in every way! He wanted to hurt him! He wanted Itachi to admit that he still cared for him! That he still cared that he was not in his company! That he cared even if it was a lie!

Flying down the stairs he could feel a crackle of icy power sliced his skin. A sharp click of lock punctured the ice-cold ambiance before he could so much as grab the golden handle.

"You bastard! You damnable bastard!" Pein cried in rage.

His fist slammed into the mahogany door, splitting a hair line crack only to have it seal right back; as good as new.

"Bastard! Open this damn door!"

He pounded on them, his fist slamming, nails digging in fits of fiery rage, his feet kicking his shoulder crashing at solid. He knew it was impossible to break the door but he didn't want to admit defeat.

He could feel Itachi and Sasuke's presence just up those damnable stairs.

They were watching him!

They were laughing at him aren't they?

Mocking him! He just knows it!

It was bad enough that he could feel their disgust he didn't need to see them written all over their face.

"Open this damnable door!" His fist crashing as hard as he could; breaking skin. He wanted suddenly to cry, as tears burnt into the back of his eyes.

Itachi was purposefully making him look like a fool in front of Sasuke. He was making him into a joke!

"Open it!" He shrieked in frustration. His heart throbbed, his lips trembled as he pounded, blood rolling down his burning knuckles.

Sasuke was laughing at him wasn't he? Sasuke must enjoy it so much now that he was looking like a fool.

"Let me go!"

Itachi didn't.

After a long while Pein slide to his knees at the door, the skin of his bleeding knuckles knitted; his temple rested over the unyielding door. A sob sliced the silent ambiance. Followed by a torrent of weeping and wailing. Pein's heels kicked the door in a crashing force. He shouted in fury, in desperation, frustration; fist pounding again and again and he made a riotous amount of noise.

Itachi never moved as he merely with a languid motion sat himself by Sasuke at the top of the stairs; waiting tolerantly till Pein stopped.

"I need to go!" Pein sobbed, his shoulders shook. His bloody fingers combed over his sweaty ginger locks as he brought his knees to his chest, his back pressed against the damnable door.

"Pein…" Itachi's whispered gently.

Pein tightened his jaws, resting his sweaty temple over his knees, his arms wrapped tighter over his knees.

He didn't want to look at anyone! He hated Itachi! He hated Sasuke! Hated Madara! They laughed at him, they mock him…

He was nothing but a joke to them, nothing but a wretched toy.

_"Weeping like that…you are just asking to be pitied…" _Sasuke almost sneered; he felt nothing for this doll that Itachi cared so much for. He felt not even an ounce of sympathy but rather resentment that Pein would dare hurt Itachi.

Did he not know how much his actions are ripping Itachi apart? Did he not know that Itachi always thought of him!

Always him!

Every one of those damnable moments! Even in his sweet sweet absence...

Sasuke turned to his side, giving Itachi a gentle nudge.

_ "Let Itachi hold you…they are out of pity you pathetic creature…you pathetic doll…"_ "Go…" Sasuke muttered; though he would rather have Itachi by his side.

He would rather Itachi just let Pein go and he prayed to the Gods that Pein would never return_._

"…"

"He needs you now…I understand that..."

"…"

"Hey…if I am to be your strength I have to understand that don't I?" Sasuke smiled, his fingers touch the back of Itachi;s hand.

_"Liar…"_ Itachi softened his gaze, as he shifted with all the grace of a vampire down the stairs to stand before the sobbing vampire. Pein cringed bringing his knees tighter against his chest.

"Forgive me…" Itachi whispered, kneeling down. His trench coat fluttered, his midnight locks swirled the icy ambiance.

"O-pen…the da-mn door…ple-ase…I beg you…"

"It's almost dawn…you've shout the night away" Itachi leaned closer, his pale finger reach to stroke Pein's spiky locks with a heart shattering touch.

Pein let out a soft whimper, ripping Itachi's heart to pieces. He could feel Pein's intense fears for him that ripped his heart; he could feel Pein very real sorrow and perhaps worst of all smell a foreign scent of blood he knew so well in Pein's bloody tears.

At this moment he wanted so badly to pull Pein into his strong embrace; he wanted so badly to tell him that he cared so much about him. That he never wanted to see him this hurt but he didn't.

_"Pein…As long as I live…as long as my blood resides in a single living demon…I will not let anyone hurt you…I will not let him play you anymore…"_ "Let's go to our chamber"

"…"

"Won't you join us?

"Wh-why?"

"…"

"Wou-ldn't you rather be al-one with your pre-cious Sas-uke?" Pein forced out. His heart ached. He did want to be with Itachi but he knew without a doubt that Itachi didn't!

"Pe-"

"I only ju-st ruin everything for you two! You don't ha-ve to tell me! I get it!"

"No…"

"Liar!" Pein cried as Itachi immediately pulled him into is tight embrace.

Pein sobbed, his fingers reached to curl over the front of Itachi's shirt.

"No...never that" Itachi whispered urgently. His heart throbbed, pressure building in his chest, his lungs constricts.

He did want Pein! He wanted him so much! Though not in this new way he wanted Sasuke…but he still did want him.

"It's not perfect without you" Sasuke said loudly. A lie…

"Enough!" Pein hissed, as he pulled Itachi closer.

"I truly want you to join us…" "_Because you please Itachi even in your impertinent…you hurt him with your absent no matter how annoying you are to me…doll…" _

"Pardon me..." Pein hissed; slowly lifting his bloody gaze, lengthened fangs glimmered. Silver meets translucent hazel.

"I do want you to be wi-!"

"You speak such lies again and I will rip your tongue out!"

"Enough Pein…" Itachi rasped; bringing his own finger to his lips he pierced the tip of his index finger.

At once scarlet erupted over Pein's vision, his lungs heaved, his guts wrenched as his fangs lengthened painfully. The beast in his roared, lunging at their invisible chain as his fingers tightened, his mind almost swoon at such delicious scent that could almost chock him.

"Itachi…" Pein panted, his predatory gaze drifted to his side.

Scarlet rolled down the tip of those pale fingers, trickling intimately over Itachi's wrist.

"The blood is wasting away"

At once Pein's mind blanked as he wrenched Itachi's wrist to his lips, his tongue lapped in heated desire, trailing the scarlet up to the healed tip before caressing his trembling lips down to elegant wrist.

Oh he could feel the fast gushing of blood so sweet just beneath that pale skin.

Oh Lord…the scent of it, just the reminiscent of the taste of a pureblood…so intoxicating, so sensual…like poison, like an orgasm…

"Haaa…ahh…." Pein whimpered. His ice cold breath brushed that tender wrist.

Oh, so fiery hot, the scent licking him, caressing him so intimately he wanted to cry out in pleasure as they curled in his lungs…

He could die! Oh! Christ! His fangs stroke that tender wrist careful not to break it as he held back his bloody tears. He needed Itachi's permission.

"You yearn for it don't you?"

"Yes…y-es…" Pein trembled.

"Take it" And that was all it takes.

In a motion Pein sliced his fangs into Itachi's wrist. Crimson blood so sweet, so hot burst into Pein's lips. He moaned, pressing that wrist with mounting insistent to his lips as he suckled as if a starved child, as Itachi's free fingers stroke his ginger locks.

Oh God! Oh Lord…! Christ! Such sweet relief...so sweet, so hot…so fast he could swoon at the rich abundant that poured into his rushing lips.

"Hmm…ungh….hmm…"

Sasuke hardened his gaze as he watched those brutal fangs stabbed deeper into flesh, tearing; blood gush a new, so abundantly Pein could barely take it all as scarlet liquid rolled down the side of his demanding lips.

_"Just like a puppet chained by those unseen strings that is blood…and that's all you will ever be to Itachi… oh how I pity your pathetic existence…"_

_

* * *

_

Sharp gasped and sensual moans echoed through the dimly lit chamber. "Oh…ah…" Soft cries, hard labored pants and wet caress of flesh against flesh resonated. "Ummm… haa….ah…umm…" Sasuke panted; his fingers swipe urgently over Itachi's sweaty alabaster features.

Lips caress lips, gasping and fangs slicing against skin as their tongue lapped and tangled with the other.

Oh yes! Yes!

Itachi growled, pressing forward, as his fingers clenched Sasuke's sweaty locks hauling him closer.

Sasuke growled, hissed his fangs at once sliced Itachi's bloody lips. Pleasure, fiery pleasure ripped through Itachi's entire body as he shoved Sasuke back.

Jangles of notes crashed.

Sasuke gasped, as Itachi deepened the kiss with mounting intensity.

Cruel fingers tightened as they maneuver him with such power, pleasure and pain that he wanted nothing more than to cry out. Blood smeared over their bloody lips, trickle a trail down their side as they fed on each other, devouring each other enable to get close enough.

"Ita-" Sasuke gasped. He needed to get closer. He needed to touch him. Feel more of him. All of him!

"So love-ly…" At once Itachi's free fingers shifted to cup Sasuke's clothed burning erection with a knee buckling touch.

Notes crashed.

Sasuke cried out only to be swallowed by Itachi's devouring lips, his fingers rushed to clenched Itachi's velvet strands in need.

"Ummm! Ungh!"

The fire was explosive, the heat an inferno. Itachi's lips were hot and commanding as those fingers grip him with such dominance and power that he wanted nothing more than to weep in the loveliness of such pleasurable agony.

"Ita-chi! Ummmm! Haa…" Sasuke gasped; his hips bucked against those hard cold flesh.

He could feel them growing, he could feel them pulsing as he trusted in desperation.

"Ita….haa…ah!"

"So wet…" Itachi groaned between bloody kisses.

Their lips gapping, molding, and feeding in heated pleasure as he loses himself in that masculine taste, in those erotic lips.

"And you? Umm… So…ung…hard…" Sasuke whimpered.

His fingers swipe down Itachi's back, groping heating flesh beneath layer of fabric, nails racking through fabric as he rocked his soaking flesh against Itachi's unyielding hand; bleeding lips molding in heated passion.

"Ummm…haaa…"

"Let me see you!" Itachi growled.

In a motion his damp fingers rushed up to rip Sasuke's coat off in a vicious motion.

Nails dug in, sliced Sasuke's burning flesh, tearing Sasuke's nipples. Pleasure, hot blinding pleasure tore through Sasuke.

"Haaa…ah…!" Sasuke cried out; his knees almost let out beneath him as he ripped their bloody lips apart; his fingers immediately swipe back against the piano.

Notes blasted.

Sasuke gasped; his skull hung back. His body, his lungs busting into flames! Oh such sweet throbbing pleasure…

"Sasuke…."

Stained icy hand release the hard bulk, lifting to cup Sasuke's sweaty features turning them to face him.

"You damnable bastard…" Sasuke snarled; a sinister smirk twisted over his scarlet lips sending thrills of excitement racing down Itachi's spine.

"Naughty boy…you've wet yourself…" Itachi pulled his fingers back to show their slick dampness.

Sasuke flushed, dark heat spreading through him, pooling at his lower region even more.

"Umm…I could just suck you dry…umm…" Itachi brought those digits to his lips, tongue wrapping over them intimately.

Sasuke smirked. Two can play the game.

"Oh Ita…haa…" He tilted his head shyly, his fingers teasing reach over to his scarlet bleeding nipple.

"Haaa…ahhh…Do-don't look…haa…It's embarrassing…ngh…" Sasuke let his head roll to the side. Tracing the tip of his cold finger over the heated nub as he watched Itachi's crimson gaze locked over onto his scarlet coated finger tip.

"Ita…ahh…Ita..chi….umm…it hurts…" He whimpered; his fingers circled his abuse nubs, circling it to painful tight peaks.

"Poor child..."

"Ah…! Ple-se…it hurts…haaa!"

"Let me have a look…" Shockingly Itachi leaned down; pushing Sasuke's fingers a way he gave a shy lick over the tight peak with the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke let out a muffled cry; his fingers flew to tangle in Itachi's silken locks. Shifting closer, Itachi's tongue swirled cruelly over the bloody puckered nub sending crashing waves of sensation slamming into Sasuke.

"Ugh…ngh…"

"I'll take good care of it…" Itachi taunted taking that abuse nub into his boiling lips.

Pleasure raced through Sasuke's entire body, tightening his erection to fits of bursting.

"Ita-chi!" Sasuke writhed; a rich hue of red marring over his features; trill of excitement shredding through his soul, pleasure consuming him with the intensity of the eternal flames of hell as Itachi suckled him hard with mounting intensity.

"Umm…." Itachi moaned.

Sasuke's heart crashed in thrills of sizzling excitement at every wet lap that sliced the ambiance.

Oh…ah…the illusion of being made love too was so real…the pleasure so intense that it was replacing everything that is sane like breathing, replacing his every thought and logic with pure fiery pleasure that he never wanted to stop.

It was as if Itachi was sucking his most intimate parts, it was as if Itachi was sucking the tip of his weeping length, his inside…everything in him. Without warning Itachi bit down, fangs piercing his raw painful nub.

White hot heat flashed through Sasuke a pleasure so intense it borderline to pain.

Sasuke screamed; fingers almost ripping Itachi's locks by their bloody roots doubling over, his legs went out from beneath him as streaks of lightning ripped through his veins, shockwaves of sheering pleasure crashing him.

Scores of notes flew; jangles of notes crashed as Itachi caught him with liquefy grace lowering him against the ivory carpet. Crimson meets hazel.

"Ita…huh..ungh..." A trail of scarlet rolled down the side of Itachi's lips.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke smile, his shaky fingers reach to touch Itachi's heating feature, his thumb wipe the scarlet trail of blood off Itachi's panting lips. Itachi was so lovely, so sweet yet so brutal that he could never get enough of him.

Itachi leaned closer. Sasuke's heart thundered as his erection twitched in excitement; pre-cum soaking through his underwear.

"Sasuke…" Itachi murmured, shifting his fingers to wrap over Sasuke's upper arm, his heels gently pressed against the ground to roll Sasuke a top him. Sasuke gasped, as he straddled Itachi's waist.

Sea of midnight dye sprawled beneath his fingers. Hazel bore into crimson. And suddenly he thought Itachi looked so sad… so miserable that it ripped his heart; that it wrenched his guts.

"Take the lead" The voice was so gentle, tender that it tears Sasuke.

At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to swipe down, to touch Itachi, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to hold him, protect him from the world that condemns him, from the world that tormented him…

"_Let me hold you…let me steal your pain away…"_

Itachi smiled, fingers stroking encouragingly over Sasuke's pastel features. As for now, he wanted to give his all to Sasuke; he wanted to love him with all his strength and give him the power he had never willingly given anyone. Let him be the alpha and the omega, the first and the last…the light in the darkest of night…

He takes away his fears, he takes away his unrest and that is the true reason he had created this child. To take his strength and his grace and protect all that he cared and love in place of him because he cannot.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke leaned down, his breath caress Itachi's sensitive ear; flutters of excitement raced through him.

"Then stand up against the wall…" Sasuke muttered; his tongue traced Itachi's sensitive ear lobe seductively.

* * *

Itachi panted, his breath hitched in his throat as his skull rolled restlessly against the hard wall. "Hush…" Sasuke purred; his breath brushed Itachi's sensitive ear. Itachi gasped; writhing, nails bit deep into Sasuke's thrusting hips.

"Ngh…ung…" Itachi moaned, his knees shook; beads of sweat glimmered over his clenched abdomen, trickled down his inner thigh.

"Itachi…don't you dare drop me…!" Sasuke hissed, his arms wrapping tighter over Itachi's sweaty neck.

His heels jammed against the wall behind Itachi as he lifted himself; pulling himself out till the very tip before swinging down, impaling himself hard against Itachi's burning shaft.

Itachi cried out, his hips immediately trusted up; his grip tightened to the point of bruising, his body trembled as flames of intense pleasure speared through him, a tight spring twisting mercilessly at the very pit of his abdomen.

Oh God…! Oh Lord…such gentleness…such passion that he wanted nothing more than to weep in such bitter sweet agony.

Sasuke gasped; his knees shook, his inner thigh burnt. His entire body trembling in heated pleasure as the tight coil in the pit of his abdomen twisted mercilessly.

Not even letting Itachi recover, he pushed off again, slamming himself down hard against Itachi's boiling shaft; crashing into his own sweet spot.

His mind reeled. A scream ripped from his throat as he threw his head back, his fingers flew to Itachi's locks almost ripping them by the roots. Muscles clenched all over Itachi.

"Oh!" Itachi shouted.

Sizzling jolts of pleasure tore through Itachi's entire being with such crashing force he thought he could swoon! Saints above! Lord! Sasuke was so hot and tight it was ripping him from mind.

His abdomen clenched in burning pain; his head tossed back, his lips parted in breathless pants as his knees shook.

"G-God!" Sasuke snarled; pushing up again he impaled himself as hard as he could over and over against Itachi's boiling length.

"Ngh! Haa! Ah!"

"Say my name!" Sasuke demanded, plunging down.

Intense pleasure ripped! Flashed of lightning sizzled, ripped through Itachi's blood through his groin! His entire body clenched and dampened, almost doubling over as his hips bucked in concentrated pleasure.

He could die! He could die now! Christ! Oh Christ!

"Ummm! haa…! Ah! Ah!" Itachi let out a strangled cry; his features contorted in pure agonizing pleasure; his inner thigh burnt.

"Say it!" Sasuke spat. At once he release a hand, nails tore a streak over Itachi's sweaty chest, cutting the darkened tight nub.

"Sasuke!"

Flames burst! Streaks of crimson over those alabaster flesh. Itachi let out a muffled shout; his lungs heaved. His inner thigh burnt; his clenched abdomen trembled in pain, in unbelievable pleasure that threatened to rip him from spirit.

He was no longer thinking as if a pureblood but living flames of pleasure.

_"Say it so that I know I am yours… say it so that I know you think of me…even if it is just this moment…"_ "Louder!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Sa…ah!"

Pre-cum spurted; dripping over Itachi's toned abdomen, tears of indescribable pleasure and pain scorching down Itachi's flushed cheek. Christ!

"Say it!"

"Sasu…ke! Sa…su…ke…Sa..su…ke….!" Itachi shifted restlessly, bucking his hips in desperation for more. His heart wrenched as his body trusted in burning flames. He wanted so badly to weep in terror, wanted so badly to hold Sasuke in his embrace in fear as he could only remember one such pleasure before this.

A pleasure he dread…by the burning touch he feared…and once love and could love again.

"Kiss me" Sasuke growled.

Without even waiting for Itachi to respond he crashed their lips together in a brutal hiss and at once plunged down.

"Ummm!"

He swallowed Itachi's cries, shoving his ravenous tongue deep into Itachi's sultry cavern. Sasuke let his lashes rest as their lips danced a tango of bloody seduction. He could feel Itachi's sorrow seeping through him, he taste in his unseen tears that tore his heart.

_"Can you ever hear me…? Can you ever feel me Itachi…? I'm right here…"_

"Ungh! Ummm!" Itachi gasped between moans, tongues caress over tongue; ruthless fangs sliced, ripped as they fed on each other, dance with the other in mounting passion.

Sasuke swung down; muscles clamp hard all over Itachi's slick hot pulsing length, squeezing it and at the same moment Sasuke's fangs stabbed into the bloody lips

"Haaaa!" Itachi let out a strangled shout, tearing his bleeding lips away; his knees almost buckled as his a hand rushed to slam against the wall holding himself up.

_"Scream for me…weep for me…Let me steal your pain…let me kiss away your fears!" _ "Good boy!" Sasuke sneered, crashing down.

"Haaaa!" Itachi cried. Blood roared a new in his ears.

Pleasure! Fiery hot pleasure ripping through him like shockwaves of electricity!

The ground was spinning out of control beneath him, his knees shook and his body no longer his own.

There was so much sensation, so much burning sensation that he could only cling on to the wall as Sasuke plunged down.

"Sas-haaa! Ahh!" Scream wrenched from his throat, his eyes slammed shut in the pleasure of it.

Oh what would he not give to forever have this moment? What would he not give to forever have Sasuke in his arm? Sasuke made love to him with such heated passion, such burning vigor that he wanted to weep in the loveliness of it. To eternally hold Sasuke deep within him; he wanted to everlasting have him in his embrace...ceaselessly be wrapped in his heat.

_"Forever I love you…forever I want to be wrap in your heat…"_ "I ne-ed to taste you" Itachi crooked. His fingers shifted to Sasuke's back, hauling him closer; his fangs lengthened.

"Ita-" Sasuke's words were brought to a shuddering halt as razor stabbed into his pale neck.

At once, sweet hot blood burst forth into Itachi's waiting lips as white hot lightning arched through Sasuke sizzling, streaking through his blood, bursting him into flames.

"Oh! Oh! Haaa!" Sasuke screamed; his fingers shifted to clench over Itachi's midnight locks.

"_Oh please…God…let me stay this way a little longer"_ Itachi whimpered; grasping hard over Sasuke's hips, he lifted them till the very tip. In a motion he slammed them down; ramming Sasuke's throbbing sweet spot.

Sasuke shouted; his head toss back, his knees shook. Waves of pleasure crashed into Sasuke over and over again as Itachi relentlessly lifted him; impaling him down hard against his thrusting boiling length; ramming even harder against the aching sweet spot.

"Ch-rist! Oh….Haa…ah!"

Sasuke could barely breathe as pleasure flooded him, as pleasure wrenched his burning clenched abdomen over and over again before he could even draw in air. He was drowning; he was going to die in such unbelievable pleasure.

Drenched in fire! Fiery hot! His entire being a firestorm of aching need!

"Sasuke…!" Itachi whimpered; his lips trembled; as he drank deeply in him. His eyes burnt; pressure building in his chest as he slammed deep into Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a wretched shout; fingers ripped chunks of strands by Itachi's bloody roots.

Boiling pleasure tore; a muffled shout twisted from Itachi's throat.

Oh…He had waited a thousand years in darkness and a thousand more he would wait even in everlasting agony…for this cherub that would light a fire in his wretched soul. That would take away the endless bitter winter of his spirit…

"Itachi! Oh! God! Itachi!" Sasuke's fingers tightened; hot tears of pleasure rolled; saliva trickle down the side of his lips as his body writhed against Itachi's trembling body.

Lifting him again; Itachi plunged him down hard.

Pleasure burnt!

"Oh!" Itachi threw his head back; his fangs ripped the skin of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke shouted in throes of ecstasy. Pleasure like wildfire burst through every inch of him; pre-cum spurted; smearing Itachi's damp abdomen.

"Huh…ah…ah…." Itachi panted; sliding down the wall by a fraction, nails clawed the marble wall as he forced himself to stand.

Sasuke could tell that Itachi was close, he could tell that Itachi was at the verge of bursting by the way Itachi's body seem to tremble, by the way Itachi's breath came in breathless moans and by the way Itachi's nails seem to dig into his hip harder then was necessary and that he had stop moving him, afraid that he might just drop Sasuke in his torrent of pleasure.

"Ho-ld on to me …" Sasuke panted, a hand reached to curl over Itachi's wrist pulling them up to support his back.

"I'm so sor-ry…I-ca"

"Shh…just let me pleasure you love…" Sasuke soothed.

It doesn't matter who was pleasuring who…It doesn't matter who Itachi was thinking of…be it Pein…It doesn't matter. With a push of his feet he impaled himself hard against Itachi's weeping shaft.

"Haaa!"

Nails clawed through the wall; the other racking Sasuke's back as his fangs fully lengthened; his lips trembled.

_"If this is a dream…please don't let me wake…"_ "Sas-"

"Ita…ahhh…" Sasuke moaned. Pulling out till the very tip he crashed down again clenching the slick boiling flesh in all its glory; gasping his grip tightened.

Itachi screamed. Sasuke soothed him.

Nothing matters now because the vampire that is holding him right now is he…the man holding him right now is he…

"Sa…Sas…Ungh! Haa…Ungh! Haaa…Sa-ah…" Itachi's body shuddered in building excitement; his breath coming as breathless moans.

"Shh..ha..Hush!" Sasuke gasped, burying his face in the curve of that slender neck, taking in the intoxicating scent in hunger, filling his lungs like drugs.

"Sa-I-" "I kn-ow! Ah…ha!" Sasuke trembled; gasped his fingers tightened over Itachi's tangled locks.

The strongest love is a love that demonstrates its fragility and flaws. And if his love was even real, if it could even exist in their rotten world, then Itachi existence in his heart alone will conquer all jealousy and all the pain, because after all, pain is part of the natural process.

"I-"

_"It doesn't matter who you are thinking off"_ "Co-me…come…shhh…" With a roll of his heels, he plummeted down as far as he could go; his fangs lengthened plunged deep into Itachi's pale neck.

Excruciating pain mixed bursting flames of pleasure erupted. And nothing in Itachi's life had ever prepared him for such fiery hot flash of pleasure that burst through him.

Sasuke shouted; hot sultry muscle clenched so hard against Itachi's pulsate erection that Itachi cried out in unbelievable pain and pleasure.

Pleasure, hot shimmering pleasure that narrowed to one minute point and like a tiny explosion that clenched his lower muscle orgasm slammed into the both of them with electric force.

"Haaa! Ah!"

Itachi doubled over, holding onto Sasuke as if his life depended upon it. His every muscle clenched in burning fury, his nails dug into Sasuke's racked back; cum burst forth, overflowing so much that Sasuke couldn't take all of him.

"Ita! Ita...!"

"Haaa…Ung!" Itachi shuddered, his hips bucked in fiery pleasure. Pearly droplets of milky sweetness trickle down Itachi's shaking thigh.

Oh Lord! Oh Christ! He could die!

Sasuke gasped; as Itachi finally slid down the wall. In a motion he gently lowers Sasuke to the ground, not trusting himself to hold him any longer.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered tiredly; scarlet trail rolled at the side of his lips.

Itachi pulled himself to hover over Sasuke, silken locks trickle, caressing over Sasuke's alabaster features sending dark heat racing through him.

Sasuke lifted his hand to cup Itachi's flush trembling features, his thumb stroking those burning flesh that rip his heart in all direction.

An angel that smile through darkness, an angel that smile though bloody tears, through wretchedness, sorrow, and hopelessness…

An angel that smile even if this body twist in the fires of hell…

Even as his spirit rip, his crowning glory turn to rust, his golden throne crumble to dust…Even if he was to lose everything…his cold smile will never cease

."Itachi…Am I not satisfactory….?"

"No…"

"…"

"God no my love…if you were any better I would have died…"

"Ita-"

"Shh…hush…." Itachi shuddered; shifting to lie atop Sasuke's burning torso, his skull rested over Sasuke's collar bone and he gathered the younger in his arms.

"What is the matter?"

"Hold me…." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke did. His hands were gentle, tender as he pulled Itachi tighter into his arms, fingers smoothing over Itachi's sweaty locks as if a mother. He could feel Itachi sadness; he could feel his fear seeping through his through his fingers but he never questioned him.

They lay for a long while, neither spoke a word as the dying flames crackle. Itachi let his lashes rest.

"Sasuke…" He rasped.

Pushing himself up, he brought Sasuke's wrist to his lips. Silken locks tumbled, caress over Sasuke's pastel torso, shivers racked through his entire body.

"Wh-What is it?"

"I have something I must do…"

"..."

"Love..." Itachi leaned forward to seal their lips in a kiss so tender, so soft, so gentle that contradicted any of the kisses Sasuke had ever known or could ever remember before this, that it scares him beyond anything he had ever experience when Itachi finally pull away.

"Itachi" Sasuke muttered urgently.

Itachi smile, his thumb caress Sasuke's alabaster features, trickling over the sliced lips. He could hear the panic in his voice, he could sense his fear, smell it in the very air that they breathe and hear the beating that little heart like an orchestral of drums. So loud, so furious…

"I must leave for a meeting that had been long overdue" _"Oh lord…Give me the strength to face what I fear…once love…and could still love again_…"

* * *

It was like a city of Heaven, with burst of thousands of bright colors, clatter of noises and the hundred thousands of different scent of spices that chocked the air. Hundreds of market stalls and colorful booths lines along the animated street.

Glassware such as Pein had always loved in his human life but never had the option to touch.

Goblets of many color studded with stones of all possible combination, not to mention figurines of glass and jewel of precious stones displayed elegantly along the entire street. There too were shops selling magnificent laces in grand and graceful patterns. But perhaps that most magnificent of all was the one stall shelved with unstinted display of glistering jewels of indescribable beauty and the most delicate work of goldsmith and silversmith, reincarnated in the finest of utensils and ornate plate carving.

Madara couldn't help but smile as he gaze at Pein's beaming feature as Pein held his bouquet of roses in his arms…So red, as if dyed by blood.

"Do you like it?" Madara asked as he glided beside the younger through the busy street.

Pein nodded, his cheek flushed as he tightened his hold.

Madara gave a soft chuckle. He hadn't seen Pein for over two weeks. Oh how he had missed him despite all his absurd excuse as to why…

He reached down to touch the back of Pein's icy hand.

Pein stilled, his muscle stiffened as he quickly lifted his gaze to Madara.

"Calm down…" Madara soothed. His voice a dark temptation in itself that sends fire burning through Pein's blood.

"Sorry..." Pein shivered.

"Let's take a quieter path…" Madara curled his fingers tender over Pein's wrist as he guided him through rows of stalls till they came to a dim alleyway.

Pein's heart thundered, as his gaze swipe from side to side in dread. Though a creature of night, though a creature that sees the darkness of night with light unlike any mortals had ever seen…He feared the darkness.

Flashes of screams, flashes of cruel words echoed in his mind from a memory he didn't want to know still exist in the depths of his mind.

"Pein?" Cold fingers touch Pein's cheek.

Snarl ripped; slicing the silent ambiance. Madara's fingers curled, drawing back as his cold crimson orbs gaze into Pein's vicious features; fangs fully extended as he still held those scarlet rose in his arms almost crashing them with his strength.

Madara could see his obvious tremor; he could scent adrenaline that tore through his veins so thick like nothing he had ever scented before and for the first time it hurt him, shocking him. He was not suppose to be feeling this way!

"Come here…There's nothing here that could harm you…" Madara lifted his hand for Pein to take.

"…"

"Pein"

"Why did you take me to such a filthy place!"

"…"

"I hate it here! I hate this damnable place!" Pein cried. His heart crashed in unknown terror, bloody tears rolled uncontrollably and he couldn't keep himself from shaking, drenching in cold sweat.

"If you take humans from places like these you do not have to worry about cle-"

"It reeks!" Pein spat, stumbling back, a trembling hand reach to swipe his bloody features.

Cruel laughter echoed at the back of his mind.

No…Damn it!

In a motion, Madara shifted to stand in front of Pein, his arms reached forward, pulling Pein into his tight embrace, crushing the red petals between them.

"I-I'm n-ot a wome-" Pein swipe furiously at his trickling tears. Why is he even crying!

"Shh…." Madara soothed, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss over Pein's sweaty temple.

"I-"

"Shh….I didn't know…I didn't know love…" Madara muttered, pulling Pein closer against his hard chest.

Lies...

He knew Pein's hidden fears, he knew his hideous past. He brought him here to deliberately hurt him…So what in hell is he doing? Why oh why! Is he even soothing this damnable creature now?

_"Ah…the idiot who sets the trap is the fool that was ensnared by it…"_

Oh God! Christ! Surely he did not bring in him here so he could hold him in his arms!

Oh he could laugh…He could laugh his heart out at the thought! He let his lashes rest, nestling the tip of his nose amidst Pein's spiky locks. Pathetic!

Pein let Madara cradle him for a long time as he rested his skull against that icy hard chest. He could hear the gentle beating of heart against his ears that soothed his thundering heart, he could feel the warm breathing of Madara that trickle over the tip of his velvet locks and feel the gentle coldness that wrap him so tenderly he never want this to end. And for the first time since he was turned…he felt at peace, he felt relief to be wrap up in this sinful flesh.

"The petals are crumbled…" Pein murmured.

"I'll get you white ones next time"

"White?"

"I think it fitting for one so innoc-"

"Pein" A familiar voice whispered. So cold like icicles; so maliciously sweet it sends chills that went deeper then bones.

Pein turned and at that moment he thought his heart could stop in its track. His eyes widened, his blood freezes as his entire body clenched in gut wrenching horror.

Itachi….

With eyes that seemed to glow scarlet in the darkness of night, with power so cold it could freeze hell's fire…Those midnight locks fluttered as a gust of wind funneled through the dim alleyway, fluttering his elegant trench coat.

Pein had never seen Itachi smile with such coldness; he had never heard his voice so venomously sweet, gentle yet so chilling as if a promise of pain yet to come.

"Pein…move away from that man…"

Pein heart thundered, his fingers instinctively shifted to hold Madara's arms that cradle him. He didn't want Madara to let go at this moment.

Madara smirked. About time he would say considering his emotions surrounding the younger were getting quite ridiculous.

"Ah…Itachi…Fina-"

"Speak to me later…" Itachi tilted his head by a fraction towards Pein; midnight locks fluttered, caressing over his pale features, trickling over his lips.

Madara nodded as he turned to regard the bundle in his arms.

"Go home…" He murmured.

Pein shook his head, pushing himself harder against Madara.

No! He didn't want to go home. Itachi would kill him!

"My beloved...go home to be with your own" Itachi glided closer.

Pein shook his head; his lips trembled as he cringed at Itachi's approach.

"Darling, unless you think you can rival me, a pureblood…go home" Itachi reached forward to cup Pein's trembling feature as Pein tried to hide them against Madara's unmoving chest.

A whimper wrenched as cold fingers gently stroke over Pein's alabaster cheek.

"Dearest, do you know this pureblood you are so desperately holding now is my mate…."

"And lover…" Madara finished; releasing Pein in an instant.

The word ranged like a thousand bells in Pein's mind; excruciating pain burst from his chest like fire and he could not breath.

Without another word, without even looking at Pein, Madara glided to stand beside Itachi.

"My dearest…" His fingers shift to slide over Itachi's waist.

Pein's lips trembled as his knees buckle dropping him against the ground. Blood tears rolled. Pressure building in his chest so tightly, he though his lungs were going to rip as his heart shattered in a thousand pieces….

Crumble of scarlet petals scattered all around him, his lips trembled.

Red…the color of life…The color of passion…

The red petals Madara gave him…Were they not the emblem of love?

"Sweet Pein...did you think you could ever be loved by another pureblood? Did you think you were so perfectly made? How arrogant..." Itachi sneered.

"I-I..."

No thoughts cross his mind…no feeling pass his skin and neither sound nor scent enter his senses as his soul wrenched in eternal flames.

Petals sprawled all over him…crisped and crumbled…He'd destroyed them in his embrace, not wanting to let go…

Just like any love he ever posses...No…any love he thought he posses.

He'd lost everything hadn't he? For a love that had never existed…For heated passion that were merely illusions.

All he had ever wanted was to be love…to be hold…To be told that he is beautiful, he is perfect even in his flaws…

"Have i not told you before? That you are nothing in the eyes of a pureblood...nothing but flaws?" Itachi murmured.

"Ita-chi..."

"Only i could ever love you if i even want to anymore, only i could ever feel if anything for you...I am your master...your God...then and now and for eternity...i am the master you betrayed...How dare you even speak my name anymore" Itachi gritted.

* * *

**I think a colder, more narcissistic Itachi would be better. Sorry... I know its just some minor changes but i think this way the chapter ends better. **

**Please review... It would really be great to know what you think. Flames are accepted. Please review... **

**The story is about halfway through so it would be great to know your opinion so far so that i could make a more enjoyable story in future...**

** Please review. I would love to know what you think.**


	15. Reunion

Please review

Flames are accepted

I would really love to know what you think so please please let me know

I hope you will enjoy the chapter

(A/N: Slight lemons)

Enjoy...

* * *

**Reunion**

The dimly lid chamber were perfumed with the intoxicating scent of lavender, the flickering candle shone like a backdrop of apparition as a figure shifted effortlessly beneath the thin ivory curtain that framed the elegant bed.

"Madara…" Itachi whispered, as Madara lid a hand over his bare knees pushing them apart.

His heart hammered, his guts wrenched as he watched Madara floated closer between his parted legs.

Oh God!

How long has it been since he was taken by this man? The man that could light a thousand flames of pleasure in him with a single thrust… Who could make him scream his lungs out in absolute bliss, who could make his heart beat as if a stallion, who could halt his heart with a single whisper; who make his flesh burnt as if a living flame and steal his every breath away.

The man he feared yet once loved so much and could love again.

Love…not in the context of human's selfless love but love as much as a demon could possibly love another.

Madara leaned forward, his lips brushed Itachi's knees sending shivers racking through Itachi's entire body. Heart thundered, Itachi's nails dug into either side of the ivory sheets beneath them.

"Your respond never change…" Madara icy breath caress over Itachi thigh setting it on flames. "So…sensitive…"

"St-stop it! You tease me!"

"Silent!" Madara spat, his fangs lengthened as he pushed Itachi's legs further apart.

A gasped wrenched, Itachi's fingers twisted the pastel sheets, his fangs lengthened in reaction as heat pooled down his lower region.

Madara leaned closer, the satin of his locks trickled over Itachi's thigh to tingle over the edge of his underpants as those lips stoke a burning trail down Itachi's inner thigh.

"Ungh…" Itachi shivered, dark pleasure spread through him like a disease.

"It's been so long…is it still my special spot…?" Madara purred.

"Foolish question…" Itachi heart crashed, shivers racking through his skin.

Christ!

Madara was barely touching him but already flutters of excitement were racing through him like never before as his entire body trembled in anticipation.

"Umm…" Madara moaned flicking his tongue out seductively, dragging them down that tempting vein of Itachi's inner thigh, till the edge of the ebony fabric that cloth Itachi's sex.

"Ah! Ahhh...! Ungh!" Itachi moaned, heat erupted, burning at his lower region, his breath locked in his lungs.

"Hush..."

"G-God! Stop it! Have mercy…" Itachi whispered; his head shifted restlessly against the head board, his fingers tore the pastel sheets

"Shhh…"

"Madara…" He let out a strangled cry, letting his lashes rest, his fingers flew to tangle them deep against Madara's silken locks between his thighs.

"I longed to taste you…" Madara breathe, the sharp of his nose stroked the junction of Itachi's limb as his fingers clawed down Itachi inner thigh gradually, racking five streaks of scarlet.

Itachi pinched his eyes, spreading his burning legs still further as his fingers tightened, in mounting exhilaration. His bare turning torso glimmered in beads of sweat.

"Do it…I allow i- Ah!" Itachi's words were brought to a shuddering halt; razor fangs stab deep into his inner thigh; intense burning pleasure burst, speared through him, tightening his sex, twisting the pit of his abdomen.

Holy crap! Christ!

Itachi almost leap of the bed, as he doubled over, his fingers almost ripping Madara's midnight locks from its bloody roots in erotic bliss.

Sweet hot crimson burst into Madara's lips, so sweet…so intoxicating he thought he could swoon with the loveliness of it. He moaned, as he suckled as if a child on a mother's breast.

"Madara! Oh! Oh!" Itachi cried out, his breath hitched, his erection strained against his underpants, his toes curling in blazing pleasure.

Madara moaned, suckling hard. Itachi panted, his head shifted restlessly against the head board, as his breath came in breathless pants; his inner thigh burnt in throbbing pleasure as Madara suckled.

Oh! Oh! He was sure Madara could smell his sex by the proximity and he was taunting him.

"Ngh! Haa! Ah!"

With each pull Itachi's entire body tightened, burning and throbbing as if a living flames of aching need. It was as if Madara were feeding from that sinful flesh itself, licking and drawing him so intimately and with such enthusiasm he could barely think!

"Madara!" Itachi cried out in torment, his fingers followed Madara's every shift as he drank deeply between his thighs; his burning strained abdomen clenched.

Oh the illusion of being made love to was so real, the way Madara was feeding on him were so intimate he wanted nothing more than to cried out as Madara move between his thigh!

"You bastard!"

A soft chuckle waffled and in an instant Madara's fingers reached to cup Itachi's wet bulge with a knee buckling touch sending blazing flames spearing through Itachi. A scream wrenched, Itachi's nails tore through ivory sheets, the other almost ripping chunks of strands by their bloody roots.

Christ! Damn it!

"Y-"

Before he could curse at him! Before he could shout, Madara's fingers shifted to hook that damnable fabric, pulling just beneath the leaking head, index fingers instantly brush over the Itachi's wet slit, sending shockwaves of concentrated pleasure tearing through Itachi in wild abandon.

"Haa! Mada-!" Itachi let out a strangled cry; doubling over, biting down so hard on his bottom lips that it bled as the continuous aching of his sinful flesh erupts in molten flames.

He didn't want Madara to hear him when Madara was being passive! It was humiliating!

"Cry out for me…" Madara groaned between wet laps.

At once his finger clenched, tightening his grip in a slick violent motion; his index finger jab hard between the weeping slit, wrenching the air out of Itachi's lungs as sweet pleasure mounted him like a living inferno.

Itachi screamed, throwing his head back, as his entire body curled, his other knee shifted to clasp over the back of Madara's neck as he cradled Madara's skull close to him between his thighs.

Oh God!

His hips bucked almost wildly in burning pain against the cold palm as his entire body clench and dampened in burning flamed.

"Umm…" Madara moaned, sucking hard, pumping the hard wet bulge sending pleasure tearing through Itachi's veins.

"Haa! Ah!"

Itachi whimpered as the fingers relentlessly squeezed and milked his burning bulge in all its glory; pressing and stroking over the sensitive burning slit, twisting mercilessly at the tight coil in his abdomen, as he wet himself. Trail of cum clung over the tip of Itachi length, coating Madara's taunting finger.

"Mada-" He chocked.

He couldn't breathe! He was drowning! He was drowning in a whirlpool of sensations that were overwhelming, chocking him; slamming into him so intensely he thought he was going to swoon!

His strained hips burnt almost to the point of numbness. The muscles of his inner thigh were tense with pain. His erection tightened, twitched in excitement and sweet distress.

It hurts! It hurts so bad! Yet he could not think of a better pain than this!

His limbs trembled; his abdomen gritting in building pleasure as Madara suckled him hard and fast. Clenching, unclenching, fumbling and squeezing over the pulsate flesh, rolling his sac through those damnable fabric, probing the hard head of his peaking shaft driving him to the edge of sanity.

"At least have the decency to take off my underpants!" Itachi forced out; his lungs were on fire as his hips bucked desperately against the unyielding palm.

Madara let out a dark chuckle, sending thrills of excitement racing through Itachi's blood.

Christ!

Abruptly, Madara slip his fangs free, his fingers ceasing in their pleasuring as he lifted his fierce yet teasing gaze towards the sweaty burning vampire. Blood trickled down either side of his lips. Itachi panted, his lips trembled as bits of saliva trickle down his side.

"Dear me…" Madara smirked, his tongue twirled seductively over his scarlet lips, as he lifted his slick fingers to show Itachi.

"You damnable bastard!" At once Itachi hauled Madara by his silken strand to cover his bare flush body.

Madara smile, feeling the hard wet clothed bulge pressed against his clothed toned abdomen as he reached up to cup Itachi's burning features with his slick fingers.

"My love…"

"Enough with your acts!"

In an instant, five fingers full of fury struck Madara's alabaster features. Streaks of crimson dripped, as the skin knitted.

"How fiery my dear" Madara hissed; his fangs lengthened in burning fury; his fingers reach up to gently push Itachi's sweaty locks off his flush features resisting the urge to slice that beautiful skin.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway, Itachi would heal instantly but it was the act itself that counts.

"How dare you touch Pein!"

"How dare you hurt my little ones?"

"You dare say this to me?" Itachi hissed; his eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"At least I do not offer my blood to them! I do not temp them! Take them from you!"

"Ah…How does betrayal taste like my dear?" Madara mocked.

Feral growl sliced the ambiance, and in an instant Itachi shoved Madara off him.

"You fiend!"

Itachi swung his legs over the bed, his midnight lock thumbed down his sweaty back. He lifted his fingers to tug his silken bangs over the back of his sculptured ears.

"Do you like it?" Madara shifted effortlessly towards Itachi's side; a hand reached to cup Itachi's softening flesh.

Itachi growled threateningly, his crimson gaze burnt as he turned to his side to glare maliciously into Madara's cold scarlet ones.

"You insult me" Itachi gritted.

"You humiliated me" Madara smiled so innocently yet with such coldness it could freeze even hell's fire.

Itachi hissed; his fangs lengthened in rage, as his nails tore the silken sheets beneath them. He had nothing to say to that! It was obvious that it would have been downright humiliating for a pureblood to be left by their mate for mere mortal.

"Itachi my love…" Madara reached up to tenderly cup Itachi's alabaster features.

"…"

"Be mine…"

"I am yours…I am your mate…"

"Yes…so I beg you…give me your mind, body and soul this time"

Itachi blinked. By the flames of hell what was Madara going on about?

"I give you all of me for over a millennium and more before I left you! Have you forgotten that?"

"Liar…though you always return to my bed to lay with me...though you always return to my arms by dawn...and though you have never given your body to mortals but me...you have always chosen humans over me…"

"Th-"

"Come back to me my love…" Madara muttered; his fingers reached down to take Itachi's hand.

"I am back"

"Then let it be just us…kill those children of yours"

At once cold savage fury raced through Itachi at Madara's words. The nerve of him to suggest such a disgusting act!

"Ki-"

"How dare you!" Itachi shouted, backhanding Madara. Ina motion he was on his feet, standing before the other, his midnight locks fluttered, trickling down his bare shoulder. "I condemn you for such revolting act and yet you dare speak to me about it!"

Madara let out a ringing laughter, his white fingers reached to touch his knitting skin as he lifted his cruel gaze. Crimson meets crimson.

"As long they live… As long as they breathe you will never truly give yourself to me"

"Such nonsense!" Itachi sneered, looking away.

"Is it really my dear?"

This time it was Itachi's turn to laugh. To think that a pureblood could possibly feel for those weak humans over their own? Laughable!

"You would have been killed for sprouting such insult had you not been a pureblood" Itachi sneered.

"I speak the truth"

"Y-"

"Was it not you who ignite that entire town in flames creating a macabre scene of hell out of anger at their condemnation?"

"Oh yes… and that shows how dearly I love them don't you think?"

"And yet you could not leave that human child…Pein…to die when he cried out to you…"

Itachi stilled, as he immediately looked away.

"Why couldn't you leave him my beloved?"

"I don't remember" Itachi growled.

He did not know what Madara was talking about! He did not want to know!

"Well let me enlighten you love"

"I do not know this rot you speak!"

"Then let me speak! You left me to raise him did you not?"

"Stop this nonsense!"

"I wouldn't have minded at all because he would die in time and you would come back to me…but you couldn't let him go could you! Out of love perhaps?"

"Enough!" Itachi hissed, his fangs lengthened, his crimson orbs narrowed dangerously.

Madara was being ridiculous! Absurd!

"Is it?"

"You dare say such things to me knowing I despise human? The nerve of you!" Itachi shrieked in fury.

"Oh no…Not all human my dearest lover! Not humans who did not fear you! Not humans that willingly accepts you! Not humans who satisfy your needs!"

"Preposterous!"

"You had always craved to be among mortals!"

"How dare you insult me!"

"Am I? Isn't that why you could not bear it as your child Pein grew through the years as it is only natural? You could not bear knowing he would grow old and die as he should! As all your mortal lovers did! And so with your selfishness you changed him knowing he would suffer!"

Itachi let out a hair rising snarl; shattering mirrors that hung on the other side of the chamber. Cold icy power flooded the entire room, bellowing their midnight locks and bellowing the edge of Madara's trench coat. He stood so still he looked more dead than alive. His crimson gaze seemed to glow beneath the curtain of darkness with a fierce violent nature; so sinister, so cruel like the true demon he is…

A beast, a monster...

"Pein satisfy your desire to be depended on did he not? Isn't that why you co-"

"How dare you judge me!" Itachi growled, curtains ripped, candle snuffed.

Madara smiled sinisterly, his crimson gaze narrowed tauntingly.

"…"

"You speak as if you are any different!" Itachi bellowed.

Madara let out a cold chuckled, rising to his feet; he tilted his head tauntingly as he glided towards Itachi. His trench coat fluttered, caressing over his clothed legs, the strands of his midnight fall tumbled down his back; his bangs trickled over his cold pristine white features.

"No my dear…but I'm not so arrogant as you as to boast that I'm their savior!"

"..."

"Think as you will but you will give me your all this time my beloved mate!"

"…"

"And do not doubt me! For even a second!" Madara's voice thundered.

"…"

"That I will take away all these temptations so that I will be your only one!"

"Don't you dare!" Itachi shouted; his voice rang.

At once thousands of sharp shattered glasses darted across the room towards Madara. Madara sneered, crashing them to dust with a wave of his hand.

Itachi let out a feral hiss. He knew he could not have hurt Madara, he knew he could not have put a scratch on the other with such feeble act but it was the message behind them that mattered. He was reminding Madara that he too was a pureblood…

"Ita-"

"You will not touch them as long as I breathe! As long as this body exists!"

"Then come back to me my dear Itachi" Madara whispered more tenderly; lifting his fingers he cupped Itachi's arctic features.

"…"

"You owe me this much…I've waited for you…I've waited so long for you…come back to me my sweet Itachi…you belong to me…"

A cold smile twisted over Itachi's lips as he lifted his fingers to touch the back of Madara's hand. _"Am I really the one you desire my fool…? Or is it Pein? Would you truly have held him with such gentleness as I saw you do if it was just for me to feel betrayed?"_

_

* * *

_

Chorus of voices echoed, like the voice of angels they waffled. Thousands of lid candles lined the alter in rows, the Virgin Mary gaze from above, with gentle face, loving eyes that watched over the entire cathedral. Itachi sat quietly beneath the shadows of darkness at the very end of the church as the nuns rehearse their songs for Christmas the day after.

Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, like opening a flood gate as he continued to gaze aimlessly.

_"I want to go to church…" _Sasuke's voice echoed in the darkness of his mind.

A sad smile twisted over his rosy lips, pressure building in his chest.

Oh if only Sasuke could eternally remain as that…That innocent human child that called out to him, cry out to him. How he wished he could forever gaze into those clear hazels and see his innocence, his strength, his insurmountable will that burnt like a torch in his darkened world as he had seen them that night he killed him.

That innocence he craved, that fight to the death spirit that clutched him…call out to him just as Pein once had.

_"Pathetic…"_ Itachi wanted to laugh, he wanted to weep as his heart tore.

Such ludicrous thoughts! He is mad isn't he?

He let his lashes drift shut, his head tilted back as the melody whispered, humming softly through his wretched soul.

Humans…He loved their presence; he loved their idiocy, their foolishness, their blind selflessness…! He loved them in all their flaws because it is these flaws that made life worth living. And their ability to die that makes life so beautiful…so precious to him.

God!

He is shameless isn't he? He is disgusting isn't he? To think that he would desire them over his own kind!

Tears burn beneath his tight lids, pressure mounting in his chest to fits of bursting. He feared the darkness; he feared the emptiness…

In an instant he wanted suddenly to weep in sorrow and agony.

Time…time…time that destroys everything.

Tell me…what time has not taken away from him! Tell me!

Itachi tightened his jaws as his heart ripped in all directions; his inside burning to ashes as the memories flooded in.

What had time not claim from him? What!

Pieces of Art he adored crushed to dust, marvelous crafted sculptures he so admired crumbled to ash…civilization he grew to love vanish to dirt…The mortals he loved through time all withered and die in his arms, one after another.

One after another, they abandon him in shattered pieces…leaving him behind with gentle smile that cringe the side of their aged skin and with their last breath they utter words of lies…

_"I'll see you again someday_…_" "Take my blood now! You will see me forever!" "Its alright...shh...you are not alone...you have others beside me...you have your kind with you don't you...?" "St-" "Thank you...thank you for being with me to the very end as your companion...companion...is that the word you use...?" _

None are willing to live by his side...not one...

Tears scourged, he immediately tilted his head back, holding them as his heart ached so badly…so badly he wanted to rip them out.

A creature that could never die…

He missed them so much…! So much he could barely contain it!

He could not let go...He didn't want to let it go..! He didn't want to forget the terrible pain of lost! Wanted to eternally stay in love with his sorrow, with his misery because they are the reminiscence of all the mortals he once adore...

He had dream a thousand years in darkness…he had sleep a millennium of dawns wishing to die…

Until Pein...the light who make his darkness disappear...the fire that keeps his sanity in his world of insanity...

And now Sasuke...the cherub, who showed him hope in a world of hopelessness. Give him relief in his wretched world of eternal hell. Showed him heaven in hell, showed him peace in the eternal flames of regret.

"Sir…" A voice muttered.

Itachi opened his eyes. Crimson meets ebony.

A sharp gasped wrenched. The man stumbled back slightly at the pristine white features, at those vicious predatory gems that meets his eyes but he did not move further.

Heart hammered like drums in Itachi's ears, his lungs flooding with the sweet aroma of adrenaline that poured from the man's every could sense his intense fear; he could sense his horror and see the soft tremor that outlined the other beneath that pristine white robe.

_"They are the same aren't they? Every damnable one of them…" _"Good evening Kakashi…" A smile graced Itachi's lips.

His gaze wondered towards the scar that marred Kakashi's right eye, tracing over the clothed neck sending terror racking through the other.

Kakashi lives…But Sasuke will never know.

Why give Sasuke hope that he could possibly remain his innocence? That he could possibly be a sinless demon? That he could live without the need to take life?

If he could he would crush all those human conscience to dust, if he could he would crush all his human desire that lingers to ash…!

Why let him hold on to his fading humanity?

Why give him anything at all that is human when he could never return?

"You ar-" Kakashi chocked.

His gaze swiped over the beatific features of the vampire, with skin as soft as velvet, as luminous as pearl…Lips softer than satin, and locks darker than night. And eyes so vicious it could chill the blood of men but yet so beautiful like two burning gems…Such eyes, he'd seen them once before.

"Ask me to leave as you so want" Itachi turned his gaze ideally over towards the alter lid in mesmerizing candle that seemed to glow.

His chest tightened at every hard pound of heart, the fragrance of adrenaline fueling the burning rage of his weeping soul like oil as his fingers curled, as his aching fangs throbbed itching to rip that damnable throat apart.

"…"

"Ask me" Itachi gritted, nails digging into the palm of his hand in mounting fury as he once again turn to regard Kakashi. _"Ask me and I shall grant your deepest desire…I will bring you to your beloved Christ!"_

"…"

"Ask me sir!"

"I want to help you"

At this, a sad, sorrowful laugh wrenched from Itachi's throat as he shook his head in disbelief.

Help him? Oh lets hear it! How indeed!

"Let me pray for you" Kakashi continued.

Itachi laughed even harder, shaking his head in utter disbelief at what he was hearing; midnight locks trickled over his strong shoulder.

Pray? Oh truly…who would pray to the Lord for a demon? Ridiculous! Foolish!

"Do you not know what I am?" Itachi sneered

"We are all the same"

"Same you say?" He chuckled scornfully.

"Ye-"

"Ah so you've felt the thrill of slewing the innocents have you? You've felt your blood pound in exhilaration as you watched the nobles beg and wet themselves screaming pathetically for mercy? Feel the life! Feel pleasure so intense you could swoon as blood trickle down your skin that likened nails caressing your most intimate parts have you?" Itachi snarled; his fangs lengthened threateningly.

Kakashi's heart crashed harder at the sight of those razors in reaction but he did not move away.

"We are so alike…that is why you fear me so much isn't it!" Itachi cried, turning away.

Pressure crushed his chest making it hard for him to breath. His heart ached…burn…

Oh they are the truth and all else are a lie isn't it…? They are the righteous ones and others condemn beast isn't it?

They are the only light and the rest, author of darkness isn't it!

They are the only ones, children of God and those not, spawns of Satan destined to writhe in the fires…Isn't it!

Kakashi softened his gaze, he could hear the bitterness in that voice; he could hear the brokenness of it; the pain, the agony, the anger that lace those cold cruel words. Silent descended as the gentle melody of voices continued to hum through their soul.

"We are alike…all sinners…" Kakashi muttered quietly, shifting closer.

"…"

"I do not know why He would create creatures such as you…but his love will never fail…love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud"

"…"

"It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered and it keeps no records of wrongs"

At once cold bitter laugher rang. Itachi laughed and he laughed till his bleeding heart content as his chest constrict in agony, laughing with the screams of his twisted soul; a boulder building in his throat.

Love that keeps no record of wrongs? Oh why then is there hell to begin with if there is no wrong! Oh how he envied their simple mindedness… How he envied their sheer foolishness!

"You are such a comedian!" Itachi snickered painfully.

"I want to pray for you sir"

"Enough!"

"…"

"Born by fire, born by darkness, born to slay without discrimination…I am likened the devil's advocate…and to the fires of hell shall my damnable soul returns…don't help me"

"…"

"Leave me be…"

"As you wish…but know that you only ever need to ask and He will forgive…Heaven is a free gift…the greatest gift of all given to all that ask…" Kakashi smiled sadly.

* * *

Hair rising feral snarl ripped the cold icy ambiance like knives. The fire crackle, marble crash and velvet seats ripped. Shadows flew against the ivory wall, lengthening and contracting dancing and dashing in a blur.

"What's the matter? Scared!" Pein bellowed, his razor fang bare, his lips drew back in a ferocious snarled as scarlet rolled down his long pallid fingers.

His eyes narrowed as he glared maliciously into those equally burning hazel gems.

Sasuke panted, crouching slightly as he widened his stands; a feral growl rumbling deep in his throat.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

His fingers curled over his bloody knitting abdomen; blood stained his ivory shirt, tainting his sliced azure coat. Rage, burning rage brewed in him like a thunderous storm.

Pein should die! He should die!

The nerve of him to dare injure him!

Did he not know that Itachi already choose him! Him! Sasuke! To be his man over him?

This pathetic doll!

"I ask you! What are you doing! Answer me! How dare you come home from your treachery and assault me!" Sasuke demanded; his fangs lengthened threateningly. Venom dripping from his every word.

A cold cruel laughter ranged.

"Ah…what am I doing? Oh I have no idea…" Pein taunted.

"You should die! You pathetic doll! Just go and die somewhere! No one needs you here! Itachi kept you out of pity! You conceited fool!" Sasuke cried.

Pein laughed even harder, his voice so cold, so malicious it chilled Sasuke to the very bone marrow.

"Oh how lucky I'm still here!"

With a hair rising growl Pein abruptly streaked forward, fangs outstretched, nails ready to rip that damnable heart out!

Sasuke's eyes widen, a hissed ripped; he barely dive to the side as Pein's bloody nails came swishing down.

Ivory walls peeled, five streaks of gash taint that once flawless wall.

Pein let out a ferocious growl as he turned with an effortless motion towards Sasuke. His tails coat twisted over his lean body. Malicious silver meets clear hazel. Sasuke's every muscle clenched, his guts twisted, his heart hammered as shivers racked through his spine at the very sight.

He could see no mercy; he could see no sympathy left in the very depths of those silver gems. There was none of that mocking gaze when Pein had tried to kill him the first time… There was none of that childlike tantrum as in the first time…

Nothing but pure burning anger.

Pein wanted him dead… He wanted him dead with an intensity that went well beyond the realm of reasoning, went well beyond the realm of jealousy and logic.

And for the first time, he feared Pein.

"Calm down…" Sasuke gritted, backing away gradually.

He had no idea how to deal with this mess, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess but he needed to try.

Pein hissed; tilting his head tauntingly a cruel smirk graces his vicious features. Flicker of flames danced over the bridge of his sculptured features, his long gleaming fangs.

Oh God!

"Calm down? Oh you have no idea how calm I am right now…" Pein laughed, his brutal fingers flexed.

Fury burnt in scarlet flame, his blood pounding in his ears as the beast in him shattered those damnable chain of terror that imprisoned him. He had nothing to fear now…nothing to lose. He had nothing left!

He could not think anymore, he could not even begin to think beyond this curtain of burning crimson rage...beyond ripping this damnable louse to pieces!

This swine that destroyed everything he had ever loved! Everything that he had ever had! Crumbling them to dust before him! Throwing them in his face as he mocked and laugh at his brokenness!

"You are not thinking clearly…" Sasuke whispered.

"My mind had never been clearer than it is now!" Pein bellowed streaking forward.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Sasuke's eyes flew to the metallic poker leaning against the crackling hearth.

"Sasuke!" Voice echoed.

With speed Sasuke didn't know he could, he made a headlong plunge to the side of the burning hearth. Pein's swishing nails tore through the side of his abdomen through the rumpled fabric of his coat.

Excruciating pain exploded, sheering up his entire right side.

A gasped wrenched, the sudden contact with carpeted ground knocked the breath out of his lungs; he couldn't breathe as fire spread through his entire chest.

Christ! God!

At once his heightened sense prickled with the almost inaudible swish of carpet, twist of coat over body and without even thinking he thrust himself to his feet as his fingers immediately flew to curl over the metallic handle, swinging around.

Vicious silver gem flashed over Sasuke's vision; his heart crashed.

He swung the blazing metal as hard as he could; sharp tip smashed hard against Pein's skull. A sickening crack of bones, followed by a loud chilling howl of pain burst through the entire chamber.

Blood splattered, tainting the ivory hearth.

Pein shrieked; gasping he dropped on all fours his hands flew to his bleeding throbbing skull.

Oh Christ! Oh Lord! His head rang like a thousand bolt of thunder. It hurts so badly as if a sledge hammer was crashing against his skull and that wouldn't even be far from the truth!

In the next moment white hot boiling pain exploded over his shoulder blade. Pein shouted; his shaking fingers immediately flew to latch that damnable metal wrenching them out of Sasuke's fingers.

"You fool!" Blood curdling snarl pierced the entire room.

Sasuke bolted! His feet sprinted as hard as they could down the hallway towards the ornate door.

He needed to get out! He didn't even know if Pein's logic at the moment could even reason with him to not attack him in broad public place! It didn't matter! He needed to get out now!

"That is enough!" Carpet scraped.

Oh God! God! Help him! He didn't think he could make it, but at the moment any amount of space he could put between him and a mad vampire was a very good thing!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned; his lips went dry a shout lodged in his throat as Pein leaped forward.

Shit!

Sasuke barely have time to lunged back as Pein landed only inches away with an elegant roll of his heels, his nails swished down, crashing against solid, clawing the wall. Ivory debris crumbled.

Sasuke stumbled back.

Pein growled; his bloody fangs gleamed as his eyes narrowed with hatred in such intensity Sasuke had never seen. A trail of scarlet trickled from one ear the curve of his elegant jaw, dripping over his ivory collar beneath his dishevel tailcoat looking more like the demon he is, then the angel he deceives the world.

There was no compassion, no sympathy…nothing beneath those cold dead eyes that bore into Sasuke's.

"Calm down! Calm down Pein…!" Sasuke lifted a hand; crouching slightly, his heart crashed as he hastily moved back, tripping over the base of the stairs.

Pein was so still, so still as if a beatific statue as he watched Sasuke pushed himself once again to his trembling feet.

"You think this is over?" Pein whispered so softly, so coldly like icicle. Venom dripping from his every word.

He was not snarling anymore, he was not hissing anymore, not even shouting but Sasuke had never feared him more, as his entire body was shivered in mounting terror. Adrenaline pouring from his every pore, his guts twisted and heaved. This was the side of Pein he had never seen and he wished never did.

"Pein…let's talk…what is the matt-"

"You think this is a game?"

"Pein…think of what yo-"

"You think just because you could win Itachi sama's attention you've won?"

"He still loves you!" Sasuke cried in desperation.

"Love is just a word to us…"

"He loves you so mu-"

"There is no love…just lust…just power and those too weak to live by this rule…"

"Do you even believe what you just said? Do you even hea-"

"You laugh at me"

"No! Pein I don't!"

"I want him back…"

"He had never abandoned you! It is you wh-"

"Enough"

"Pein please…I beg you! Please! Itachi still wants you!" Sasuke shook his head in desperation.

God! Help him!

"I've shared enough and I will share no more" Pein muttered, tilting his head up as he glided gradually closer towards the trembling form. The thud of elegant booths resonated, his ginger locks wavered.

"Don't do this! Pein! No!" Sasuke cried, whimpered; his knees shook as his fingers clutch the elegant rail; blood tears caress down his features as he watched Pein's relentless stride.

"Sasuke…I hate you so much…"

"Pein please…! Please I'm so sorry!"

"Bye bye"

In a motion Pein streaked forward in a blur. Before Sasuke could react, before he could even comprehend, excruciating speared through his left shoulder as cruel fingers crushed them; bursting in a thousand flames, his mind reeled as the tremendous force crashed both the vampires to the ground.

He screamed.

His skull, his wretched body smashed against the edge of the sharp steps, a knee crashed into his abdomen sending blazing fire spearing through him, his guts heaved and twisted.

A gasped wrenched, knocking the breath out of his burning lungs. Adrenaline burned, his heart crashed as ferocious snarl flashed over his bloody vision, fangs glimmered.

"Please! No! No!" Sasuke shrieked; functioning hand flew up in defense, his eyes wide in sickening terror as he watched the rising hand.

No! No! Bloody tears streaked down, caressing his pale trembling features.

He didn't want to die!

His mind blanked, horror, dread clenched his entire body so tightly numbing him to paralysis, his breath lodge deep in his throat as the hand descended in a blur.

* * *

Sorry that there isn't an Itachi and Sasuke scene in this chapter. So sorry! But i hope this chapter wasn't too bad... SORRY! Please review! Please let me know what you think... Flames are accepted! THANK YOU!


	16. Forgiveness

Please review...

So sorry for the late update...

Now that exam is finally over for this year, the updates between chapters should be faster

I hope you have enjoyes the story so far...

Flames are accepted.

I hope this chapter wouldn't be a disappointment after the long wait...

ENJOY!

* * *

**Forgiveness**

Fear unlike any other seeped through his veins, seeping right down to his very soul as his entire body stiffened, as his heart hammered as in a wild stallion. Adrenaline soaking through his very skin, oozing from his every pore as his lungs heaved. His sharp fingers barely touching those ripped bloody fabric of rising chest, his silver eyes locked unseeing over hazel, his guts wrenched in blood curdling terror.

"My dearest….Pein…" The voice whispered, so sweetly cold against his ear shell racking shivers through Pein's every bone.

Cold fingers tightened over his right wrist that hover just inches above Sasuke damnable chest, He could almost feel the beat of thundering heart, that touch the very tip of his nails.

"What are you doing…?" Itachi purred.

An arm wrapped tenderly over his lean clothed abdomen as midnight locks trickle over his shoulder.

At once, Sasuke's feet jammed against the ground, pushing him out from beneath the vampire, several steps up that elegant stairs. His eyes, wide, relief drenched him like holy water, as his gaze locked over the two. He wanted so bad to just rush towards Itachi, he wanted so bad to be held in those strong arms as he watched Pein's damnable features contorted in terror.

Good! Pein deserve it!

He deserve to be alone, he deserve to see this.

Itachi is his!

He wanted so badly to say these but he did not. A hint of excitement tingled through his demonic blood as he knew what was to come.

"Poor child…you are trembling…Are you cold?" Itachi whispered quietly, his cold breath brushed over Pein's delicate neck.

Tremors clawed through Pein's very skin, horror sinking into him so intensely he felt sick to vomiting. His mind blanked, his guts wrenched as his lungs constricted almost chocking him.

"Itachi sama…" He forced out.

"Lie down…lie down love…You'll feel better…"

Pein did. He lowered himself against the stairs where Sasuke once were, with his back towards the other as Itachi release his wrist.

"Good boy…" Itachi purred; his free hand reached up to gentle stroke Pein's sweaty ginger locks as he lowered himself against the other.

He could feel Pein's fears, he could feel his tremor pressed against his clothed torso, he could feel his terror as he could feel Sasuke's that lingered…as he could also feel Sasuke's anger that he did not hurt Pein.

Itachi lifted his gaze towards the younger.

Sasuke wasn't looking at them anymore; he was curled up against the elegant bars of the stairs, with crystal gaze looking towards the side. Sasuke's fingers tightened, digging into the palm of his hand as his fangs lengthened in rage.

Well of course Itachi did not punish Pein…

Oh how could he? Oh the perfect Pein! The beautiful Pein! The child like innocent Pein could do no wrong now could he!

He wished he rot in hell! He wished he burnt in hell! He wished he scream his pathetic lungs out in the eternal torture of the fire! Oh how melodious that would echo to his ears, so sweet it sends tingles of thrill through his very bone marrow.

"Sasuke…" Itachi called.

Sasuke tightened his jaw as he reluctantly turned towards the other, a fearful, powerless expression masking the anger that burnt beneath his pastel façade.

"Itachi…." He whimpered.

"Come here…I haven't forgotten you dearest…"

Sasuke did not move, as he lowered his head. He didn't want to share; he didn't want Itachi to be touching Pein while soothing him!

"…"

"Come…"

Sasuke shook his head, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

Itachi wouldn't have that. His fingers ceased in their tender caress, reaching over to curl them tenderly over Sasuke's wrist, tugging him closer.

Sasuke did not resist, shifting towards Itachi as Itachi made him lie slightly over Pein's back.

Oh the amusement of such a position. Oh the ridicule of such a position. As if nothing had happened, as if they were brothers arguing over a toy and was force to apologize where neither wanted to.

Itachi leaned closer,his fingers treaded over Sasuke's messy locks, forcing him to lay his skull against Pein's unmoving back. Crimson meets hazel, as unreadable emotions brew beneath each translucent orb.

"Sasuke..." Itachi muttered, leaning down, pressing more insistently over Pein's clenched torso, his other arm, wrapping tighter, wrapping lovingly over Pein's abdomen.

"…"

"Lovely Sasuke…"

"…"

"This flesh which you lay now…I give it to you…"

Pein stiffened at once, a whimper threatened to wrenched from his throat as he curled slightly, his fingers sub consciously reach to touch Itachi's arm, wrapped tenderly over his abdomen. Adrenaline ebbing through his every pore.

What was Itachi saying?

He wanted no one! He wanted to belong to no one but Itachi!

Itachi ignored him.

"I don't understand…" Sasuke whispered.

"I give this body to you...rip it apart if that's what you desire…burn it so you would never have to see it again…castrate it for the hilarity of it or simply starve it for the entertainment of a pathetic sight…whatever you desire, I will see it done"

Sasuke blinked as Pein stiffened considerably beneath them. The drumming of heart pounded more insistently, the fragrant of adrenaline soaking deeper against Sasuke's skin, drowning his lungs in the sweetness of that erotic scent that drives vampire to the edge of sanity as they drink deeply.

Ummm….

"Anything…?" Sasuke whispered. Thrill of excitement pounding, roaring through Sasuke very blood at the hum of Itachi's word like a craze beast.

"As you say…"

He couldn't believe it. He could get rid of Pein now with a single word, he could rip his heart out now with a simple request…

Oh such power, such erotic power unlike he had ever imagined, and unlike he had ever felt. He had the power to end this swine's life; he had the power to turn him into nothing but a creature of raucous screams; the power to make him suffer ceaselessly…the power to make him beg…as if the power of a creator.

Oh such excitement, such burning thrill that sends shiver down his spine.

Oh but he would not kill him…Oh no. Such mercy…why show mercy when Pein had not? Why show mercy when no one had ever shown him one? Be it as a vampire or human, he had seen no mercy...

Make him suffer, make him want, make him beg…castration seem like a fine idea doesn't it?

A sickly sweet smile twisted over Sasuke's innocent feature, his fingers reach over to trace cruelly Pein's clothed back making the other shudder, making the others hair standing to no end.

"I-"

"Oh my love…I do however have a small request over this body…" Itachi smiled.

"…"

"It still needs to be punished for its rotten betrayal to me…"

"…"

"Just one more night…could I do as I please?" Itachi asked; his fingers reach over to cup Sasuke's alabaster features.

Sasuke's heart leaped in joy but his features remained innocently indifferent as Itachi's thumb tenderly stroke over his velvet flesh. Trickling over that soft elegant cheek.

Oh the gentleness of it; the sweetness of his touches that burns, that drives him to the edge of sanity.

Ah… how he wanted to just pull the other close to him, how he wanted to feel his cold breath caress his burning skin. How he wished to hear again the gentle groans, the stuttering moans that whisper in his ears…when they embrace each other without Pein.

Oh how could he ever deny him anything…Why would he deny him the pleasure to torture his adversary?

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered, reaching up to tug Itachi's velvet strands over the back of those sculptured ears, taking in the beauty of the biblical angel of God.

Oh those soft rosy lips he could never forget, those eyes that rip him from soul, that sends intense tingle of excitement shivering his very soul…those skin softer than snow, those flawless features the creation of God itself.

"Of course…do as you please…" _"After all it is no more than a doll…that's at the verge of being thrown aside …"_

* * *

Beneath the vine covered Virgin Mary holding the baby Jesus in her arms, beneath the dusty cracked glass painted with saints from above, screams echoed. The blackened cathedral licked by ancient fire, coated in a thick layer of hardened ash, the scent of sickening sweet scent blood, sweat and semen adorned the very air.

Cruel laughter split the ambiance, raucous cries echoed so stridently Sasuke thought it was about to burst his ear drums. His hands flew to his lips as he quickly turned away from the sight.

It was sickly, it was disgusting! So sickening his guts wrenched, heaved and twist repulsing him to vomiting. He could not bear it! He could not bear to watch it! He could not bear the sight of Pein getting rape.

He knew these men...

He had seen them before around the lovely street of Konoha clad in their top hats and latest fashion of coats. Orochimaru, Kabuto…Sai…

God this is wrong!

Sasuke snapped shut his eyes pinching them, his fingers dug into the side of his cheek as his other hand flew to wrap insistently over his abdomen.

Blood curdling shrieks echoed, piercing through his ears.

Tears burnt at the back of his eyes as anger roared in his very soul; his entire body shook in repugnance, drench in cold sweat. He had no love for the vampire that had wanted him dead, he had no love for the man that is his rival but no one…no one deserve to be violated in such a way.

Pein screamed; his nails dug against the side of the dusty marble alter.

"Oh who would have thought the lovely Pein! The charmer! The ladies man! The heart-breaker is nothing more than a boy toy!" Cold laughter echoed. Chorus of chuckles hummed and rumbled.

Pein cried; swiping his head from side to side, his pastel body glimmered in sweat, bucking and arching in revulsion but he never once fought back.

Flashes of memories he did not remember erupted over his mind. Pieces of terrifying images flashing and subsiding; shifting and dissolving in his mind, the shadows of his long forgotten memories. His chest tightened, unexplained tears poured as he wept; as fear, pure cold terror poured on him in torrent.

"Come on I'm getting lonely here" Orochiamru's voice chuckle. At once fingers ripped Pein's ginger locks, before he could whimper, before he could shout, burning length was shove deep into Pein hot cavern, slamming into the back of his throat.

Cough cocked him, his guts twisted, acid rushed up, burning his throat as he halted himself from gagging; from spewing at the putrid bitterness of it.

"Ummmm! NGH!" Pein whimpered as his legs were thrown wider apart as Kabuto trusted in with such vigor.

Blood tears poured, streaking down Pein's alabaster features, as his entire body trembled in pure repulsion. Thank the Gods for the night, neither human could tell they were blood_._

_ "Are you hungry? Come open your mouth and take me in like how I thought you…" a disgusting man drops his pants beckoning him to come closer. Tears streaked down his scrawny features as he swiped at them fiercely._

"You are so lovely…Oh! Yes!"Cruel voices ranged, like bells.

Pein let out a muffle scream as the disgusting reeking flesh trusted in his mouth, pounding against the back of his cavern. Slick…hot…disgustingly damp thrusting in and out.

No! No please!

_"Good boy…ahh….haaa…yes…Good boy"_ "Ungh! Ummm!" Pein wept; his lips stuffed with that filthy flesh that he wanted to throw up so badly. Coughs chocked him, his guts heaved.

Sasuke couldn't watch anymore, he couldn't bear to hear anymore!

Laughter bounced of the hollow chamber likened those of the devil appalling Sasuke to the very core.

"Itachi! Stop this! Stop this!" Sasuke cried.

"…"

"Do you hear me? Stop it!" He shrieked; shaking his head.

Itachi remained unmoved as he gaze ideally upon the scene as if he was watching nothing but mere theatre. Sat merely meters away on the front row of these rotten benches, his midnight locks trickled gently over his strong shoulder. Shouts and curses erupted.

"That's it bitch!" their voice snickered.

"Umgh! Unnnn!"

"That's the way…oh you little slut!" voice ranged.

There was nothing to read on Itachi's features as he tilted his head to the side, watching intently as Pein twisted and cried; his limb trembling, semen dripping from the side of his stuff lips, blood tears streaking down his shameful features as he was humiliated without mercy.

He knew Pein wanted him, he knew Pein wanted him to stop them, to allow him to stop them…

Such trust…such foolish trust he could never understand from human.

Just because he had opened his arm to this child in his darkest hours, just because he trusted his arm to hold this broken child when no one would…this child would give himself wholly to him…

Human…Ceaselessly human to the very end…

"Itachi!" Sasuke snapped in fury.

"What is it?" Itachi turned his gaze towards Sasuke so innocently as if nothing dreadful was happening.

"What is it?" Sasuke whispered in utter disbelief as Itachi turned his gaze back towards the screaming sight of his weeping child as if in admiration.

A great gray rat sat on his shoulder, its tiny whiskered snout just kissing his ears, its tail curling over those velvet midnight strands. Another rat had come to sit sedately as if spellbound, in his lap and the other gathering over his booths. Seemingly loath to move, least startling them he carefully dip his right hand into a bowl of dried bread crumbs, offering a handful of them to the rat on his shoulder, which ate from it in strange delicacy and then he drop them over his lap where half a dozen rat came to feast at once, an on the ground.

"What is the matter? Why do you look at me with such anger? Do you not enjoy the show?" Itachi asked simply.

Shouts echoed, fueling Sasuke's anger like oil to fire.

Sai bit down hard on Pein's painful nipple, breaking skin sending fire racking through Pein's writhing body. Pein shouted; ripping his abuse lips away from the disgusting flesh, his body twisted, ginger locks stuck to his sweaty features as his back arched in reaction.

No! No!

"Oh how sweet a voice" Sai chuckled.

" I'm not done yet bitch!" Orochiamaru laughed, backhanding Pein across his sweaty cheek. Tears dripped, sobs wrenched, saliva dribbled down the side of his slick semen coated lips.

_"Louder! Let me hear your sweet little voice"_ Pein's heart thundered; his entire body writhed, his head twisted as far as he could from Orochimaru's disgusting flesh as fire spread through his chest, pressure crushing them; he couldn't breathe.

"Come here! Suck me!" Pein whimpered, twisting away; blood tears rolled.

Please! Please! Please don't touch him! Don't come near him! God please!

He wanted so badly to cover himself, he wanted so badly to rip these disgusting flesh of him, to scrub his own pastel flesh to rawness, to redness till they peel away with the memories of those sickening touches but he did not.

Itachi ask this of him and he deserved it! He deserved every bit of this! He is already dirty! He is already filthy with Madara's touch…

"Come here!" Orochimaru's voice thundered; striking a hard blow across Pein's sweaty features.

Kabuto trusted in, crashing unintentionally against Pein sweet spot. Pein cried, throwing his head back in shame and pleasure. Chuckles erupted. Tears poured in shame, pressure crush Pein's chest as a boulder build in his throat.

Please! Please! Stop! Stop please!

Sasuke was at the verge of breaking! He was at the verge of tearing these disgusting humans to pieces! At the verge of striking this damnable demon right in front of him!

"Itachi!" He growled.

His fingers flexing threateningly, itching to dig themselves into Itachi's oh so fragile throat as his eyes narrowed maliciously at the stoic vampire; pure rage boiling in his very blood.

Christ!

He had never wanted to strike a person as badly as he did now…he had never wanted to curse a man as badly as he did now! He had never wanted to rip a being apart as badly as he did now!

"Yes…?"

"Do you not see it? You are hurting him!" Sasuke hissed; his fangs lengthened.

"He feels no pain…" Itachi whispered, dropping more bread crumbs onto the ground as the rats squeaked frantically and fought.

"How dare you say that! Do you n-"

"Human strength cold never hurt a demon…the pain he feels now are the pain he reconstruct in his mind from his human experience…"

Sasuke stilled, his entire body clenched and he could feel his blood run cold as those words that rolled off Itachi's talented tongue. His heart thudding and for a moment he could not speak; his guts twisted.

What?

"Pardon me" Sasuke said quietly, moving forward; his mind blanked, echoed with Itachi's words.

"He is neither an aristocrat nor a wealthy musician in his human life…merely a frightened street rat hiding and weeping inside a burning church…in which I took and raised before eventually turning into my doll"

"Y-"

"A sex toy…very much like you Sasuke…"

Sasuke was shaking now, his entire feature contorting in blazing fury, his lips curling, his fingers balled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. Red scarlet blood dripped.

"Oh dear…you are bleeding…" Itachi teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke spat, in a motion he grabbed onto the fat rat that sat upon Itachi's shoulder, flinging it across the chamber in pure fury.

Itachi lifted his gaze. Deep crimson meets venomous translucent hazel.

Itachi smile so innocently, yet so cruelly that it sends shiver racking through his skin. A true demon with the face of an angel.

Sasuke gritted his jaw, his entire body shook in blazing rage.

Itachi smirked. "He deserve it does he not?"

At once five fingers full of fury struck across Itachi's alabaster features.

"I wish you rot in hell! No one! Not one! Deserve to relive such a violation you hear me!" Sasuke bellowed.

Pure savage fury raced through Sasuke and not even Itachi shouts for him could halt him from darting across the chamber. He would kill them now! He would rip them apart! He would tear them apart!

Feral snarl ripped from Sasuke's throat. The beast in him roused, lunged, shattering the golden cage of human conscience.

He wanted blood! He wanted them with an intensity that is monstrous!

"Get off him!" Sasuke bellowed; pale fingers clutched onto Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shrieked. Nails like blades tore into flesh; crushing bones. Excruciating pain ripped through his entire being and at once the world in spinning as Sasuke rip him off the other, crashing him onto the ground.

"Get off him you swine!" Sasuke threw Kabuto off Pein, throwing him against the nearby crumbling pillar.

Sai back away hurriedly; tripping over himself.

Sasuke let out a feral snarl, turning around with an effortless twist of his heels. He could see Kabuto and Orochimaru scrambling to their feet.

Too slow…Way too slow.

"You fiends!" Sasuke cried in burst of fury.

At once, he leaped towards Orochimaru. Shouts of curses, shouts of demons echoed. He could see fear in their eyes; see terror and disbelief reflected in the very depths of his onyx orbs.

He grabbed Orochimaru's skull with both of his white hands before the damnable man could even shriek and using all his strength he turned it around on his neck snapping all the bones. Sickening creak echoed, flesh crunched and tore and he could feel the brittle bones shattered beneath his fingers like twigs.

Sasuke laughed a ringing laughter; laughing his heart out in fury he immediately struck out his foot and tore the damnable skull from him. Skin ripped and snapped and blood poured out from the gapping trunk as Sasuke tore the head free.

Shout ranged like bells, like gun fire.

"Demons!" "Monsters!" They screamed.

Sasuke lifted his bloody gaze as to watch the other two scrambling as fast as they could out the broken vine cover ornate door.

"Oh look you now sir! Running like rats! You would wish I had killed you for your own sanity!" Sasuke shouted.

Oh he will kill them, one after the other…Yes he would do just that so that the other would know what is coming. What demon is coming for him...

Ah he pray for their sanity!

Silent descended disturbed only by Pein's light shifting as Sasuke held the bloody head by its long blood drenched locks, dangling it inches off the ground. Unexpectedly, a sharp clapping pierced through the darkened chamber, shone upon by mere silver moonlight ray.

Sasuke turned his loathsome gaze towards Itachi who was on his feet clapping as if he had just witness the end of an opera.

A shudder racked through Sasuke's skin. A horrible coldness seized him, a soulless ugly anger, routing sorrow, routing madness clutched him.

What sort of a man is Itachi truly? What sort of a creature is he that he could feel nothing as he watched his beloved raped right in front of him?

"I must say…you impress me, I never thought you would kill a human…" Itachi gave an elegant bow.

Sasuke hissed, loathing the head that he held. Its eyes wide open in fear, blood pouring from the lifeless lips like black vomit.

"Disgusting!" The scent sickened him so he flung it to the side. Without caring he turned with an effortless motion and knelt beside Pein who remain unmoving.

His pale eyes looking towards the side, not meeting Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke softened his gaze as his eyes grazed over the broken body, tracing over the pearly semen that dripped from those slightly parted lips and those pearly liquid that oozed down Pein's inner thigh.

"You are mine now…" Sasuke murmured, sliding his coat of his shoulder in a liquid motion.

At once Pein stilled; his heart thundered, slamming into his rib cage so hard it was starting to hurt and if such a fit was possible it would have leaped right out if his throat.

God please… No….please…

He wanted to weep, he wanted to shout, to beg…but he did not. He couldn't…he couldn't do it…

Sasuke gave a gentle smile; his fingers tightened over the fabric between his fingers as pressure build in his chest. His heart throbbed as he watched Pein cringed slightly but not resist.

Such loyalty to Itachi…such loyalty unlike anything he had ever seen and at once overwhelming emotion touched him, clutch him so insistently that he wanted to just swipe down to hold the other to kiss him, sooth him.

He could see the very real fear that burn beneath the depths of those beautiful eyes, he could see terror in every inch of that angel features. And suddenly he wanted to weep; he wanted to so badly to weep for his pain, for everything.

He wanted to say he is so beautiful; that he is not merely a doll but a creature worthy of envy…

He wanted to say he is loved, he had always been loved unconditionally...

He wanted to ask, did he not see that? Did he not know that no matter what…he have always and eternally been loved so dearly?

He want to say so much but he knew it was no from him that Pein wanted to hear them from.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke forced out, throwing his coat to cover Pein's naked body.

A soft almost inaudible gasped whispered before Pein caught himself.

Sasuke smile, reaching down he wipe the disgusting milky semen off the side of Pein's slightly parted lips before shifting relentlessly to cup Pein's alabaster features, turning them to face him. Pein did not defy.

Sasuke chest tightened, tears burnt…single scarlet tear rolled down his alabaster features as he tried so hard not to just weep.

"I so sorry…" He whispered, his thumb stroking over Pein's icy skin.

"You are a weeping cherub…" Pein crooked.

Sasuke smiled. So it would seem.

"Pein…come back…I want you…we want you…" "Why do you weep for me…?"

"…"

"Why such kindness?"

"Why you ask…"

"…"

"Because a man once asked me…do demons not love each other in the very depths of hell…?" Sasuke smiled sadly. Turning over his shoulder, he watched Itachi gliding towards the door. Those midnight locks trickled down his elegant back as his trench coat fluttered in all its elegant beauty behind him.

"Indeed you are a cherub…" Itachi let his lashes rest over his cheek.

Pressure building in his chest crushing him, making it hard to breath. His heart throbbed, his eyes burnt beneath his eye lids.

_"Thank you Sasuke…"_

The silver ray of moonlight caresses his feature, paling his crimson to a lighter shade of red, illuminating his features in its ethereal beauty.

"Itachi" Sasuke called.

"Leave him for now…" Itachi turned slightly before exiting the chamber without hesitation.

A pang of pain clutched at Sasuke's heart, a sudden anger burn in the very depths of him as he tightened his jaw. A seraph with a soul as black as night and a heart as cold as ice; but nevertheless a seraph that had given him the world…his world…

A seraph that had carve a way into his heart, his soul and one he knows he could not live without.

* * *

Pale fingers caress over black white keys, jangling the notes. He could still hear it…the torrent of notes that crashed, the melodies music that emit from those icy fingers… Oh how he had loved them. How he had use to spend hours sitting by the younger just to hear him play, just to see the happiness that carve into every inch of those alabaster features whenever he praise him.

The little happiness, the little peace he find in these petite things…

Midnight locks trickled, trench coat fluttered as the creature glided over the room in liquid motion. Itachi gaze upon the crackling hearth, the rip carpet and torn fabric of couches.

_"Bu-but don't you fe-feel any-thing at all…?" Sasuke pleaded. "Do you?"_

They were never alone that night. He had never left them but watched them like a hawk beneath the shadows of darkness. It had taken every bit of his will power not to just rip Pein away from Sasuke that night.

He had wanted at that moment to weep in distress, he wanted at that moment to weep deeply in hurt that Pein did not approve of the child he had chosen. He gives his all…he had incessantly given his all for his creations…ceaselessly loving them through it all.

And oh how fragile Sasuke had been that night, how innocent, how sweetly innocent he had been that he had wanted nothing more than to hold him in his embrace as he weep his bloody tears in grief, in anguish.

A gentle smile grazed his lips as he shifted effortlessly out the clawed door and down the candle lit hallway. Pressure was building in his chest as his heart throbbed with every gentle thud of his designers booths.

_"Itachi sama…." Pein whispered; with a motion he drop to one knee, soft ginger locks fluttered as his thin soiled ivory shirt parted to reveal the perfection of his ivory chest._

Ah...so happy he had been at that moment when Pein came back to him. Oh how he wanted at that very moment to just hold him in his arms again, to kiss him, to weep for him. His beloved child…lover…companion…

He wanted so badly at that moment to chain him up, to lock him up so that he could never leave him. So that he would look at no one but him, depend only on him.

He took a turn; he could see the deep scratches that adorn the ivory walls and the gentle crack that marred the ornate door at the far end.

_"Open this damnable door!"__ "I need to go!" Pein sobbed, his shoulders shook. His bloody fingers combed over his sweaty ginger locks as he brought his knees to his chest, his back pressed against the damnable door._

Itachi let out a soft chuckle of sorrow, his lungs constricts as he gently glided up the stairs. His eyes burn like fire, a boulder building in his throat as the reminiscence of that night came pouring in. He lost everything that night hadn't he?

_"He needs you now…I understand that..." "…" "Hey…if I am to be your strength I have to understand that don't I? Sasuke smiled._

He even lost Sasuke's innocence that night too did he not…?

Laughable…he wanted to laugh his shattered bleeding heart out; he wanted to laugh his lungs out in anguish.

Liars! Liars!

He could still remember the gentleness Sasuke had held his hand at that moment. Remember the acid sweetness of his voice and the pseudo innocence that shone from him and he so badly wanted to believe Sasuke could possibly understand him…

Lies…Utter lies…

_"Sasuke…I wonder…when have you started lying to me? And Pein…when have you started desiring another?" _Itachi tilted his head up, holding back the blood tears that threatened to roll, his fingers dug into the flesh of his palm as he now stood facing the shut door of their shared bedroom.

He let his eye lid drift shut, feeling the burning dampness of his eyes. Droplets of blood clung to the tip of his long lashes, as he lifted his shaky hand to rest them upon the mahogany door; his lungs tightened to fits of bursting.

God! God have mercy!

Itachi free hand flew to clench his midnight bangs in grief.

_"Do demons not love each other in the very depths of hell?" "…" "Come now…" "Wh-" "Let me show you heaven in hell…heaven on earth…for heaven is a lie for the likes of us…" "Wa-wait…I-I-" _

How beautiful, how innocent, how frightened Sasuke had been the first time he took him; like a virgin. So pure…so innocent, that it sends chills down his spine at the very thought of devourer the other. Sends pleasure racing through his blood for such violation, for such taint.

What could be more erotic than to taint one so pure? What could be more intoxicating than to see an innocent child beg shamelessly for pleasure? A child who's tongue screams for God, screaming for sinful pleasure? Whose flesh given to God, shiver beneath his tainted body?

Nothing….

In an instant he suddenly wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees, he wanted nothing more than to weep to his shattered heart's content.

He is filled with nothing but agonizing contradiction…

The one that had wished to see his little birds grow and fly is the very one that hunger so badly to rip their wings off so that they could never leave him…

The one that ached to love is the one that yearns to condemn them to the very fires of hell…

"Why…? God why!" He gritted; blood tears seeped from beneath his tight lids.

Let every tear be the unseen tears of his lonely heart, let every strain whimper be the sobs of his bleeding heart wanting release of this suffering.

He could feel not an ounce of regret though he knew he should… He could feel not an ounce of remorse though he knew he should... And if he was to be utterly truthful, he knew that given the chance he would do it all again because he could not bear the loneliness. He could not bear the emptiness…

He would condemn them again; he would taint them again…

* * *

Sasuke had ran after Itachi, through the ashen ground of the ancient ruins, through the stony moon bridge of the clamoring city, pushing pass hundreds of bodies in an attempt to catch him. He couldn't… He didn't catch him until he was back in their home and it was there that Sasuke could see Itachi in their sleeping chamber, gliding ideally, fingers caressing the golden curtain that frame their elegant bed as if it was the most astounding thing in the world.

"Don't leave me Itachi! Don't make me chase after you knowing I can't reach you!" Sasuke cried. His features glimmered in sweat, his chest heaving catching his breath.

"…"

"I left Pein back there as you ask…what have I done to displease you…why would you not wait for me?" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi remained unresponsive as he shifted to caress the rosewood bedside table. There was silence, such cold silence that it chilled Sasuke to the very bone marrow.

Something is wrong…

"Itachi…?" Sasuke shifted with a motion towards the other, His fingers immediately reach to curl over Itachi's wrist, halting his caress.

What is going on? Why is Itachi so distant? Why wouldn't he look at him?

"What is the matter?" Sasuke asked desperately. At once his finger flew to cup Itachi's arctic features, turning them to face him.

Crimson meets translucent hazel.

An expression that sends shivers down Sasuke's bone marrow. An expression he had never seen. Itachi look so pale, he looked so tired, so exhausted as if a man that had lived a thousand years of suffering. There was no longer that flickering flame beneath his scarlet gems, none of his fierce predatory gaze that pierces through souls and captivates the heart of man.

"What is it? Is it Pein…? Should I bring him back…?"

"…"

"Itachi…tell me…" Sasuke whispered urgently; unexplained fear racking through his body. Itachi's face was so soft, so sorrowful that it made Sasuke ached.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice was so quiet, so gentle, and tender that it scares Sasuke to no end.

"What is it?"

"You are so beautiful…do you know that…?"

"Ita-"

"You call out to me that night when you could have just cursed me…You should have cursed me…"

"Stop speaking like this…!" Sasuke shook his head.

"You make me so happy…do you know that Sasuke…? So happy…"

"I-" Sasuke stuttered; overwhelming emotion, flooding him at the simplicity of such words that touched him to the very core. Pressure building in his chest; tears burnt.

Damn it!

Itachi smiled, a true smile, lifting his fingers to caress the perfection of Sasuke's ivory features with the back of his fingers.

"Be by my si-" Itachi stopped, lowering his gaze.

He looked wretched, broken…more anguish and pained than Sasuke had ever seen him. And suddenly Sasuke wanted to cry, he wanted to just pull Itachi into his trembling embrace; to kiss away his pain, to sooth away his inconceivable suffering even if he did not know how.

"Oh such self-serving delusion…" Itachi chuckled painfully.

"Not delusion…I will never lea-"

"You are annoying…maddening annoying, insistently making my troubles yours…I should just give you heaps of gold and leave you in a distant city whe-"

"Kill me! Then kill me before you do this or make sure this city is beyond the map of the known world!"

"…"

"I will come back to you! I will spend every penny of that gold to come back! Ceaselessly I will come back to you and beat down on your door!"

"…"

"Do you not understand?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

"…"

"Do you still not understand that I will never leave you? That Pein would never leave you?"

"…"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore…

He couldn't bear to see Itachi so torn and wretched. At once both his hands flew to clung Itachi's slender neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Scarlet tears trickled down Sasuke's shut lids as he kissed Itachi with all of him, as he kissed him with such passion that his heart was fits to bursting.

"Let me ta-take your pain…" Sasuke wept, his trembling lips, caressing over lips. _"Let me heal your shattered heart…my love…my Itachi…"_

As for now…he wanted to give his all. He wanted Itachi to understand, he wanted Itachi to know…as long he breath, as long as his heart beat, he will never leave him…

* * *

Please review! Flames are accepted... Reviews are the fuel that keeps me going...THANK YOU!


	17. Passion

Please review...

Flames are accepted...

I hope you enjoy this chapter...

It would be great to hear your views about it...

THANK YOU for your support

(A/N: Lemons warning)

* * *

**Passion**

Sasuke deepened the kiss, his lips unceasing in its quest to take it all out of Itachi. He could feel his pain, he could feel his eternal turmoil and anguish through the gentleness of those lips.

In an instant his hands relentlessly shifted to cup Itachi's porcelain feature, the other slither to weave deep within Itachi's midnight locks. As for now no one is here to see them, as of now no one is here to judge them, taunt them, condemn them.

Beneath the shadows of darkness, beneath the dimness light in this sleeping chamber, he wants to give it all for this demon that could not cry, he want to give his all for this demon that would not scream even in his agony.

_"Itachi…"_

Sasuke let his lashes rest, his lips caressing against lips in such gentleness and tenderness that it clutch his heart. Blood tears rolled down his alabaster features, lingering over their caressing lips with a tang of sweetness.

"Cherub…" Itachi whispered between tender kisses, his tongue peeked put to stroke against the velvet flesh sending burst of flames in its place.

Itachi's mouth were gentle, even tender a direct contrast to the coldness of his words and the detachment of his actions at times. Jolts of emotions poured, overwhelming him as he pulled Itachi closer, as he demandingly hauled him close so afraid of losing him.

The long dragging kisses made Sasuke feel as if the entire world has ceased to exist and that Itachi is the only thing that is real. He moaned, shifting closer, pressing more insistently against Itachi's strong body.

At once Itachi clenched, at the simplicity of Sasuke's actions that made his chest tightened, made his eyes burn and caused a firestorm of hunger that erupt.

There was nothing cunning in it, there was nothing sly in it, just innocence. The innocence of a child wanting to be close to him; wanting to be held by him not caring what he is. The innocence of that child he had killed that night.

Overwhelming emotions were coming at him in torrent, pouring in so fast and hard that he could barely contain it, as his chest tightened to fits of ripping, as his throat threatened to chock him, as his bleeding heart threatened to shatter and his emotions threatened to shame him.

"Sasuke" He whispered urgently, his hands hesitantly reached up to cup Sasuke's trembling features, feeling the dampness of it that wrenched him.

Midnight tresses fall, caressing over Sasuke's pastel features, stroking over the sharp of his nose drowning him in the intoxicating scent that was Itachi.

"Ummm…ungh…" Sasuke whimpered, shivered as Itachi's tongue caresses his wet lips.

At that moment, he could hear nothing but the beats of their heart, he could feel nothing but the softness of those lips that molded against his and the wetness of that burning tongue that stroke him so intimately, so wholly that he wanted to weep in the loveliness of it, weep in the anguish that chocked him_. _

_"So painful…why are you in so much pain…?" _"Itachi…" Sasuke whimpered; his fingers tightened against the midnight tresses, the other stroking insistently against Itachi's icy features, parting his lips.

In a motion, Itachi slide his talented muscle deep into those burning cavern. Jolts of excitement, ripped through Sasuke, and through those talented tongues burning flames of pleasure and anguish.

"Umm…" Sasuke suckled against the warm muscle that evoke a thousand flames of sensation, sliding and curling gently teasingly coaxing for the other to explore him deeper.

There was so much sensation, so much emotions that Sasuke could only cling onto Itachi as they fed on each other; as their lips take on a life of its own.

Tears rolled insistently down Sasuke's cheek, his trembling lips gapping, brushing the other in insistent caress, feeling the burning tongue that light a thousand flames of mounting bliss and anguish in his very soul; feeling the gentleness of fingers that wipe his tears so tenderly as if afraid he would break.

"Sasuke…"

Itachi could taste the sweetness of Sasuke's blood tears between their burning lips, he could taste the grief that brew in the sweetness of those sorrowful tears that rips him from soul.

Oh what would he give to stop these blood tears…?

What would he give to hold this child forever in his arms? To hold on to this innocence that would disappear like puffs of smoke…?

Everything…

He wanted to posses Sasuke for all time.

His body seemed empty without him, every cell, every drop of blood shrieking at him to shackle this creature so that he could never leave him.

"Haaa…umm…" Sasuke moaned, suckling desperately against the wet muscle, his fingers tightened beneath the softness of midnight strands.

Itachi pulled back, strings of saliva connect.

"Itachi…." Sasuke whimpered; lifting his lashes. Crimson meets translucent hazel.

"…"

"Itachi…what is the matter…?" Sasuke croaked, almost pleadingly.

"…"

"Why are you so distant…?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi murmured.

His thumb stroke Sasuke's soft cheek, wiping the blood tears away in an instant, guiding that lovely feature closer. They were so close Sasuke could see the flicker of his own reflection beneath the tinge of gold that adorned those blood gems.

"…"

"Don't weep for the one that condemn you…"

Sasuke let his lashes drop a fraction, unfazed, unsurprised at the words that echoed; at those words that tightened his chest, that made his heart throbbed, that make him want to weep, to hold the other in his helpless embrace.

"Fool…" Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

Oh how many times had he said this? How many times had he declare that this life is not the life of the condemn?

Can Itachi not see that he is more human than humans themselves?

Can Itachi not see that he had long turned away from the garish light of the day and embrace the darkness he now so love? Turning away from those cold unfeeling light.

"…"

"You who saved me from deaths door, you who heard me when no one could…held me when no one would… tell me my seraph how did you condemn me?"

"By taking you…" Itachi said sadly.

"…"

"By holding you! By wanting you!" his voice broke. His face was filled with anguish that wrenched Sasuke.

"You fool! There is nothing more terrifying than dea-"

"Maybe…but what is the price of this life I give to you? Life that damned you to the fire!"

Silent descended and for an instant neither makes a move.

_"Fire…ah…you fear my death…"_ A gentle smile touched over Sasuke's lips. "You stupid fool…"

Such a crafty way to say it…There really is no need.

He knew that he is not the real reason of Itachi pain; he knew he is not the real reason of Itachi's anguish. Itachi is not concern of his pain; he is not concern of his suffering but of his own. His own pain that is killing, stabbing him, torturing him…

Such selfishness, he wanted to laugh but in a way, it made him happy.

Itachi wanted him…Itachi needed him.

Itachi lowered his gaze, turning away only to be halted by Sasuke's gentle fingers that reach to cup his arctic features, forcing him to face him.

"Say what you mean my creator…my Master…do not test me"

"…"

"Through all your tricks…what is it that you really want to hear me say?" Sasuke hissed insistently. Enough games, enough tricks…

"Swe-"

"Say it loud"

"Swear it" Itachi muttered, trying to look away but Sasuke held him.

"Look at me when you speak master"

"…"

"Itachi…"

"Swear to me…that you will ceaselessly exist…through the unbearable pain, through the unbearable agony that will surely come…"

Sasuke nodded, a smile touched his lips as Itachi lowered his gaze. That wasn't so hard is it?

"I am not going anywhere but by your hands…my creator…my Living God…"

"…"

"Such anguish on your face…I hate it…I've told you, don't make that face in front of me" Sasuke muttered leaning closer.

Their breath mix, brushing against the other.

"So demanding…so arrogant you make me want to make you into a creature of moans incapable of words"

Itachi lifted his gaze, a flicker of predatory fire burnt from the depths of his pained orbs, sending chills racing through Sasuke's very bones. There was a certain hunger, certain fierce dark possession that loomed around Itachi; thrills of excitement and fear shivered in his very blood.

"Kiss me" Sasuke hissed, shifting closer his fingers guiding Itachi closer demandingly.

Itachi let out a teasing growl, his fangs lengthened in reaction. Oh he would devourer the other tonight, he would light a burning flame deep within the other to keep him warm for an eternity even after the warmth of his own body fades away.

Sasuke's heart pounded as he watched Itachi's expression change from anguish to a sensual possession, morphing to an almost strange predatory gaze that seemed to clutch him to paralysis.

Scarlet flames seemed to dance at the very depths of those blood gems and he looked fiercely hungry and at once threatening.

"Ita-"

"Hush…" Itachi purred.

Sasuke shivered; thrills of excitement surging through his very veins; his breath was caught in his throat as Itachi leaned forward, their lips barely brushing.

"Itachi…"

"Thinking of your kiss?" At once, Itachi shoved Sasuke hard towards the bed.

Sasuke did not resist as he landed on the velvet material; letting out a soft sinister chuckle as he probes his back up with his elbow, lifting his gaze.

Crimson meets hazel.

Sasuke flicked out his tongue to give an erotic lick of his lips, his razor fangs lengthened, his heart pounding in anticipation.

"Ummm….oh what is this new trick you are teaching me master…?" Sasuke purred; tilting his head to the side as his sharp nails reached teasingly over his neck.

In a slow relentless motion he drag his fingers down his torso, ripping his ivory shirt right down the middle as he gradually spread his knees apart teasingly.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle. Sasuke smirked, his fangs lengthened in reaction.

"_You hide your emotions behind a mask beneath another mask…I may never understand you…I may never know you…even now…I doubt I am seeing you…Are you a monster? Or a weeping seraph?...Whatever it is...in this darkness i know i cannot fight...i will let my fantasy of your true face unwind...As for now, you are my Saviour, my seraph...my sweet loving Itachi" _

"Aren't you going to teach me this new trick that is sweeter than kissing?" Sasuke teased.

"My my…so impatient…" Without warning Itachi relentlessly floated forward, bending over the golden bed he placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's abdomen.

Flutter of excitement tore through Sasuke, his heart crashed, dark heat spreading through his entire could sense Sasuke's flare of desire; he could hear his anticipation like an orchestral of drums and he could taste his tears of sorrow that wrenched him.

"Touch me..." Sasuke smiled gently.

Itachi smiled impishly; placing an index finger beneath Sasuke's chin he tilts those mocking features up.

_"This is the last dance…my love…"_ "And who am I to deny my child?"

* * *

The wind howled like siren, soft, gentle tender, the song of a starless night. The icy breeze funneled into the ancient cathedral, rustling its vines, shuffling its red dead leaves that sprawled all over the dusty broken ground. Soft echoing crunch of dried leaves, gentle thud of designer's booths and the elegant rustle of trench coat whispered through those mousy walls.

Crimson eyes, gaze into the darkness, midnight locks caress over alabaster features as the creature glided relentlessly across the silent chamber towards the other unmoving figure laid with its back to him on the marble alter.

Midnight fall strands, waffled, caressing over strong shoulder, trickling down strong backs.

"Leave me…." Pein crooked as he curled himself into a ball, his finger tightened over the coat that covered his naked body.

"Pein…" that familiar voice touched him, burn him.

He wanted to weep, he wanted to scream, to run away from the tenderness of it that crush his chest. His heart tore, sorrow and anguish like a tight concentrated ball slammed into him so wholly he wanted nothing more than to die.

Shame creep against his skin like worms, humiliation festered on him like flies.

"Pein…"

"Get away from me!" He cried; his fingers flew to clutch his sweaty tresses pressing his knees more insistently against his chest.

He is dirty! He is filthy!

He wanted so bad to rip his filthy skin away, he wanted so bad to claw his disgusting flesh of its bones!

"…"

"Madara I beg you! I beg you! Don't look at me!" He wept, his lungs tightened, his heart shattered at his own very words_. "Don't leave me…please don't leave me…hold me…please…please…." _

Blood tears trickled, down his sweaty feature, his lips trembled. He didn't want to be alone… he didn't want to be abandon.

Hold him.

Kiss him.

Touch him.

Madara shifted forward to loom over the other as his gaze traced over the trembling figure. In a motion he swept down to sit against the alter; his hands on either side of Pein's abdomen trapping the other.

Pein cringed, his entire body clenched as his heart hammered; whimpered escaped his treacherous throat.

"Pein…" Madara whispered, his fingers lifter to cup Pein's trembling features, forcing him to face him.

Whimpers wrenched but Pein did not resist.

"I'm dirty!"

"Hush…!"

Translucent meets scarlet gems.

There was nothing to read on Madara's perfect features, there is nothing to read on those angel features that radiated nothing but cruel beauty with eyes that seemed to glow like fire.

So fierce it had always captivated him, so cold yet gentle that it stills his very blood and heart. He feared him so much…he wanted him so much for the thrill he evoke in his very existence.

But Madara is never his, and he knows that.

So cruel, so brutal…the reality.

"I'm dirty…I'm fil-"

"You are lovely…" Madara muttered without the slightest hesitation.

"I-"

"You are so lovely…like an angel of God…"

Pein shook his head, tears streaking down his bloody features as his heart swelled to overflowing, as his lungs tightened to fits of crushing, as those simple words touched him to the very core.

Such beautiful lies…such lovely illusion he wished so bad they were real.

"You lie…" Pein forced out, biting his bottom lips so hard to stop himself from sobbing he bleed.

"You are beautiful…"

"N-no…" His lungs constricts, his heart throbbed as he could hardly draw breath.

He is beautiful…? A pureblood says he is beautiful…Beautiful…

So lovely the words, so deceitful they sound yet he wanted nothing more than to believe in it.

"Beautiful lie…" Pein smiled painfully.

"I see an angel…" Madara whispered. Leaning down relentlessly, he flicked his tongue out to lick the bloody trial that trickle down the side of Pein's lips, till he found those trembling ones.

Pein gasped, he couldn't breathe as his chest burned; he could barely see though the blood tears that poured as his entire body trembled in silent agony and happiness he had never known.

_"I wish you would love me…I wish you would hold me as your lover…just this once… even if it was a lie…" _"Madara…" Pein sobbed, his trembling hands flew to cup Madara's cold features, pulling back.

He wanted to see Madara…he wanted to see the face of the man that is holding him.

Midnight strands dribble, brushing the back of his hand, stroking over the iciness of his filthy cheek drenching him in fire.

"Don't weep anymore my love" Madara muttered, his tongue tracing over his lips seductively, savoring the sweetness of Pein's blood that mixed Itachi's.

"You would touch a body as filthy as mine…?"

"I see no filth"

"Lies!" Pein cried. At once ripping his pale fingers from Madara's lovely features as if they burned.

Madara softened his gaze, leaning closer.

"Pe-"

"Then hold me…touch me…if indeed I'm beautiful…If I'm not filthy…" _"Kiss me…hold me…deceive to me…I want to be beautiful in your arms… just this one illusion…please…"_

"No"

The word rang like bells.

Pein's guts twisted, heaved; his chest constrict his heart shattered as a tight ball of sorrow, of anguish and pain crashed into him with such intensity that it tore his inside.

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe; grief tore at him, clawed at him so wholly he felt sick.

Fresh tears rolled… the blood of his heart…

Soft stuttering whimpers wrenched from his throat as he fought not to weep… Not to shriek; holding back the screams of his soul, the shout of his spirit that weeps in anguish, in eternal torment…

"I see…oh how true the words you speak…"

"What about Itac-"

"And when have that ever stop you!" Pein spat, wiping the blood tears that clung to the tip of his sharp nose with the back of his hand.

Madara heaved a sigh as he watched Pein's expression contorted in pain and want, watched it change to such anguish and desperation he wanted nothing more than to pull the other into his arms and give him the world.

"My love…" Madara muttered.

"What is one more sin…Madara…"

"…"

"For creatures like us…who will never know heaven"

"Beloved…"

"Touch me…just this once…" Pein pleaded.

* * *

Pants echoed, breathless moans and desperate screams echoed through the darkened chamber. Rustling of sheets and clinging of chains resonated.

"Ugh…huh…" Sasuke panted, tugging his bruised wrist against the silver cuffed that bit deep into his alabaster skin held firmly over his head, his lips parted in heavy pants. Beads of sweat caresses down his temple to his blindfolds; forming over his flushed parted lips as he whimpered.

The candle flicker, shadows elongated and resided. It had been barely ten minutes that Sasuke had taken the aphoristic Itachi had given him but he was already sweating, wet, burning and throbbing like a living flame.

His slender legs shackled wide to either side of the bed, with Itachi positioning himself between them.

Now and then desperate moans ripped from his throat as he tried to double up his body, as he tried to bring his legs closer; as he tried in desperation to rub the messy sheets for friction.

Itachi had been teasing him; not touching his burning shaft nor allowing him to touch himself.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered; his breath brush against Sasuke's sensitive ear shell.

Shivers racked through his entire body, his fingers tightened over the messy ivory sheets on either side of them.

"Ita-"

"Remember my voice…" Itachi purred; his fingers kneaded down Sasuke's heaving chest, smoothing over his burning nubs sending fire tearing through Sauske's vein.

His heart crashed, fire bursting and racing, spreading over his chest.

"Haa…ungh…" His head shifting restlessly against the damp pillow.

Christ! Oh how thrilling yet oh how painful and pleasurable he could barely think!

"Remember my touch…" Itachi muttered.

Without warning Itachi leaned down, the strain of his hair trickled over the dampness of his lips, caressing down the curve of Sasuke's neck drowning Sasuke in the intoxicating scent that was starkly him.

"Ahhh…." Sasuke's fingers shifted to latch themselves within Itachi's midnight tresses.

"Shhh…"

Itachi lowered himself; his cool lips skimmed Sasuke's panting lips before brushing over his cheek; heightening the heat that poured through his veins.

"Remember this moment…"

Sasuke shivered, his throbbing shaft burned against his inner thigh, as his breath hitched in his throat.

He could feel Itachi's lips stroke down the side of his vulnerable neck, he could feel the prickle of his fangs skimmed his skin lingering over the frantic beat of his pulse before those burning tongue trace the large vein in a wet path of his throat drenching Sasuke in hot answering liquid.

His entire body clenched and pulse with need and anticipation.

Itachi had never held him with such gentleness when they make love. Itachi had never whisper in such tenderness whenever he touches him, so gentle it scares him. So tender he feared to lose his touch.

"Itachi…"

"Umm…" Itachi let out a soft moan. His tongue continued down the path to trace over Sasuke's collar bones before trailing over to those peaking nubs.

Sasuke tightened his fingers in anticipation, his heart crashing as his sense heightened like never before.

He felt he might be drowning in the sensation of it, in the heat of the moment.

"Such delectable flesh…" Itachi muttered, his burning tongue flicked over the peak nubs and Sasuke gave a muffled shout.

Pleasure racked though Sasuke's entire body from his fiery nipples like a thousand tongues of fire licking through every square inch; tightening his erection as his entire body trembled, his fingers almost ripping Itachi's tresses by its bloody roots.

Itachi chuckled; his pale fingers tracing a teasing path down the sweat oiled chest to tauntingly stroke against the clenched trembling abdomen. "Haa…ah…"Sasuke shuddered, his breath ragged as his lower region burnt with the eternal flames of hell.

Oh God! Oh God!

Itachi tongue twirled the hard nub, suckling and licking feverishly, teasingly with the tip of his tongue till Sasuke's back was arching in sculpture relief, enthralled by its texture.

"Ita-Itachi…ngh…"

At once Itachi's fangs sliced the abuse nub; crashing waves of sensation slammed into Sasuke, shaking him to the very core, chains clung as Sasuke jerked, twist. His body clenched and dampened.

"Oh! Oh!" Sasuke cried, his body twisting and shivering in heated passion; his head shifting restlessly against the damp pillow.

Itachi moaned, suckling, lapping the scarlet nectar with enthusiasm.

"Haa! Ah!" Sasuke writhed; drenched in hot fire; filled with aching need as his body was taking a life of its own, matching the hunger in the other as he suckled him.

"Remember this…" Itachi murmured against the clenched bleeding peak as he continued in his abuse, his fingers tracing down Sasuke's side with a heartbreaking reverence, kneading over the sweaty hip pushing to the edge of sanity.

"Itachi…it…hurts..." Sasuke panted, bucking his hips slightly. His scorching erecting hummed against his inner thigh, taunting him, threatening him to release.

"Shh…" Itachi's lips, cold and moist skimmed down; his talented tongue traced a wet path southwards.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned his fingers tightened as they followed the skull down.

Itachi let out a soft sigh, his nose stroke over the clenched abdomen sending shivers racing through Sasuke.

Oh the softness of that skin against his lips, prickling over his razor fangs…so soft, so white…

Ummm…

He could feel every hard edge of Sasuke's shivering muscle; he could smell the aroma of his sex, of his leaking peak.

How erotic…

"So beautiful…" Itachi muttered, against the sweaty skin.

Sasuke gasped; saliva trickled down his side as he spread his trembling legs wider in silent invitation as Itachi traced lower towards his burning shaft.

The obsidian locks caresses over the wet slit, the tip of that sculptured nose nuzzling his bloodied entrance tauntingly, heightening the heat of pleasure that poured through his blood, shivers raced through his body.

His heart crashed against his chest to fits of bursting, pre cum trickled down his sensitive sac, coating over his pinkish entrance.

"Itachi"

"Is it lonely here?" Itachi purred lifting his gaze to watch Sasuke's expression mixed with pain and unbelievable pleasure.

Sasuke nodded, his fingers clenching and unclenching over Itachi's lovely tresses.

"I see…"

"Hurr-"

At once, shockingly with a slick motion Itachi took Sasuke's throbbing member into his burning cavern; wrenching the air out of Sasuke's lungs as sweet pleasure mounted Sasuke like a living inferno.

Oh Lord! God!

"Haa! Ita! Ungh! Haaa!" Sasuke let out a strangled cry; biting down so hard on his bottom lips that it bled as the continuous aching of his sinful flesh suddenly erupted in molten flames.

Christ!

His hips trusted up, his toes curled, chains clanged as his entire body trembled and convulse in bursting pleasure. The tip of his pulsing erection clung a trail of pre cum that was threatening to burst forth.

"Ummm…" Itachi moaned, suckling hard on the slick wet flesh, squeezing and milking the throbbing cock in all its glory; twisting mercilessly at the tight coil in Sasuke's abdomen.

"Ngh!" Sasuke writhed; his lips gapping as his lips bucked, slamming against the back of Itachi's throat almost gagging him.

"Um!"

"Sor...Sorry" Sasuke gasped in desperation resisting the urge to thrust again as whirlpool of sensations that were overwhelming chocked him; bombarded him in every direction that he thought he was going to drown.

His strained hips burnt almost to the point of numbness. The muscles of his inner thigh were tense with pain. His erection tightened, twitched in excitement. His limbs trembled; his abdomen gritting in building pleasure as Itachi sucked him, licked him with a heart throbbing rhythm.

"Umm…Sas-ung…! Is it…alright…?" Itachi suckled the burning flesh, taking in the sweet nectar that overflowed.

Pearly liquid smeared his too small lips.

"Sas…umgh…"

"Do what y-you ple-please…It's okay…" Sasuke panted, his untangling a shaky hand he stroke Itachi's sweaty tresses.

He could feel Itachi's sadness that clenched him; he could feel Itachi's anguish, and shame through the tender licking as if he fear of losing him, as if he fear that he was not good enough.

Such emotions, it touched Sasuke, it clawed at him so badly that he wanted to pull Itachi into his embrace and weep with him. To give himself utterly to him…

In a motion Itachi's fingers clenched Sasuke's sensitive sac and pressed the flat of his tongue against Sasuke's wet slit sending shockwaves of concentrated pleasure tearing through Sasuke in wild abandon.

"Haaa!" His head lifted; his lips quaked; his body double up straining his shackles.

His mind spun out of control and his body an inferno, his sadness, his turmoil, his desires his wants, a chaotic mess!

A firestorm of aching needs!

"Haa ahh! Ngh!"

A muffled shout wrenched, tears soaking against the silken blindfolds, his entire body clenched, spasm in shock, his erecting twitch squirting pearly liquid to coat the raw flesh.

The metallic cuffs clanged, shook against the violent jerk, his fingers ripping chunks of obsidian tresses from their bloody roots.

He could die from this! God!

His breath came as short gasped as the fiery pleasure tightened and narrowed to one shimmering point; cum oozing generously as the other lapped them hungrily. His limbs bruising, burning; blood tainting the silver cuffs that forced his shuddering limbs apart; fire roared at the very pit of his abdomen.

Itachi could feel Sasuke was close, he could taste it by the succulent pre cum that's caressing over his lips, dripping down his midnight locks.

Abruptly Itachi stopped, releasing the soaked fiery flesh, strings of saliva connect.

Sasuke whimpered in protest but he did not push Itachi back. He would never force him in such a degrading way.

"Bear with me…" Itachi murmured, shifting up to cover Sasuke's sweaty torso.

"It's alright…ta-take your time…"

"Look at me…when I take you" Itachi ripped the damnable blindfolds off.

Translucent hazel meets scarlet.

Sasuke smiled as he gazed against Itachi's flushed features. Cum coated the elder's rosy lips, dribbling down his side.

"Come here…" Itachi lowered himself, capturing Sasuke's in a heated kiss, letting him taste himself as he cradled the younger close.

Sasuke moaned; his hips bucked as he grinded their erections together, sending pleasure bursting and throbbing with mounting intensity

"Oh! Haaa…ahh…" Itachi moaned; rocking his hips, to grind with building urgency as their lips fed on the other. As their lips caress the other, their fangs slicing erupting in fire; their tongues lapping in mounting intensity.

Such sweetness…such fire, their fingers groped the other ready to rip the other apart.

Oh Lord! A fiery coil twisted at the pit of their abdomen.

Such bliss Sasuke could barely think as the tip of their shaft brushed, as the length of their burning flesh molded, and touch so intimately he wanted nothing more than to cry out in bliss!

"Ugh…en-enough…teasing…" Sasuke gasped, his fingers rushed to swipe Itachi's sweaty bangs from that lovely pristine feature.

He couldn't take it anymore…he couldn't think anymore!

Itachi gave a soft chuckle, giving a last passionate lick of those bloody lips.

Itachi lifted his hips and with one smooth thrust slammed himself deep within that stifling heat; crashing against Sasuke's sweet spot.

"Haaa! Ahhh…ugnh!"

Streaks of lightning sizzled through Sasuke's blood, tearing to his very core with; chains jingled and clang.

He screamed; Itachi gasped; ripping their lips away, Sasuke threw his head back in pure ecstasy; his back arching painfully off the bed, his fingers clenched; yanking Itachi's silken locks by the roots, chunks of obsidian strands came loose.

"Sasuke!"

"Umgh! Haaa…ahhh!"

Oh Lord! Oh God!

This is life… this is dead… Such forbidden pleasure he could die from it!

The pleasure was so overwhelming, his sense honed to a nearly painful edge; white hot lightning arched through him, sizzling, streaking through his blood and he was on fire.

Itachi couldn't breathe, his mind blanked as he pulled out till the very tip before crashing in again, slamming against Sasuke's sweet spot.

Metal clung, Sasuke cried as his entire body seized; his hips pressing off the mattress; shudders tore through him, his muscles clenched in the burning pleasure that blasted through him.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Itachi doubled over, holding onto Sasuke as if he was his life as his gritted abdomen clenched in sweet sweet pleasure.

The blood of saints…Sasuke was so tight and clutching him so demandingly that as if Sasuke had been made just to hold him deep within him.

Dear God!

Sasuke panted, a hand flew to hold Itachi's back, while the other weaved painfully, fingers twisting insistently within those sweaty locks.

Christ!

Waves of sensation rocked Sasuke as Itachi pulled out, slamming back into the stifling heat with a roll of his hips.

"G-God! Itac-chi!" Sasuke cried; his toes curled his nails unwittingly racked down Itachi's back, waves of sheering pleasure crashing into them as they clutch each other.

"Remember my touch…" Itachi gasped; continued in his relentless pace, ramming dead on Sasuke's hub of pleasure with every thrust.

God! Oh Lord!

White hot heat flashed through Sasuke with mounting intensity, a pleasure so intense he could only scream and moan in pure ecstasy as his entire body writhed and spasm. Indescribable pleasure coursing through his veins like wildfire.

Fiery hot!

His nails dug into Itachi's back, tearing them mercilessly.

Itachi groaned and gasped, pain and blood heightening his arousal.

Harder…Oh harder…

He wanted Sasuke to devourer him harder!

Rip at him harder!

Yes!

Let it burn…let it scar…

So that he would never forget this angel…

So that he would never forget the moments he held this angel given by God in his very arms.

Itachi snarled, slamming in.

"Ita! Haaa! Ahhh!" Sasuke's fingers tightened tearing Itachi's lovely locks as his other nails tear a new streak of red.

"Sasuke!"

"Haa…Ungh!"

His lungs was burning, his body was burning. The roar of burning pleasure increase till his body was bursting into flames, urgent, demanding; painful with need!

He is close…so close! So close he wanted to cry out as his abdomen twisted and burn!

"Itachi! Haa…! Ah! Itachi!" Sasuke whispered urgently.

"Remember the times that I hold you in my arms" Itachi breathe. In a motion he pierced his fangs deep into Sasuke's neck and at once crashed into that molten heat, burying himself as deep as he could go.

Sweetness of blood burst forth into Itachi's lips.

Holy shit!

White hot lightning, arched through them, sizzled through their blood, and like a tiny explosion, climax, slammed into the both of them with sizzling force, wrenching the air out of Sasuke's lungs.

* * *

Itachi lay by Sasuke for hours, his fingers combing over those sweaty locks as Sasuke gaze at him sleepily. He is so tired…so tired he could barely open his eyes but yet, he feared to close them until dawn appears.

As he always have…

Fearing the moment he would open his eyes and find Itachi gone.

Fearing the instant when he would open his eyes to find that this life…this extraordinary life he had never dream of living before, would be nothing more than a sweet sweet dream.

"Hold me closer…" Sasuke murmured, as he snuggled closer against Itachi's chest, pulling the silken cover higher to cover their shoulders.

"Sleep…"

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer cradling him in his strong arms, rubbing circles behind that delicate back. Sasuke shook his head, his arms lifted to wrap them over Itachi's lean waist as he tangled one of his legs over Itachi's.

"Sleep Sasuke…"

"…"

"You are exhausted…"

"I'll wait with you…"

"…"

"I know you are waiting for Pein to come back…"

"Sasuke…"

"I'll wa-"

"Rest child…sleep now…" Itachi voice echoed, blackness descended, as Sasuke's lid drifted shut.

Itachi softened his gaze, leaning closer, his fingers reached up to cup Sasuke's exhausted features, tilting them to face him.

Sasuke sleeps with such innocence tracing every edge of his beautiful features. The midnight bangs trickle, caressing gently over the high cheek bone.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's heart ached, pressure building in his chest as tears began to burn at the very back of his eyes, but he held them back.

"My cherub who loves the night…" He forced out. His voice so strained it could slice the air, so desperate for Sasuke to hear it he could hardly recognize his own pained voice. Sasuke would be fine without him he knew.

Ah...such painful joy...Such hurtful happiness.

God! Please give him strength…

"With your love for the music of night…slowly...gently...the night will uncurl its splendor..." He whispered, his lips trembled as he leaned closer.

"Grasp it…sense it...tremulous and tender...And you'll live...you'll see...life like never before..."

He let his lashes rest as he captures Sasuke's lips in a heart wrenching kiss, feeling every inch of those velvet lips with his.

A loving kiss…a sweet kiss… A single tear rolled from beneath Itachi's thick lashes.

_"I release you...let your soul take you where you longed to be...and only when you truly release yourself can you truly belong to me..."_

* * *

The flames crackled, beneath the burning hearth. The creak of door pierce the silent ambiance followed by the almost in audible thud of designers booths. Shadows elongate and recoil with the flicker of fire.

Itachi lifted his gaze, turning them towards the glass door that framed the living room as he sat ideally, unmoved against the Versailles chaise lounge, close to the burning hearth.

Crimson meets crimson.

A humorless smile twisted over Itachi's rosy lips at the sight that touch his eyes.

Pein asleep, wrapped up in Madara's coat laid in the man's arm so peacefully like a child not knowing the meaning of danger.

"I'm not impressed" Itachi muttered.

Madara ignored him, gliding across the room to place Pein by Itachi positioning the sleeping skull over Itachi's lap before turning back to regard the other.

"Itachi…"

"Did you touch him?" Itachi asked coldly.

"…"

"You coward"

"Yes I did" Madara muttered hurriedly, raising himself to full height.

Itachi nodded, turning his gazed towards the sleeping vampire, his fingers lifted to stroke tenderly over Pein's ginger tresses. So gently, so tenderly as if a mother patting a child to sleep.

"Ita-"

"Give me three hours, that's all i ask…go back to your immortal children and leave me to mine"

"Pe-"

"I'll clean him…I can handle him as I have for centuries…"

"It's not his fau-"

"I do not need to hear you defend my child from me! I know it is not his fault without you saying so!" Itachi growled; his fangs lengthened.

Lifting his fiery gaze he glared maliciously at Madara.

"…"

"You tempt him from the very beginning, you played him…you tease him" Itachi gritted. _"And you come to love him…"_

"What do you want me to say?"

"Leave…you do not belong here now…" _"But if you cannot admit it…you do not deserve him…"_

* * *

_Please review... Flames are accepted... It would be great to hear your opinions so that i could improve for future stories... _

_THANKS A MILLION FOR YOUR SUPPORT. They are the fuel that keeps me going and to create new stories. _

_THANKS!_


	18. Eternal

Thank you all for all the support you have given me...

I thank all the readers who have bear with me through out the entire story

Thank you so much for all the reviews you have given me

This is the last chapter...

I hope you will enjoy it...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU GUYS COULD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ENTIRE STORY GIVEN THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER...

Your support is truly what keeps me going.

THANKS

* * *

**Eternal **

The music hummed, softly, gently heightening each sensation as they stirred in the curtain of shadows. The violin played as if by the hands of an angel, the organ hummed and the piano sang in all its beauty from the old recorder.

The music of the night…

Shadows elongated and twirled, the crackle of flames unheard, lost in the tenderness of the moment.

Itachi lowered his gaze as he cradled Pein close to his arms, guiding him in a slow waltz. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm as though they were one. Their steps were elegant, beautiful, as they stirred with the whisper of the music.

With the whisper of the night…

Oh how beautiful his Pein looked beneath the darkness of shadows…Like an angel.

His angel... The angel that he took three centuries ago from that burning scene of macabre beauty.

"Pein…" Itachi whispered, shifting a hand from Pein's delicate back, he reached forward to touch that alabaster features.

At once Pein flinched, almost cringing in terror, a whimper wrenched from his throat, piercing Itachi's heart. Itachi's heart ached, his chest constricts…and he wanted nothing more than to pull the other closer into his arms and never knowing how to let go.

"Since when Pein…?" Itachi's voice strained to breaking as he stroked Pein's shaking features with the back of his fingers as he continued guiding the other in the echoes of the melody.

Pein shook his head, lowering his gaze but Itachi wouldn't have that.

"Since when do you fear my touch…?" His voice broke.

Not now…not this time.

He wanted to say so much.

He wanted so badly to drop to his knees, to beg this child to look at him just one more time... As the man that had loved him, as the man that had held him when no one would, see him when no one could.

Just one more time…! As the sovereign angel that had spread its wings when the world condemns him as if the worst sinner, as the hero that would die…to see him smile, as the hero that is his world…his heaven, his paradise.

"Am I revolting to you?"

"N-No"

"Then look at me" Itachi gritted; pulling the other close to him, cupping that alabaster he loved so much, forcing them to face him.

Silver meets scarlet.

At once, Itachi's heart squeeze, fire surged up his throat, at the obvious fear, terror that trace every inch of Pein's features.

He could see the tremor in those lips he had kissed a million times, he could see the fear in those feature, he'd touch a million times… see this creature he'd held a million times cringing from his very presence as if he was a disease.

And it broke him.

Tear him…stopping their waltz.

_"I'm so sorry that I hurt you…my child…my love…"_ "Pein…"

"I'm filt-hy aren't I?" Pein whimpered, looking away.

"No"

"I'm an embarrassment aren't I!"

"No!"

"I'm disgusting!"

"Don't you dare speak like that in front of me!" Itachi bellowed. His fingers immediately flew to lid over the back of Pein's hand lay against his aching chest, squeezing them.

At this moment he truly wanted to weep, wanted to cry out in deep anguish at Pein's words…

It hurts…! It hurts so bad he could barely hold himself!

Is this what he makes Pein feel? That he is a disgrace?

He wanted to tell Pein so much, wanted to kiss him so badly right now and make him feel loved but he didn't.

Could Pein never see that he loves him?

How long Pein…how long would it ever take for him to see that he is loved no matter what! And that he is perfect… He is beautiful in every way…

God! Help him….Please!

Give him strength to do what he must!

"Itachi…I-I…Mada-"

"I don't care"

"I didn't mea-"

"Hush…enough…" Itachi shook his head.

It's okay…

No more!

He wanted to hear no more because there is nothing to hear! There is nothing to explain…

Pure and simple.

Pein wanted Madara's touch.

And no lies…! No illusions or fantasies could ever change that.

Is it a sin to want to be held? To want to be loved…?

"My Pein…my lovely Pein…"

In a motion Itachi pulled Pein against him, a hand lifted to hold Pein's back, the other weaved deep into those silken locks as he cradled the vampire.

Pein gasped, his muscle clenched in shock. Itachi is holding him…holding a sinner like him with such intimacy.

"Pein…my good Pein…good boy…You are a good boy…Pein…" Itachi whispered that name like a talisman, fingers stroking, combing those ginger tresses he knew by heart.

So softly…so gently that it touched Pein, clutch him to the very core; and it shamed him.

He didn't deserve this…He didn't deserve this gentleness! A traitor like him!

He would dirty Itachi…He would make him filthy!

"No…" Pein whimpered, shifting back slightly.

Crimson meets silver.

"Pein"

"St-op it!"

No! Don't say his name in such a tone…such a lovely tone…He couldn't bear it…

He is so ashamed! So ashamed he couldn't bear to be touch!

"You are a good boy…"

"No!" Pein shook his head as Itachi tightened his hold even more insistently over the trembling vampire, fingers brushing gently over the ginger locks making Pein want to weep in humiliation.

In disgrace….such humiliation he didn't dare to look at Itachi.

"You are lovely…" Itachi whispered gently.

The warmth of their breath brushed the other, mixed.

"You are so beautiful…do you know that?"

"I'm not!" His heart ached, his throat tightened, a boulder building in his throat as pressure crushed his chest.

That's a lie…He is ugly…!

"Like an angel…umm? I sometimes even get jealous when I watch how intimate you hold your victim" Itachi laugh softly.

"Enough!"

"So lovely…"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

He couldn't take it anymore! He is disgusting! So filthy! He should die!

"Pe-"

"Why do you even let me live!" Pein shoved Itachi back slightly, snapping his gaze up.

"…"

"And still clean me… kiss me…hold me…"

"…"

"As if I have never hurt you!"

"…"

"Why!" Pein bellowed.

Itachi softened his gaze, a gentle smile touch his lips. Why…?

"Because you never could…"

"I betray you!" Pein shouted.

"You are my angel…now and forever…"

Pein shook his head, pressure building in his chest as his lips trembled. A single tear clung to the edge of his eyes, threatening to roll as his heart clenched, as his lungs constricts to crushing, touched by the simplicity of those words…

God! Oh God!

"I'm sorr-" Pein chocked.

He lowered his gaze; his fingers flew to cup his trembling lips, to muffle his whimpers. His eyes burned, his throat constricts to crushing and he could barely breathe.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it…okay…?" Itachi whispered.

A hand reach to remove Pein's pale fingers, the other reached to cup Pein's alabaster features; his thumb stroking tenderly over Pein's velvet cheek as if afraid he might break.

Pein nodded; his chest tightened as he swipes away droplets of tears that trickled.

"My Pein…my lovely Pein…"

"Lo-ve…"

"My angel…the light of my darkness…"

"…"

"I no longer need you by my side"

The word ranged, like hollow bells, echoed like death in Pein's mind as he lifted his gaze.

"What…?"

Pein's blood ran cold, his guts twisted in a sickening heave. Fear…cold chilling fear crept, racked through his entire body as his mind blanked; soaking to his very bone marrow.

"I don't want you anymore…"

"Why…!"

No….no…

He shook his head in disbelief.

This must be a joke! A terrible joke!

"Itachi wh-what are you saying?" He stammered in horror, as Itachi backed away.

Those kind hands…those strong arms, slipping away from Pein like falling chains.

"It's an honor to have one as stunning as y-"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No..."

"You are mad at me aren't you!" Pein cried.

"..."

This cannot be happening! Didn't Itachi just call him his angel? His light!

He couldn't understand it! He didn't want to understand!

"Say it! Admit it! You are mad at me!" Pein shouted.

"No…I just have no interest in you anymore"

At that moment Pein felt as though hell have suddenly opened up beneath him, swallowing him whole; blaze of anguish slowly gnawing through his entire being, slowly shredding through his soul with the intensity of an inferno.

"Don't do this"

"…"

"Itachi! Why are you doing this now!"

His blood halted in its very veins and he felt as though his chest was being crushed He wanted nothing more than to die this instant as his guts twisted.

A lie! This must be a lie! A terrible nightmare!

"Pein…"

"Punish me! Punish me if you are displeased with me! Discipline me!"

"…"

"I can change! I can!"

"Leave this place tonight or die…" Itachi muttered; a cruel smile, unlike anything Pein had ever witness grazed Itachi's lips as he shifted back even more, shifted away without the slightest hesitation from the trembling vampire.

"Please! Whatever I did I won't do again!" Pein pleaded, hurrying forward.

Wanting so bad to be cradled by him but Itachi never again held up his hand to touch him. Those cruel hands lay on either side of Itachi like dead weight as that crimson gaze look away, not even wanting to look at him anymore.

"Itachi…no…" His hands reached down to take Itachi's unmoving fingers, stroking them desperately.

God no!

Tears rolled. His heart ached, squeezed to fits of crushing and he could barely think. Barely speak.

"It has nothing to do with you"

"I won't see Madara again! Please don't send me aw-" Pein chocked, shaking his head.

He couldn't say it... Emotions, hundreds, thousands of them bombarding him so wholly he didn't know what to feel, drown him, he could hardly breathe.

There is not on inch of sympathy reflected over Itachi's cold features, not an inch of compassion. Those eye that burn with the eternal flames of hell…as cold as ice.

There is no regret, no remorse that ever shone from its scarlet depths.

Not now…not ever…So cruel…so brutal…

"Don't send me a-way…I beg you…" Pein whimpered; his lips trembled, his fingers ceaselessly stroking the back of Itachi's pale hands.

"I'm not…I'm leaving you"

"Don't do this to me! You cannot do this to me! Would you leave Sasuke too!"

"I already did"

"Lies! You are leaving me for Sas-" Hot tears streaked, a hand tightened over Itachi's; the other lifted, fingers flexing wanting to touch that strong torso but didn't dare.

The terror in such a simple act clutch at Itachi's bleeding heart, ripping his spirit but he remained indifferent. But he truly did want that touch…he wanted so badly to say touch me…trust me…just one more time…But he didn't. He didn't deserve it.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry my sweet Pein…" His heart shattered, like glass.

"Itac-"

"See me Pein…as the devil that I am"

"Stop speaking like this!" This is a lie! A terrible nightmare! It has to be!

"I'm sick of you…"

Pein shook his head. He wanted so badly to put his hands over his ears but he wouldn't let go of Itachi's hand. Couldn't stop clinging onto him, hoping…and hoping that Itachi would say this is a joke.

"I had wanted to leave you for awhile now…"

"Don't say that!"

"I choose Sasuke to stay by you when I'm gone but not anymore…doll…" Itachi whispered.

Doll…doll… He is no more than a doll…?

At once, a pain rose in Pein, an all consuming anger and anguish rose from the bowel of his very being, like a monster, a beast threatening to rip him apart!

"You liar!"

"Time to grow up…"

Itachi shifted pass Pein without the slightest hesitation as his spirit tore, as his fingers slip away from Pein's…as he savored each last sensation of that skin against his. His heart broke, crushed with every relentless step he took.

_"Pein…Let your dreams begin…let your darker side give in to the music that you write…and you will live a life you never have…A life of admiration and wealth…a life you deserve…but one I cannot give to you…" _

Midnight locks, trickle down his strong shoulder as he glided without the slightest hesitation.

What is there to weep over the lost of love?

He had lost once…and will loss again and again...Shout and scream in never ending pain.

The heart dies a slow death…shading, shredding, shattering like leaves…till there is none left.

A vampire can neither be a lover nor a savior. A vampire could neither know peace nor relief... A creature of death.

The manifestations of pain, blood, anguish and sorrow in the form of a man.

The world sees him a demon, a dark angel… creatures from the fires of hell with a heart as black as night. They are right…to the very core.

He is…a demon...

* * *

The crackle of wheels against unruly ground. Puddles splashed, the soft huff of stallions tearing down the street. Sasuke groaned; his fingers reached up to clutch his velvet bangs.

His head weighs a ton, his eyes so tired he could barely open them and he wanted nothing than to just lay there. His entire body wasted in exhaustion as if all his energy had been drain out of him, so exhausted he could barely move or want to move.

Jumble of thought, flashes of dreams and reality roared through his mind. He was so exhausted, drifting between the realm of dreams and reality he could barely tell if he was awake or not. Jumbles of color clashes in his vision, rustle of hundreds of sound, scents…a chaotic mess of senses!

The soft neighs of horses waffled in his ears, the loud human drum of heart thudded in his ears. The aroma of adrenaline thick in the very air he breathes.

Where is he?

No one other than Pein would ever bring their prey home… So why…why this human scent?

Surely Pein isn't foolish enough to anger Itachi further.

"Ummm…" Sasuke groaned.

His head rolled to the side like a dead weight, he forces his heavy eye lid apart. A soft gentle light radiated from the edge of his sleepy vision, a phantom of blur colors meet his eyes.

Who is this?

Slowly, gradually, the light blur of color came into focus…a face… The face of a man.

Yes…a human face, edge with all the flaws of age. That face…so familiar.

"Sasuke…are you alright?" The voice echoed, as the man leaned closer.

Burning hand moved to touch his icy features.

Yes…a human hand. So warm, so soft…like velvet. So delicate he could rip it apart.

He blinked, his mind working in its slow pace to remember that familiar face….

That sharp face, so warm…so kind. Silver locks, so soft…like satin.

That voice...He had heard them before…somewhere…

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

So much concern in that voice…

Sasuke blinked. And suddenly, revelation crashed into him like a ton of bricks.

No! Impossible!

At once Sasuke's elbow dug into the material beneath him as he shot up. His navy coat rustled. His eyes wide, his heart crash and his mind blank in shock and disbelief.

This man…

Kakashi? Kakashi sitting before him in his pristine white robe?

Impossible! He killed him! He killed him with his own hands!

"Sasuke…I'm so glad y-"

"You live" Sasuke whispered in disbelief.

"Yes…a miracle" Kakashi nodded.

In an instant, a wave of relief drenched upon Sasuke like holy water. And it was as if an anchor had suddenly snap, lunging him to the surface and he could breathe again.

He is so glad…So glad he could barely speak.

"Th-thank God!" Sasuke breathe out in relief.

Oh God! Thank you! He didn't kill him! Thank you Lord!

"The Lord works in strange ways…"

"…"

"Saving me…so I could save you" Kakashi smiled, leaning back against his sit.

"Save me?" Sasuke whispered in confusion.

In an instant he realized that he was no longer in his room. He was no longer on that bed he had laid.

"…"

"Wh-where am I?" Sasuke whispered urgently.

His heart drummed as he eyes darted all around him in anxiety.

A dim lamp hung over Kakashi's head. The flame flicker and the lamp seem to shake. He could feel the obvious tremor of this entire place, he could feel the shake of the material beneath him; he could hear the hard laboring pants of horses and hear the loud crushing of soil just over this darkness.

Thick black fabric for curtain framed all around him.

He is in a carriage…

"Sas-"

"What is going on? Where are you taking me?" Sasuke hissed.

His fangs lengthened in reaction, as his fingers curled in mounting fear, combing over his messy locks. His head pounding in pain.

God!

Where is Itachi? What is going on?

"I'm taking you somewhere safe…Itac-"

"Where is Itachi? How do you know him?" Sasuke demanded.

"…"

"Answer me!" Sasuke growled; his eyes narrowed.

Something is wrong. Something is off.

Murmurs of screams and shouts and crumbling rocks whispered in his ears beyond the walls of carriage. And he neither had to concentrate; he could smell the thick scent of blood and charred flesh in the very air.

What the hell is going on?

"…"

"Why are you not answering me? Where is Itachi!" Sasuke snarled. Anger, fear, mounting him like a second skin.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered softly.

"Whe-"

"Itachi doesn't want you anymore...so I'll be caring for you"

For a moment Sasuke could not believe his ears. For a moment he could not understand the meaning of Kakashi's words that flowed like gurgle of water in his ears. But some saner more desperate part of him said, Impossible, even as a sinister laughter erupted from his lips.

"Are you mad?" Sasuke whispered.

"He does not love you…I demon cannot love…" Kakashi's words echoed as if a hollow chamber through him.

Itachi didn't want him? Didn't love him?

No…

His mind blanked, his soul numbed. No feeling coursing through him. No anger…no sadness…

He couldn't feel…He couldn't think as hot blood tears rolled uncontrollably.

"Sas-"

"He would never leave me"

"Sasuke I'm so sor-"

"Lies!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Lis-"

"How dare you lie to me!" Sasuke shouted in desperation.

Itachi would never leave him!

" Listen to me!"

In an instant, Sasuke heels dug into the metallic ground and he latch for the door.

Lies! Lies!

He needed to get back home! Get back to Itachi where he belongs!

"Stop! Wait!" Kakashi tried to latch onto Sasuke's arms.

Too slow.

In a motion Sasuke threw open the door leaping out of the racing carriage.

"Sasuke! Stop this! Calm down!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke landed on his feet in liquid motion as the carriage rushed on down the street. He could hear Kakashi's voice shouting to stop the carriage. He could heart blood-curdling screams so loud as if the echoes of his wretched soul…

Strong burning heat crashing against him like waves. His eyes widen in terror, in shock and disbelief as he gaze upon the golden city in all its burning glory.

Black fire roared like a menacing beast.

Humans rushing pass him, shoving him aside, crashing against him as they tore down the street. Ashes fell, floated like snow…

The sky as black as night… A scene of hell.

Paper floated and fall…crumbles of rocks groaned and fall like dust.

_"Itachi…You wouldn't leave me would you?"_

A thousand thought cross his mind.

Was Kakashi lying? Is Itachi truly incapable of love? Did Itachi abandon him for Pein? Had Itachi ever loved him?

Something in him told him that he shouldn't ask these questions. Shouldn't think about them or he would surely go mad. And they don't really matter.

Itachi matters. Itachi's presence matters!

Where is he? Find him…he needed to find him.

Scarlet, flowed against his booths as he glided through the burning city of night. Lost children wailed and weep in fear…

"Sir help me!" A child sobbed, latching against Sasuke arms but Sasuke couldn't care less as he shoved the child aside, gliding down the street.

His ebony shoes thud, tapping over streams of sweet crimson. Ashes taint his navy coat, his elegant inner white shirt, embellished with ornate frills and his ebony shorts.

He couldn't think… he didn't know what to think. What to feel...

All he knows is that he needed to go home.

Go home….there Itachi would hold him again.

Yes…Itachi would be there. And Pein would be there playing his piano.

His melody that fills their nights… Their eternal night...

* * *

Flames burst, fire burn. A scene of hells gate… a scene of macabre beauty. The clamorous city, the city that never sleeps, screams, weeps. Ignite in black fires of hell. Shouts echoed; blood curdling screams waffled like melodies, like soprano singers in an opera.

Itachi let his lashes rest; icy breeze bellowed, fluttering his ebony trench coat, twisting over his lean clothed legs, his midnight locks, trickling over his alabaster features.

Ah…

The intoxicating aroma of death, of charred flesh...

The beautiful memories it brings.

Building crumbled, crashed like an orchestral of drums. The jumbles of weeping, cursing, screaming as if the applaud of the after performance.

A cruel chuckle bubbled from his throat. A loud ringing laughter wrench as he laughed his bleeding heart out.

Oh how beautiful…how erotic this masterpiece of hell.

Creak and groan echoed as the fire roared up walls of buildings.

Itachi lifted his gaze as he laughed, as he watched this despicable species of life scurry and run as if ants in chaotic mess!

Scarlet splattered…painting the burning streets in red. High chilling screams waffled as children were trodden on in chaos. As old aging humans, crashed aside, shoved to their death.

Oh look!

His fingers lifted, to brush aside his velvet bangs that caress his lips.

Look…!

How they trample upon their own, killing them in their mad stampede. Crushing the weak…the innocence without the slightest care in their terror.

Beautiful! The evidence of their oh-so-kind soul…

The clock tower struck six, rumbling the narrow platform Itachi stood as he gazed down like a hawk.

Red flowed, like a painter's stroke, dabbing against the glowing street. Flickering flames burn…dance through his vision like a symphony of dancers, cherubs…leaping and twirling in all their dark beauty. The color so vivid to his vision, so breath taking he could barely take his eyes away.

Murmurs of shouts gurgled in his ears as if the thousand clangs of the triangle for the grand finale.

The dark resonating flames blooming like the opening of a young pitch black rose…Unraveling, unfolding, and spreading in all its menacing glory.

The hint of blackened shadows that devourer, so chilling…so sinister…So beautiful…

The entire scene, as if a scene on canvas, shaping, forming…painting themselves in perfect detail.

He could feel the approaching dawn, he could see the slight glimmer of garish light in a distant though not to the human eyes but he couldn't care less as he watched on in admiration.

He felt no pity, no compassion…he felt nothing. Strangely numb…strangely empty as if he had poured all his emotions into this burning flames.

The paling sky, dye in black, like death from the roaring smoke that chocked the entire city.

Pale grayish ashes fell…like snow, dirty snow. Floating, falling…sweet intoxication, filling their little lungs; killing them.

The color of human's innocence. Their true color of purity.

A soft thud of booths echoed at his side but he did not turn. He already knew who it was.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Itachi chuckled.

"…"

"Enjoying the show Madara?" Itachi smiled a sinister smile as he turned slightly to regard the other.

Scarlet meets scarlet.

A cold smile touched Madara's lips as he flick his gaze slightly towards the screaming city of night.

"Of course" He wrapped a hand around Itachi's waist, pulling him closer.

"…"

"You never change do you?" Madara purred; his hands reached up to cup Itachi's alabaster features almost lovingly, tauntingly.

"…"

"Wherever you go…whenever you leave…you leave a barren ground of ash"

"My gift to these lovely cities that provided me entertainment…don't you think it a fitting souvenir?" Itachi smiled; pushing Madara's fingers away, he turned back towards the gleaming furnace beneath.

Madara softened his gaze, turning away…

There is nothing to see, nothing to read on Itachi's alabaster features but there is no need.

This conflagration Itachi craft with his pureblood strength…

Ameteratsu…

This eternal burning work of art, a glimpse of hell, a scene of chaotic mess…a landscape of death, suffering, anguish and fear…the manifestation of Itachi's true emotions deep in him.

This gift of death he gives to every city he had ever lived…the manifestation of his endless hatred to humans that condemn him.

A vampire that longed to love…longed to be loved…by humans that would forever leave him, fear him.

Itachi…A vampire that weeps tears of blood for a love he could never have.

Madara heaved a sigh, pulling Itachi even closer to him to cradle the younger. Itachi lets him, pressing his back against the strong torso.

"Madara…" He whispered, laying his head back against the crook of Madara's vulnerable neck.

Midnight tresses tumbled as Madara's fingers shifted over to lid over Itachi's shoulder across his chest; his thumb stroking them tenderly.

"…"

"Where are your lovely children…?" Itachi whispered.

"It's an honor to die by the hands of your creator"

"I see…"

"I only have eyes for you…it's for the best that they cease"

"…"

"You will not leave me again"

"I'm yours…till the day you are satisfied"

"…"

"But after that…you must release me…"

Madara smiled, nodding as the hand over Itachi's shoulder shifted to wrap dangerously over Itachi's pale neck.

"Of course…my love" his grip tightened threateningly over Itachi's delicate neck.

"And you never change either…"

"…"

"Does holding me in ways that gives you absolute power to take my life arouse you so much?" Itachi chuckled.

"Touch me...trust me…savor each sensation I give to you…because I am all you will ever have…" Leaning down Madara buried the tip of his nose against Itachi velvet lock_._

Ummm…this sweet scent that sends thrill through his blood, that sends fire though his veins.

This is what he had wanted isn't it?

His Itachi…His sweet lovely Itachi back in his arms again as he should.

Oh how perfect it is that the days where vampires lived in clans are over. There is no need to punish Itachi for tradition sake.

Oh how perfect it is that there is no one to share Itachi with…

Itachi is his…All his…body and soul…

Perfect.

"My sweet Itachi…" He whispered the name like a talisman.

So perfect he could not have asked for more right?

So why…why is there still this void in him that Itachi was not filling; there was still that loneliness in him that ran deeper than his bones; this coldness that numbs his empty core as if his soul was still sleeping somewhere cold…just as it had been the day he lost him.

Why…?

"I'm back…Do you have all that you want?" Itachi let his lashes rest; his fingers gradually reach up to touch the back of Madara's hand against his neck.

"Yes…I have"

"I see…"_"Sasuke… you swear to me you will live…And I hold you to that…"_

* * *

It was near dawn when Sasuke reached their home. Fire leaped, devouring the front yard, swallowing those pretty roses in its dark heat. Soft music hummed; a sad sorrowful melody…slowly, sweetly…

Softly…gently…music surrounds him. He could hear it…feel it…closing in around him.

The music Sasuke had known by heart whispered in all perfection against the murmurs of screams and groans of fire in its backdrop. He turned the knob of their home and strode down the dark hallway.

The music heightened, the darkness stirs…sharpening each sensation of melody that touched his soul.

Perhaps he already knew what he would find. Or perhaps he already knew the truth of things…but he felt nothing at the heart wrenching sight that touches his eyes.

Pein…Pein alone…

His gaze softened as he stood at the threshold of their living room, watching as Pein played his pieces in the pitch darkness of the chamber without a flicker of light.

Clad in the finest coat, elegant black shoes as always, he performed as if in an orchestral.

Perhaps this was the best Pein had ever performed, or perhaps this was the first time Sasuke had ever payed any attention to them…it was lovely yet oh how lonely it sounded.

So beautiful as if the harp of angels above…so amazing, he could barely describe them.

A tear rolled down his cheek, his soul numb to nothingness as he glided forward as if by an external force. He could feel Pein's painful emotion mixed in the thundering of those melodies notes.

There was something comforting in the sight, and it was disturbing.

"Would you play for me every night…?" Sasuke whispered.

In a motion, before Sasuke knew what he was doing, before he knew how to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck. Cradling that ginger skull against his arms as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

And perhaps it is at this moment.

He didn't know.

He didn't care, didn't think.

Couldn't think, as hot tears welled in his eyes, his heart ached. Pressure building in his chest to fits of ripping as his fingers shifted to stroke over Pein's velvet tresses.

Pein stop, his fingers slip from those ivory keys, turning slightly towards Sasuke.

"My Pein…" Sasuke lowered his gaze towards Pein's alabaster features.

Oh how beautiful, soft…gentle Pein looked. So beautiful…like an angel, so sad…so anguished he couldn't stop staring. As if those were the reflections of his bleeding soul.

And he wanted suddenly to weep deeply; he wanted suddenly to pull the other closer in his arms, tighter...not knowing why.

"Lovely Pein…" Sasuke muttered.

Closing his eyes, he leaned down placing a tender kiss over Pein's forehead. Shifting down, he kissed his cheek, his lips, his neck... Covering Pein in soft sorrowful kisses; his fangs stroked down the large veins of Pein's pale neck and he kissed them too.

"Sasuke…do you pity me?"

"Shh…"

Sasuke's fingers reached to the side to hold Pein's arm; skimming his lips over the length of Pein's coat that covered his strong arm.

"Pein…" He brought Pein's wrist to his trembling lips, kissing it and then his open palm.

He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't want to know but he was so afraid that if he stopped this madness, he would really go mad. That maybe Pein would disappear too like an illusion as Itachi have.

"Sasuke…stop…"

Sasuke could feel Pein's other soft fingers stroking his hair, his face and in a motion he forced himself to look up.

"Don't you like it?" Sasuke almost begged.

He was making no sense and again he couldn't care as if all logic had left him.

"…"

"How do you want it then?" He shifted to loom over the other, as his fingers lifted to stroke those ginger tresses again.

"You came back…" Pein whispered.

"Are you happy? Itachi did not leave you for me…"

"Yes" Pein pulled Sasuke closer against him as he buried his icy features against Sasuke's clothed chest.

"…"

"I'm happy that you came back…but do you know what you came back for?"

"…"

"Do you know what you are choosing in me?"

"…"

"In having me by your side? I am not Itachi…"

"I know…" Sasuke sigh, burying his features in the depths of those soft locks.

"Would you put up with me? Think about it…And I'm not talking about a decade or tw-"

"Yes…!" His heart throbbed, shattered with the gentleness of Pein's usually smug voice.

He sounded he like a child asking for forgiveness, like a child knowing he did something wrong. And Sasuke wanted to hold him even more, wanted to kiss him some more.

The fire raged, devouring through the doors, their hallway, the stairways, charring and licking them to ashes. There isn't much time.

"I love Itachi…" Sasuke murmured.

"No doubt…if you can love even me" Pein mused.

"Come with me"

"…"

"Either you come with me or I'll rip your head off and take that with me…vampires can live even that way can't they?" Sasuke let his lashes rest, his fingers unceasing in their tender stroking.

He knew he was pompous and blind to the love he had for Itachi. And he didn't care.

He would learn to love Pein because he knows Itachi did. He would try to care for him and die for him if he must because he knows Itachi would.

But if he was being honest…he wanted Pein to live even if a life of torment; he wanted Pein to be by his side even if as an empty shell because he wanted to selfishly keep a part of Itachi by him.

As long as Pein lives, as long as he breathes it would be as if Itachi had never left him, because a piece of Itachi's heart lives…in this very vampire that he holds in his arms.

* * *

**Five centuries later…. **

The night was silent, or as silent as it could be. The distant sound of honks and screeches of tires waffled. The gentle thuds of shoes resonated, tapping over the elegant stone path that slithered across the dimly lit park.

No longer with oil lamps but automatic electrical ones with fancy timers.

They've had many names, lived a hundred identities, appearing and disappearing through the wheel of time.

Their fingers weaved with the other so intimately like lovers, as they strode down the quiet park. Clad in leather jacket, clad in jeans, while the other clad in all black suits fit for an orchestral performance, the two glided silently.

"Pein…" Sasuke whispered, giving a gentle tug of his hand.

"Um?" he turned to regard the other.

"Are you alright with tomorrow? Or do you want to do this a little longer?"

"I don't really care…" He smiled. Pulling Sasuke's hand to his lips, kissing them tenderly.

Sasuke smiled.

It was about time they disappear again, stage another fantastic death again. It had been too long. People would have noticed that they hadn't age for a while now, hadn't change in the slightest.

Pein could pass off as having put on thick make-ups or even plastic surgery, given that he is the 'youngest' celebrated musician that could rival even Beethoven or Mozart. And of course, he himself could use the same excuse given that he is his 'young' lover, but neither defense would last very long either.

No one stays the same forever…at least not humans.

"My sweet Sasuke…so lovely and gentle…I wouldn't mind anything you decide" Pein muttered.

"Oh how modest…You just want me to take care of all the details don't you?"

"Thank you" Pein smirked.

"God…! You are spoilt!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't complain if your _death_ hurts" Sasuke teased.

He had already thought of the details as he always did. He loves talking to Pein even if it was about nothing because it keeps him sane.

Humans through history who yearn for immortality are fools.

They had not the slightest notion of what it means to be immortal to begin with.

For in becoming immortal they crave for all forms of their life to stay the same. Carriages made in the same fashion, clothing of the cut they are used to and loved, people around them attire and speaking in the same manner that they understood and valued or perhaps arts drawn and painted in the same old fashion they adored.

But in fact all things change but the creature itself.

And soon, even with the most flexible mind, whatever the beauty of immortality that had made them craved such a curse or gift would be swept off the face of this earth, and nothing would be there to offer the freedom from despair but death that would never come.

A sentence to a madhouse of hopelessness.

If he hadn't taken Pein with him back then…he would have gone mad by now.

Pein saved his life as he did him back then.

Sasuke let out a sigh, as he lifted his gaze towards the starless night.

_"Itachi…do you still live?"_

It doesn't hurt him anymore to think about '_him'_. Doesn't hurt him anymore to talk about '_him'_.

He felt no resentment for what Itachi did. He felt no hatred towards the vampire who abandoned him. Who broke his happiness…

So many things had happen, so many terrible things, bitter sweet things…have happened since Itachi left them to fend for themselves that the pain of his betrayal seem like nothing but a tiny black spot in the canvas of his life.

And Itachi himself...is nothing but another minute part of his life experience...

This is what it truly means to be immortal.

Everything is just an experience, carrying minimal meaning, unless if it exists in the present…

The gentle breeze of wind bellowed through the night, caressing over his alabaster skin, as he leaned closer towards Pein.

"Sasuke…Pein…" A voice whispered. A dark voice he hadn't heard in so long he could barely remember it.

Sasuke looked to the side. His heart halted, his blood chilled to the very bone marrow as he could feel Pein's fingers tightened intensively over his.

He could hear the hard drumming of their hearts and feel the obvious tremor of Pein's fingers.

Two figures stood beneath the shadows, their gleaming eyes bleed of scarlet.

Their face, pale, flawless…radiant and beautiful as if an angel.

Vampires… No... Purebloods...

In liquid motion the two shifted closer towards them, the silver ray of moon caressing over the edge of their mesmerizing features. Their long, dark midnight tresses trickled over their strong shoulder.

A gust of wind funneled; bellowing the edge of their ebony trench coat.

"Sasuke…" the dark voice whispered, sending thrills racing through his blood.

"Ita-chi…Madara…" Pein whimpered; his fingers tightened against Sasuke's as if to stop them from trembling.

"Pein…come to me…" Madara murmured, lifting his hands.

Pein's jaws tightened, his muscles clenched as he instinctively look anxiously at Itachi.

His Master…

His Master then…his Master now and forever…

"Go…" Itachi nodded.

Pein did. Sasuke let him.

What right has he to stop him? What right has he to judge him?

For wanting to be held by the pureblood he had always loved but had never once possessed…

"Sasuke" Itachi muttered, taking a step closer.

Sasuke clenched, his heart hammered, adrenaline surged in his very veins like fire but his features remained indifferent.

He feared Itachi even now.

He feared his touch, his fierce, fiery gaze that had never changed even through time.

He couldn't understand why.

Perhaps because he knows there is a part of him that still loves him. And in loving him, he would need him again, and in needing him, he would fall once again into his sweet intoxication…his sweet passion that renders him powerless.

He had always wanted that passion! Needed that passion…

Even so, he could never forget the anguish he had caused…

The indescribable pain that rips him to pieces; tears him from soul…making him weep night after night, holding, clutching at Pein as he weeps too; asking himself over and over again if he had done something wrong to perhaps make Itachi abandon him.

Oh the many painful nights he had wanted to end his torment, wanted to die but never having the courage for death...

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered.

"Good evening…Itachi"

"I've missed you…"

Oh how many words you speak are lies?

"I can't forgive you"

"I know…"

"But I don't need to…"

"…"

"Master…" Sasuke lifted his right hand for Itachi to take.

Itachi curled his gentle fingers over Sasuke's wrist; bringing them to his lips, and he turned them over to kiss the soft palm of Sasuke's hand tenderly.

Sasuke let his lashes rest, a single tear rolled down his cheek as his lips trembled.

Itachi is back... but for how long this time?

It doesn't matter…

As for now…he could finally close his eyes again and surrender into his darkest dreams…The unforgettable dream he had a long time ago.

A fantasy of ceaseless nights…music, pleasures, and sinful passions...

_"God I pray to you…This time…don't let me wake…"_

_**THE END**_

(I was debating if the last scene should be in…but someone told me that it wouldn't be a very good idea to have an uncertain ending. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. I'm really bad at nice endings (But i'm working on it)...Never written a sweet ending even in school...)

* * *

**Music of the Night (Phantom of the Opera) **

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..._

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ..._

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..._

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ..._

* * *

I really want to thank all of you for reading this story. I hope it have been enjoyable.

It would be great to know your views on the story so i could improve further when doing other stories.

Thank you all so much !


End file.
